Paris
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Mas e se Bella também ouvisse a voz de Jacob? E se ela não tivesse ido sozinha pular daquele penhasco? Se Julieta e Paris mantivessem um vinculo completamente vicioso? Mas e se Romeu não tivesse voltado?
1. Prólogo

Considerações: Essa fic é **JAKE/BELLA**, nates de Eclipse, como se o Ed não voltasse.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Não fazia sentido pra mim o porquê daquela caçada de Victoria. Eu sei, ela quer matar a parceira de Edward - eu, no caso - mas eu já não estou com Edward.

Talvez ela tenha se empolgado ao ver que ele lutava conosco, mas isso não significava nada.

Com certeza a ajuda de Edward e dos outros vampiros foi essencial nessa batalha, mas todos sabiam o porquê deles estarem aqui: eles, assim como os lobos, deviam proteger os herdeiros Quileute.

Jacob caiu com um estrondo na minha frente. Assustada, dei um passo até ele, mas fui advertida com um rosnado. Parei no mesmo instante. À esquerda, Edward terminava de despedaçar o novo parceiro de Victória, que aparentava não dar a mínima para isso. Ele me olhava de esguelha, só pra saber como eu estava.

Jacob começou a levantar. Eu não sabia como, mas de alguma forma eu teria que agir. Eu teria que fazer qualquer coisa pra salvar os herdeiros da terceira esposa. Qualquer coisa para permitir que os bebês que cresciam dentro de mim conseguissem viver e seguir seus caminhos.

* * *

**N/A**: Olas pessoas (h)

Resolvi postar mais uma das minhas fics de Twilight pra vocês. Essa é a minha linda, oks? Tenho carinho com ela.  
Quero comentários pra postar, tão sabendo? Sou exigente, s. Quem me conhece, sabe.  
Fiquem sabendo que essa fic já foi deletada lá no nyah! por falta de comentários, então me provem que estão afim dela :)

Até mais, you know you love me  
**BL**


	2. Capítulo Um

**1. Livre**

"Bom dia, pai." eu disse sorrindo. A primeira reação de Charlie foi me olhar desconfiado.

"Bom dia. Vai ver Jake hoje ?"

"Vou." Me surpreendi por continuar sorrindo. Jake havia prometido que iríamos pular do penhasco, mas é claro que eu não ia contar essa parte para Charlie. Coloquei um waffle no prato dele.

"A gente vai pra praia."

"Oh." Ele disse simplesmente. "Até que o clima está bom pra isso." Então ele pôsum pedaço de waffle na boca.

Eu olhei pela janela. Realmente, Jake tinha acertado sobre o clima. Estava mais quente, como um mormaço. Alguns raios de sol até ousavam escapar por entre as nuvens.

"Aliás, é melhor eu ir já, antes que toda essa sorte desapareça." Charlie riu da piada. "Tenha um bom dia, pai !" Mas antes dele engolir e responder eu já estava tropeçando pela porta com uma mochila pequena e um saco de pão contendo três waffles: um para mim, um para Jacob e um para Billy.

Enquanto eu entrava na caminhonete e começava a dirigir para a reserva, aquela sensação de calor foi brotando, aquela, de quando eu estava com Jacob e todas as coisas, toda a dor, desapareciam. A sensação do buraco curado. Ela intensificou ainda mais quando eu estacionei na frente da casinha dos Black.

Deixei minha mochila dentro da caminhonete e só levei o café da manhã. Quando eu estava na porta a voz de Billy me chamou antes de eu bater.

"Entre direto, Bella." Então eu entrei.

Só havia Billy na sala/cozinha e eu meio que desconfiei um pouco. Não havia barulho algum além do café sendo coado. Não havia o som dos roncos de Jake, nem do chuveiro.

"Jake está dormindo ?" Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

"Na verdade, não." Ele disse sem olhar pra mim.

"Eu trouxe uma coisinha... hum, pro café da manhã." Billy girou em sua cadeira.

"Sério Bella ? Não precisava..."

"São waffles. Um pra cada, apesar do Jacob não comer só um..." eu estendi o saco quando Billy se aproximou.

"Sente-se, Bella. Eu acabei de passar o café. Coma também. Logo o Jake estará aqui. E só que eles acharam uma nova trilha..."

"Oh..." eu murmurei enquanto me sentava e Billy colocava café em uma caneca pra mim.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Às vezes eu sentia os olhos de Billy me encarando, mas eu não olhava de volta. Eu simplesmente só olhava para o relógio na parede da mesa encansável, esperando (em vão) que ele fosse mais rápido e/ou Jacob entrasse por aquela porta.

Quando Billy desistiu de procurar um assunto em sua mente e foi pra frente da TV, eu perguntei se havia algo mais que eu pudesse fazer para levarmos para a praia.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu fazia bolinhos de chuva minha mente girava e girava confusa. Eles acharam uma nova trilha de Victoria então...

De repente, eu estava agoniada. Aquele segundo buraco, o criado por Jacob, começou a arder. E se ele encontrasse Victória ? E se ela o matasse ? Como eu ia viver sem ter Edward e nem Jacob ? O que me faria ouvir a voz de qualquer um dos dois ?

"Bella, acho que alguma coisa está queimando." Eu ouvi a voz de Billy ao fundo e , com alguns segundos de atraso, me dei conta que aqueles bolinhos de chuva não tinham salvação.

Eu demorei mais que o normal para fritar duas receitas de bolinhos, mas, de qualquer forma, pareceu que nenhum tempo se passou. Eu separei os bolinhos doces dos salgados em dois potes diferentes, na tentativa de faze o tempo passar, após eles esfriarem um pouco e deixei um tanto para Billy.

Cansada de esperar lá dentro, resolvi colocar tudo na sacola e ir para La Push esperar por Jake. Talvez, se eu olhasse para o penhasco, a voz de Edward começaria a protestar imediatamente. Eu sorri com a ideia.

Pedi um papel e uma caneta para Billy e escrevi um bilhete com o garrancho que era a minha letra para Jake, saí para a garagem pegando minha mochila no caminho, enfiando as coisas que fiz dentro dela, peguei minha moto vermelhae fui pra praia.

_"Você está incumbido de levar os refrigerantes. Peguei uma moto. Você já sabe onde me encontrar. Bella."_

Quando eu parei no estacionamento de La Push, reparei numa nuvem roxa que se aproximava pelo mar.

"É melhor você vir logo, Jacob Black. Eu não acho que essa nuvem signifique exatamente algo bom." murmurei.

"Acompanhada de minha mochila, eu fui para a arvore embranquecida. De alguma forma, ele saberia que eu estaria lá. De alguma forma, aquela era a nossa arvore.

De lá dava pra ver o penhasco. Eu observei bem a parte mais alta, de onde os lobos estavam pulando da outra vez, e a parte mais baixa, que Jacob falara. Parecia perigoso de qualquer forma. Eu queria TANTO ouvir a voz de Edward...

Talvez eu devesse ir na frente.

Mas no momento em que eu fiquei em pé, a voz de Jacob soou claramente para mim. Tão claramente que eu cheguei a olhar para os lados procurando por ele.

"Não faça NADA sem mim, Isabella."

Era uma ordem tão forte que eu não me atrevi a dar sequer um passo. Voltei a sentar e abri o pote de bolinhos salgados. Pegando um pra comer.

Enquanto eu mastigava devagar, eu fitava o mar. Ou eu estava vendo coisas, ou havia uma chama bem estranha ao longe. Longe mesmo, quase perto da ilha que tinha lá no meio.

Outro raio de sol se espalhou pelo mar deixando-o azul, ao invés do cinza habitual e, de repente, ele ficou bem brilhante.

"Não acredito que você nem esperou a bebida pra comer !"

A voz rouca de Jacob me assustou, mas, assim que me virei para ver seu rosto, meus lábios se abriram num sorriso.

"Estava tentando matar minha ansiedade ! Faz um tempão que eu estou esperando você !"

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso que eu adoro e me deu um beijo na testa. O segundo buraco parou de queimar e o primeiro pareceu estar bem cicatrizado. Meu sol estava aqui, tornando as coisas mais fáceis.

"Está pronta pro rock'n roll ?"

"Pronta ?" eu disse incrédula. "Estou aqui morrendo de esperar ! Isso é mais que pronta !"

Ele riu gostosamente. "Qual penhasco ?"

"O maior."

"Ai, se o Charlie _sonhasse_ com isso..." ele provocou.

"Charlie não vai saber de nada." Eu revidei.

"Tem uma tempestade vindo aí. Você tem certeza..."

"Tenho meu próprio salva-vidas do meu lado." Eu cortei, mas minha voz era suave.

O comentário dele me fez lembrar do mar e daquela chama, levando meus olhos para o ponto onde ela havia estado. Não tinha nada, nem nos arredores. Devia ser reflexo de alguma coisa.

Jacob percebeu meu silêncio.

"Preocupada ?"

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente. "É só que é a primeira vez que o mar está azul." Menti.

Ele riu. "Então é melhor aproveitar,não ? Temos uma caminhada."

Eu concordei com a cabeça e sorri pra ele. Antes de começarmos a subir pro penhasco pelo atalho dos lobos, deixamos a mochila com toda a comida presa às motos, que foram pro meio das árvores.

Jacob disse, na metade do caminho, que eu estava ficando boa com essa coisa de caminhada, mas eu não prestei atenção exatamente. Estava ansiosa demais, na expectativa de ouvir a voz de Edward mais uma vez.

Estava tão fora de mim que até trombei em Jacob quando ele parou.

"Você está bem ?" ele perguntou, me segurando.

"Estou. Só... me distraí."

"Ah, claro." Ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Eu mostrei a língua pra ele. "Vamos, Miss Adrenalina Pura."

"Vamos." Eu respondi, me aproximando da beira do penhasco.

Eu olhei para o céu e a nuvem roxa estava se aproximando.

"Bella ! O que deu em você ?" Eu sorri. Oi Edward. "Vá embora AGORA !" Oh, não, obrigada.

Jacob ficou ao meu lado. Ele estava apenas com uma bermuda que eu podia jurar que sairia na água, dependendo do impacto. O pensamento fez a imagem de Edward desaparecer por alguns instantes.

"Estou junto com você." Jake disse. Eu sorri, respirando fundo.

"Bella ! NÃO !" uma pequena experiência me fez aprender: pés primeiro.

Então nós estávamos caindo, Jake e eu. Eu ri. Enquanto a voz de Edward gritava protestando, eu ri. Quando nós caímos na água, rapidamente as mãos de Jake me puxaram para a superfície.

Era bom lembrar de respirar, mas, de qualquer forma, eu tinha Jacob e eu estava me divertindo, enquanto Edward brigava comigo.

"E então, Miss Adrenalina, ainda viva ?" Ele mantinha nossos rostos na mesma altura, segurando minha cintura fortemente e eu me dei conta que meus braços estavam rodeando o pescoço dele.

"Mais viva que nunca ! Quero ir de novo."

"De novo ?"

"Sim."

Ele me olhou bem, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. "Vamos de novo."

"Jake ! Você é o melhor !"

Na terceira vez que nós caímos na água gelada do mar de La Push, a nuvem já estava bem acima de nossas cabeças.

"Tem um temporal esperando por nós." Ele disse.

"Bem vindos de volta." Eu brinquei.

Ele estava me guiando para mais próximo das rochas. Como nas duas vezes anteriores com a mão na minha cintura e eu agarrada no pescoço dele, só conseguindo sentir o cheiro do mar, água + sal.

Quando nos aproximamos o suficiente, ele se virou e encostou na pedra, tão fria quanto a água. Com o meu braço esquerdo bem preso ao redor dele e o rosto cravado em seu pescoço eu fiquei quieta, apenas ouvindo sua respiração e a água indo e vindo. Minha mão direita escorregou para o peito dele. Jacob era tão forte... Será que ele já era mais forte que Sam ? Será que, algum dia, ele tomaria a frente da matilha ?

Jacob era quente também. Tão quente que eu cheguei à conclusão de que seria impossível sentir frio naquele mar com ele assim comigo.

Percebi minha perna direita escorregando pra cintura dele involuntariamente e pensei com desespero o que eu estava fazendo. Eu não podia ficar com Jacob. Eu amava Edward, não era?

Mas eu amava Jake também.

Mas não da mesma forma.

Mas amava.

Ele suspirou, me desviando de minha briga interna e me fazendo notar que minha perna continuava na cintura dele. Ela permaneceu lá.

Com muita dificuldade eu tirei meu rosto do pescoço de Jacob para olhá-lo nos olhos. O que Edward tinha dito mesmo ? Viver como se ele não tivesse existido. Como se Romeu não tivesse voltado...

Sem perceber exatamente o que eu fazia, meu rosto se aproximou do de Jacob. Ele também chegou mais perto, apertando a mão na minha cintura.

Meu coração descompassou. O que isso significa ? Onde fica Edward ?

"Eu fico bem aqui" a voz de Edward cantou na minha cabeça. "E você fica feliz."

Demorou um segundo a mais pra eu pensar em decidir e, quando meus lábios alcançaram Jacob, eles encontraram seu queixo.

Respirei fundo. Qual é a dele ? Por que levantou o rosto ?

Então, rapidamente, uma mão grande segurou minha cabeça próxima do pescoço dele novamente. Ele não me deixou me mexer.

"Jake, o que... ?" mas ele me apertou com mais força.

"Só um pouco..."

De repente, havia água por todo lado. Claro, estávamos no mar, mas as ondas aumentaram de forma significativa. O que era isso ?

"Ah, bem que eu senti o cheiro dela lá encima. Já descobri de quem são as coisas." Eu conhecia aquela voz.

"Oi pra você também, Paul." Jacob disse desgostoso, afrouxando um pouco o aperto e soltando minha cabeça. "Quanta conveniência." Ele murmurou e eu sorri.

"Fala, Bella."

"Paul."

"Vocês pularam do penhasco também ? Essa nuvem roxa é incrivelmente convidativa..." ele tagarelou.

"É, mas nós vamos embora. O Sam ainda está no hospital ?" hospital ?

"Oh, sim. Ele vai ficar por lá ajudando."

"Hum... oks. Vamos Bella. Paul." Eu sorri meio tímida para Paul enquanto me segurava em Jake pra sair do mar. Que história é essa de hospital ?

"Jake..." eu comecei quando chegamos na areia, mas ele me cortou.

"Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu estou realmente com fome." E sorriu pra mim. Meu estomago deu uma mexida.

"E agora que você me lembrou..."

O sorriso de Jake se abriu ainda mais. Como eu adoro esse sorriso. Mas... tinha algo diferente nele... um quê de malicia...

Do nada meus pés estavam fora do chão.

Quando dei por mim, Jake estava me levando no colo para a nossa arvore, murmurando algo como 'assim é mais rápido' e eu comecei a protestar sem sucesso.

"Não reclama ! Você sabe que é verdade."

Ele disse, enquanto me colocava em pé na frente da árvore e eu só pude cruzar os braços fazendo cara feia. Não ia discutir com ele. Eu não conseguiria. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Quando resolvi me sentar, Jake já estava voltando com a minha mochila.

"E as coisas que estão no penhasco ?" Eu havia deixado meu tênis e a camisa que estava cobrindo o maiô lá em cima.

"Encontrei Embry. Ele foi pegar de moto pra você."

"Humm..." murmurei, abrindo um dos potes com bolinhos de chuva. "Apesar de estar frio, ainda deve estar bom."

"Tenho certeza que está." Ele disse sorrindo. Nós não demoramos muito no penhasco, mas foi o suficiente pro refrigerante ficar quente e os bolinhos frios.

Ele começou comendo o waffle. O café da manhã na hora do almoço. Só Jacob mesmo.

Depois de 10 minutos, cabia nos dedos das minhas mãos a quantidade de bolinhos que eu comi. De certa forma, eu desisti dele e deixei Jacob lamber os potes sozinho. Alias, Embry ajudou um pouco, mas desistiu quando viu que o que tinha mal era suficiente pra um lobisomem, quem dirá dois e resolveu ir pro penhasco pular um pouco.

A nuvem roxa estava ficando bem densa e eu fiquei preocupada. Nós ainda tínhamos que ir pra reserva de moto. Jacob pareceu perceber minha preocupação.

"Você quer ir ?" ele perguntou.

"Na verdade, quero." Eu suspirei. "Mas termine de comer, eu posso esperar."

Ele me mostrou o pote vazio. "Eu já terminei." Jake disse rindo.

"Oh..." eu disse relativamente surpresa, olhando pra ele. Eu fiquei tão absorvida nos saltos dos outros lobos, no mar, no céu, que nem reparei em Jake. Mas, olhando pra ele, de repente lembrei de algo.

"Jake... Por que Sam está no hospital ?"

Ele hesitou um pouco. "Harry Clearwater. Teve um infarto."

Meu queixo caiu. Harry era amigo do meu pai. Como será que Charlie estaria ?

"Charlie está lá também." Jacob disse, meio que respondendo. Ele colocou a mão debaixo do meu queixo, colocando-o no lugar. "Vamos embora"

Jacob pegou minha mochila (com os potes vazios) e me pegou no colo, para irmos pro estacionamento, onde Embry tinha deixado as motos.

"Sabe, eu já tenho os meus tênis de volta nos meus pés e posso andar tranquilamente." eu disse debochada.

"Ah, admita que você prefere assim !"

Eu engoli uma risada, mas ele percebeu e sorriu também, aquele sorriso Jacob que foi o que eu mais vi durante a manhã.

O caminho até a reserva era curto e logo nós estávamos na garagem deixando as motos. No curto espaço que levava à casa, um garoto parou para cumprimentar Jacob.

"Hey, Jake." Ele disse com um grande sorriso. Com certeza ele era mais novo que eu, apesar de já estar algumas cabeças mais alto.

"Collin." Jake cumprimentou. "Conhece a Bella ?"

"Sua namorada, né ?" Jacob hesitou.

"Não exatamente, mas..."

"Seu pai pediu pra avisar que está no hospital, assim que tiver qualquer noticia, ele liga."

"Oh, imaginei que ele faria isso. Obrigado, Collin."

"Magina, cara. Bella." Então ele saiu enquanto Jacob suspirava.

"Tomara que nada aconteça." Ele murmurou no baixo fôlego. Eu peguei no braço de Jacob, encorajando-o.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Ele olhou pra mim e passou a mão livre no meu cabelo, meio ressecado por causa do sal e do passeio de moto. Reparei que o dele também estava assim e sorri.

Assim que entramos, ele se jogou no sofá, me puxando com ele. Eu me ajeitei tirando meus tênis e passando as minhas pernas sobre as dele e abraçando seu tórax. Ele pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e murmurou alguma coisa indistinguível, mas antes de mudar minha cabeça pra olhar pra ele e perguntar o que era eu escutei um sonoro ronco que me fez rir.

Como Jacob conseguia dormir instantaneamente era um mistério pra mim.

Eu continuei abraçada ao corpo quente de Jake. É lógico que eu não ia conseguir dormir com ele roncando daquele jeito, então deixei minha mente levar.

Eu pensei em como parecia fazer tanto tempo que a minha história com Edward ocorrera. Parecia muito mais real pra mim agora a presença de Jacob. Parecia que Edward iria ficar só dentro de mim... a lembrança da sua voz... não um buraco vazio no meu peito, mas a sua presença muito forte...

Minha cabeça foi ficando pesada e méis olhos decidiram não querer ficar abertos. Devia ser efeito desse cheiro... de onde vinha ? Um perfume amadeirado, natural... eu me ajeitei melhor no sofá, em Jacob, e percebi que o cheiro vinha dele. Era um cheiro realmente bom...

E inalando mais uma vez eu adormeci.

**xxxx**

CABRUM !

O som de um trovão assustou tanto a mim quanto Jacob, ao ponto de nós dois cairmos do sofá.

PAFT ! Jake embaixo e eu logo depois. Depois do susto e do tombo nós caímos na risada.

"Cara, desde quando está essa chuva ?" Jacob perguntou.

"Não tenho a menor idéia." Eu respondi com uma cara de desdém. Ele ficou olhando pra mim e eu pra ele por alguns instantes. Nossas respirações estavam compassadas.

"Bella, você está horrível !" Jake disse com uma falsa expressão de horror e eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele.

"Então ajude a melhorar isso. Posso tomar banho aqui ?" Ele fez uma cara séria.

"Não. Use a água da chuva pra se lavar. É claro que pode, Isabella. Que pergunta ! Você trouxe toalha ?"

"Não." Eu disse meio que apelando. "E você também está péssimo."

Depois que Jacob me deu a toalha, eu me dirigi para o banheiro e dei uma olhada o espelho. Dormir antes de tomar banho não foi realmente uma boa idéia. Ia dar trabalho desembaraçar esse cabelo, mas a água quente do chuveiro me acalmou e logo meu cabelo estava liso de novo, sem nenhum pingo de pânico no seu desembaraço.

Foi quando eu desliguei o chuveiro que eu me dei conta de ter esquecido a mochila com todas as minhas roupas extra na sala.

Respirei fundo, enrolei a toalha no meu corpo e abri a porta do banheiro. Silencio. Só o barulho da chuva lá fora.

Jake estava, com certeza, acordado. Caso contrario, os roncos estariam pela casa toda.

Cautelosamente eu fui até o inicio do pequeno corredor para dar uma olhada na sala. Vazia. Não havia nada nem ninguém na sala. Sendo que nada significava: nem a minha mochila e ninguém: nem o Jacob.

Talvez ele tivesse levado minha mochila pro quarto, onde eu ficaria mais à vontade pra me trocar, e foi pra lá que me dirigi.

No tempo de dois/três passos que demoraram pra chegar no quarto eu me perguntava onde diabos estava Jacob e a resposta veio imediatamente depois que eu empurrei a porta.

"Ai meu Deus ! Jake, desculpa !" eu me virei automaticamente para o batente da porta, abaixando a cabeça. Ele riu baixo, mas eu ouvi do mesmo jeito.

"Eu que tenho que me desculpar. Não que eu tenha esquecido que tinha uma mulher em casa, mas é que eu nem reparei que o barulho do chuveiro tinha cessado." Eu arregalei os olhos. Isso era mentira. Jake ouvia muito bem, mesmo se não quisesse. Eu o ouvi coçar a cabeça. "Bem, vou tomar banho, minha vez. Pode ficar à vontade pra se trocar. A chave está no trinco."

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei, ainda de cabeça baixa me espremendo contra o batente enquanto ele passava pela porta só de toalha.

Eu entrei no quarto, encostei a porta e girei a chave, respirando rápido. Isso foi realmente perturbador. Tudo ficou bem embaçado depois dessa breve visão de Jacob nu, procurando uma coisa "xis" no pequeno guarda-roupa. Seja lá o que fosse, ele não deveria ter encontrado, depois dessa minha entrada triunfal.

Eu tinha que me acalmar. Jacob ia perceber que eu estaria perturbada se eu estivesse perturbada.

O que isso significa ? Todo esse desespero ? Eu tinha que lembrar do... qual era o nome dele mesmo ? Meu Deus ! Jacob destruiu meu bom senso em meio minuto ! Menos que isso, talvez.

Edward ! Esse era o nome.

Eu comecei a hiperventilar. Estava me aproximando da cama quando o nome de Edward voltou e eu concluí que o efeito de Jacob era bem maior agora.

"Calma, Bella. Você tem que se recompor"

Com muita luta eu tentei respirar mais devagar, pesadamente. Quando dei dois passos pra me aproximar da cama e pegar a mochila, aquele cheiro amadeirado me invadiu e a imagem tomou minha mente.

"Droga, eu sou mulher !" é lógico que isso ia me afetar. Eu bufei ao sentar na cama. Com raiva, abri minha mochila e tirei algumas roupas de lá. Calcinha, soutien, uma regata branca, uma calça tactel preta, uma camisa xadrez de botões vermelha, meias. Assim que estava pronta, fui para a sala evitar problemas semelhantes ao anterior e colocar o meu tênis. A chuva estava parando e o ar estava ganhando cheiro de terra e mato molhado tão natural de Forks.

Não demorou nem 5 minutos que eu estava deitada no sofá e eu ouvi o som de um carro parando e vozes. Em menos tempo ainda, Charlie estava entrando com Billy pela porta, ambos com caras de muito pesar para alguma boa noticia.

"Pai ?" eu ouvi Jacob dizer de lá do corredor vinda pra sala. "Harry está bem ?"

Meus olhos pousaram em Billy. Ele baixou a cabeça, arfou e acenou negativamente. Meu queixo teria permanecido caído se eu não tivesse resolvido olhar para Jake e vê-lo, novamente, (apenas) de toalha.

Foi perturbador. Charlie percebeu isso e lançou um olhar muito mau criado para Jacob, que deu uma passo para trás.

"Já volto." Ele disse. Eu voltei a olhar para Charlie.

"O que..."

"Foi um infarto fulminante." Charlie explicou antes que eu terminasse a pergunta. "Só demorou um pouco pra ele desistir." A voz dele quebrou com essa frase.

Eu olhei no relógio. 17h45. Pelo que entendi, quando Jake me encontrou na praia, Harry já estava no hospital e isso foi por volta das 10h. Ficou bem claro pra mim que não foi 'um pouco' o tempo que Harry demorou para desistir.

Meu coração bateu devagar enquanto eu compartilhava a dor com Charlie, mas descompassou novamente quando Jacob sentou ao meu lado e colocou sua mão na minha.

Meus olhos encontraram os dele, eu estava meio desamparada. Ele me puxou pros seus braços enquanto eu pensava. Pensava em Sue, no pequeno Seth e em Leah. Pensava em quando eu perdi minha avó, como isso doeu...

Perdi um pouco o fôlego. O silencio era pesando e o cheiro amadeirado de Jacob estava fazendo minha cabeça embaralhar. Eu reparei desacreditada que ele estava com mais roupa que o comum (a calça de moletom veio acompanhada de uma camiseta branca que marcou muito bem sua cor, seu peito e braços).

Fechei os olhos. Bella, estamos de luto, concentre-se.

"Bells, vamos pra casa." Eu ouvi a voz de Charlie e senti o toque dele no meu ombro.

As mãos de Jacob ficaram mais apertadas um pouco, mas quando eu me mexi e abri os olhos, ele me soltou.

"Só se você dirigir." Eu disse. Eu sabia que era mau da minha parte, mas eu estava com sono, já estava escurecendo e essa não era uma boa combinação.

"Sem problema." Ele estendeu a mão pedindo a chave, que eu cacei na mochila e lhe entreguei.

"Boa noite, Jake. Foi um ótimo dia." Eu dei um beijo no lado do queixo dele. "Até amanhã. Ele sorriu e murmurou 'até amanhã' pra mim também. "Boa noite, Billy." Billy só acenou com a cabeça.

"Amanhã eu volto para ajudar Sue com... as ultimas coisas... tente descansar."

Jacob abriu a porta e nós passamos. A chuva tinha acabado e até parecia que o céu ia limpar. Eu suspirei antes de entrar na caminhonete. Jake estava na porta me olhando. Eu apontei pro céu.

"Lua nova." Eu disse com um sorriso cansado. Ele deu uma olhada e sorriu também.

**xxxx**

Não havia muita coisa diferente nesse pesadelo. Victória estava atrás de mim, mas dessa vez ela tinha um trunfo: a vida de Jacob, ao seu alcance. Ele estava morrendo.

"Ou você, ou ele" ela dizia, mas algo me fez crer que seríamos nós dois de qualquer forma.

"Bella." Ele sussurrava. "Não faça nada. Fuja, Bella. Bella, vai ! Bella !"

Eu acordei sobressaltada com o pesadelo e um barulho na minha janela.

"Bella !" eu olhei assustada e Jacob entrou pela janela sem dificuldade e sem barulho.

"Quer me matar ?" eu sussurrei brava. No outro quarto, Charlie roncou alto.

"Você está bem ?"

Eu pensei um pouco e acenei com a cabeça. "Só um pesadelo."

"Oh." Ele murmurou, sentando na beira da cama. Ele parecia meio preocupado, mas logo sua expressão suavizou. "Vim fazer uma proposta indecente."

Meu queixo deu uma leve caída e meus olhos rolaram para o tórax de Jacob. Dessa vez ele estava com uma camisa aberta. Era raro ver Jacob de camisa. "Uh..." eu disse, voltando a olhar nos olhos dele. Ele estava sorrindo abertamente.

"Quero te levar em um lugar. A noite está ótima e o Charlie nem vai perceber que você saiu." Eu considerei um pouco.

"Só se você ficar quietinho de castigo olhando pra porta enquanto eu coloco uma roupa melhor que pijama."

"Sem problemas." Ele disse com as mãos pra cima caminhando para a porta.

Eu olhei no relógio. Onde será que Jacob queria me levar à essa hora ? Acho que eu não queria pensar nisso. E como nós iríamos ?

"A gente vai como ?" eu perguntei enquanto colocava uma jaqueta que não molharia nunca em caso de água. "Você vai se transformar e eu vou nas suas costas ?"

Ele riu em silencio, sem se virar. "De moto, é claro."

Quando eu terminei de calçar as botas de caminhada eu disse pra ele se virar.

"Wow, você é rápida."

"Propostas indecentes exigem velocidade." Eu brinquei e algum brilho diferente faiscou nos olhos negros de Jacob. Ele me pegou no colo.

"Você faz muito barulho. Procure não se mexer até sairmos pela porta dos fundos."

Nem protestar eu podia. Ele tinha razão, eu iria acordar Charlie e nós, com certeza, estaríamos encrencados.

Logo que saímos para a noite eu percebi que havia lago diferente. Jacob foi me guiando para as arvores, onde provavelmente estava a moto. O ar parecia mais leve. O cheiro de mato e chuva já não era tão irritante.

Subi na moto e Jacob deu a partida, preciso como sempre. Eu estava rodeada de pessoas que fazia muito bem o que quer que fosse. Esse pensamento me fez lembrar dos Cullen e Edward e Alice e o buraco só não doeu mais porque eu tinha Jacob ali, bem mais próximo que qualquer sentimento de tristeza.

Não deve ter demorado bem 10 minutos pra chegar onde ele queria. Nós estávamos quase no centro de Forks. Jake parou a moto ao lado de uma caixa d'água e começou a subir as escadas. Fiquei preocupada. Numa cidade desse tamanho, se qualquer um passasse e nos visse, pela manhã todos os outros três mim e qualquer coisa habitantes iriam saber. E isso incluiria Charlie.

"Anda, Bella !" Jacob disse. No 5º degrau. "Quer subir primeiro ?"

"Não. Estou logo atrás de você."

Quando eu cheguei no topo, Jacob estava deitado na caixa d'água. Subentendi que deveria deitar também. Estava quase seco, então não tinha tanto problema assim.

Deitada eu pude perceber porquê Jacob sorria tanto. O céu estava completamente limpo. Dava pra ver centenas de estrelas. O céu era tão escuro que dava pra ver todas as estrelas possíveis. Não era assim em Phoenix...

"Minha mãe costumava levar minhas irmãs e eu à praia nessas raras noites de céu limpo e contava histórias usando as estrelas como personagens" Jacob disse baixinho. "Na noite do dia em que ela morreu, quando nós soubemos do acidente, Rebecca correu pra cá. Rachel veio atrás e eu segui as duas. Foi um dia como esse, de nuvens roxas e temporais, e uma noite como essa, de céu limpo. Nós deitamos os três aqui e ficamos em silencio um bom tempo... o que eu mais me lembro daquela noite era o som das respirações, afetadas pelos soluços e lágrimas."

Fui obrigada a tirar os olhos do céu para encarar Jacob. Ele não olhou pra mim.

"Às vezes eu penso que só me lembro de ter chorado muito, mas, na verdade, eu lembro de muitas coisas."

"Quantos anos você tinha ?" eu perguntei sem tirar os olhos dele.

"Oito. Meu pai diz que as gêmeas não vêm pra cá porque tudo aqui lembra a mamãe e que eu era muito pequeno pra sentir como elas. Mas eu lembro de muitas coisas."

"Eu entendo." Eu vi uma lagrima escorrer dos olhos dele.

"Olhe para o céu, Bella. Hoje é dia de ver estrelas cadentes e faze rum pedido."

Rapidamente eu voltei a olhar para o céu. Com certeza daria pra ver se uma estrela cadente passasse. O silencio permaneceu por algum tempo, enquanto eu assimilava aquela lembrança de Jacob. Havia tanto sentimento naquele simples lugar...

"Nessa cidade em que tudo é real" eu comecei sem tirar os olhos do céu "os desejos feitos à estrelas cadentes acontecem ?" eu ouvi um riso abafado.

"Faça o teste."

Enquanto eu pensava numa resposta, um rastro de luz passou pelo céu. De queixo caído eu tentei vasculhar em minha mente algo que eu queria de todo o coração. O que eu queria ? O quê ?

Num piscar de olhos a resposta estava lá. Ser independentemente feliz. Esse era o meu pedido. Minha felicidade de qualquer forma, mas comigo.

Eu respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Um sorriso muito puro e aliviado brotou nos meus lábios. A gente alcança a felicidade no momento em que decide ser feliz.

"Não vale pedir algo impossível, viu, Jake. Tipo 'deixar de ser lobisomem', oh" eu brinquei e ele revirou os olhos.

"Não pedi isso, nem pediria. Meu pedido é completamente realizável." Jacob se virou para mim e colocou uma mão na minha bochecha, acariciando-a.

De alguma forma, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dele. Ele se aproximou, apoiando seus braços dos meus lados. Eu levantei um pouco a cabeça encurtando a distancia ao mesmo tempo que a mão esquerda dele afastou uma madeixa de cabelo dos meus olhos, aproveitando para segurar meu rosto.

Dentro de mim algo estava inquieto. E Edward ?

"Você escolheu ser feliz, Bella." A você melodiosa de Edward ecoou na minha cabeça. "Eu escolhi deixar você feliz e você é livre."

Meus olhos caíram pros lábios de Jacob e eu sorri. Isso não ia ser difícil. Eu mesma zerei a distancia entre nós, grudando meus lábios nos dele. Ele esqueceu de respirar por dois segundos e logo correspondeu ao meu ato inesperado.

A língua dele passou pelos lábios pedindo passagem e eu cedi. O cheiro de Jacob já havia me amortecido o suficiente pra eu não prestar atenção em mais nada. Só havia nós dois encima da enorme caixa d'água da cidade.

Não tinha ansiedade nenhuma no beijo. Era tudo real e saboroso. Bem, no inicio. Porque também havia o mais importante: a ausência de limites. Conforme nossas línguas foram se explorando, a coisa foi ficando mais rápida. Tudo era bem novo pra mim e eu estava adorando.

Jacob foi sentando me levando junto, mantendo nossos corpos juntos num ritmo cada vez mais ousado.

A temperatura aumentou quando uma mão quente dele ultrapassou o limite da minha camiseta e eu tirei a jaqueta rapidamente por causa do calor, me preocupando em voltar minhas mãos bem logo, uma para o cabelo de Jacob e outra traçando as linhas dos músculos dos seus braços.

Depois de um tempo que, com certeza, era longo, mas que pareceu quase nada pra nós, nós nos desgrudamos. Apesar de eu respirar com dificuldade, os movimentos do tórax dele estavam bem uniformes.

Nós ficamos um tempão abraçados antes de eu conseguir falar finalmente.

"Obrigada, Jake." Mesmo assim foi um sussurro. Ele riu.

"Pelo quê ?" eu o olhei nos olhos.

"Por me trazer de volta. Por me salvar. Por me fazer novamente livre."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Primeiro capitulo pra vocês ^^  
Espero mais reviews nesse. Cinco é pedir demais? Acho que não, né? Só vou postar o próximo quando tiver cinco reviews, quem lê as minhas outras fics sabe como funciona :)

Obrigada **Oráculo** e **Isaa** que comentaram no prólogo :D

Até o próximo, comentem ^^  
**BL**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**2. Funeral**

Era mais de 5h da manhã quando Jacob me convenceu, entre beijos e contra a própria vontade, a entrar em casa e dormir um pouco.

Segundo Charlie, o funeral de Harry seria no final da tarde e eu poderia ir se quisesse. Eu queria.

Pareceu que no momento em que me deitei na cama, Charlie levantou. Ele fez pouco barulho, provavelmente achando que eu estaria dormindo (o que seria verdade se Jacob não tivesse me tirado da cama e me deixado bem desperta. Definitivamente, a minha descoordenação não veio dele.

Tentei obrigar-me a dormir fechando meus olhos, mas isso não parecia possível.

Eu estava eufórica. Não era capaz de dizer de onde vinha tanta alegria, mas sabia a partir de quando ela surgiu.

Eu também não estava arrependida. Eu sei que Edward queria minha felicidade de qualquer forma, estando com ele ou não. Eu também sei que isso era completamente possível, pois eu fui bem feliz com ele e agora havia permitido que meu amor por Jacob aflorasse, e estava muito feliz também.

Nas palavras do próprio Jake: nós éramos certos um para o outro. Meu _Imprint_ no mundo 'normal'. Se bem que nada é normal em Forks. Eu ri ao pensar que Renée não ficou aqui tempo suficiente pra perceber o quanto essa cidade é sobrenatural. Que bom.

Algum tempo depois – eu não sei precisar exatamente quanto – Charlie bateu na porta.

"Desculpe, Bells." Ele disse e eu fingi que estava bocejando. "Estou indo pro hospital terminar de resolver as coisas com Sue. Você vai ficar bem ?" Eu acenei positivamente, com medo de que minha voz denunciasse a minha falta de sono. "Jacob ligou dizendo que vem mais tarde. O funeral é as 16h, qualquer coisa..." a voz dele falhou no final da frase e ele saiu fechando a porta.

Por quanto tempo Charlie ficaria triste ? Eu não gostava disso, de vê-lo assim. Mas eu também não sabia o que falar.

Eu estava quase desistindo de tentar dormir quando olhei no relógio. 9h. NOVE ! Eu estava nessa tentativa há quase QUATRO horas !

Me levantei e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho. Iria me ajudar a ficar disposta. Mas quando eu saí do banho ainda de toalha e vi minha cama, tão aconchegante, deitar nela foi inevitável. Peguei no sono, sem sonhos, imediatamente.

"Bella ?" eu ouvi uma voz rouca sussurrar em meu ouvido, mas eu ainda estava dormindo. "Bella ? É o Jake."

Jake ? Eu levantei num pulo, checando se a toalha continuava segura em volta do meu corpo. Aparentemente eu nem me mexi.

Suspirei aliviada e ele deu uma risada pra dentro.

"É assim que você vai pro funeral ?" Jacob perguntou e eu reparei que ele usava um terno. Franzi a testa. Isso não é nada comum. Desacostumei a vê-lo com muitas roupas. Ele levantou a sobrancelha esperando a minha resposta.

"Bem..." eu apontei a porta e ele caminhou até ela.

"Te espero na sala. Tem alguma coisa pra comer ?"

"Não. Eu acordei agora."

"Droga."

Eu sorri quando ele fechou a porta. Fiquei relaxada até o momento que olhei no relógio.

15h30 !

Eu estava mais fora da hora que o comum. Me apressei vestindo um vestido preto de alças até os joelhos e uma sandália preta simples com salto baixo perfeito para pessoas descoordenadas como eu. Tirei meu casaco de pele - que Alice tinha inventado de me dar uma vez – do armário e fui pro banheiro dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

Foi curioso não sentir dor ao pegar o casaco de Alice. Edward não tirou isso de mim como a maioria das coisas. É claro que eu senti uma pontada de saudade. Alice era uma amiga sem medidas, tão incrivelmente exagerada. Tão incrivelmente apaixonante.

Mas era apenas saudades. Lembranças boas pra recordar.

Meu cabelo não tinha jeito, ficou o liso de sempre. Tentei dar uma suavizada na cara de troquei-a-noite-pelo-dia com um pouco de base e rimel, nada que deixaria Alice orgulhosa. Eu até podia imaginá-la dizendo "Por favor, Bella ! Pelo menos honre esse casaco !"

Desci as escadas e ouvi o barulho da TV. Com certeza Jake já tinha me ouvido, mas ele só apareceu no corredor quando eu tropecei no ultimo degrau.

"Uau. Isso é pele de quê ?"

"Não sei. Alice que me deu." Eu olhei no relógio da cozinha. "Acho que estamos bem atrasados."

"Oh, é mesmo !" ele voltou para a sala para desligar a TV e rapidamente estava ao meu lado. "Em menos de 15 minutos estaríamos na reserva. Mas antes..." Uma mão grande de Jacob apertou minha cintura me puxando pra um beijo. Não foi lá um beijo que demorou muito, visto o horário.

"Olá Jacob."

**xxxx**

Depois de 20 minutos, estávamos no cemitério dos Quileute. Assim que cheguei, fui abraçar Charlie. Ele ficou meio sem jeito e eu também, mas era o que eu podia fazer. Ele apertou o abraço e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Billy estava falando algumas coisas, mas eu não prestava atenção. Eu já sabia o que devia saber sobre Harry Clearwater: era amigo de longa data do meu pai, um dos cabeças dos Quileute, bom pai com uma família linda.

Me pus a observar os Clearwater. Sue estava sentada silenciosa à direita do caixão, ela tinha cortado o cabelo. Leah também cortou o cabelo. Ela estava séria, mas visivelmente abatida. Tive a impressão de que ela estava mais alta e com os músculos do corpo mais definidos.

Mas quem me surpreendeu foi Seth. Ele estava mais alto que Leah e bem mais forte também. Será que essa coisa de lobo tinha pego ele também ?

Seth e Leah ladeavam Sue protetoramente.

Comecei a comparar Seth com os lobos mais velhos. Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Sam... ele estava quase na altura de Quil, que foi o ultimo a entrar no bando (até então). Mas outra coisa me surpreendeu.

Atrás de Sam, Jacob pareceu estar mais alto. Talvez fosse ilusão de ótica, mas talvez ele estivesse maior mesmo, toda aquela coisa de sangue de líder e talz. É, definitivamente, Jacob era mais alto.

Mas era muito claro pra mim que ele não queria ser o líder. Até então.

Não foi uma cerimônia longa. O velho Quil Anteara também disse algumas coisas. Foi uma despedida silenciosa da parte de Sue. As lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto como testemunhas quietas que se discipariam.

Leah interceptou alguns olhares de Jacob pra mim e de mim para Jacob. Por algum motivo "xis" Leah não gostava de mim, mas não era momento de julgamentos.

Os lobos foram deslocando-se para a floresta. Jacob pegou minha mão levemente enquanto passava por mim e eu não olhei para Charlie para saber sua reação quanto a isso.

Avistei Emily um pouco mais à frente, próximo de Sue e ela me lançou um meio sorriso quando nossos olhares se cruzaram. Após dar um beijo na testa de Sue, Emily veio conversar comigo.

"Olá Bella, Charlie." Charlie acenou com a cabeça e eu sorri simplesmente, soltando a cintura de Charlie para caminhar com ela. "Não, ainda não." Ela disse. "Falta uma coisa."

O tempo que eu levei para erguer a sobrancelha foi o tempo para começar um longo uivado. Charlie olhou em volta tentando entender e Emily colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não se preocupe."

Depois de bastante tempo, quase uns cinco minutos, os uivos pararam e o silencio reinou enquanto cobriam o corpo de Harry. Emily se mexeu do meu lado e eu percebi que agora poderia ir. As pessoas ao redor estavam saindo sem alar ou conversando baixinho.

Nós passamos por Leah e ela fez uma cara bem feia para nós duas. Emily suspirou.

"Estou esperando pacientemente pelo perdão dela. Sabe, não é uma coisa que se possa controlar, o _Imprint_. Mas o relacionamento dela com Sam era tão possível que ela não vê os motivos dela não ter sido escolhida." Emily tagarelou.

"Você vê ?" eu perguntei.

"Não. De verdade, eu não sei. Eu só me dou o direito de acreditar que foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, apesar dela ser minha prima."

Estávamos caminhando pela beira da floresta. Pressenti que, a qualquer momento, os lobos sairiam de lá como homens bem vestidos para um enterro.

"Acho que Leah também não gosta de mim." Emily riu.

"Oh ! Essa eu sei. Ela acha que você vai correr pros vampiros na primeira oportunidade que tiver, traindo os Quileute." Eu abri a boca surpresa. Eu provavelmente correria sim pros Cullen, mas trair os Quileute não era algo que eu estava inclinada a fazer. "Eu também acho." Emily admitiu, me olhando nos olhos. "Mas não sou hostil como Leah. Isso é escolha sua, nós não temos que interferir." Ela voltou a andar. "De qualquer forma, você é legal, menina do vampiro."

"Acho que sou uma menina do lobo, agora." Eu disse sorrindo e Emily parou abruptamente.

"Sério ? Oh, isso é ótimo ! O Sam vivia sentindo pelo Jake, agora essa noticia tão linda !" ela me deu um inesperado abraço. "Estou realmente feliz por vocês. Sam já deve saber, é claro..." Emily ficou tagarela de novo. Eu fiquei um tempo só ouvindo as declarações dela e rindo de seus comentários.

"Emily !" a voz de Sam chamou nossa atenção. Ele estava a uns 15 metros de nós duas, acompanhado por Jacob. Eu rapidamente dei uma olhada para Charlie, que nos encarava de longe subentendendo tudo que pudesse subentender.

Silenciosamente eu contei as passadas que ele precisou para chegar até nós. Dez. Jacob precisou de sete.

Assim que Sam puxou Emily prum beijo, Jacob pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos me convidando a sair dali. Emily me lançou um 'a gente se vê' e eu sorri pra ela, me agarrando ao braço anormalmente cheio de panos de Jacob.

"Homenagem bonita. Muito simples e bela." Ele riu.

"É só meio chato ter que ficar tirando e colocando a roupa assim. Ainda mais agora, com Leah..."

"Quê ?" eu cortei e ele suspirou.

"Tenho que contar um monte de coisas. Mas vamos pra casa. Alguns amigos – inclusive seu pai, que está encarando a gente bem curioso – vão pra lá." Meu queixo caiu.

"Que amigos ?"

"Alguns." Ele disse, dando de ombros. Eu olhei para cima pra ver a expressão dele. Distraída.

"Jacob, você está tão alto ! Ainda não parou de crescer ?" ele maneou a cabeça numa não resposta. "Quantos metros ?"

"Quase dois."

"Oh ! E Sam ?"

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Quanto ?" ele me olhou impaciente, as sobrancelhas dele formando uma linha.

"Pouco menos de dois metros. Por que a pergunta ?"

"Eu já tinha reparado que você esta maior. Só quis confirmar." A expressão dele suavizou. "Você é quase dois anos mais novo que eu e quase meio metro maior ! Isso é TÃO injusto !" Jacob riu abertamente.

"Eu te dou uma mãozinha." Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me ergueu na altura dele. Imediatamente apoiei em seus ombros. Eu sabia que ele não ia me derrubar, mas era só força do hábito.

"Chega a dar vertigem daqui de cima." Eu disse apertando minhas mãos nele de brincadeira.

"Vindo de você, eu não duvido." Eu apliquei um soco no ombro esquerdo dele que, com certeza, não causou nenhum efeito e ele riu fortemente de mim. "Você é engraçada, Bella. Eu amo você."

Eu abri um sorriso. Talvez, se eu falasse, meu tom denunciaria um _não-do-mesmo-jeito-mas-sim_ então eu optei por beijá-lo. Dessa forma, Jake ficaria quieto e por um determinado tempo esqueceria o assunto. E Charlie pararia de especular também.

Não é que eu não amasse Jacob. Eu amo. Muito, muito mesmo. E cada beijo provava um para o outro que nós nos pertencíamos. Mas é que ainda tinha um pedaço de Edward dentro de mim aguardando pelo julgamento que eu iria fazer.

E beijos deixariam Jacob com a memória fraca por tempo suficiente.

Ele me colocou no chão e nós caminhamos pra casa dos Black, para descobrir quais eram os "alguns amigos" que estariam lá: todos os lobos, os Clearwater, os Anteara, mais uma família que eu não conhecia, a mãe de Embry e os Swan – meu pai e eu, todos incrivelmente dentro da casa.

"Eu não sei o que dão pros meninos dessa reserva. É incrível caberem todos aqui !" Charlie me disse, quando cheguei. "Percebeu como eles são grandes ? Quantos metros têm ? Dois em média, com certeza." Ele tagarelou. "E desde quando você e Jacob namoram ? Parece que todo mundo já sabia."

"Oh..." eu suspirei. "Desde ontem. Eles têm uma forma peculiar de saber as coisas."

"Ontem ?" Charlie perguntou incrédulo. Eu olhei pra ele.

"Sim." Foi o suficiente.

Jacob voltou trazendo um pedaço relativamente grande de lanche de metro para mim e para Charlie que Sue sabiamente havia feito (levando em consideração os seis – ou mais – lobos presentes). Charlie lançou um olhar azedo pra Jake, mas aceitou o lanche.

"Você gostava dele, lembra ? Preferia ele." Eu sussurrei, mas Jake com certeza escutaria.

"Quando vocês iam me contar ?" ele disse pra nós dois.

"Hum... hoje ?"respondi. era verdade. Charlie não respondeu, mas bufou e foi para o lado de Sue.

"Você tem o jeito engraçado do Charlie." Meu olhar só fez ele rir mais. "Vamos sair daqui."

Fomos para a garagem e eu me sentei no Rabbit. Jacob se sentou comigo.

"Quero saber tudo." Ele suspirou.

"O que primeiro ?"

"O rastro da Victória." Respondi rapidamente.

Jacob respirou fundo e passou o braço envolta de mim, me puxando pra mais perto.

"Jared encontrou o rastro bem fresco na madrugada da sexta pro sábado próximo de onde matamos o outro sugador de sangue." Eu estremeci e Jake me apertou um pouco mais. Laurent. "Ele fez o chamado e nós fomos atrás. De manhã nós já estávamos muito perto, mas ela foi para o mar e vampiros são melhores na água que lobos."

Eu perdi o fôlego. "Mar ?"

"Sim."

"Ai meu Deus ! Jacob ! Ontem eu acho que vi a Victória !"

"QUÊ ?" ele deu um salto e eu fui parar do outro lado do banco, me encolhendo.

"Em La Push, perto da ilha."

Ele se recuperou rapidamente e eu me arrumei no banco, mantendo a distancia. Ele não tremia nem nada mais isso me lembrou Edward e seus picos de instabilidade que me tornavam frágil.

"Desculpe." Ele pediu, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. "É só que é uma informação nova, importante. Enfim, nós estamos tentando rastreá-la novamente. Próxima."

Eu reaproximei quando ele acariciou o meu rosto e pegou minha mão. Com certeza era Victória naquele dia de saltos do penhasco – vulgo ontem. Se ela era melhor na água, o que aconteceria se ela nos encontrasse ? Estremeci com o pensamento e Jacob me puxou num abraço.

"Pare de pensar nela, Bella. Nós vamos pegá-la. Não vai demorar."

Levou um minuto inteiro pra eu me recuperar, parte da recuperação graças ao cheiro de Jacob. Quando foi possível falar eu perguntei o próximo.

"Leah ?"

"Leah entrou para o bando, assim como Seth e Collin. A família dele está aí também." Depois de pensar um pouco, eu reconheci o garoto de ontem que me cumprimentou como namorada do Jacob, prevendo tudo.

"Uma fêmea ?"

"Sim. É a primeira vez que isso acontece. Mas ninguém agüenta mais ela e não faz nem uma semana que ela está no bando."

"Por quê ?"

"Ah, muitos motivos. 1) por causa da história com SMA, toda a magoa que ela guarda e talz 2) ela fica incomodando todo mundo com essa coisa dos lobos serem descendentes diretos do primeiro grande lobo. A mãe de Embry é dos Macah e quando ela veio pra cá, o marido não veio junto. Leah fica indagando quem foi que traiu, o pai de Sam, Quil Anteara ou... meu pai." Eu olhei pra ele incrédula. "Quer dizer, todos eles eram casados na época. Não dá pra saber quem tem um meio-irmão."

"Que insolente !"

"Leah é muito hostil." Era a segunda vez que eu ouvia alguém usar essa palavra para classificá-la. "E 3) claro, não dá mais pra se transformar todo mundo junto. Quer dizer, ninguém _pode_ vê-la. Paul viu uma vez, pensou muito nisso e ela só não arrancou a cabeça dele porque não tinha força suficiente. Eu também já vi e acho que todos viram, mas ninguém pensa, sabe como é. Alem do mais, ela já viu todos nós. E não faltam comentários maldosos da parte dela pra alguns"

"_Alguns_ inclui você ?"

"Não. Ela evita pensar em mim e Sam dessa forma. Mas ela quer ser melhor em alguma coisa. Leah é a menor, tenho certeza que vai continuar sendo a menor de nós, mas ela é rápida, ágil, vai achar uma posição."

"Por que você não agüenta mais ela ? A terceira razão quase não te inclui."

"Porque ela fica falando de você. Ela fica me enchendo sobre você ser 'amante dos sanguessugas' e blábláblá. Ta, eu sei. Eu sei que você gosta muito deles e tudo mais, mas eu conheço você, Bella. Eu sei que você não vai nos trair."

Eu me ajeitei nos braços de Jacob, me preocupando em tê-lo bem próximo de mim. Jacob me conhecia muito bem mesmo, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

"Você me conhece melhor que ninguém, Jake." Ele levantou meu rosto com um dedo no meu queixo.

"Você é muito fácil de ler." Eu ri pra dentro com esse comentário. "Que foi ?"

"Edward dizia exatamente o contrário. Deve ser porque ele já estava tão acostumado a não ter que olhar as pessoas pra saber o que elas pensam, que perdeu a prática."

"Deve ser." Jacob disse simplesmente. Eu mudei de assunto.

"Tem mais alguma coisa pra me contar ?"

Ele sorriu relaxado, passando a mão nos cabelos.

"Sam me perguntou se eu queria a liderança do bando."

"Sério ? E aí ?"

"Parece que eu sou líder ? Eu não aceitei, é claro. Não quero. Ele diz que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou ter que aceitar, porque está no meu sangue e talz, mas eu disse que prefiro mais tarde. Não contente, Sam me elegeu o segundo do bando. Ele quer que eu faça 'algo mais, porque meu sangue exige isso'"

"Oh ! Então você é tipo o beta e Sam o alfa da matilha ? E com isso vocês lideram a tribo também ?"

"Sim, mas não agora. Deixa esse trabalho pros anciões, eles são mais sábios."

"Claro que são. Vocês têm a vida toda."

"A vida inteirinha." Ele disse, me puxando pro colo dele e me enchendo de beijos. _A vida inteirinha..._ com Jake seria mais simples do que eu pensei que seria.

* * *

**N/A**: Olás pessoas! Vocês me surpreenderam, heim? =D  
Espero que gostem desse capitulo.

Olha... eu vou mandar recadinhos por inbox, avisando das atualizações, porque eu não sei quem tem a fic como alerta. Se você não quiser/precisar receber o recadinho, avisa nas reviews, oks?

E outra! Eu vi que tem um monte de gente favoritando essa fic, s. Quero comentários de vocês, pode ser? .-. Comentários são importantes :)

Quero agradecer particularmente à **Naat Uchiha**, **mademoiselle-Le'croix**, **Liz**, **Oraculo** e **Sacerdotiza Zoey** por terem comentado no cap 1 e à **Camis**, que já leu a fic no twicu, mas está entrando no mundo do FF õ/

Posso aumentar o pedido? 7 comentários pelo proximo capitulo, qtau? É pedir demais? Acho que não, né? Vocês podem fazer isso :D

Fico por aqui, espero reviews ;D  
You know you love me  
**BL**


	4. Capítulo Três

Atenção Twilighters do Brasil! Se você tem TWITTER, bora aderir a tag **_#NMcastinBrazil_**, pra estimular o elenco a vir numa premiere brasileira :D

* * *

**3. Respostas**

"Olás." eu disse, sentando à mesa na hora do almoço. Jessica me lançou um sorriso amarelo e Lauren nem olhou para mim. Parece que umas férias inteiras não foram suficientes para adquirir perdão.

"Bella ! Tudo bom ?" Angela, claro, cumprimentou."

"E aí, Bells."

"Oi Ben. Posso sentar, né ?"

"Claro que sim." Mike respondeu e meu estomago deu uma mexida. "Você está tão feliz ! Alguma situação especial ?"

"Verdade, Bella, conte todas as novidades." Angela estimulou.

"Bem..." eu hesitei "É só que eu acho que a dor acabou de vez. Sabe como é, ela tem que acabar um dia." Jessica, que fingia não estar escutando, se virou automaticamente.

"Sério ? Quer dizer, quem é ?"

"O quê ?" perguntei confusa, tentando me convencer que eu não sabia o que ela queria dizer.

"Bem... deve existir alguém que te ajudou a sair dessa, não é mesmo ?" Mike se mexeu na cadeira inquieto. "Sempre existe alguém."

"Bella, você não precisa responder." Angela disse baixinho pra mim.

"Meu pai." respondi nem seca. "Ele me mostrou que é melhor continuar, me estimulou a voltar a viver."

"Te apresentando outro rapaz ?"

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram numa linha e eu percebi estar destruindo meu lanche natural com as mãos. Jessica não iria estragar meu humor dessa forma, não dessa vez. Tudo bem que ela talvez ainda estivesse ressentida, mas não dá pra aturar isso pra sempre.

"Bella, vou pegar a ficha da Universidade de Washington, vamos comigo ?" Angela tentou mudar de assunto, mas eu continuava encarando Jessica, que sustentava um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

"Não. Eu já o conhecia, se quer tanto saber. E sabe do que mais ? Meu pai e Jacob fizeram um trabalho muito melhor que você, que desistiu de mim e na primeira oportunidade de reatar nossa amizade, arranjou outro motivo pra me afastar. Ah, e pra completar, fica aí de sorrisinhos falsos, com certeza falando mal de mim em qualquer oportunidade que encontra. Não ria, Lauren, você está no mesmo patamar. Pior, talvez. Faz o seguinte, _Jess_ ? Me procura quando você for verdadeira de novo, oks ? A gente se tromba por aí - nessa cidade minuscula - enquanto isso."

Eu não fazia _idéia_ de a partir de quando eu estava em pé, mas quando os meus cinco minutos de loucura acabaram, Jéssica e Lauren me olhavam incrédulas, como todo o resto do colégio que estava no refeitório (mas, levando em consideração que tudo que falei foi para as duas, elas estavam piores).

Tyler soltou um assovio e as pessoas voltaram a respirar. Talvez eu tenha falado mais alto que o necessário...

Angela tocou no meu braço e eu saí com ela e Ben pegando minhas coisas. TODO MUNDO estava meolhando. Me senti o brinquedinho novo novamente, mas como consolo, era uma atenção não-permanente.

"Caramba, Bella ! O que foi isso ?" Angela disse com um quê de excitação na voz. "Quer dizer, todo mundo quis falar isso pra elas alguma vez na vida e você foi kpa e simplesmente fez ! Foi incrivel !"

"Oh, eu não devia ter dito tudo aquilo."

"Claro que devia. Desde o inicio ela é assim. Desde sempre, eu diria. Quando você estava triste e não era mais interessante ficou pior. Mas é bom que você esteja novamente pronta." Angela estava tão tagarela que foi impossivel não rir enquanto ela falava. Ben havia me lançado um olhar de _desde-quando-ela-fala-tanto-assim-?_ e eu ri mais ainda.

"Eu sempre gostei de você, Angela. Você tem razão, eu não estava pronta. Eu teria que aprender a viver sem Edward primeiro e eu sabia que poderia contar com vocês depois de tudo." Ben e Angela sorriram sinceros pra mim e eu fiquei aliviada. Pensando bem, que bom que falei tudo para Jessica.

"Pois não ?" nós já estavamos na secretaria e nem percebi.

"Duas fichas - Bella, você vai querer também ?" eu olhei para Angela, Ben e para a secretária pensando devagar e acenei positivamente. "Três fichas da Universidade de Washington, por favor. Chegou ficha de mais alguma universidade ?"

"Sim. Darthmouth e Harvard chegaram hoje." a secretária falava enquanto entregava os envelopes para nós e eu ri. Harvad, tá. "Universidade do Alasca, Florida, Juliards..."

"Hum... acho que vou preencher todos. Exceto Juliards." Angela acrescentou. "Não tenho nada a perder, não é mesmo ?"

Mas eu estava pensativa. Universidade da Florida ? Eu poderia ficar perto da minha mãe. Mas e Charlie ? E Jacob ?

"Eu quero a da Flórida. Tem mais alguma no sul ?" decidi rapidamente.

"Tem..."

"Me dê." Angela e Ben estavam me olhando com caras de interrogação. "Não tenho nada a perder !"

Com a sobrancelha levantada Angela acrescentou: "Se é assim, pegue a de Darthmouth e Harvard também."

Eu olhei para ela, analisando a proposta. "Não vou ser chamada mesmo." Dei de ombros "Me vê as fichas das que faltam. Exceto Juliards !" quase gritei quando a vi pegar o panfleto de cursos todo enfeitado que a universidade de artes oferecia. "Minha experiência com palcos não é lá muito agradável." Vide a situação do antigo estudio de ballet em Phoenix e a cicatriz fria na minha mão. Estremeci com o pensamento.

**xxxx**

Eu fui assunto o resto do dia. Na saída, já tinha planejado mais ou menos um mes de preenchimento e entrega de fichas com Angela. Ela ficou bem eu fórica com a história com a Jessica, mas não tocou mais no assunto.

Enquanto eu chegava em minha caminhonete, Tyler e Mike me alcançaram debaixo da chuva.

"Bella, você é a heroína do ano." Tyler disse com ares de nomeação. "_Ninguém _aguentava mais o jeito delas, fala sério !"

"Achei que você gostasse da Lauren, Tyler" eu disse com um sorrisinho. Era bom saber que Jessica e Lauren eram as unicas pessoas que estavam _de mal_ de mim.

"Oh, sim, às vezes ela é legal, mas ultimamente ela tem forçado a barra, saca ?" ele disse fazendo caras e gestos. Eu ri.

"Tá, entendo." Abri a porta da caminhonete e joguei minha mochila lá dentro.

"Vai trabalhar amanhã ?" Mike perguntou. Desnecessário, eu sempre ia.

"Vou." respondi simplesmente.

"Legal. Até amanhã."

"Até." Os dois entraram no carro de Mike e eu entrei na minha caminhonete, respirando fundo antes de dar partida.

Foi uma semana de transição, o retorno das férias. Sempre tinha um lobo na minha cola - sob a forma de lobo ou não - e eu estava conversando com as pessoas que eu conversava pré-depressão-sem-Edward com mais intusiasmo que eles esperavam, diferente de quando eu ainda estava em processo de salvamento, como Jacob costumava nomear. Me surpreendi sorrindo naturalmente com ele e até consegui convencer todos os clientes que veiram falar comigo na loja dos Newton a comprar alguma coisa.

Duas vezes naquela semana Jacob estava em casa assistindo jogo com meu pai quando eu cheguei. Os outros dois dias ele estava na beira do bosque, porque Charlie não havia chego ainda.

Tenho que adimitir que estava adorando essa vida de namoro. Diferente de Edward, Jacob podia fazer tanta coisa !

Na verdade, os dois são totalmente opostos. Jake quente, Ed frio; Jake mortal, Ed imortal; Jake lobo, Ed leão; Jake podia me tocar e Ed não.

Eles também tinham coisas em comum. Instinto. E eu.

Eu pensava nessas coisas cada vez que os beijos com Jacob ficavam mais ousados ou a mão dele encontrava uma brecha num lugar relativamente proibido. Eu meio que ficava esperando o momento que ele fosse se afastar e dizer que não podia, blablabla. Força do hábito.

Pelo contrário, nós estavamos sempre na frente de Charlie, porque não sabiamos onde iriamos parar e um policial com uma arma era um bom motivo para permanecermos comportados.

Jacob havia pego o jeito de zuar com Charlie muito rapidamente, principalmente depois que eu confirmei a história de Charlie preferi-lo à Edward.

"Se continuar com isso, Jake, vou começar a preferir o filho dos Newton."

"NÃO ! Pai, pelo amor de Deus ! Você não faria isso comigo, não é mesmo ?"

Charlie observou minha reação e trocou um olhar com Jake.

"Oh, depende dele aí." disse, apontando para Jacob.

"Fala sério, pai ! Por mais que ele te zue, eu sou sua fikha ! Você me ama ou não ?" e nós tres caimos na risada.

Cheguei em casa e a vaga de Charlie estava vazia. Olhei para a beira do bosque e nada do Jacob. Estranho. Tinha correspondencia. Me surpreendi com a quantidade de coisas que havia chegado.

Guia de programação da TV a cabo, uma carta pesada da Renée, contas... Uma caixinha com o meu nome no estinatário me surpreendeu. Era retangular, como uma capa de DVD. Virei para ver o remetente, mas não havia nada escrito, apenas um brasão gravado.

Entrei em casa deixando as outras cartas que não eram para mim encima da mesa e subi pro meu quarto. Depois eu ligaria para o Jake.

Liguei meu computadoe e deixei conectando eternamente enquanto eu lia a cara de Renée. Eram fotos, por isso o envelope estava pesado. Ela dizia para entregar algumas para Charlie, as de minha escolha.

Depois de ver todas as fotos duas vezes e separar as que eu entregaria para Charlie - fotos minhas, de quando eu era menor, em sua maioria - eu olhei para o computador e ele ainda estava carregando, a pagina do email que eu pedi estava começando a abrir. Resolvi abrir a misteriosa caixinha sem rementente.

Era a caixa de um DVD, como aparentava ser e dentro dela havia um papel dobrado e um cd. Abri o papel primeiro.

"Bella, espero que ajude. Desculpe-me por tudo, mas eu preciso de respostas. Converse comigo por esse email. Alice C."

Ofeguei. Alice me mandou isso ? Peguei o papel em que a caixa foi embrulhada e re-avaliei o brasão gravado nele. Minha mente forçou-se para o anel que Carlisle usava e todas as coisas de médico que ele carregava. Era o brasão dos Cullen.

Imediatamente sentei na frente do computaodr e inseri o cd na unidade de disco. Pelo menos coisas da maquina não demoram tanto como a internet. Logo o computador leu o cd e o media player abriu um video com a cara de Alice olhando para mim.

"Oi, Bells. Primeiro de tudo, mil perdões por sair sem dizer nada. Foi tudo tão abrupto que todos decidimos não abusar e eu queria estar com Jasper, sabe ? Segundo. Edward não tem idéia de que estou fazendo isso. Tenho que me concentrar muito quando ele está por perto, pra que ele não quebre esse DVD antes de chegar até você. Se ele chegou – o que, por enquanto, eu consigo ver – agradeça a minha força de vontade. Agora o motivo desse vídeo caseiro e desesperado:

Bella, estou preocupada com você. Eu não tenho conseguido te ver, você entra e sai das minhas visões com muita freqüência. Quer dizer, eu vi que você vai dar a maior lição naquela Jessica, mas o mesmo dia, à noite, eu não consigo ver você.. só que você não vai morrer, porque eu vejo mais pra frente. Falei com Carlisle, mas ele não sabe o que é. Então eu preciso que me responda, oks ? Com quem você tem estado ? Você está bem ? Como está Charlie ? Às vezes nem ele eu consigo ver ! Tem alguma coisa estranha e/ou ruim acontecendo por aí ?

Daqui um mês e meio mais ou menos eu não consigo ver você direito, você fica embaçada... estou tentando descobrir a partir de quando você "desaparece", mas, enquanto isso, tome cuidado. Eu vi a Victoria. Vi que ela está nos arredores de Forks. Seattle e Port Angeles. Vi Ângela, Jessica e Lauren. Elas estavam embaçadas, então acho que você estava junto. Não dá pra saber quando, mas essa visão vem se repetindo. Por favor, tome cuidado. Me responda pra eu poder estabelecer uma teoria e tentar cronometrar os acontecimentos, oks ?

Amo você, Bella. Não esqueça disso. Beijos."

A tela apagou e eu fiquei olhando pra ela um tempo consideravelmente grande. Assisti o video mais duas vezes, uma para assimilar as informações e outra para só ouvir a voz de Alice. Eu realmente sentia falta dela. Foi tão bom vê-la, mesmo que por um vídeo...

Peguei o papel novamente e abri meu email, indo direto em "Escrever mensagem", digitei o email que Alice tinha mandado e comecei a responder as perguntas.

"Estou bem, Charlie está bem. Estamos melhores do que já estivemos. Foi uma fase difícil a adaptação sem vocês, Charlie que o diga. Quer dizer, ele teve que lidar comigo, não sei se você viu isso. Mas eu estou bem melhor agora. É estranho falar isso pra você, mas eu estou namorando Jacob Black, dos Quileute. Foi ele quem me ajudou a superar a falta de Edward. Aconteceu tanta coisa !

Mas estranho mesmo foram as mortes das pessoas. Victoria não tem sido cuidadosa na região, mas os lobos estão atrás dela. Aliás, isso é outra coisa ! Sabia que os Quileute se transformam em lobos ? Não todos, claro. Os escolhidos. Jacob não me explicou direito ainda como é essa escolha, mas são os descendentes do primeiro grande lobo, algo mais ou menos assim. Jake também é um lobo, mas ele é quase tão controlado e forte quanto o líder. Todos estamos preocupados com a Victoria. Ela quer me matar, óbvio, mas Jacob está cuidando de mim.

E acho meio improvável eu estar com Jessica e Lauren. Elas estão bem bravas comigo, como você viu.

De qualquer forma, vou tomar cuidado. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só falar.

Foi muito bom ouvir a sua voz de novo (:

Amo todos vocês.

Beijos, Bella"

No segundo seguinte que eu cliquei no botão "Enviar" a campainha tocou e eu olhei da porta do quarto para a tela do computador.

"Enviando..." vai enviar eternamente, também. Suspirei. A campainha tocou de novo. Com outra olhada para a tela eu levantei e saí do quarto descendo as escadas.

Ví um braço de pele ruiva apoiada na parede através do vidro do lado da porta e sorri. Assim que abri a porta, dei de cara com o sorriso maravilhoso de Jacob que eu tanto amava. Sorrir de volta foi quase automático, exceto pelo fato de eu estar realmente feliz em vê-lo.

Dei um passo para trás e pulei em Jake, que me pegou no ar com facilidade, me fazendo rir. Grudei meus lábios nos dele num selinho.

"Que aconteceu pra você demorar ?"

"Que aconteceu que não tem cheiro de comida ainda ?" eu dei uma olhada indignada para ele.

"Veio só comer minha comida..." Jake riu, me colocando no chão e entrando em casa. Ele tinha que abaixar para não bater a cabeça no batente.

"Na verdade vim ver a cozinheira, a comida é só consequencia. Você demorou para abrir a porta..."

"Estava respondendo uns emails. Sabe como é a internet de Forks... ei, você tem que ver isso !" eu subi as escadas correndo na empolgação e, obviamente, tropeçando em quase todos os degraus para chegar no meu quarto e pegar as fotos que minha mãe mandara.

Jacob não me seguiu. Ele deve ter percebido que eu não queria que se metessem com os emails que estava respondendo, provavelmente quando eu dei aquela resposta tão simplista.

Antes de descer de novo eu verifiquei se o email tinha sido enviado - tinha - e coloquei o computador em modo de espera.

"Tem umas coisas bem interessantes aqui !" eu gritei da escada. Jake estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, me esperando com um sorriso simples. Pela primeira vez no dia eu pude perceber uma ponta de preocupação.

Me distraí com a expressão dele e parei na porta da cozinha refletindo se eu devia contar a ele tudo que Alice me falou. É logico que eu ia falar da Alice, mas tudo ?

"O que você tem pra me mostrar ?" ele estimulou me tirando do transe e logo eu estava do lado dele espalhando as fotos na mesa.

"Você sabe o que é isso aqui ?" eu perguntei, apontando uma foto em especial. "Isso é uma reliquia."

Jake pegou a foto de queixo caído e eu sentei no colo dele. Ele passou a mão nas pessoas da foto: Renée, Charlie, eu, Billy, Rachel, Rebecca e Lorenna, com um barrigão de uns 7, 8 meses. Lorenna Black era a mãe de Jacob e aquela foto fora tirada quase 17 anos atrás, em La Push.

Eu me lembrava brevemente de Lorenna. Com a imagem na foto pude visualizá-la melhor. Ela tinha aquela cor linda dos Quileute e os olhos escuros e doces de Jacob. A ultima lembrança que tenho dela foi o bolo que ela levou para meu pai e para mim no meu ultimo dia de visistas de verão. Rachel e Rebecca ficaram brincando comigo um tempão na beira do bosque comigo e depois a gente foi comer bolo.

Me surpreendi ao perceber que lembrava de Jacob. Ele estava dormindo no colo de Lore nesse dia, dormiu o tempo todo que eu brinquei, todo o tempo que meu pai e os pais dele assistiam TV e conversavam. Eu devia ter uns 7 anos.

"Isso é uma reliquia." ele disse com a voz embargada. "Obrigado por me mostrar, Bella."

Eu dei um beijo leve nos seus lábios e sorri, enxugando uma lagrima que escorria dos olhos dele.

"Eu lembro dela. Vocês tem a mesma sinceridade nos olhos." Jake sorriu. "Eu amo você."

Ele destruiu a distância (mísera) entre nós dois me grudando no corpo dele e me beijando fervorosamente, tirando meu cabelo do caminho sempre que ele tentava atrapalhar.

Ficamos um tempão assim, até que um pigarro alto nos interrompeu.

"Teremos jejum e oração pra janta ?"

Eu estava ofegante demais para falar, então Jacob respondeu.

"Vamos comprar pizza. Eu ajudo a pagar." eu ri pelo nariz.

"Você paga a sua pizza, já que come uma sozinho !" ele me lançou um olhar indignado e depois sorriu.

"Oks, eu pago a minha."

**xxxx**

"Mas o que ela falou exatamente ?"

"Que eu estava embaçada ! Ela não conseguia me ver exatamente e as coisas ao meu redor estavam fora de foco também."

"Será que tem algum motivo especial para isso ?"

"Não sei. Pelo que entendi, ela podia me ver claramente hoje à tarde e à noite não me via mais. Não sei o que há de tão doferente..."

Jacob ficou pensativo. Nós estavamos sentados na frente de casa aproveitando a trégua que a chuva tinha dado. Eu resolvi contar _parte_ do que Alice falara - optei por ocultar a parte que ela vira Victoria e as meninas da minha sala na mesma cena - e enfatizei a parte que ela dissera que eu estava sumindo das visões dela.

"Você está sempre embaçada, ou está nítida e fica embaçada daqui um tempo ?"

"Nítida hoje, embaçada daqui +/- um mês."

Jacob franziu a testa.

"Ela consegue ver humanos e vampiros ?"

"Sim. Vampiros melhor que humanos."

"E lobos ?" eu prendi a respiração enquanto pensava.

"Não sei realmente. Ela nunca citou nada..."

"Talvez seja por minha causa..." precisei pensar um pouco para entender.

"Como..."

"Ela _não tem_ visto você. Às vezes não vê o Charlie. Hoje à tarde via, à noite não. O que há de diferente ?"

Minha mente foi assimilando devagar o que ele queria dizer.

"Você."

"Exatamente. Mas isso não explica você 'desaparecer' daqui um mês..." um brilho diferente passou pelos olhos de Jacob e as rugas na testa dele foram desaparecendo enquanto sua expressão ficava mais leve e ocultamente eufórica. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Não o quê ? Conseguiu pensar e mais alguma coisa ?" ele sorriu para mim com olhos timidos.

"Não. Não sei o que pode deixar você embaçada, mas fale com a sang... _Alice_ sobre isso, de eu poder estar bloqueando as visões, assim que ela entrar em contato de novo, que tal ?"

"Boa ideia." eu sorri para ele pulando pro seu colo. O tamanho de Jacob me fazia sentir como uma criança pequena sempre que eu o abraçava. "Quando você vai parar de crescer ?" perguntei encostando a cabeça no peito quente e nu dele e traçando as veias e musculos do braço que ele apoiava em mim com os dedos.

"Já está parando. Não vou ficar maior que um jogador de basquete." Seu peito levantou quando ele riu da própria piada.

"Isso é estimulante." brinquei. Ficamos um pouco de tempo em silencio antes de eu voltar a falar. "Você pareceu preocupado hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você até demorou pra chegar..."

"Oh, sim... Quil. Coisa de lobos..."

Tirei minha cabeça do peito dele e olhei-o com uma cara muito brava.

"Ele teve um _imprint_."

"Oh ! E quem é ?"

"Você não conhece, é sobrinha da Emily." eu provavelmente não conhecia mesmo. Fiquei pensando porque Jacob tivera que interferir. Será que Emily não tinha aprovado, visto o que aconteceu com ela ? Fazia sentido...

"Emily não está deixando ?" tentei adivinhar.

"Não, não é por isso." Jake suspirou. "Sem conclusões precipitadas, oks ?" eu acenei positivamente, olhando-o nos olhos. "Claire tem 2 anos." eu devo ter feito uma cara de muito choque, porque ele completou rapidamente. "Não é assim ! Ele não pensa em Claire desse jeito. A impressão cria um companheiro. Ninguém vai cuidar dela melhor que Quil. Ela vai ter um irmão quando quiser um irmão, um amigo quando quiser um amigo e um namorado quando tiver idade para isso. Ele pode esperar e não vai ver nenhum problema nisso."

"E os pais dela vão aceitar um namorado 14 anos mais velho ?" perguntei sem pensar. Jacob deu um meio sorriso.

"Tecnicamente, Quil vai parecer ter bem menos que 14 anos a mais quando ela tiver, sei lá, 16 anos."

"Como assim... ?" deitei um pouco a cabeça tentando entender.

"A gente meio que... não envelhece." meu olhos se arregalaram.

"Isso é _TÃO_ injusto !" praticamente gritei.

"Bella, tudo bem aí ?" Charlie perguntou de lá da sala.

"Sim, pai !" gritei de volta. "Será que _só eu_ no mundo inteiro vou envelhecer ?"

Jacob riu gostosamente.

"Você tem complexo de velha !" Ele quase se dobrou de tanto rir e eu cruzei os braçosbrava. "Isso vai parar quando a ameaça vampira acabar e/ou nós conseguirmos controlar a transformação." explicou. "O que me preocupou de verdade foi o imprint em si. Quero dizer, é o 3º da matilha, 4º se pudesse contar comigo. Isso não devia acontecer com frequencia..."

"Vocês são uma geração especial." afirmei, passando meus braços pelo pescoço dele. "E sabe do que mais ? To bem afim de conhecer a namorada do Jared e essa pequena Claire. Todas as meninas beneficiadas pelo imprint devem ser legais como Emily e eu." ele riu.

"Claire é uma peste..." mas parou no meido da frase. Me policiei para me manter em silencio, parecia que Jacob havia escutado algo. Meio incoscientemente ouvi um uivo ao longe.

Jacob levantou me deixando em pé.

"Receio ter que ir..." fiz um biquinho de quem reclama fazendo birra.

"Vai lá. Não vou te impedir, Sr. Beta." ele me deu um beijo.

"Se eu deixar a bermuda na porta dos fundos, você guarda pra mim ?" pensei por um segundo.

"Claro."

"Oks." ele me deu outro beijo. "Amo você, Bells. Tchau Charlie !" ele gritou enquanto saia correndo pelos fundos já começando a correr.

"Como Jake foi embora ? Eu não ví o carro dele." Charlie me perguntou no caminho. Evitei o raio de visões dele devido meu péssimo talento com mentiras.

"Carona." respondi simplesmente, abrindo a porta e pegando a bermuda que estava no chão. "Boa noite, pai." gritei já das escadas. A bermuda em minha mão me fez lembrar de uma cena que eu procurava evitar, algo que me fazia ter tantos instintos quando Jacob e Edward juntos.

E com esse pensamento cruel eu dormi um sono com sonhos bizarros e normais, como qualquer pessoa normal.

* * *

**N/A**: Aê, galëre, 7 reviews :D  
Não doeu, né? Pro proximo eu quero um a mais, tá? 8 reviews.  
E vocês viram que eu não posto se não tiver.

Obrigada de verdade pra quem tem lido :D  
Em específico, **Liefhebben**, **Carol**, **ma weasley**, **Naat Uchiha**, **Sacerdotiza Zoey**, **Oráculo** e **Bella Giacon**, que comentaram no cap anterior.

Aguardo reviews nesse :D  
E fiquem sempre atentos ao meu profile, porque eu sempre trago novidades.

E aah, eu to postando uma fic "nova" de Harry Potter. O nome dela é Educação Sentimental, é ROn/Mione e é curtinha. Quem gostar, leia e comente, tá?

Sem mais,  
**BL**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**4. Quileutes**

Durante quase um mês, Ângela e eu preenchemos e enviamos fichas para mais ou menos vinte universidades em todo Estados Unidos. Eu tinha certeza que não seria aceita em metade, mas, nas palavras da própria Ang, não tinha nada a perder.

Ângela estava priorizando a Universidade de Washington e Ben queria ir para Nova York, mas fiaria bem se ficasse em Washington. Se eu conseguisse ser chamada pra lá, ficaria no dormitório de Ang.

Todos os dias eu pensava em ter que deixar Charlie comer sua péssima comida e, principalmente, Jacob quando eu fosse pra universidade.

É claro que eu conversei com Jacob sobre isso, mas ele fez pouco caso.

"É claro que você vai ser chamada, Isabella. Você pode conseguir uma bolsa, o que poderia facilitar muito. E você pode encontrar Rachel lá também. Falei com ela esses dias, ela lembra de você e quer te ver."

"Mas eu vou ficar longe de você..."

"Não vai demorar muito e vou poder ir pra lá também, só um ano depois que você for."

Eu também estava confusa quanto ao curso que eu faria. Ângela me perguntou quando estávamos preenchendo fichas na casa dela e eu não dei nenhuma resposta exata.

"Eu vou fazer fotografia em Washington. Mas sou capaz de faze economia em algumas universidades dependendo que quem me chamar. Talvez eu pegue algumas outras matérias. Você não sabe mesmo, Bell ?"

Eu fiz uma careta antes de responder.

"Estava pensando em... sei lá, biologia. Eu gosto disso." Era ridículo. Minha razão para querer fazer Ciências Biológicas ia além de gostar e ir bem na matéria – apesar de ser verdade. Foi em biologia que eu conheci _Edward_. Isso era algo que nunca mudaria, foi nessas aulas que nós nos aproximamos e era impossível pensar na matéria e não lembrar dele.

"Achei que você gostasse de literatura. Podia cursar Estudos Literários."

"Gosto de Shakespeare. Biologia é muito mais interessante." (**N/A:** fikdik (; rsrsrs) Mas na verdade eu não tinha tanta certeza assim se era aquilo que eu queria. Faculdade tinha estado tão fora dos meus planos por tanto tempo que eu já não sabia como proceder quanto a isso.

"Minha irmã _faz_ economia." Jake disse quando eu contava a ele sobre a conversa com Ang. "Ela é a maior nerd. Eu faria engenharia mecânica, sabe ?"

"Sem dúvida !" eu respondi rindo.

Era nisso que eu pensava quando acabou a aula do quarto tempo. O sinal me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas devagar. Não estava realmente com fome e não tinha pressa. Ângela parou do meu lado no momento em que eu coloquei a mochila nas costas.

"Oi Bella. Tudo bom ? Lembra que dia é hoje ?" ela tagarelou imediatamente. Não respondi. "Dia em que começam a responder as cartas. Não está empolgada ?"

Eu abri a boca. Pareceu que eu estava surpresa, mas era só que eu não sabia o que falar.

"Já estamos em abril..." murmurei.

"Claro que sim, Bella ! Em que mundo você vive ?" saímos da sala e começamos a caminhar para o refeitório. Estava um sol de primavera completamente enorme e quente lá no céu. Me deu vontade de ir à praia. "...na casa da tia dele. Por isso Ben não veio. Mas ele volta nesse domingo, já."

"Oh, que bom." Fingi que tinha ouvido tudo, mas me esqueci da sensibilidade de Ângela.

"Você não prestou atenção em nada !" mas ela riu. "Em que está pensando ?"

Eu olhei para o outro lado enquanto nós virávamos saindo do pavilhão.

"Pensava em como seria ótimo estar em La Push com Jacob agora." Ângela parou de andar, mas eu só percebi dois passos à frente. Me virei para olha pra ela, que tinha cara de quem viu algo muito incrível. "Que foi ?..." segui seu olhar e meus lábios se abriram num imenso sorriso.

Uma moto preta estava parada imprudentemente na calçada. Encostada nela estava um garoto – que já não tinha ares de garoto – bem alto, de pele ruiva e olhos escuros muito doces, mas que acumulavam um brilho malicioso para a situação; seu cabelo preto caia sem corte no rosto; ele os afastou para trás com a mão quando um vento os fez cair nos olhos. Para completar, ele usava uma jeans bem maltratada, suja de graxa e uma camisa aberta e seus lábios se torciam num sorriso cheio de pretensão.

_Meu menino lobo_ eu pensei sorrindo e fiquei incomodada logo em seguida, quando percebi uma quantidade relativamente grande de garotas cochichando sobre ele. Tinha egoísmo saindo pelos meus poros quando rosnei para mim mesma _'Jacob é __só__ meu.'_ Sim, sou muito má.

Os olhos dele me encontraram e eu esqueci todas as pessoas ao redor. Olhei para Ângela e ela ainda estava de queixo caído.

"Passei mal e voltei pra casa, oks ?"

Sem saber exatamente o que fazia, ela murmurou "Oks" enquanto eu saia correndo pros braços de Jacob.

Ele me pegou no ar como sempre e eu me apressei a beijá-lo.

"Quer ir à praia ?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Jake, você é indescritível ! Eu _acabei_ de falar isso pra Ang ! Acertou exatamente o dia que estou sem carro..."

"Na verdade, essa parte foi Billy que me contou. Vim mais pelo dia de sol que eu não podia desperdiçar sem você."

Eu sorri com os olhos brilhando. Ele ainda estava me segurando.

"Veio se exibir também, seu metido !"

"Oh ! Alguém está com ciúmes !" ele riu me colocando no chão e me dando um selinho. Meus olhos caíram pro tórax bem marcado de músculos à mostra.

"Você faz os meninos do meu ano ficarem com vergonha." Admiti. "e metade das garotas estavam perguntando seu nome umas às outras." O sorriso presunçoso abriu ainda mais.

"Quer que eu use uma burca ?"

"Deixe de ser bobo. A gente vai pra praia ou não ?"

"Só se for agora."

**xxxx**

Antes de La Push, passamos em casa. Charlie estava na delegacia mesmo, então não haveriam problemas. Subi pro meu quarto enquanto Jacob fazia uns lanches para levarmos e tirei uma mala pequena que nunca havia sido desfeita debaixo da cama. Era a mala de roupas de calor que eu usava em Phoenix e minha mãe insistira em me fazer trazer.

"Existem uns raros dias de calor." Ela dissera.

De qualquer forma, a única coisa que eu havia tirado de lá foi meu maiô, que já estava no meu corpo de novo. Era um maiô bem simples, preto com uns desenhos meio estilizados de flores e borboletas em tons de roxo do lado direito. Era o meu preferido.

Fui selecionando as peças que estavam na mala. Não faria sentido se eu saísse de canga, então esta estava descartada. Saia também não. Optei por um short jeans curto. Dava a impressão de que eu usava um collant. _Collant_ me lembrou ballet. Tirei isso da minha cabeça e calcei os tênis. Fui pro banheiro e arrumei o cabelo numa trança. Eu nem tinha reparado o quanto meu cabelo estava grande, a trança batia na minha cintura. Ele precisava de um corte, um dia.

Desci as escadas com minha mochila menor e o cheiro de frutas me pegou, Jacob estava fazendo suco. Apareci na porta e ele olhou pra mim sorrindo.

"Cara, eu tenho muita sorte !" Ele exclamou. "Apesar de você ser bem branquinha."

"Eu já era zuada o bastante em Phoenix, por favor..." mas fui interrompida pelas mãos quentes de Jacob me puxando para um beijo.

Respirando com dificuldade eu tentei me afastar. Jake estava ficando bom nisso de me deixar desnorteada. Eu ficava quase tão sem reação e com cara de tonta quanto com Edward. Jacob não tinha a vantagem de ser projetado para atrair humanos como Edward – e todos os vampiros – tinha, mas ele tinha a vantagem de extinguir os limites com suas mãos quentes. _Isso_ era mau.

Voltei a beijá-lo, era irresistível. Pra variar, ele me ergueu na altura dele, mas uma mão correu pra minha perna, erguendo-a até sua cintura. Jacob cambaleou até a mesa afastando as coisas que ele havia feito pra me colocar sentada lá. Conforme me beijava eu ia deitando na mesa, me segurando em seus cabelos e nuca pra não cair.

Quando Jake puxou meu quadril pra ele eu praticamente deitei na mesa de vez, sentindo o peso e calor do seu corpo enorme encima de mim. Ofeguei e perdi todo o controle do meu corpo quando ele largou meus lábios e resolveu seguir o caminho do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos correram pelos braços musculosos de Jacob e, com minha _delicadeza_ de movimentos, acabei por esbarrar num copo que estava na mesa que caiu, se espatifando. Eu não teria ligado e deixado Jacob continuar a explorar tudo que podia com os lábios se não tivesse perceber a mesa ceder embaixo de mim.

"Jake..." eu sussurrei vacilante, era o que eu conseguia fazer no momento. Ele continuou beijando meu colo e pescoço. Eu abri os olhos e pude visualizar pela janela a Sra. Marshall me olhando horrorizada. Foi o suficiente. "Jake ! Charlie vai querer explicações detalhadas se chegar e encontrar essa mesa quebrada."

Jacob parou. Demorou uns segundos a mais pra ele perceber o quanto de força estava usando sobre a mesa.

"E nós temos publico. Charlie descobriria o motivo por outros que não nós." Ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu voltei a olhar pela janela, com ele me imitando.

A Sra. Marshall continuava olhando. O que eu devia fazer ? Pensei por um segundo e sorri. Idéia insana.

Acenei pra ela. Ela me olhou desacreditada, estava quase acenando de volta quando Jacob lançou aquele sorriso que era a mistura do meu com o de Sam e voltou a dar beijinhos no meu queixo. Como imaginado, ela ficou _completamente_ horrorizada e saiu batendo os pés. Jacob e eu caímos na risada.

"Charlie _com certeza_ vai saber disso !" eu disse entre risos. "Não vai ser exatamente legal, mas só pela cara dela valeu a pena."

"Só pela cara dela ?" Jake repetiu e eu pisquei pra ele.

"Deixe-me limpar essa sujeira. Dê um jeito disso tudo caber na mochila."

**xxxx**

Nós saímos de casa às 13h e eu deixei um bilhete para Charlie avisando onde estaria. Ele tinha saído antes de mim, teoricamente não saberia a hora exata em que escrevi o bilhete, a não ser que algo (tipo a Sra. Marshall) o fizesse saber que eu matava aula.

Passamos na casa do Jake pra ele trocar de roupa e fomos na moto dele pra praia.

O sol tinha atraído muito mais gente que o imaginado para La Push numa sexta-feira. Quando Jacob me perguntou se eu tinha algo em mente, nós trocamos um olhar e um sorriso cheio de malicia. Sabíamos o que seria divertido fazer.

Imediatamente pegamos a trilha para a estrada de terra e em quinze minutos estávamos no alto do penhasco. Jared e Embry também estavam lá. Enquanto Jacob foi cumprimentá-los eu tirei os tênis e o short, ficando com uma imensa vergonha da minha cor em relação à deles.

"Olha só... chega a ser reluzente..." a hostilidade no tom de voz não me deixou enganar. Leah.

Ela passou por mim com um olhar cheio de significado e um sorrisinho descrente. O sangue correu pras minhas bochechas instantaneamente e meus olhos vacilaram.

Leah usava um maiô de uma alça vermelho liso quase tão simples quanto o meu, mas 1) ela tinha aquele corpo lindo, 2) ela tinha aquela cor linda, 3) ela tinha aquele jeito de andar gracioso como o Jacob, 4) ela tinha os cabelos curtos incrivelmente brilhantes, 5) ela tinha uma tatuagem de estrelas na nuca – não que isso entrasse no quesito quase-morri-de-inveja, 6) ela era alta.

"Sua namoradinha chega a brilhar no sol, Jake."

Jacob olhou bem para Leah rosnando levemente. Eu me aproximei dele com alguns passos.

"Cuide da sua vida."

"Isso é meio complicado, você sabe..." Jake rosnou mais alto, mas ele estava controlado, nem chegou a tremer. Leah riu e se virou para a beira do penhasco, pulando como uma saltadora profissional.

"Ignore a Leah." Jared disse. "Nós fazemos isso com freqüência. Vai ser mais simples pra você."

Esbocei um meio sorriso e olhei para Jacob.

"Vamos pular." Ele anunciou.

**xxxx**

Era mais ou menos 16h quando decidimos ir embora. Quil chegara com Claire na praia pouco depois de chegarmos e eu brinquei com a pequena um bom tempo. Ela me contou toda a viagem para chegar a La Push – que não é muito longe dos Makah – com a mãe e a irmã, como Quil cuidava dela e como seria a festa de aniversário – dali TRÊS meses – que _ela_ estava planejando. Vi Quil cuidar dela por quase duas horas e fiquei maravilhada com como ele não se cansava dela.

Jacob buscou minhas coisas de moto enquanto eu me despedia de Claire e nós fomos pra casa dele. Billy estava lá, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre estarmos matando aula. Fomos direto pro quarto de Jake.

"Caramba, Jake, ela é uma graça !" ele riu enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e sentava do meu lado na cama. "Dá até vontade de ter filhos, uma menina esperta daquele jeito..."

Foi algo que eu pensei durante a tarde a partir do momento que vi aquela menina moreninha de olhos amendoados. Claire era tão linda, faladeira...

Eu nunca fui o tipo que queria ter filhos. Minha mãe me dissertava tanto sobre só pensar neles após ter terminado a faculdade – sempre afirmando que eu fui a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu – que eu nunca pensei nisso – filhos – como uma real possibilidade. E isso implicava em casamentos também.

Mas eu sabia do que Jacob e eu estávamos perto. E o encontro com Claire só fez uma sementinha ser plantada no meu coração na parte que pertencia a Jake, pronta para ser germinada.

Se, perceber, comecei a imaginar uma menininha com a cor avermelhada e os olhos de Jake, com seu sorriso tão lindo que aquecia a gente... inconscientemente, também me perguntei como seria se eu estivesse com Edward. Não haveria a possibilidade de ter um filhinho de cabelos acobreados...

"Deus me livre ter um filho como a Claire ! Ela é uma peste ! Não viu o que ela faz com o Quil ?" a fala de Jacob cortou toda a minha linha de raciocínio.

"Mas é porque Quil deixa ! Se ele colocasse limites pras artes dela, ela com certeza seria mais adorável pra você."

"Você tem instinto materno." Ele acusou.

"Isso não me impede de perceber se uma criança é arteira ou não." Cruzei meus braços e Jacob riu da minha expressão.

"Você quer ter filhos ?" ele falou se aproximando.

"Nunca pensei no assinto, pra ser sincera." Jake sorriu e seu hálito quente bateu no meu rosto. Descruzei os braços.

"Para se ter filhos..." ele passou os dedos na minha têmpora e enganchou-os nos meus cabelos. "é preciso _fazer_ os filhos."

Arregalei os olhos e meus lábios se entreabriram. Ele sorriu quando percebeu que eu entendi onde ele queria chegar, encostou seus lábios nos meus iniciando um beijo leve e comportado.

Assim que nossas línguas foram ganhando ritmo, as mãos resolveram entrar em ação. Eu me agarrei em seus braços enquanto uma de suas mãos apoiava minhas costas e outra traçava as linhas do limite de meu maiô.

Jacob me puxou pra frente de seu corpo se agarrando no cós do meu short e minhas mãos escorregaram pelo seu tórax até o cós da sua bermuda.

Eu não fazia idéia de quando ele tinha desabotoado meu short, mas quando ele me jogou na cama não demorou cinco segundos pra arrancá-lo. Jake engatinhou pra cima de mim voltando a me beijar e aproveitando para baixar uma alça do meu maiô.

Algum lugar no meu subconsciente registrou um barulho de um carro estacionando, mas foi ignorado. Minhas mãos corriam desesperadas pelo cós da bermuda de Jacob querendo abaixá-la, mas sem perceber que minha própria perna, entrelaçada na dele, que impedia.

Eu estava quase tomando consciência disso quando a porta se abriu num estrondo.

"ISABELLA SWAN !..." Charlie gritou lívido de raiva e Jacob e eu pulamos pra longe um do outro. "Você me deve MUITAS explicações, mocinha !"

"Pai, eu..." mas minha voz estava fraca e rouca. Quase me denunciava mais que a situação e minhas bochechas vermelhas.

Charlie lançou um olhar muito mau – um olhar de um policial para um delinqüente – para Jacob.

"Arrume sua roupa." Sem pensar nem respirar eu recoloque a alça do maiô no lugar e peguei meu short no chão do quarto, vestindo-o com mãos tremulas. Charlie ia arrancar meu coro. "Vamos pra casa AGORA."

"Charlie..."

"Cale a boca, Jacob. Não quero saber de vocês dois sozinhos por um bom tempo."

Eu franzi a testa. Já sou maior de idade, que história é essa ? Pensei em falar para Charlie que não estávamos sozinhos, que Billy estava lá, mas cheguei à conclusão de que não seria sensato. Provavelmente ele me impediria de ir pra La Push pelo resto da minha vida e como que os lobos iam me proteger ? Estremeci.

Charlie me arrastou pro carro e eu entrei emburrada. Enquanto ele dava partida, lancei um olhar de desculpa para Jacob, mas ele estava relaxado, divertido. Pelo retrovisor, vi Billy falando com ele.

"Onde já se viu ? Eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho na delegacia, certo de que você estava estudando quando me ligam da escola ! 'A Isabella está melhor, chefe Swan ?' e eu não entendi nada. 'Melhor ?' 'É, ela estava passando mal e foi pra casa.' Entrei em pânico, Isabella. PÂNICO ! Fui _voando_ pra casa e o que eu encontro ? Um bilhete _seu_ dizendo que ia para La Push. Alguma coisa com certeza estava errada."

Eu só escutei o que Charlie disse porque dava explicações sobre como ele tinha ido atrás de mim antes das 17h. Por que _diabos_ tinham ligado pra Charlie ?

"Então, quando eu estava a caminho da escola, encontrei a Sra. Marshall que me falou que você e Jake estavam na cozinha na hora do almoço !" respirei fundo. Sa-bi-a que ela ia dar com a língua nos dentes. Metade também iria saber. Eu tinha até segunda pra que a memória deles falhasse.

"O que você pensou que estava fazendo, Isabella ?"

"PAI ! Para de me chamar de Isabella ! Você viu o sol que está fazendo ? Era simplesmente injusto desperdiçá-lo." Charlie me olhou vermelho e fulminante. Péssimo argumento.

"Sabia que você foi chamada pra Harvard ? Por isso que foram atrás de você na escola e descobrimos sua mentirinha."

"COMO É QUE É ?" disse num salto.

"Sua carta de aprovação em Harvard foi pra escola. Só você e a filha dos Weber foram chamadas. Eles iam fazer toda uma cena, mas você tinha _fugido pra ir à praia_."

"Caramba..." meus olhos faiscaram. "Mas como eu ia saber que minha cara ia chegar hoje ? E... nossa, Harvard... mas nós não temos dinheiro pra pagar, de qualquer forma. Você pegou minha carta, pai ?"

Charlie ficou desconcertado.

"Sim, está no porta-luvas." Rapidamente peguei o envelope. Abri-o com urgência e li a carta.

"_Prezada Isabella Swan, é com orgulho que podemos lhe informar que você está aceita na Universidade de Harvard_ !" eu reprimi o grito, estávamos quase chegando em casa. Harvard ! Era impossível acreditar. Era o tipo de coisa que Edward diria: _'Eu disse que você conseguiria, viu ?'_ De qualquer forma, eu iria pra Washington. Era só minha carta chegar.

Charlie perdeu o meado da briga quando viu minha euforia. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Amanhã tem uma festa na reserva que Billy nos chamou pra ir. Eu vou ter que trabalhar durante o dia, mas eu quero que você vá e NÃO fique sozinha com Jacob, entendeu ?"

"Pai..."

"Entendeu ?" eu suspirei.

"Sim."

Ele parou em casa e eu desci do carro. Tinha correspondência e eu peguei. Conta, conta, guia de programação da TV, caixa da Renée pra mim, carta da Renée para Charlie, carta de uma universidade no Texas pra mim. Caramba, Texas ! Fala sério. Ou Florida, ou Washington. De qualquer forma... contas...

Subi com as minhas cartas pro meu quarto e abri a da universidade primeiro. _"Você foi aceita, blábláblá."_ Abri a caixa.

"Filhinha, um presente pra facilitar a comunicação. Já tem o meu numero na agenda e você pode usar o roteador pra internet. A conta das ligações fica no seu nome. Mamãe."

Pensei seriamente em mandar um email para Renée com os dizeres "estou pobre porque estou indo pra Harvard, paga a conta você", mas achei meio estúpido. 1) porque eu não estava indo pra Harvard, 2) porque eu tinha adorado o celular. Então mandei um email agradecendo, comentando os últimos emails que ela havia mandado e contando sobre o que eu tinha feito – inclusive sobre as duas cartas de universidades e a ida à praia.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar pro Jacob informando meu numero e que Charlie estaria fora amanhã, pra ele dar uma olhada na caminhonete (**N/A:** ah, faala, q). Depois liguei pra Ângela e nós conversamos sobre as convocações. Só não falamos mais porque fiquei bem preocupada com a conta.

Ang prometeu passar na loja no dia seguinte quando eu saísse na hora do almoço e eu fui tomar banho antes de dormir.

Sonhei um sonho estranho. Nós estávamos em La Push, eu, Emily, Claire e Kim e olhávamos para o mar. Havia algo pesado em meus braços. Olhei para baixo e um lindo bebê de pele avermelhada sorriu pra mim. Também haviam lagrimas em meus olhos, mas não era só eu quem chorava. Emily e Kim lamentavam em silencio e era possível ouvir uivos vindos da floresta atrás de nós. Estávamos as três de mãos dadas, Claire no colo de Kim e o bebê se mexeu nos meus braços sorrindo sem entender o motivo do meu choro. _"Tudo vai ficar bem"_ eu murmurava pra ele tentando convencer a mim mesma. Um ultimo uivo doloroso rompeu a floresta e eu acordei gritando e chorando agoniada, procurando em meus braços um bebê que não estava lá.

Era um grito diferente, completamente diferente de todos os outros. Charlie apareceu na minha porta menos de um minuto depois e veio correndo me abraçar.

"Pai..." eu resmunguei chorando.

"Ta tudo bem, Bells. Era só um sonho..." ele repetia me balançando. "Só um sonho."

Entre lagrimas e o balanço de Charlie eu adormeci novamente.

**xxxx**

Eu estava limpando a cozinha quando escute uma buzina. A manhã na loja dos Newton foi tranqüila, exceto pela Sra. Newton falando o tempo todo das mortes estranhas de pessoas em Seattle e por Mike me olhando de esguelha. Me perguntei se a Sra. Marshall já tinha falado tudo para Katie, que tinha falado tudo pra Jessica, que tinha falado tudo para Mike.

De qualquer forma, Ângela não me falou nada durante o almoço ou enquanto me levava pra casa e ela é o tipo de pessoa que me falaria se algo estivesse acontecendo.

Saí na porta da frente e Jacob estava encostado no Rabbit.

"Qual o problema da caminhonete ?"

"Não está dando partida." Joguei as chaves pra ele e ele foi testar. Parei do lado da porta do motorista. "Não vai ligar."

"Eu sei. Estou tentando entender." Ele me lançou um olhar profissional e girou a chave mais uma vez. A caminhonete tremeu e não ligou.

Primeiro ele analisou o painel, fuçou nos fios como se fosse fazer uma ligação direta. Depois desceu e abriu o capô, mexendo aqui e ali, me fazendo perguntas que eu não sabia responder.

Não demorou muito pra ele me mandar ir pra cabine tentar dar partida na picape sempre que ele pedisse. Depois de vinte minutos, ele concluiu que havia uma falha na bateria – ou algo parecido com isso – e ele teria que buscar algumas peças na casa dele.

"Isso pode ficar pra depois, não pode ?" quase implorei saindo da picape ao mesmo tempo que ele fechava o capô com um sorrisinho.

"Achei que Charlie tinha me proibido de pisar aqui se você estivesse sozinha."

"Quem liga pro Charlie ?"

Ele me puxou com as mãos sujas de óleo e me deu um beijo.

"Você fica cada vez mais imprudente." Jacob fingiu me repreender.

"Ei, você é o bebê ! Você que tem que levar as broncas."

"Não. Eu sou o homem de meia idade, esqueceu ?"

Mostrei a língua pra ele e me guiei pra casa, com Jake em meu encalço.

"Estava pensando em fazer uma torta de maçã pra..." interrompi a frase ao me virar para Jacob e perceber que ele estava realmente perto. Subi um degrau da escada e ele se aproximou mais, cheirando meu cabelo. Lá fora, os raios de sol – que estava sobrevivendo pelo segundo dia consecutivo – entravam pela janela. "...levar pra..." os lábios dele encostaram nos meus, meus olhos presos aos dele. "...reserva..."

Ele fechou os olhos e seus lábios capturaram os meus de forma urgente; joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jacob, me pendurando nele. A mão de Jake correu pra minha perna e levou-a até sua cintura. Ele pisou no segundo degrau meio que me sentando em sua perna e começou a tentar tirar minha blusa.

Eu estava ocupada demais beijando o pescoço de Jacob e puxando seus cabelos pra perceber no que ele transformara minha blusa branca. Só fui capaz de dizer uma coisa:

"Do segundo andar é mais difícil de algum vizinho olhar pela janela..." ele riu entre meus cabelos e me pegou no colo me levando pra cima.

Só quando ele me colocou no chão, já em meu quarto, que percebi estar sem blusa. Jake fechou a porta e eu caminhava pra trás. Já não sabia mais se queria fazer aquilo.

Ele se aproximou novamente, me beijando. Mais ciente de meus atos, percebi que ele estava tirando a bermuda. Ofeguei e os braços dele me puxaram pra junto de seu corpo e o cheiro e o calor me deixaram sem norte. Minhas mãos seguravam sua nuca e passeavam pelo seu tórax enquanto ele tirava minha calça e me jogava na cama, mas o beijo que ele me deu depois de engatinhar pra cima de mim foi cheio de carinho.

"Eu amo você, Bella." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu amo você, Jacob." Eu também sussurrei e ele deu uma mordidinha na minha orelha.

**xxxx**

Há um ano eu não imaginaria ter qualquer coisa alem de amizade com Jacob Black. Mas as circunstancias nesse curto espaço de tempo o fez estar entre minhas pernas agora, relaxado como se estivesse em casa.

Eu estava suando litros, mas a situação exigia corpos molhados. De qualquer forma, estava começando a me incomodar com o meu cabelo molhado. Eu voltar a comparar minha cor com a de Jake. Deplorável. Eu ia ficar complexada a qualquer momento.

Senti o cheiro da torta de maçã que nós fizemos à tarde quando... demos um tempo. Olhei pro relógio, afim de saber se já estava dando o tempo de tirar a torta e meu soutien estava exatamente acima da hora. Eu ri ao lembrar que Jacob rosnou pro soutien quando não conseguiu tirá-lo. Tirei-o do relógio e concluí que faltava um tempo relativamente grande pra torta ficar pronta. Beijei o ombro de Jacob e ele me beijou na boca. O movimento rápido me fez rir.

**xxxx**

"Preciso tirar a torta do forno..." eu falei rouca. Jake me olhou nos olhos, depois no relógio, depois nos meus olhos.

"Faltam cinco minutos."

"A gente tem que se arrumar, ir pra reserva, esqueceu ?"

"Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu não to nem afim de sair daqui."

"É, mas Charlie quer me ver lá. Ou você vai querer que ele venha me buscar e você saia daqui com uma bala na cabeça ?"

"Charlie não vai atirar em mim."

"Não ?" ele riu e olhou pro relógio.

"Eu não acabei." Me deu um beijo no queixo. Conversar não estava deixando nenhum dos dois menos excitado. Mordi o lábio.

"Eu também não, mas a torta acabou."

"Faltam dois minutos." Mas ele não aumentou o ritmo. Nós caímos na risada.

"Você não cansa nunca ?"

"Na verdade sim. Mas eu não acabei, então..."

"Jacob !" eu tentei sem sucesso tirar o peso dele de cima de mim e isso só fez com que risse mais. "Não dá pra eu descer montada em você pra tirar a torta do forno. A Sra. Marshall deve estar pendurada na janela da cozinha !" Jake fez um olhar de quem considerava a idéia e sorriu pra mim.

"Seria bem esquis..." frase interrompida pelo toque do celular. Aproveitei a distração e saí debaixo dele. "EI !"

Procurei meu celular entre as roupas jogadas enquanto ele tocava freneticamente. Peguei uma calcinha e a camisa de Jake enquanto procurava, achei o celular e atendi ofegante.

"Oi pai." Jacob parou como estava. "Vou, claro que vou." Respondi a pergunta obvia de se eu ia na reserva. Entreguei a calcinha pro Jake segurar, me ajudando a colocá-la enquanto Charlie perguntava se eu ia demorar. "Não pai. Eu to tirando uma torta do forno pra levar, vou tomar banho e já vou." Jake me puxou pra ele beijando meus seios enquanto eu passava as mangas da camisa pelos meus braços e Charlie perguntava sobre Jacob. Silenciosamente, pedi pra Jake parar e ele deitou na cama.

"Não precisa vir. Jake vem me buscar." Respondi já descendo as escadas e tentando abotoar alguns botões com uma mão só. "Ele vai dar uma olhada na caminhonete. Por quê ?"

_"Jake está fora a tarde toda. Ele ia sair com Embry, mas Embry já chegou faz tempo. O que será que ele está aprontando... ?"_

"Sei lá o que ele está fazendo, pai. Mas ele me ligou a pouco dizendo que vem me buscar. Não se preocupe." Tirei a torta do forno, estava no ponto certo. No andar de cima, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro.

_"Ok. Não demore."_

"Não demorarei."

_"Tchau, Bells"_

"Amo você, pai." Silencio.

_"Também amo você, filha."_

Assim que desliguei o telefone, me arrependi amargamente de ter me declarado para Charlie. Ele com certeza chegaria à conclusão de que eu tinha aprontado algo – o que, de fato, aconteceu e bem debaixo do nariz dele – mas eu estava tentando me redimir por ter mentido.

Deixei a torta encima do fogão pra esfriar e subi pegando os restos mortais da minha blusa branca na escada. Jacob estava encrencado, eu adorava aquela blusa. Deparei com a porta do banheiro entreaberta e entrei tirando a camisa e eu tinha acabado de conseguir colocar.

**xxxx**

O cheiro de torta de maçã inundava o Rabbit. Eu estava feliz, de cabelo lavado e com uma fome absurda enquanto Jacob dirigia para La Push mais devagar que o normal. Estava anoitecendo e toda a beira do céu estava alaranjada, sinal de frio. Jake mantinha uma mão na minha perna enquanto entrava na reserva, nós nos olhávamos como um casalzinho apaixonado – como se não fosse verdade.

O carro de Charlie estava parado na frente da casa dos Black e Jake passou por ele pra guardar o Rabbit na garagem. Saímos de lá abraçados e com a torta na mão.

"Vou ter que me concentrar bastante pra manter isso entre nós dois. Quero que passe longe da Leah." Ele comentou antes de chegar na casa. Charlie estava olhando pela janela, mas fingiu que assistia o comercial quando nós entramos.

"Jacob, onde você estava ?" Billy perguntou, mas eu percebi a despreocupação na voz dele. Devia estar fazendo hora pro Charlie.

"Estava resolvendo algumas coisas." Resposta senso comum, pude registrar. "E peguei a Bella." Charlie olhou pra nós dois com ares de interrogatório, mas voltou pra TV.

"Foi tudo bem hoje, Bells ?" optou por falar.

"Tudo maravilhoso." Aproveitei a distração de Charlie para sorrir para Jacob, que retribuiu. "Mas estou morrendo de fome ! Tem alguma coisa pra comer, Billy ?"

"Oh,pode fazer um lanche, Bell. Quer que eu guarde a torta ?"

"Vou me trocar." Jake disse enquanto eu entregava a torta para Billy.

"O que fez hoje pra ficar com tanta fome ?"

Eu olhei para Billy como quem implora pra não responder essa pergunta. Charlie me observava de canto de olho desconfiado. Eu ri como se Billy tivesse contado uma piada e, pro meu alivio, Billy entendeu e riu também.

_Prefiro não comentar._

**xxxx**

Ficou realmente frio à noite. Na praia, fizeram uma enorme fogueira e os índios da reserva estavam pra lá e pra cá, assavam peixes, distribuíam Paes e doces entre os presentes.

Conheci Kim, namorada do Jared, que, de inicio, parecia bem comum, mas depois, observando a adoração de Jared com ela, pude encontrar detalhes que a deixasse mais e mais especial. No mais, Kim era muito boazinha, com a voz melodiosa doce e agradável. Ela tinha 16 anos e estava no segundo ano como os meninos.

Claire também estava lá. Ela conversou um pouco com a gente e só não ficou mais porque se preocupou em deixar os casais devidamente longe de uma criança faladeira. E mantê-la longe não era problema pra ele.

"Claire é adorável." Emily disse rindo enquanto Quil a levava pro outro lado da fogueira.

"É verdade !" Kim exclamou. "Ela aflora na gente uma coisa... um sentimento, sei lá... não dá pra explicar."

Eu olhei para Jacob com cara de _ta-vendo-?-eu-falei_ e ele sorriu pra mim, me abraçando e afagando meus cabelos.

"Desperta o nosso instinto materno !" Emily falou e eu ri.

"É ! Isso mesmo !"

"Só consigo ver isso agora, porque não tenho que cuidar dela. Quil está fazendo todo o trabalho." Todos rimos. Jacob me olhou com cara de _eu-falei_ e eu dei um murro de leve em seu braço.

"Bells, você vai ficar pra reunião ?" Kim me perguntou.

Jacob tinha me falado dessa reunião dos Quileute, enfatizando que era importante que eu participasse.

"Por mim, sim. Só falta avisar o Charlie."

"Ótimo."

Emily sorriu pra mim e Sam suspirou. Jacob me puxou pro seu colo e ele era tão quente que cheguei a cogitar tirar o casaco de pele. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e depois me beijou nos lábios, me desligando de todo o resto.

Eu ainda estava envolvida no beijo quando um uivado cortou o som de conversar. Jacob largou meus lábios e olhou para Sam.

"Ah, não..." Kim lamentou.

As mãos quentes de Jacob ladearam meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar pra ele.

"Bell, meu pai vai falar com Charlie. Talvez você tenha que ir pra casa da Sue." Ele falava com urgência.

"O que significa isso ?" temi ter perdido alguma coisa.

"É o Collin. Ele é o mais novo, precisa de nós."

"Vamos, Jake." A voz de Sam atrás de mim me assustou.

"Victoria está aqui ?" Jake estava levantando, me deixou em pé. Jared estava mais à frente.

"Não sei, vamos ver."

"Jake !"

"Eu amo você, Bell. Vá direto pra reserva com as outras."

"Tome cuidado." Ele me beijou. _Eu amo você_, pensei. Mas ele já estava correndo para a floresta.

Passei quase um minuto olhando o ponto onde ele havia entrado na floresta antes de me virar respirando pesadamente para Kim e Emily. Elas mantinham o mesmo olhar preocupado que provavelmente estava exposto nos meus olhos.

"Daqui a pouco vamos pra casa." Emily falou.

**xxxx**

"Acho que estamos caminhando pra um progresso." Emi dizia para mim e Kim. "Quero dizer, Leah está mais amigável. Até aceitou ser madrinha."

"Ela entende..." Kim ponderou. "Só não aceita."

"Essa é a pior parte. Pra ela, eu digo. Guardar mágoa não é algo que um dia fez bem pra alguém."

Claire se mexeu no colo de Emily. Continuava tendo aquele ar adorável, mesmo estando sem falar. Emily a olhava de forma doce.

"Qual o seu poder, heim, garotinha ?" ela perguntou baixinho.

"Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa quando a conheci." Falei sorrindo. "Ela cativa a gente de forma sobre-humana."

Emi e Kim murmuraram em concordância e eu me aproximei de Emily para poder passar a mão nos cabelos de Claire.

"Mas Jake insiste em dizer que ela é só uma menina arteira." Kim se aproximou rindo.

"Jared fala a mesma coisa !"

Emily suspirou.

"Sam não vê problemas. Nem em Claire, nem em Judi. Ele as adora." Ela não tirava os olhos da sobrinha. "Ele não me disse nada, mas eu acho que compartilhamos o mesmo desejo secreto. O problema é que faz um tempão que estamos tentando e simplesmente..." ela olhou para o mar e suspirou soltando a palavra. "nada."

Alguma coisa deu uma fisgada no meu peito.

"Está nos dizendo que tem tentado engravidar ?" perguntei e Emily sorriu.

"O que eu mais quero é um filho do Sam. Mas não vem !" ela completou zangada. "Nada ! Nem um ovulo fecundado, nem uma menstruação atrasada, nada !" ela engoliu e eu troquei um olhar com Kim.

"Emi... vocês têm a vida toda ! Ainda vão poder ter filhos ! Acham mesmo que qualquer um de nós estaria aqui se os lobos não pudessem reproduzir ?"

A despreocupação de Kim fez Emily rir e o clima ficou mais leve.

"Vamos pra casa. É melhor não enrolar mais."

"Oh, tenho que falar com Charlie antes."

**xxxx**

"Se quiser, pode ficar aqui com Billy, Bell. Eu não vejo problema em encobrir isso do seu pai." Eu olhai para Sue confusa, ela sorria pra mim.

"Você faria isso ?"

Sue colocou sua mão sobre a minha e só depois disso percebi estar segurando a blusa sobre meu peito.

"Está tão tensa, querida. Até ficou mais quente. Acho que você tem que ficar num lugar num lugar que deixo você mais próxima de Jake, já que depende tanto dele. Durma nos Black, eu não vou contar pro Charlie."

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

"Estou tão preocupada, Sue !" Ela me abraçou, tirando minha mão do peito.

"Todas estamos, Bell. Mas eles vão ficar bem. Eles vão voltar logo." Soltou o abraço, as lagrimas dos meus olhos escapando pelo meu rosto. Meu coração deu outra fisgada e eu fiz menção de segurá-lo novamente, mas Sue ainda tinha suas mãos nas minhas. "Vá dormir, Bella, você precisa descansar."

Com um beijo na testa ela se despediu. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Kim e Emily – Claire ainda dormindo em seus braços – e entrei na casa com Billy.

"Não se preocupe, Bella, Jake vai estar aqui quando você acordar."

Assenti com a cabeça. As lagrimas continuavam escorrendo. Fui direto para o quarto de Jacob e o cheiro dele no local já me deixou mais calma.

Por algum motivo eu estava mais ligada a Jake que o comum, como se algo nos deixasse conectados um ao outro de forma não-natural.

Sorri ao lembrar a tarde maravilhosa que nós tivemos. Era algo que não dava pra acreditar se contasse por aí. Quero dizer, quem diria que eu ficaria com Jacob Black, que a relação chegaria a esse ponto ? Olha só o que alcançamos !

Minha mente tentou vagar para Edward, mas eu estava disposta a não permitir que se embaçasse tudo de bom que eu fiz e estava disposta a fazer com Jacob.

Meus olhos faiscaram com a possibilidade de fazer _muitas coisas_ com Jacob, mas logo perderam o foco ao pensar que eu _precisaria _do Jake para isso e agora ele estava correndo por aí numa missão "xis".

Para evitar ficar histérica, engatinhei pela cama, me aninhando, e chorei até pegar no sono.

**xxxx**

Eu estava segurando aquela menininha linda de novo. A criança com a pele avermelhada, os olhos, o sorriso e o cabelo de Jacob. Eu não estava sozinha, mas não estava acompanhada das outras meninas dos lobos. Era ele ao meu lado, _Jacob_. E nosso bebê sorria pra ele. Eu também sorri. Fazia um dia de sol em La Push e nós estávamos em nossa arvore.

"Olha só que lindo, filha..." eu dizia pra criança, mostrando o mar. "Nossa casa."

Me surpreendi com Jake dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Querida, tenho que ir." Ele disse baixinho.

"Pra onde você vai, J ?"

"Fazer meu trabalho. Proteger vocês." A agonia me golpeou, agarrei o bebê mais próximo de mim.

"Fique conosco ! E se algo acontecer a você ?" ele deu aquele sorriso debochado.

"Nada vai acontecer."

O bebê se inquietou, estava ameaçando chorar.

"Não queremos que vá." As lagrimas começaram a escapar, nossa menina resmungou.

Jacob enxugou uma lagrima que escorria na minha bochecha e tirou uma madeixa de cabelo do meu rosto, depois segurou a mãozinha minúscula da nossa filha e lhe deu um beijinho na testa.

"Está crescendo tão rápido..." ele suspirou, me deu um selinho e eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos esperando por mais. "Eu amo vocês duas maus que a mim mesmo, entendeu ?"

Abri os olhos e assenti.

"Só não vá, Jake..." mas ele já estava levantando e indo em direção à floresta. "Jake, não ! Por favor ! Jake !"

Acordei num salto, sentada na cama, os olhos derramando lagrimas sem parar. Senti braços quentes me amparando, envolvendo.

"Shiiii... calma..." Jacob sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu estou aqui, calma..."

Aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo, mas levei quase meia hora para parar de chorar e voltar a dormir. Dessa vez o calor de Jake era muito mais bem vindo que em qualquer outra ocasião.

**xxxx**

Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que estranhei foi o local. Meio inconscientemente, me lembrei onde estava e porque. Dei uma estremecida e estranhei o frio. Ao virar pro lado, deparei com a cama vazia. Sentei rapidamente tentando entender onde Jacob estaria e estranhei as roupas. Eu não havia me trocado pra dormir, por que eu estava com uma camiseta do Jacob ? Nós nem fizemos nada...

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida." Jacob entrou pela porta com aquele sorriso cheio de dentes brancos que eu amava e uma bandeja com muita comida. Percebi que eu estava morrendo de fome. "Emily mandou geléia de amora pra você e pode ter certeza que ela foi específica."

Eu ri com o comentário enquanto ele colocava a bandeja na minha frente.

"Que horas são ?"

"11h15min. Você tem um dia bem vazio pela frente, não se preocupe." Ele sentou do meu lado.

Sorri e ele me deu um selinho. Olhei pra bandeja e franzi a testa.

"Tem alguma coisa que você não gosta ?" Jake perguntou preocupado.

"Não, só estou tentando decidir o que prefiro pro final: suco de laranja quente ou leite com chocolate frio."

Jacob riu alto.

"Prefiro suco gelado, se quer saber minha opinião."

Nós nos olhamos, peguei o copo de suco e dei um gole, passei geléia numa fatia de mão e comecei a comer. Estava realmente gostoso. Anotei mentalmente que devia agradecer Emi mais tarde e pedir a receita.

Fiquei surpresa _de verdade_ quando percebi ter comido tudo que Jacob levara pra mim com pouca ajuda dele. Tinha um mundo de comida – pão caseiro, manteiga, a geléia da Emily, bolachas de sal, bolo de milho, um pedaço da minha torta, meio mamão, uma fatia de melão, queijo fresco, um copo grande de suco de laranja e uma caneca de leite com chocolate – e eu realmente comi tudo. Jake também ficou surpreso.

"Charlie prendeu você sem comida ? O que é isso ?"

"Não sei. Só fome." Dei de ombros. "Obrigada, Jake."

"Não tem porque agradecer." Ele me abraçou.

"O que aconteceu ontem ?" minha voz saiu abafada pelo braço dele. Jake afrouxou o abraço um pouco.

"Tivemos que ir a Seattle. Tem um _vampiro_ por trás dessas mortes que estão dando nos jornais." Ofeguei. "Ele não tem sido cuidadoso, da pra saber do que se trata. Collin encontrou o rastro dele e nós fomos ajudá-lo. Por enquanto não dá pra saber muita coisa."

"Oh..." murmurei. "J, só me prometa que vai tomar **MUITO** cuidado ?"

"Eu sempre tomo cuidado, Bell. Principalmente porque eu tenho pra quem voltar." A resposta dele realmente me agradou e meu coração acalmou. Jacob pousou a mão no meu rosto e eu apoiei a cabeça nela. Ele não tinha aquela sensação fervente. Era quente, mas aconchegante. "É engraçado, você dormindo. Você fala."

Meu queixo caiu um pouco. Com os olhos serrados e eu acrescentei "E você ronca."

"Isso não atrapalha seu sono. Parece até que você dorme melhor com meus roncos." Ele tinha um sorriso zombeteiro, tirou a bandeja da cama e colocou-a no chão.

Era verdade. Apesar dos roncos, eu ficava melhor com Jacob por perto, era quase uma canção de ninar.

"O que eu falei ?" ele franziu a testa. "Enquanto eu dormia, o que eu falei ?"

O rosto dele brilhou num sorriso.

"Oh, você falou meu nome varias vezes." Enrubesci. Sabia que não devia ter perguntado. "Também falou de um bebê, às vezes dizia 'nós amamos você, Jake' ou 'você é nossos sol'." Olhei nos olhos dele e sorri.

Era um sonho bom, eu me lembrava. A angustia fora descartada com a presença de Jacob ao meu lado na cama e, dessa vez, o sonho me levara às ruas de La Push. Nossa filha – que não tinha um nome a ser citado no sonho – já andava e corria entre as arvores da beira da floresta e Jacob e eu conversávamos e sorriamos.

"Quando eu conseguir controlar por completo a transformação" ele falou, me despertando da lembrança. "e parar de estar congelado nessa forma, nós vamos poder ter a nossa casa e nossos filhos."

Olhei-o confusa.

"Vocês não podem ter filhos ?"

"Não estamos podendo. Deve ter algo a ver com a situação de guerra e prioridade, sei lá. Mas filhos, não."

"Oh..." baixei os olhos. Parecia que a menininha dos meus sonhos ia ficar pra bem depois. Minha mãe que ia gostar dessa.

"Você sonha como uma menina ?" voltei a encará-lo.

"Sim." Os dentes de Jake contrastavam absurdamente com sua cor quando ele dava aquele sorriso.

"Se eu tivesse uma filha, eu gostaria de por o nome _Juno_ nela." Virei o rosto sem deixar de olhá-lo pensando no assunto. "Me parece um nome forte o suficiente. Quero dizer, Juno era uma deusa cheia de poder e personalidade." Sorri.

"Eu gostei do nome."

Ele sorriu e eu me ajoelhei na cama, pendurando-me em seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo. Passe uma perna por ele quando suas mãos me puxaram pra perto. Ele tirou a camiseta de mim.

"Eu troquei sua roupa enquanto você dormia. Espero que não tenha se importado, aquela parecia desconfortável."

"Sem problemas." Murmurei entre seus lábios. Não demorou muito para nossas línguas explorarem uma à outra.

**xxxx**

"Daqui a pouco tenho que correr." Jacob falou no meu pescoço.

"Mas você acabou de chegar !" protestei.

"Eu cheguei às 3h, Bella! Já é mais de meio dia." Fiz beicinho, não queria que ele saísse de perto de mim.

Nós estávamos sentados, abraçados um de frente pro outro. O termo "fazer amor" ecoava em minha cabeça sempre que eu lembrava de Jacob desde ontem. Oks, desde um pouco antes. Era piegas, de qualquer forma, mas era verdade. Não existia outro termo para definir o que fazíamos.

Com um movimento rápido, Jacob me puxou pra mais perto, passando os braços por debaixo dos meus e dobrando um pouco mais as pernas atrás de mim. Só entendi quando a porta abriu.

"Bella." A voz de Billy me deixou histérica. Não tinha lençol nem cobertor nenhum ali. Quem iria querer algo do tipo quando se tinha Jacob ? Esse era o consolo. Jacob estava me cobrindo. Billy lançou um risinho para Jake. "Sue ligou. Disse que seu pai tem ligado desde às nove querendo saber porque você não atende o celular. Ela disse que você o desligou porque estava muito cansada e que não quer te acordar, mas já é quase 13h e ele pode começar a desconfiar. Em outras palavras: ligue pro Charlie o quanto antes."

No meio do discurso de Billy eu tinha enterrado meu rosto no peito de Jacob. Charlie, eu havia esquecido... Olhei para Billy e ele encarava Jacob com um ar de riso. Entendi tudo aquela coisa pai-filh**O**.

"Obrigada, Billy, vou ligar." Falei num tom que não era pra ter saído tão azedo.

Ele saiu fechando a porta e eu dei um soco no braço de Jacob mais forte que o normal que acabou doendo em mim.

"1. Homem é tido igual _mesmo_ ! e 2. você desligou meu celular ? Está maluco ?" Jacob riu.

"Você precisava dormir _em paz_."

"Mas e Charlie ? Não quero que ele enfarte, oks ?" me desgrudei de Jake, peguei meu celular encima das minhas roupas no canto da cama e deitei, ligando-o.

_"O numero _**_Casa do Charlie_**_ ligou 13 vezes e não deixou mensagens."_

Caramba ! Treze vezes e só no celular. Coitada da Sue. Tratei de ligar para Charlie antes que ele resolvesse vir atrás de mim pessoalmente. Enquanto esperava ele atender, cutuquei Jake com o pé e ele me deu um sorriso malicioso.

_"Alô ?"_

"Pai ? Tudo bom ?"

_"ISABELLA ! Quer me matar de preocupação ?"_ franzi a testa, mas relaxei quase instantaneamente porque Jacob beijava minha barriga.

"Calma, pai. Eu estava dormindo. Quando acordei, esqueci de ligar o celular."

_"Mas e Sue ? Não avisou ? Falei com ela há cinco minutos." _Precisei pensar rápido. Jacob encima de mim não estava ajudando muito.

"Eu saí e ela não estava. Acho que não percebeu que eu não estava mais no quarto quando ela voltou."

_"Ah, bom... e você está bem ?"_ mordi o lábio reprimindo um gemido quando Jake entrou em mim. Ele podia ser silencioso como um gato quando queria. Quem não se garantia era eu.

"Melhor impossível." Respondi no baixo fôlego tentando manter minha voz firme. Jacob riu baixo entre meus cabelos.

_"Que horas você volta ? Amanhã tem aula."_ Ai, essa eu também não sabia, tive que apelar.

"Pai, o Billy não explicou tudo ?"

_"Já, Bells, é que..."_

"Então !" eu estava hiperventilando. Meu cabelo voltou a ficar molhado de suor.

_"Quer que eu vá te buscar ?"_

"NÃO !" respondi mais alto e rápido que o necessário. "Pai, você tem que descansar, relaxar. O Jacob me leva. Não tem problema nisso, tem ?" silencio. Charlie estava considerando.

_"Não, problema nenhum."_

"Então a gente se vê depois, pai."

_"Divirta-se Bell."_

"Beijo." Reprimi a vontade de me declarar de novo e desliguei o celular. Ia ficar MUITO suspeito se eu distribuísse _"eu te amo"_ para Charlie, até porque ele me conhecia o suficiente pra saber que eu não sou assim.

Jacob me beijou ardentemente e eu dei uma mordidinha no lábio dele.

"Ficou louco ? Eu estava falando com o Chefe Swan !"

"Não." Ele prolongou a palavra. "Estava falando com o seu pai e o Chefe Swan está de folga hoje. E foi idéia sua. Ou não foi isso que você quis dizer ?"

Dei risada e levantei o rosto para calá-lo novamente. Fiquei com um pouco (mais) de inveja dele. Jacob era homem, o pai dele, logo ali na sala, não se incomodava que ele tivesse uma garota em sua cama – muito menos que a tal garota fosse filha do melhor amigo dele, detalhe. Se Charlie um dia _sonhasse_ que Jacob e eu cogitamos usar meu quarto para, sei lá, jogar damas de porta fechada, ele teria um chilique de deixar toda Forks alerta. Imagina se ele um dia soubesse que foi ali, na casa dele, que nos entregamos pela primeira vez ? Bem, nenhum dos dois sobreviveria para contar a história, fato.

Me perguntei se com Rach e Becca Billy era tão suave quanto estava sendo com Jake. E não quis saber a resposta.

**xxxx**

"Você, com certeza, parece melhor." Emily me olhava divertida quando me viu na porta dela, um sorrisinho brincava na parte não-deformada do rosto dela, mas eu sabia que ele estava também na outra parte. "Não precisa verbalizar o porquê. Está escrito na sua testa."

Meu sorriso murchou. Serio ? Teria que apagar isso antes de encontrar Charlie.

"Não estressa, garota, entra aí." Ela me deu passagem.

A irmã de Emily, Kelly, estava lá, com Claire e Judi, assim como Kim e Leah. Sorri para todas elas.

"Quer tricotar um pouco ?" Kelly brincou. Claire a havia descrito muito bem, por incrível que pareça. "Sou Kelly Young. Você..."

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"A filha do chefe de policia..."ela comentou olhando para Emi.

"E namorada do Jacob, se quer saber." Kim comentou, como se isso fosse importante. Kelly me olhou nos olhos. Tive a impressão de ter perdido alguma coisa.

"Jacob Black ? Oh..."

"O que tem ?" perguntei a ela, confusa.

"Nada." Ela respondeu rapidamente e Leah bufou.

"Bella, que cabelo enorme ! Quer que eu dê um corte a ele ?" olhei para Emily. De repente, ela pareceu muito com Alice.

"Seria ótimo."

Enquanto Emily cortava meu cabelo – a única exigência era que não tirasse muito do comprimento – nós todas conversávamos animadamente. Pelo visto, eu não era a única a ficar contente com a volta dos lobos. Kim e Emi estavam radiantes. O assuntou não foi incomodo até Kelly estabelecer uma nova pauta. Parecia que ela queria me mostrar alguma coisa.

"Mas Reese estava me falando que metade das garotas da idade dela está apaixonada pelo Jacob e a outra metade beija o chão que ele pisa. Ela também disse que estava exagerando um pouco e que Embry e Seth estavam tirando proveito disso, mas a maioria estava atrás do Jake."

Emily lançou um olhar de reprovação para Kelly.

"É verdade ! Você sabe, Emi, nós, mulheres, sabemos escolher um parceiro. Toda essa coisa de melhor genética... e Jacob tem a genética sorteada, _você sabe_. Acho que Bella pode falar disso melhor que nós."

Fiquei rubra tentando sorrir.

"Ou Leah ! Você tem andado bastante com os meninos. Seth diz que você tem sempre muitas informações." Leah bufou. Estava fazendo isso com freqüência aquela tarde.

"Por favor, não me peça para descrever Jake em nenhum sentido."

Kelly riu, mas eu sabia que Leah poderia descrever Jacob melhor que eu, talvez.

Eu devia estar verde. Realmente verde. E se o _imprint_ de Jacob acontecesse com qualquer uma dessas garotas ? Porque ele não teve um _imprint_. O que eu iria fazer ? Ia ficar sem ele ? Eu não podia !

"Está fazendo a Bella achar que tem concorrência, Kells." A voz de Emily estava mais longe e eu ouvi o barulho de panelas.

"Não se preocupe, Bell." Kim, com certeza, entendia o meu medo. Ela era uma garota que adorava Jared. "Jacob ama você. Você é a prioridade dele, eu sei. Jared me disse e dá pra ver nos olhos dele." Tentei sorrir. Não deu certo. Tive a impressão de que as lagrimas estavam vindo. "Bell, não fique assim..." Kim tentou me acalmar afagando meu cabelo. Senti um cheiro estranho e franzi o nariz. "Oh, o omelete da Emi !" Kim exclamou.

Omelete ? Pelo que lembrava, ovos não pareciam tão ruins. Cambaleei ao levantar, eu precisava de ar fresco, se não, colocaria todo o café/almoço pra fora.

Eu saí rapidamente de cabeça baixa. Estava começando a escurecer e a brisa gelada marítima me aliviou quase imediatamente. Trombei com algo. _Algo_ tinha mãos quentes e seguras que me impediram de desmontar no chão.

"Oi, amor." A voz rouca de Jacob me deixou completamente confortável. Eu segurei em seus braços e ele se inclinou pra me beijar. Eu tinha que checar se eu ainda era o amor exclusivo dele. Parecia que tudo estava em ordem.

"Fiquei com saudades. Patrulho sem emoção hoje ?" ele riu.

"Completamente. Na verdade estamos armando alguns planos de emboscada." Ofeguei e ele me puxou pra mais perto. "Não se preocupe, oks ?" beijou minha testa. "Você está diferente."

"Fora o tom de verde que eu adquiri ?"

"Sim !" ele respondeu rindo, mas me analisando melhor. "O cabelo... você cortou ?"

Sorri, segurando uma madeixa.

"Emily teve dó de mim. Você gostou ?"

"Ficou lindo."

A diferença nem era tanta. Ela tinha tirado mais ou menos um palmo de comprimento, repicado a frente e cortado uma franja na altura dos olhos.

"Você não quer jantar ?" Jacob perguntou, me puxando pra casinha de Emi. Dava pra ouvir os outros meninos lá dentro.

Só de pensar no ovo meu estomago deu uma cambalhota. Eu tentei não ser arrastada e consegui parar na porta com Jake me olhando confuso.

"A gente não pode jantar na sua casa ?" as sobrancelhas dele formaram uma linha.

"Pode, mas..."

"Por favor..." eu dei um passo pra trás tentando me livrar do cheiro de ovo.

"Se você prefere..."

Saí completamente da casa e fui esperar Jacob perto das flores. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de comer omelete. Demorou cinco minutos para Jake sair.

"Emily queria me falar algumas coisas. Vamos ?"

Assenti e seguimos pra casinha dos Black.

Quando faltava pouco para chegar na casa de Billy, meu estomago roncou alto.

"Você está com fome. Por que não quis comer na Emily ?"

"Bem..." comecei insegura. "Eu estou realmente afim de comer carne. Não ovo." Jacob riu.

"Oks, vou fazer uns hambúrgueres então."

"Com bacon ?" meus olhos faiscaram com a idéia q Jacob riu.

"Com bacon."

**xxxx**

Arfei quando Billy pegou um cordão longo no pescoço no qual estava pendurado um saquinho escurecido pelo tempo. Eles contavam a terceira história da noite, meus olhos brilhavam de expectativa, saber a história dos Quileute era uma surpresa que eu não contava e foi bem agradável.

Olhei para Jacob e ele me puxou pra mais perto dele, como se ainda houvesse alguma distancia entre nós, e eu apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Agora eles contavam sobre o sacrifício da terceira esposa. A parceira do vampiro que fora morto por Yaka Uta voltara para se vingar e o único lobo defensor era o filho mais velho da terceira esposa, o próprio Yaka Uta. A terceira esposa viu o filho ser morto pela Fria e agora via o marido, Taha Aki, prestes a receber a mesma sina. Inconformada, ela usou uma faca para parar seu coração, distrair a vampira e salvar seu marido e toda a tribo.

Eles também falaram coisas a mais, como o acordo com os Cullen. Mas eu estava preocupada refletindo sobre aquela simples humana sem super poderes que salvou uma tribo inteira. Incomodei-me por ela não ter seu nome citado. O sono foi me deixando mole e percebi que Jake estava me puxando pro seu colo.

"Jacob." Sussurrei. Ele tirou a franja dos meus olhos.

"Sim, meu amor."

"A terceira esposa tinha um nome ?" ele riu baixinho, meus olhos estavam fechando. "De quem você é descendente ?"

"Isso eu sei responder." Ele disse em meu ouvido. "Sou filho de Yaka Uta."

"Oh... isso é bem legal..." ele pousou a mão na minha testa, enxugando o suor e eu me aconcheguei em seus braços. "Está calor, mas vou continuar aqui."

"Pode ficar o tempo que quiser, minha Bella."

Meus olhos se fecharam. Quando acordei novamente, a luz da manhã invadia minha janela através das nuvens na casa de Charlie.

* * *

**N/A**: Agradecendo rapidamente á **Vianiz**, **Marcella B**. (que deu aloks, rs), **Sra. Black**, **Carol**, **Renesmee Boot** e **Liefhbben** que comentaram =D  
Vou ser específica agora: podem comentar o quanto quiser, mas eu quero 8 coments de pessoas diferentes, oks? Só mais duas pessoas além das que já comentaram (h)  
Brigadão mesmo, galere *-*  
Me digam o que acharam desse, oks? :)

**BL**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**5. Emails**

"_Oi Bell, que bom que estamos mantendo contato. PELO MENOS ASSIM POSSO SABER O QUE TEM ACONTECIDO COM VOCÊ. Fala sério garota, o que você fez?  
Nós estamos bem. Edward está melhorando, você sabe... ele ficou quase tão mau quanto você. Estamos tentando pegar a Victoria. Agora ele está atrás de uma pista no Brasil.  
Não dá pra __acreditar__ que você está namorando o Jacob Black. O que você tem na cabeça? Ele é quase mais perigoso que nós!  
Mas levando em consideração que se trata de você... Bem, prefiro não comentar. =)  
Continue escrevendo, oks ?  
Amo você.  
Alice."_

"O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO, ALICE? ¬¬'  
Oi =)  
Ali, acho que você precisa de um psiquiatra. Eu não fiz nada, como posso simplesmente desaparecer como você diz?  
Pare de falar que o Jacob é perigoso, oks? Ele é mais controlado que o próprio Sam, ele não vai me machucar.  
Fico preocupada em saber que vocês também estão nessa caçada louca pela Victoria. Vou ter um chilique Charliesco qualquer dia desses por conta dessa brincadeira.  
Mande o Edward sossegar, oks? Quero que ele esteja vivo e inteiro. Preciso saber que ele está vivo e inteiro. Mande-o voltar para a America.  
Aliás, você ainda está escondendo dele que mantemos contato ? o.O'  
Diz pra todos que eu os amo.  
Beijos, Bella."

_"Bella, não preciso de psiquiatra, só pra constar, oks?  
Carlisle disse que provavelmente seu namoradinho tem razão. Ele falou que eu devo ter algum bloqueio com mestiços, porque eu não vejo nada na reserva e o tempo que você sumia antes era o tempo que você estava com Jacob.  
Acontece que agora você fica embaçada o tempo todo. Está me dando dor de cabeça, sabia?  
Não se preocupe conosco. Victoria é uma e nós somos sete. Edward não vai enfrentá-la. Ele está tentando descobrir o que ela vai fazer, já que as minhas visões estão turvas. Parece que ela fica mudando de idéia o tempo todo.  
Eu não tenho escondido o que sei não. Edward tem me ignorado, provavelmente por causa das minhas visões ruins. Fora isso, todos sabem que você e eu estamos conversando.  
E a formatura, B? Pronta? Emmett e eu estamos loucos pra ir, mas Carlisle está freando a gente por causa do Ed. Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito (;  
Emm e Jazz estão mandando abraços.  
Bjo, Ali."_

"NÃO ALICE! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?  
Não é que eu não queria vocês na formatura, mas metade dos lobos Quileute vão estar lá. Não quero _confusão_. Tem um deles que é particularmente estressado, não seria legal =S  
Bem, se vocês sete estão atrás da Victoria, devo informar que têm mais dez aliados. Os lobos estão fazendo ronda até Seattle e desconfiam de um vampiro descuidado fazendo bagunça por lá.  
Estou bem agoniada com isso, sabe? Fim de semana passado eu cheguei em casa do serviço e metade das minhas roupas desapareceu. Jacob diz que foi um vampiro, mas não reconheceu o cheiro. Ninguém aqui está gostando disso.  
Mande o Ed parar de ser idiota e tratar você melhor.  
Beijos a todos, Bell.

PS: Viu? O Jake é bem esperto =D"

_"Oks, oks, foi bem inteligente da parte dele sacar o timing, admito. Mas ele não descobriu porque você está sumindo, então ainda não me surpreendeu.  
Lobo estressado? Emmett perguntou se ele tentou te atacar alguma vez. Ele está louco por uma briga, rs.  
Vou pensar no seu caso, sobre a gente não ir na formatura. Para quais universidades você foi chamada?  
Bell, que história é essa de roupas desaparecidas? Não gostei também. Vou te mandar um estoque de roupas novas *-* SE VOCÊ NEGAR EU TE MATO! VOCÊ COM CERTEZA PRECISA DE ROUPAS NOVAS.  
DEZ lobos? Houve uma explosão de lobisomens na reserva? =O  
Jazz acha que está relacionado com Seattle. Ele diz que parece que está sendo formado um exercito de vampiros recém-criados por lá. Ele entende disso, está investigando. Se você souber qualquer coisa, Bell, avisa a gente.  
Já mandei as roupas *-*  
Esme manda um beijo,  
A."_

"OMG! Oks, mas, _por favor_, não exagere. ._.'  
Sim, dez lobos. Ou nove lobos e uma loba, se preferir. A filha de Harry Clearwater também é um deles.  
Que história é essa de recém-criados? Me conte tudo.  
Jacob falou que achou o rastro do vampiro do meu quarto em Seattle, será que tem alguma relação?  
De qualquer forma, quem está fazendo minha guarda são os dois maiores lobos da matilha – o Jake e o Sam. O povo da escola até está achando estranho o.O'  
E diga pro Emm sossegar. Paul tentou me atacar quando soube que eu descobri sobre os lobos (há séculos atrás), mas acabou por levar uma surra do Jacob ;) Não vai ser tão cedo que Emmett vai conseguir uma boa briga por aqui.  
Sinto saudades, Bell."

_"Uma fêmea? Que máster! =D  
Gostou das roupas? Eu vi que chegaram, mas não consegui ver sua reação ¬¬'  
A história do Jasper deve ser contada pelo próprio Jasper. É longa e cheia de detalhes que só ele saberia falar.  
Você bem que precisa de uma guarda grande mesmo, rs, com a sua sorte! He ;)  
Olha só, Jazz está investigando isso em Seattle, oks? Continue nos mantendo informados. Talvez tenha alguma relação. Estou tentando ver, mas minha cabeça está uma bagunça ¬¬'  
Vamos dar um jeito de falar com você melhor.  
E você não respondeu! Quais universidades? =)  
Ali C."_

"Amei as roupas, Ali! Apesar de agora eu ter mais roupas que guarda-roupas ^^ Tive que por todas pra lavar, Jacob reclamou do cheiro, mas tudo bem.  
Leah Clearwater não acha legal assim ser um lobo. Jake tem reclamado que ela é muito competitiva.  
Você me deixou curiosa. Quando vou poder saber da história? G.G O que vocês estão aprontando?  
E, ah, já que você faz tanta questão de saber, fui chamada para Harvard, Washington, Alasca, Texas, Nova York e Florida,mas vou para Washington. É mais perto do Charlie, já tenho parceira de quarto e já me ofereceram bolsa.  
B."

_"HARVARD? VOCÊ VAI PRA LÁ? *----*"_

"ALICE! EU VOU PRA WASHINGTON! ESQUECEU DE LER O RESTO DO EMAIL?"

_"Como alguém vai para Washington quando é chamado para Harvard?"_

"Quando 1) não tem dinheiro pra isso, 2) não tem possibilidade de conseguir bolsa, 3) não é capaz de sobreviver nem por um semestre.  
Ângela Weber fez a mesma escolha que eu."

_"Oh... quer dinheiro emprestado? =D"_

"NÃO! Estou bem, oks? Quero estudar em Washington."

_"Já que você diz..."_

"Podemos mudar de assunto?"

"_Sim. =) Já comprou o vestido de formatura?"_

"Ainda não. Mas vou com as meninas da minha turma a Port Angeles no próximo sábado. Tem razão. É possível me ver com Jessica e Lauren, elas estão voltando a falar comigo."

_"Tome cuidado. Victoria está nos arredores. Eu consigo ver pessoas com muito nojo (?)"_

"Como assim? o.O"

_"Sei lá. As pessoas estão com nojo. E a Victoria foge, por causa do publico."_

"Eita o.O'  
Você foi procurar o psiquiatra ?"

_"¬¬'  
Alguém vai fazer sua guarda sábado? Tipo o Jacob?"_

"Se tivesse alguém na minha guarda, você não poderia me ver."

"_Eu não vejo. Está embaçado, lembra?"_

"Mas você não veria nada."

"_Verdade..."_

"Mandei Jacob descansar. Ele se exige demais. Sem contar que eu tive um sonho mau, no qual a Victoria aparece, ele vai me salvar e os policiais atiram nele. Não foi legal :(  
Talvez ele mande alguém, mas acho que não vai fazer nada.  
É só uma tarde de garotas. O que pode acontecer?"

* * *

**N/A**: O que pode acontecer? HOHO sou má, s (6) rsrsrs*  
Capítulo curtinho, descontraído, pra quebrar a tensão (?). Depois dele tem um bonus e õ/

Gente, vocês muito me surpreenderam, oks? '-' Adorei as reviews em tempo record *_*  
Obrigada **Carol**, **Marcella Black**, **Ginny Potter**, **Sarah**, **Oraculo**, **Josy Potter**, **Sra. Black**, **Vivian Malfoy**, **Liefhebben** e **Bells** *_* Espero mais coments nesse cap :)

Aaah, galere! Se vocês gostam de Jake/Ness, não deixem de ler a minha Rehab, que está hospedada aqui no FF. Confiram no meu perfil tá? :D  
Até o proximo =)

**BL**


	7. Bônus Presente

**Bônus: Presente**

"Tem certeza, Bell ?" Jacob perguntou pela enésima vez. "Acho que devo mandar o Brandy com você."

"Não precisa, J. É sério. Eu vou ficar bem, vou estar com as meninas, não vai acontecer nada." Torci pra ele não perceber a mentira por trás de minha fala. Alice havia me dito que via a Victória em Port Angeles, mas ela não me atacaria, então, acredito eu, está tudo bem _mesmo_. Jake pareceu não engolir muito a minha desculpa, mas resolveu encerrar o assunto.

"Oks, dessa vez passa." Crispei os olhos. "Vou fingir que acredito que você está totalmente salva alguma vez na vida."

"Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinho." Ele fez uma cara séria.

"Não, não estou brincando." Cruzei os braços e ele riu da minha cara.

"Às vezes você tem dezesseis anos, Jacob." Bufei.

"Às vezes a gente tem que ter a idade que temos." Ele respondeu me puxando pra perto dele.

"Vou começar a ter dezoito então." Respondi já me derretendo em seus braços. Apoiei a cabeça em seu peito. "J, a Emi ficou muito chateada ?" ele riu.

"O que deu em você hoje ?"

"Eu não como ovo ! Me deixa enjoada." Completei baixinho. "Ela faz comida pra um batalhão ! Não deu pra segurar."

"Emily não guarda rancores, não se preocupe. São só plantas. Plantas crescem novamente."

"Mas ela adora as flores dela..."

"Bell, não se preocupe !"

Suspirei e me aconcheguei melhor em seus braços. Fora a semana mais zuada da minha vida – tirando quando eu tive que fugir de James. Eu estava passando tão mal sempre, não conseguia comer a comida da escola e, coitada da Emily, esqueci de avisar que eu não estava comendo ovo... meu estomago revirou tanto e tão rápido que acabei por vomitar no seu canteiro de flores. Eu estava completamente disposta a ignorar os motivos do meu mal estar e faria isso o quanto mais pudesse. Eu ainda tinha um dia pra provar o contrario, então eu provaria. Levantei o rosto e beijei Jacob. Ele sorriu.

"Tenho uma coisa pra você."

Sentei me afastando um pouco.

"Por quê ?"

"Por que não ?" ele rebateu. Fiz uma careta.

Jacob levantou e foi procurar algo no guarda-roupas enquanto eu esperava sentada na cama. Não era algo que eu estava acostumada, receber presentes. Até porque, na ultima vez que era pra eu ganhar alguma coisa, foi um dia completamente frustrado. Já ia fazer um ano. Suspirei com a lembrança, um fato que mudou minha vida pra sempre.

Ele voltou com o punho fechado e o meu sorriso, o cabelo bagunçado caindo nos olhos.

"Abra a mão." Obedeci. Ele tampou a visão da minha mão com a mão dele que estava livre. "Isso é algo que aprendi com meu pai. Não ficou lá dos melhores, mas eu fiz com carinho."

"Você fez ? Jake, o que é ?" senti alguma coisa na palma da minha mão e ele soltou meu rosto. Meio incerta olhei para o presente.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam. Eu estava fascinada. Segurei com cuidado entre meus dedos um pequeno lobo talhado em madeira avermelhada. Era um pingente preso a uma gargantilha de prata tão cheio de detalhes, tão parecido com Jacob...

"A corrente era da minha mãe, Billy deixou que eu a desse pra você." Olhei para ele emocionada. "É pra você me levar consigo pra onde for."

"É lindo. É... igual a você e tão delicado..." sorri enquanto uma lagrima teimosa insistiu em escapar dos meus olhos. "Eu amei, J. Foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar."

"Vem cá, vou colocar em você." Eu entreguei a corrente pra ele e me virei pra ele colocá-la em meu pescoço. Segurei o pingente e voltei a analisá-lo. "É pra você não se esquecer de mim."

Virei-me para Jake e lhe dei um beijo.

"Eu nunca, em hipótese alguma, poderia esquecer você." Falei baixinho. "Amo você."

Ele sorriu com os lábios encostados nos meus.

"Amo você." Também disse e me beijou novamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Galere, vocês estão me deixando em choque, s :O  
To adoramdh *_*  
Continuem assim oks? XD

Bom, o próximo cap é BEM³ maior, pra vocês serem felizes, é *-*  
Mas, pra ele vir, já sabem: Comentem bastaante, que nem vocês têm feito *_*

Aaah, tenho que agradecer às pessoas que comentaram no cap anterior, né? **Ginny Potter**, **Sra. Black**, **Carol**, **Vanessa Cullen**, **Rebecca Lestrange**, **Sarah**, **Josy Potter**, **Claudia Leah**,** Vivian Malfoy** e **Marcella Black**. Obrigada de verdade e continuem comentando *-*

Fiquem atentos ao meu profile, que sempre tem alguma novidade (?)  
E, se possivel, passem nas minhas outras fics também =D

Sem mais,  
**BL**


	8. Capítulo Seis

**6. Mestiço**

"Certo ?"

"Certo." Mike sorriu pra mim. "Você tem se saído muito bem, Bella. Desse jeito, com certeza, meus pais escolhem você."

Meu estomago deu uma mexida, mas devia ser por ele já estar meio ruim desde ontem e não por causa da empolgação de Mike.

Eu tinha acabado de fechar a ultima venda do meu turno e meu caixa estava com um saldo completamente positivo. Abri um pacote de bolachas de fibras e comecei a comer. Apesar do estomago ruim, eu estava com uma fome absurda.

"Você comeu uns cinco pacotes inteiros disso. Não tomou café não ?"

Após engolir a bolacha que estava na minha boca, respondi.

"Não. Charlie quis agradar, mas só o que ele sabe fazer é ovo. E eu definitivamente não como ovo."

"Por quê ?" dei de ombros enquanto engolia mais bolachas.

"Não consigo nem sentir o cheiro." Tirei o uniforme da loja e guardei no meu escaninho. Quando voltei a olhar para Mike, ele me encarava como se me analisasse. "Que foi ?"

"Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa ?" ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Não."

"Você está diferente. Estou preocupado." Sorri.

"Não se preocupe, Mike." Peguei minha bolsa e saí de trás do balcão. Mike fechou a passagem.

"É aquele seu namorado ?" ele perguntou quase afirmando.

"O que tem o Jacob ?"

"Ele fez alguma coisa ?"

"Não." Prolonguei a palavra. Mike estava começando a me irritar.

"Duvido." Arregalei os olhos.

"Então fique com sua dúvida." Joguei o pacote de bolachas vazio no lixo e me encaminhei para a porta. Mike me alcançou, segurando meu braço.

"Bella ! Desculpa, Bella... é só que... sei lá ! Você é tão pequena... parece que... parece que ele é grande demais pra você. Em todos os sentidos." Meus olhos focalizaram melhor Mike. Depois disso eu comecei a rir. Sim, porque eu só podia rir.

"É essa sua preocupação, Mike ?" perguntei rindo. Mike assentiu meio vermelho. "Não se preocupe. Estou inteira, não estou ?" Mike ficou completamente vermelho e eu ri mais ainda. Dei um tapinha no ombro dele. "Jacob sabe cuidar de mim muito bem. Somos feitos um pro outro."

"HEY BELLA ! VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO ?" Jessica gritou do lado de fora pendurada no carro de Ângela. A única que não saíra era Lauren, sentada no banco da frente. Sorri para Mike, que ainda estava com vergonha.

"A gente se vê, Mike." Falei saindo da loja.

"Caramba garota, quero garantir meu vestido. Você não está com frio ?" Jessica tagarelou do meu lado enquanto Ângela deu partida e começou a sair de Forks.

"Não."

"Essa blusa é bonita."

"Obrigada. Alice que me deu."

"Mas ainda assim está meio frio."

Reparei que as três estavam de blusa. Engraçado... eu quase estava com calor...

"Seu namorado deixou você sair sem ele hoje ?" Jess perguntou e eu percebi não haver maldade em sua voz.

"Na verdade sou eu quem manda, sabe como é..."

"Sei !" ela disse rindo. "Bella, quanta sorte a sua ! Se eu aparecer na reserva eu consigo um bonitão que nem o Jacob ?"

Eu comecei a rir.

"Provavelmente." Respondi.

"Verdade ! Você viu como eles são ? Todos _tão_ enormes !" Ângela entrou na conversa.

"São mesmo." Afirmei.

"Eu conheci um esses dias." Jessica disse. "Quando fui surfar com os meninos. O nome dele é Jared."

"Ihhh... esquece. Ele tem namorada e, acredite, ele é muito, muito fiel. E a Kim merece também."

"Oh, que pena. Mas e os outros ? Tem algum solteiro ?" ela disse empolgada.

"Jess, desse jeito até parece que você está precisando de homem." Lauren falou meio mau humorada.

"Eu preciso." Ela afirmou séria. "As provas finais estão chegando e eu preciso satisfazer uma necessidade noturna urgentíssima."

Caímos na risada. Nem Lauren conseguiu deixar de rir depois dessa.

"Oks. Me diga quando puder, que eu te levo pra reserva." Os olhos de Jessica brilharam.

"Você faria isso ?"

"Claro." Pensei nos lobos solteiros. Paul e Embry eram bem prováveis para Jessica, apesar de eu ainda achar que ela e Mike deviam ficar juntos.

"Necessidade noturna foi a melhor parte." Ângela falou limpando a as lagrimas.

"Quem não tem ?" Jessica rebateu.

"Realmente ! Quem não tem ?" Ang respondeu. Isso sim era uma tarde de garotas.

"Né, Bella ?" olhei para Jessica, surpresa. "Não ! Não faça essa cara ! Abra o jogo: o menino da reserva satisfaz bem as necessidades noturnas ?"

Meu queixo caiu. Não acreditei na pergunta.

"Vamos Bell, a resposta !"

Até Ângela olhava pelo retrovisor pra mim. Pensei um pouco pra responder, tentando organizar cerca de um mês e meio de argumentos. Procurei não olhar para elas enquanto respondia.

"Não que eu tenha muita pratica, mas... necessidade noturna, matutina, crepuscular... nossa..."

"AI. MEU. DEUS !" Jess e Ang exclamaram juntas dando risada. Eu ri também, lógico. Não dava pra falar assim com Renée e era bom compartilhar bobagens com garotas numa tarde pra garotas.

"Ang, vamos parar na farmácia antes, oks ? Preciso comprar algumas coisas." Jess pediu. Meu estomago roncou.

"E depois, direto pro restaurante. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Oks."

**xxxx**

"Bella, segura isso pra mim ? É o meu preferido e é o ultimo." Ângela me entregou uma caixinha de absorventes e eu a fiquei analisando enquanto esperava escorada no balcão de caixa.

Naquela mesma manhã, depois de vomitar todo o jantar, eu estava analisando o calendário de dois meses: abril e maio. Eu estava fazendo contas pela quinta vez quando Charlie passou por mim indo pra cozinha.

"Algum problema com a distribuição dos dias no calendário, Bells ?" ele gritou de lá do fogão.

"Não." Respondi. Não com a disposição dos dias, completei só pra mim, olhando novamente os meses.

Eu queria não saber o que aquilo significava, mas tudo estava muito claro. Hoje, primeiro dia de Junho, estava sendo completado o segundo ciclo que não viera. Dois ciclos menstruais sem menstruação.

Eu estava grávida. Lógico. Uma mulher sabe quando está grávida. Meu quadril estava ficando mais largo e meus seios doíam, mas, do mesmo jeito, eu tentava me convencer do contrario. Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma.

Era impossível. Jacob falou que não podia ter filhos, eu estava ansiosa, provavelmente meu organismo estava desregulado. Talvez eu tivesse contado errado.

Mas, de qualquer forma, quaisquer que fossem as contas, eram dois ciclos, dois números a mais no soutien, um numero a mais nas calças.

Eu franzi o nariz ao sentir um cheiro ruim vindo da cozinha.

"Bell, quer café da manhã ?" me aproximei da porta e o cheiro de ovo estrelado me pegou de jeito. Meu estomago revirou e eu subi correndo pro banheiro pra vomitar o que ainda restava de alimento dentro de mim.

Suspirei voltando pro presente e focalizei algumas caixinhas atrás do atendente de caixa.

"Quanto custa o teste de gravidez mais confiável que vocês têm ?" perguntei rápido e baixo, verificando se nenhuma das meninas estava por perto.

"Trinta dólares." Assoviei.

"Vou querer." Abri a bolsa rápido e peguei a carteira, entregando uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para ele. Peguei também uns cinco pacotes de _Trident_ e enfiei o teste na bolsa antes que qualquer pessoa visse. "Queime isso." Eu disse, devolvendo a notinha pro moço no momento em que Angela parou do meu lado.

"Obrigada Bell."

Ângela tinha pego uma base e uma cartela de anticoncepcionais. De repente, eu tinha urgência em saber a verdade. Segurei minha bolsa.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro. Onde... ?"

"No final do corredor, à direita." O moço respondeu e eu saí sem dar explicações para Angela.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiquei feliz pelo banheiro ser limpo e relativamente grande. Com as mãos tremulas eu abri a caixinha do teste e fui fazer xixi.

"Negativo. Negativo. Negativo..." eu murmurava enquanto fazia xixi. Inútil, com certeza. Mas tentar não mata ninguém.

Olhei para o teste e não estava pronto. Na caixinha dizia _"esperar dois minutos"_. Dei descarga e fiquei rodando no banheiro enquanto esperava. _Negativo, negativo, negativo_...

Quando devia ser a milésima vez que olhei pro teste, vi ter aparecido um segundo risquinho no resultado. Fechei os olhos, só podia ter visto coisa. Quando abri, o risquinho extra ainda estava lá. Chacoalhei o teste, como se fosse um termômetro. Olhei na caixinha. Talvez dois riscos significassem "_Parabéns ! Você __NÃO__ está grávida !_", mas lá tinha um deseinho que significava "_um risco = negativo; dois riscos = positivo_".

A realidade me deu um soco no estomago e eu vomitei bolachas de fibra na privada da farmácia. No meio do vomito percebi as lagrimas lavando meu rosto. Lá estava indo a enganação da minha fome...

Mas espera ! Eu devia realmente ficar mal com o fato de estar grávida e não por não ter comida no meu estomago. Mas eu estava com fome.

Caramba ! Minha mãe iria me matar ! Já pensou ? _"Mãe, sabe tudo aquilo que você me falou a vida toda, sobre fazer faculdade e só pensar em filhos depois ? Eu resolvi ignorar e estou grávida, tudo bem ?"_

E Charlie ? Meu Deus, Charlie arrancaria o coro de Jacob ! Deixaria meu filho sem pai !

No meio dessa insanidade de pensamentos, alguém bateu na porta.

"Bella ?" a voz de Angela chamou do lado de fora. "Bella, você está bem ?"

"Faz quase dez minutos que você está aí." Dessa vez foi Jess.

Tentei me recompor enxugando as lagrimas e levantando. Abri uma fresta da porta.

"Ang..." minha voz era fraca e embargada. "Você pode..."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e dei espaço pra que ela entrasse, fechando a porta atrás de si. Primeira reação: espanto.

"BELLA ! O que aconteceu ?"

Eu tinha voltado a chorar compulsivamente.

"Eu to perdida. O que eu falo pro Jake ? Minha mãe vai me matar. Meu pai vai matar o Jacob com as próprias mãos ! Tentar, pelo menos. Ângela, o que eu faço ?" eu estava tagarelando e Ang sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. "Estou com fome."

Mas eu também estava enjoada e, um segundo depois de dizer isso, tive que voltar pra privada.

"Caramba, Bella !" Angela segurou meu cabelo. "O que você fez ? Do que está falando ?"

Inconscientemente passei a mão direita na testa afastando a franja e Angela puxou o teste que nem percebi que ainda segurava. Segunda reação: incredulidade.

"Grávida?" ela sussurrou. "Bella..."

Voltei a vomitar. Meu estomago estava quase vazio.

"Bella, como pode você estar grávida ?"

"Não quer mesmo que eu explique, né ?" respondi amarga limpando a boca com as costas da mão. "Desculpa, Ang ! É que... que droga ! O que eu vou fazer ?" as lagrimas voltaram e Angela me abraçou.

"Você tem que contar pro Jacob. Tem que ser ele primeiro."

Olhei para Angela confusa. É lógico que eu tinha que falar pro Jacob, ele é o pai. Caramba ! Pai ! Ele nem tinha dezessete ! E ele disse que não podia ter filhos... Emi e Sam não estavam tentando há séculos ? Por que _agora_, pra primeira tentativa, eu tinha que carregar um lobinho ?

Lobo... segurei o pingente do colar que Jacob me dera, ontem mesmo, na casa dele. Um lobo minúsculo entalhado em madeira vermelha pendurado numa corrente de prata, artesanato que ele aprendera com o próprio pai, a corrente fora de Lorenna. Comecei a pensar no bebê dentro de mim como um herdeiro Quileute. Filho de Yaka Uta. Filho da terceira esposa.

De repente as minhas lagrimas não eram de desespero. Elas eram felizes. Felizes porque agora eu fazia parte da história daquela mulher corajosa que, sem ela, provavelmente não haveria Jacob.

Minha mão escorregou pro meu ventre sobre um volume que eu estava antes disposta a ignorar. Ângela me olhava confusa enquanto eu sorria. Alguma coisa, com certeza, se mexeu dentro de mim.

"Ang..." eu falei quase não vendo nada de tão marejados que os meus olhos estavam. "Eu vou ser mãe." Ela sorriu pra mim. "Eu vou ter um filho do Jacob..."

"Vai sim." Ela enxugou minhas lagrimas e ajeitou meu cabelo. Terceira reação: choque. "Bella, você está fervendo ! Está com febre. Vou te levar pro hospital. Aí você aproveita e começa o pré-natal."

"Quê ?" Angela estava em pé, me puxando com ela. "Não ! Estou bem."

"Você está _fervendo_ !"

"Estou completamente bem. É a gravidez..."

Num estalo tudo ficou muito obvio. Lógico que era a gravidez a razão de tudo. A razão de eu estar menos descoordenada, de meus reflexos melhorarem, da temperatura ter subido, de Alice não me ver. Eu estava grávida ! Grávida de um mestiço, um lobo !

"Você está com febre."

Peguei o teste da mão de Angela e enfiei na caixinha, voltando-o pra minha bolsa. Arrumei minha franja e enxuguei as ultimas lágrimas. Peguei um _Trident_ e enfiei na boca.

"Não estou não. Confie em mim. Se você disser mais uma vez que vai me levar pro hospital, eu fujo e volto pra casa de taxi." Ângela bufou. "E, Ang... não fala nada pra ninguém ainda não, oks ?"

"Tudo bem, Bella." Ela concordou meio desgostosa com minha reação.

"Estou com fome." Abri a porta e Jessica e Lauren esperavam sentadas no corredor. Lavei as mãos.

"O que aconteceu ?" Jesse perguntou levantando.

"Bella estava passando um pouco mal, mas já está melhor."

"Estou e estou morta de fome. Vamos comer ?"

**xxxx**

"Mas você está com virose gástrica de novo ?" Jess perguntou enquanto eu vasculhava o menu do restaurante procurando tudo que tinha carne.

"Não... se não eu não estaria aqui, né Jess? Eu devo ter comido muito daquelas bolachinhas de fibra, só isso."

"Oh..."

"Já querem pedir ?" reconheci a garçonete do _La Bella Itália_ de quando eu tinha vindo com Edward. Respondi antes que qualquer uma abrisse a boca.

"Quero uma porção de fritas com bacon pra começar. Depois traz um _talharini_ ao molho bolonhesa – dá pra acrescentar coisinhas no molho ?"

"Sim."

"Então, por favor, acrescente bacon, mussarela de búfala e uns temperos verdes." Sorri. A garçonete achou que eu tinha acabado. "Também quero salmon à moda – é bom que seja realmente bom – e lagarto ao molho madeira. De sobremesa, _Petit Gateau_. E pra beber, uma coca."

"NÃO !" Angela quase gritou e eu a olhei confusa. "Traz um suco. Pode ser abacaxi, Bell ?"

"Não quero suco."

"Você vai tomar suco. Abacaxi deve ser acido o suficiente."

"Angela !"

"Suco de abacaxi no lugar da coca. Nem vem !" ela me repreendeu quando eu abri a boca pra protestar. "Você estava vomitando até as tripas há dez minutos. Não vai tomar algo que piore seu estomago."

Tradução: bebidas com gás fazem mal pro bebê. Bufei. Ela estava certa.

"Traz o suco." Ângela sorriu.

"Tem certeza que vai comer tudo ?" Lauren perguntou monótona.

"Qual parte do estou-morta-de-fome ficou difícil de entender ?"

"Bella precisa de uma mesa só pra ela." Lauren reclamou quinze minutos depois.

"Lau, pare com isso. Deixe-a comer." Sorri para Angela – alguém pra me defender enquanto eu tinha (mais) um segredo. Meu celular tocou.

"Oi, J."

_"Bell, amor, tudo bem ?"_

"To sim." Respondi, enrolando macarrão no garfo.

_"Charlie disse que você estava doentinha de manhã..."_

"Não era nada, já passou. Só aquela história do ovo."

_"Oh... aquela que Emily conhece bem !"_ eu ri de boca cheia.

"É, ela sabe." Engoli. "Será que ela vai me perdoar um dia ?"

_"Ela já perdoou, B. Mas tem certeza que você está bem ?"_

"Tenho, J. Foi como das outras vezes, mal estar momentâneo."

_"Eu devia ter mandado alguém atrás de você."_

"Não devia não."

_"Já almoçou ?"_

"Estou almoçando agora. Daqui a pouco vamos comprar vertidos, uhul." Demonstrei toda minha empolgação com minha voz.

_"To percebendo a sua vontade!"_ ele riu. _"A __Alice__ não pode mandar um vestido pra você também ?"_

"Jacob, nem me fale em Alice ! Se eu pedir um vestido pra ela, ela me manda pelo menos cinco modelos diferentes em diversas cores pra eu escolher. Eu precisaria de um closet maior que meu quarto pra abrigar tudo que ela me dá."

_"Oh, isso é verdade."_

"Só vou comprar um vestido se algum realmente me chamar a atenção. Eu tenho roupa."

_"Bell, se divirta."_

"Estou ! Apesar das meninas reclamarem que estou ocupando metade do espaço da mesa com meu almoço. Jake, nem te conto ! Estou comendo feito um lobo !" eu disse rindo.

_"Haha, engraçadinha."_

"Você vai pra minha casa ?"

_"Posso ir."_

"Nós precisamos conversar."

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa ?"_

"Não exatamente. Só quero conversar."

_"Oks. Então eu vou lá. Termine de almoçar."_

"Ta."

_"Amo você, Bell."_

"Amo você, bebê." Desliguei o celular e as meninas me olhavam com ar de riso.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH !" elas disseram em coro.

"Até que demorou pro Jacob fiscalizar!" Jess brincou.

"Ele só quer saber se estou bem." Revidei.

"Ta..." Ang respondeu e as três riram. Mostrei a língua pra elas.

**xxxx**

A nossa colação de grau tinha uma exigência: nada de longo. Por isso, os curtos estavam passando de mão em mão. Nenhum tinha me agradado, apesar das meninas já terem experimentado pelo menos cinco vestidos cada uma.

"Bella, algum tem que ser a sua cara !" Jess quase implorou. "Pelo menos experimente !"

"Não Jess..." ela estava me puxando para ver uma arara de vestidos. Quando eu _o_ vi.

No manequim do fundo, um vestido _balonè_ vermelho liso. Soltei-me de Jessica e fui direto pro vestido, segurando o pingente de lobo. A vendedora me seguiu.

"Esse é único, Srta. Swan. Feito exclusivamente para a loja. Não tem nenhum vestido como esse em lugar nenhum." Ela anunciou.

Passei a mão no tecido maravilhada com a cor. Combinava com o colar que Jacob me dera. Combinava com a pele dele e com a cor de seu pêlo.

"Eu quero." Afirmei antes de perguntar o preço.

"Receio que fique meio grande, mas nós podemos ajustar..."

"Quanto maior ?"

"Um numero, acredito eu."

"Nada de ajustes. Vou experimentar." Eu com certeza ganharia um numero até o final do mês.

Imediatamente a vendedora tirou o vestido do manequim e me encaminhou PRP provador. Olhei pro vestido em minhas mãos.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Não tem problema."

Tirei a roupa ficando de calcinha e soutien. Pelo espelho, analisei o voluminho que estava se formando no meu ventre. Teoricamente eu não devia ter aquele volume, o bebê não podia ter mais de um mês e meio de idade. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo exagerando na comida.

"Bella ! Saia pra gente ver !" Angela pediu do lado de fora.

"Espera só um pouco !" respondi, colocando o vestido.

Ao levantar a cabeça rápido após arrumar a saia do _balonè_, senti uma leve tontura e o bebê se inquietou dentro de mim. Estranho. O gene de lobo incubado em mim temporariamente tinha melhorado meus reflexos.

Comecei a ficar enjoada com o bebê se mexendo no meu ventre. Me arrependi de ter comido tanto.

"Vamos lá, ajude a mamãe..." murmurei encostada na parede fria e passando a mão no ventre. "Agora não, por favor..."

Demorou mais uns cinco segundos pra eu conseguir me recompor. Implorar ajudou, o bebê estava quieto. Abri a porta após respirar fundo.

"UOU !" Angela, Jessica e a vendedora exclamaram. Me olhei no espelho maior. Ficara lindo. O vermelho contrastava absurdamente com a cor da minha pele. As alças finas davam um tom delicado ao decote quadrado, o _balonè_ com certeza disfarçaria minha barriga de grávida. A melhor parte era que a corrente combinava perfeitamente com ele.

"Você vai usar com a corrente ?" Jess perguntou se aproximando. Reparei que eu voltara a segurar o pingente. "É bonito... nossa, quanto detalhe !" ela se pôs a analisar o pingente. "Você comprou ?"

"Ganhei. Jacob que fez."

"Ele **fez** ?" ela perguntou de queixo caído. "Ah, Bella ! Você precisa me levar na fonte desses homens perfeitos !" eu ri gostosamente. "E também precisa de sapatos que combinem !"

Me vi sendo arrastada para a sessão de sapatos e sendo rodeada de modelos prateados de saltos em diversas alturas. Elas me fizeram experimentar TODOS os modelos.

"Ei ! Vocês não têm que escolher os próprios vestidos ?" perguntei enquanto analisava o ultimo par de sandálias – o que eu mais tinha gostado, por sinal, com salto fino de altura média e tiras cruzadas da canela até quase a panturrilha.

"Nós já escolhemos, você que é a enrolada." Jess respondeu.

"Oks, vou levar o vestido e essa sandália."

_Pergunte o preço antes_, meu cérebro pediu quando havia tempo. Me arrependi, lógico. Principalmente quando a mocinha do caixa falou "_Setecentos dólares, Srta Swan._"

Caramba, SETECENTOS ! Ia zerar minha conta. Eu tinha uma família agora, como eu poderia pagar setecentos dólares em uma peça de roupa e um calçado ? Olhei para minha carteira. Eu estava a meio caminho do talão de cheques quando um cartão vermelho reluziu.

"Não tenha medo de usar. Não vai fazer diferença mesmo. É meu presente de formatura. Ali."

Era o que dizia o bilhete que viera com o cartão e as outras roupas que Alice mandara. Peguei-o. estava no meu nome. Alice abrira uma conta cheia de dinheiro pra mim. Isso não era exatamente certo...

"Srta Swan ? Vai pagar no cartão ?"

"Vou." Entreguei o cartão para a moça.

Enquanto eu digitava a senha, meu celular tocou. A moça me devolveu o cartão e entregou as sacolas enquanto eu atendia.

"Oi Alice !"

"Bella, você está bem ?" ela parecia ter urgência.

"Estou. Ang, empresta a chave do carro ? Por quê ?"

"Onde você está ?"

"Port Angeles." Respondi saindo da loja. Segui pro carro de Angela mais devagar, o enjôo e a tontura estavam voltando. "Alice, o que está acontecendo ?" Abri o porta-malas e coloquei minhas sacolas lá. De repente tinha muita gente na rua.

"Quem está com você ?"

"Ang, Jess e Lauren estão na loja."

"Você está na rua ?" encostei no carro em pânico. A visão da Alice... procurei focalizar todos os rostos na rua. O bebê estava se mexendo muito, o enjôo piorando.

"Alice, o que é isso ?"

"Fique quieta, Bella."

"ALICE O QUE É ISSO ?" gritei no celular, as lagrimas escapando.

"Victoria."

E como se a voz de Alice a tivesse convocado, eu a vi. Parada a quase três metros de mim, lá estava ela, selvagem, os cabelos vermelhos cheios de folhas como eu me lembrava, descalça, os olhos negros de sede.

Entrei em pânico. Pânico, enjôo, tontura... o bebê se mexendo compulsivamente dentro de mim. _Isso, Isabella. Pense duas vezes quando for engravidar de um lobo de novo !_

"Bella ?..."

"Ela está aqui..."

Victoria sorriu diabólica. Os olhos negros faiscaram.

"Saia daí, Bella !" Alice pediu do outro lado da linha.

"Não posso."

"Como não ?" Victoria deu um passo.

"Não consigo."

"BELLA ! CADÊ O CHOQUE DE ADRENALINA ?"

Tive um espasmo com o soco no meu estomago.

"Faça isso mesmo." Alice disse rápido e desligou o telefone.

Victoria avançou para mim. Ouvi a voz das meninas saindo da loja. Eu queria pedir pro bebê parar, mas se eu abrisse a boca, vomitaria todo o almoço.

_As pessoas estão com nojo._

Era isso ! Um vento bateu vindo da direção de Victoria e o cheiro de vampiro pareceu enjoativamente doce pra mim pela primeira vez. Ajoelhei na calçada e percebi estar chorando. Ouvi as meninas se aproximando. Victoria parara. Outro vento bateu e eu vomitei na guia.

"MEU DEUS ! BELLA !" a voz de Angela era urgente enquanto ela se abaixava do meu lado segurando meu cabelo. "Bell, o que você fez ?" ela sussurrou.

Eu não conseguia parar de vomitar, eu não enxergava. Estava escuro, mas nem tinha chegado o crepúsculo. Empurrei a chave do carro na mão de Angela.

"Bella, se acalme..."

"Ela tem que ir pro hospital !" Jess gritou desesperada.

Pisquei afastando as lagrimas. Olhei em volta e tinha bastante gente. Achei ter visto Victoria de relance, mas ela não estava lá no segundo seguinte. Vomitei de novo.

"Arranje um balde !"

Algumas pessoas chegavam mais perto perguntando se eu estava bem, mas eu estava em uma bolha de raio de mais ou menos um metro que ninguém mais ousava transpor.

"Bella..." alguém – provavelmente Angela – prendeu meu cabelo. "Consegue levantar ?"

Ergui a cabeça devagar, limpando a boca com a mão. Apoiei uma perna.

"Jess, ajude ela."

O par de mãos que me amparava mudou. Levantei e encostei no carro. Jessica abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar, empurrando um balde de limpeza em minhas mãos. Lauren e Angela já estavam no carro. Jessica entrou do outro lado com minha bolsa e meu celular. Ângela disparou assim que Jessica fechou a porta. Todas as janelas estavam abertas.

"Desculpa..." falei meio mole, o gosto acido azedando minha boca. "Que droga, vou ficar com fome logo."

Jessica e Lauren me olharam horrorizadas.

"Vou ligar pro chefe Swan." Jessica disse.

"NÃO !" gritei e Jess deu um pulo. "Liga pro Jacob ! Pra onde você ta me levando ?"

"Seattle." Ângela respondeu.

"NÃO ! Ficou louca ? Me leve pro hospital de Forks."

"Mas Bell..."

"FORKS ! AGORA !" pausa pra vomitar no balde. "E avise o Jacob antes de qualquer um."

"Bella, mas... seu pai..."

"JACOB, JESSICA ! É dele que eu..." vomitei de novo.

Eu estava mal humorada. Fazia umas quatro horas que eu estava deitada naquela cama de hospital, na área de atendimento à mulher. Eles enfiaram uma agulha de soro na minha mãe esquerda e me fizeram usar a roupa descartável de paciente. Meus batimentos estavam sendo monitorados, um ritmo lento e monótono. Ângela estava no quarto comigo – um quarto individual. Ela sorria.

"Ang, por que me fizeram por essa roupa ?"

"Você está internada, Bella. Estão dando antitérmico na veia e monitorando seu sistema imunológico." Bufei.

"Estou ótima. Não vai adiantar me dar todo antitérmico do mundo." Ângela riu. "E as meninas ?"

"A Sra. Stanley as levou." Voltei a olhar para a porta. "O chefe Swan está aí." Encarei Ang.

"Ai meu Deus. E Jacob ? Por que ele ainda não veio me ver ?"

"Um pequeno problema com roupas."

"Quê ?"

"Não deixaram ele entrar sem camisa."

"QUE ABSURDO ! Mas ele já deve ter voltado."

"Já, já. Mas não deixaram ele entrar ainda."

Olhei para a porta de novo.

"Você devia ir pra casa, Ang. Ficar com o Bem."

"Todos já estão avisados." Ela sentou na beira da cama. "Não tenho problemas em ficar aqui."

A porta abriu e, pra meu desgosto, a enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja.

"Mais um pouco de sangue, Isabella ?" fiz uma careta.

"Não sei o porquê dessa baboseira. Eu **não** estou com febre, meu sistema imunológico está perfeitamente normal e vocês não vão encontrar **nenhum** vírus, fungo, parasita, bactéria e similares no meu organismo. É só a gravidez." Completei mais baixo, cruzando os braços. A enfermeira riu. Ela era novinha, não devia passar dos 25 anos. "Por que não deixaram meu namorado entrar?"

"Porque não sabemos se você está realmente bem..."

"POR QUE ANGELA ESTÁ AQUI ENTÃO ?" perguntei alto, mal criada e enfatizando cada palavra. A enfermeira respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem..."

Ela nem terminou a frase e Jacob abriu a porta.

"Boa audição, fica a dica. Bella, o que aconteceu ?" ele veio pra mim e eu o beijei.

"J, que bom que você está aqui..." disse toda derretida passando a mão no cabelo dele.

"O que aconteceu que faz quatro horas que você está aqui e as pessoas saem com tubos de sangue..."

"Isabella ?" a enfermeira chamou e eu estendi a mão da agulha pra ela retirar as amostras necessárias.

"J, eles acham que eu estou com febre." Ângela pigarreou. Ignorei ela. "Estão me entupindo de antitérmico!"

"Bella, você está com quase 40ºC." Ângela lembrou.

"Não estou com febre !"

"Está com o que então ?"

Olhei para Jacob, eu tinha que contar, tinha que contar agora.

"Isabella, a medica vem em quinze minutos pra examinar você."

"Ta." Falei com voz de tédio. "Tem como trazer comida de verdade ? Estou com fome."

"Você está no soro." Bufei.

"Tem como trazer comida de verdade ? Estou com fome." A enfermeira riu. "Menos ovo. Só traga ovo se quiser uma boa sujeira nesse quarto."

"Bell ?..." sorri para Jacob. Era tão bom vê-lo. O bebê se mexia calmamente. Coloquei a mão em seu rosto.

"Eu te amo." Murmurei e ele sorriu. "Jake..."

"ISABELLA !" Charlie entrou no quarto fazendo escândalo. "VOCÊ ME DEVE MUITAS EXPLICAÇÕES." Ele gritava apontando o dedo pra mim. "E VOCÊ TAMBÉM, JACOB !"

"O que eu fiz ?" Angela riu pra dentro.

"Eu _tentei_ falar com você, Isabella, mas não. Você insistiu que só o que Renée tinha dito era suficiente. Eu sa-bi-a que mais cedo ou mais tarde a corda ia estourar..."

"Do que você está falando ?" Jacob perguntou confuso.

"Eu devia ter desconfiado !" Charlie continuou seu monologo. Eu estava ficando enjoada. "Você contando os dias no calendário, vomitando as tripas no banheiro, nem colocou absorventes na lista de compras !..."

"PAI !"

"Que está acontecendo ?"

"Oh, ele não sabe ?" Charlie desdenhou. "Não _contou_ pra ele, Isabella, o que vocês arranjaram sozinhos ?" olhei para minhas mãos, meus batimentos aumentando gradativamente. "Pode contar então." Charlie fingiu estar calmo, parou com os braços cruzados. Não olhei para Jacob.

"Contar o quê ?"

"Jake..." tentei olhar pra ele, não deu certo.

"Estamos todos esperando, Isabella." Charlie cortou. Lancei um olhar mortal pra ele.

"Jake, eu..." olhei para ele. Jake estava passando de curioso para preocupado. Segurei suas mãos. "Eu..."

"Quero só ver quando sua mãe souber..."

"NÃO ! PAI, pelo amor de Deus, não fala nada pra mamãe, não agora."

"Ah, não ? E quando você for pra lá vai dizer o quê ?"

"Pai, por favor. Olha, ela vem pra formatura. Aí eu conto. Mas deixe que eu conto. Um mês, só."

"Quero só ver..."

"Bella..." Jacob me chamou e eu olhei pras mãos dele nas minhas.

"Jacob... eu..." respirei fundo e olhei-o nos olhos. "Estou grávida."

Jacob esqueceu de respirar por alguns segundos.

"G-grávida ?" balbuciou. Eu acenei positivamente. "A gente vai ter... um filho ?"

"Sim."

"Um filho ?" a expressão dele estava saindo do choque e passando pra euforia. Suspirei aliviada.

"Sim, nosso bebê." Respondi sorrindo. "Olha, a barriga já está crescendo."

Fiquei de joelhos na maca e levantei a camisola descartável mostrando o volume no meu ventre. Charlie bufou, provavelmente incomodado por eu não me incomodar com pouca roupa na frente de Jake.

Jacob passou os dedos no voluminho da minha barriga emocionado. O bebê ficou calmo, calmo... Jake sorriu.

"Nosso filho." Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos dele.

"Exatamente !" Charlie interrompeu. "_Você_ engravidou a minha filha !"

"PAI ! Não faz isso ! Eu já sou adulta."

"Mas ainda mora na minha casa !"

"CHARLIE ! Não estraga, oks ?" Abracei Jacob olhando para Charlie. "Ele acabou de receber a noticia, está se acostumando com a idéia. Eu só descobri..." ele me lançou um olhar fuzilante. "confirmei hoje. É tudo novo pra gente." Jacob me puxou pro seu colo e mantinha a mão na minha barriga, acariciando-a. "Amanhã. Amanhã você pode me xingar o quanto quiser, mas hoje não. Poxa, pai, como você se sentiu quando a mamãe falou que estava grávida ? Pensa por esse lado."

Passei a mão nos cabelos bagunçados de Jacob e ele olhou pra mim.

"Eu te amo, B." dei-lhe um beijo, depois olhei para Angela. Ela parecia satisfeita. Charlie não falou mais nada. Argumento certo.

"Com licença, Srta. Swan ?" uma medica de cachos pretos e olhos verdes entrou. "Sou a Dra Madson, obstetra. Vim fazer seu primeiro ultra-som. Como se sente ?" Ela se aproximou e ligou outros monitores enquanto falava. "Algum enjôo ? Tonturas ?" olhou para mim no colo de Jacob e sorriu. Gostei dela.

"Não. Estou com fome. Dá pra tirar essa agulha de mim ? Minha temperatura não vai cair." A Dra Madson olhava nos meus olhos me avaliando.

"Vou fazer sua ficha, mas preciso que você responda tudo com toda a sinceridade, oks ?"

"Oks." Disse olhando para Charlie, Angela e Jacob.

"Bom... acho que agora eu devo ir..." Angela falou dando uns passos na direção da porta.

"Ei ! Como assim ?" perguntei confusa. "Não quer ver de primeira Mao a imagem do seu afilhado ?" Ang sorriu.

"Serio ?"

"Com certeza." Ela retornou para onde estava antes.

"Seu nome completo." A Dra Madson me perguntou.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Idade."

"Dezoito, dezenove em setembro."

"Vocês estão namorando." Não foi uma pergunta. Assenti. "Desde quando ?"

"Março."

"Qual seu nome ?" ela perguntou pro Jacob.

"Jacob Black."

"Idade."

"Dezesseis." Ela parou de escrever na ficha e olhou para Jake, analisando todo o seu tamanho. Voltou-se para a ficha.

"Ta. Isabella..."

"Apenas Bella." Corrigi.

"Bella. Tem idéia mais ou menos de quanto tempo de gravidez ?"

"Oh..." olhei para Charlie.

"Responda, Isabella." Charlie disse crispando os olhos.

"Creio que... um mês e meio." A Dra Madson me olhou nos olhos.

"Caso de gêmeos na família ?"

"Só na do Jake." Charlie confirmou minha resposta com a cabeça.

"Ok. Vamos pro ultra-som, as próximas podem ser respondidas depois. Tenho certeza que vocês querem dar uma olhada nesse bebê."

Até Charlie sorriu.

"Vai ter que sair do colo, Bella." Ela disse e eu deitei na maca.

A Dra Madson pegou algumas coisas no armário do quarto e voltou a sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ela abriu a lateral da minha camisola deixando minha barriga a mostra para passar o gel do ultra-som. Jacob deitou do meu lado.

"Nós vamos usar alta tecnologia pra ver ser bebê, Bella." Ela disse pressionando meu ventre com o leitor. Meu estomago deu um puxão. Eu não sabia o que esperar, não mesmo. As primeiras imagens apareceram e eu não estava entendendo nada. Jacob segurou minha mão mais firme.

"Olha só..." a Dra disse. Olhar o quê ?

"Provavelmente ele nem deve parecer gente." Murmurei para Jake. "Deve parecer... sei lá, um lobinho."

"Hahaha" ele disse, mas sorria.

"Bella... tem certeza que essa gravidez é de menos de dois meses ?"

"Mas que isso, só se for do Espírito Santo e, acredite, eu não recebi nenhum chamado divino. Por quê ?"

"Eles têm tamanho de quase três meses." Ela respondeu, alguma coisa muito estranha na frase. "Consegue ver ?"

"De verdade ? Não." Ela sorriu.

"Oks, existe uma manha. Já pensaram em nomes ?" ela perguntou enquanto fazia algumas coisas no computador. "Mais de um ?"

"Não exatamente." Que conversa aleatória.

"Pensem nas opções então. Bella, consegue ver?" olhei bem para a tela tentando entender, parecia que tinha uma cabeça do lado direito. "Este." Uma linha começou a ser traçada no contorno da imagem e percebi que ela usava uma caneta de edição de imagem. "é seu bebê."

A imagem começou a se formar. Um bebê de perfil, nariz, uma mãozinha... percebi meus olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Até já parece um projeto de gente..." murmurei.

"_Isso_ é estranho." A doutora disse. "Não devia parecer tanto, mas... Bem, olhe agora à esquerda. O que temos aqui ?"

Outro traço foi surgindo com outra cabecinha, outro nariz, outra mãozinha.

"Ai. Meu. Deus." Ângela falou pasma.

"Pela analise do ultra-som posso afirmar que são bivetelinos bem grandinhos. Devem ter cerca de sete a dez centímetros cada, o que explica a barriga já aparecendo. Mas pelo tempo de gravidez que você falou, não deviam ter mais que três centímetros."

"Oras doutora, olha o tamanho desse menino !" Charlie intercedeu por mim, apontando para Jacob. "Ele cresceu muito em pouco tempo, com certeza tem alguma influencia."

Eu ri. Com certeza o gene lobo de Jacob tinha sua parcela de culpa.

"A gente vai..." Jacob começou a falar com a voz fraca. "ter gêmeos ?"

"Isso mesmo, Jacob." A Dra Madson respondeu.

Ele passou a mão no meu cabelo e enxugou algumas lagrimas que escapavam dos meus olhos.

"A gente ta perdido, você sabe né ?"

Eu ri pra dentro, acenando positivamente.

"Sei."

"Sabe que a gente vai ter que se virar muito ?" Balancei a cabeça me aproximando do rosto de Jake. "Mas vão ser as crianças mais amadas do mundo."

"Vão." Respondi num soluço e dei um beijo em Jake. "Eu amo você."

"Eu também amo você." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu o abracei.

"Da até pra Angela e Ben serem padrinhos de um e Emily e Sam de outro." Falei sorrindo para Angela.

"É uma ótima ideia."

"Claro que é." Eu disse me separando um pouco de Jacob. Flagrei Charlie enxugando uma lagrima.

"Bella, preciso que volte aqui pelo menos duas vezes ao mês pra que possamos acompanhar o desenvolvimento dos bebês." A Dra Madson abriu um envelope. "Aqui estão os exames de sangue que fizemos. Não há nada que cause qualquer doença no seu organismo, mas a taxa de leucócitos está elevada, o que deve causar a febre." Bufei. Ela continuou a falar antes que eu protestasse. "O antitérmico não está ajudando muito, então estamos receitando um medicamento e vamos liberá-la hoje mesmo.

"OH ! Graças a Deus !" exclamei. "Eu _disse_ que não ia adiantar."

"Mas, Bella, você precisa tomar o medicamento, oks ? Quando você voltar aqui, queremos ver os resultados." Revirei os olhos.

"Todas as vezes que eu voltar vão me enfiar agulhas com medicamentos para baixar a temperatura ? Porque, se sim, eu não volto mais."

"Bella, você tem que voltar, pros bebês terem o um bom acompanhamento e serem tratados corretamente."

"Vão me por nas agulhas ?" eu estava sendo infantil, eu sabia. Mas também não estava disposta a fazer algo que eu sabia que não daria certo.

"Se você não tomar os medicamentos corretamente."

Fiz uma careta. Isso também não daria certo, mas era menos pior que agulhas.

"Vamos terminar de preencher a ficha."

**xxxx**

BIBIBIIIIIIIIIII ! Charlie buzinava. Estava fazendo isso esporadicamente nos últimos quinze minutos. Não liguei, obvio. Eu ia ficar nos braços de Jacob pelo tempo que eu quisesse.

"Charlie vai ficar muito bravo."

"Ele pode entender." Dei outro beijo em Jacob.

Ângela fora embora logo depois que recebi alta e agora nós – Jake e eu – estávamos no estacionamento do hospital.

"Eu fui escolher justo o lobo mais fértil de toda tribo..." Jacob me lançou um olhar reprovador.

"Teoricamente a culpa é sua. Você que liberou dois óvulos."

Aah, eu não iria sair por baixo.

"Só você tem filhos, Jake. Esqueceu ?" ele suspirou.

"É melhor você ir." Jake me colocou no chão. "Tem que descansar."

"Descansar ?" perguntei incrédula. Puxei a camisa dele pra que ele abaixasse o rosto na minha altura. "A porta dos fundos vai ficar aberta." Sussurrei. Jacob riu.

"Oks, mas você devia dormir."

"Nem pensar. A gente precisa comemorar."

"Depois eu que sou o adolescente." Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

"Não... você é o homem de meia idade." Ele me beijou entre risos.

"Até mais tarde."

"Até."

"Tchau Charlie."

"Vai embora como ?" Charlie perguntou.

"Eu me viro. Até amanhã."

Entrei no carro e olhei para Charlie.

"Vai contar pra Renée quando ela vier ?"

"Vou."

"Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Com certeza." Eu já tinha comido no hospital, mas não era nada saboroso.

"Você está comendo que nem o Jacob."

"Estou comendo por três."

Era quase meia noite quando eu fui dormir. Charlie passara no restaurante e ficou falando o tempo todo sobre os bebês – quais nomes eu queria dar, ele poderia reformar meu quarto, os Newton poderiam aumentar meu salário, etc – depois nós fomos pra casa e eu assisti um pouco de TV com ele. Acabei cochilando no sofá e mais ou menos acordei enquanto Charlie me carregava nas escadas para o meu quarto.

Eu estava tendo um sonho confuso, um quadro que juntava os Cullen e os lobos contra Victoria numa luta sem sentido, quando o barulho de um "clique" me despertou. Olhei para a porta e a figura enorme de Jacob estava nua e pouco iluminada pela luz da noite.

"Deve ter umas cinco bermudas suas no meu guarda-roupas." Sussurrei com ar de riso.

"Não preciso de bermuda." Jacob se aproximou sentando na cama. "Não agora." Eu sorri, meu sono dando lugar a excitação. "Nem você precisa de roupas."

O rosto dele aproximou do meu. Rocei meus lábios nos dele.

"Não mesmo."

Tirei a blusa e desabotoei a calça, soltei o soutien. Fiquei de joelhos na cama e o beijei como se precisasse muito dele – eu precisava. Jacob me deitou na cama e tirou minha calça e calcinha. Puxou meu corpo de volta beijando meu colo e seios. Fechei os olhos agarrada em seus cabelos na tentativa – com a minha incrível força – de aproxima-lo mais.

Estava descoberta a nossa ligação sobrenatural: dois filhos. Um susto, mas com certeza o melhor susto que eu já havia levado. Eu estava completamente honrada de carregar os filhos de Jacob, filhos dos Quileute. E nós estávamos ali para comemorar.

Percebi que estava deitando na cama, o rosto de Jake em meu pescoço. Ele fez o caminho até minha orelha.

"Vamos com calma por causa dos bebês." Bufei quando ele disse isso.

"Eu estive grávida o tempo todo, nós não tivemos nenhuma calma e os bebês estão incrivelmente bem." Disse emburrada. Jacob olhou para mim.

"Nada de calma, então ?"

"Nada de calma, pelo amor de Deus!"

Ele sorriu malicioso e me beijou cheio de desejo.

"Só não vá dormir depois. Charlie acordaria com seus roncos e tiraria você daqui sob tiros de espingarda."

Jacob riu entre meus seios.

"Entendi. Nada de calma e nada de dormir."

"E nada de palavras." Completei, passando a mão na barriga dele e descendo mais do que o pudor permitia. "Se é que você me entende."

Eu ri quando ele pegou minhas mãos e prendeu acima da minha cabeça, afastou minhas pernas e juntou seu corpo no meu. Esse sim era meu menino lobo.

* * *

**N/A**: Galere, quantos comentários desesperados! rsrsrs*  
To adorando esse ibope, s *-*  
Agora eu quero 15 comentários de pessoas diferentes, oks? E se você for cadastrado, comente logado, é melhor ^^

Bom, devo agradecer à **Pam** (Oraculozita =D), **Marcella Black**, **Ginny Potter**, **Vivian Malfoy**, **Rebecca Lestrange**, **Anna Black**, **Vianiz**, **Carol**, **Claudia Leah**, **Vanessa Cullen**, **Sarah**,** Josy Potter** e **Sra. Black** que comentaram no cap anterior =D  
Concordo com vocês, meninas, o Jacob é o melhor *_*

Bom, comentem bastante oks? Todo mundo que ta lendo *-*  
Principalmente porque depois desse tem uma NC, qtau? Vocês querem? (h)  
Até o próximo :)

**BL**


	9. NC Jacob&Bella

**NC. A Página Que Faltava  
**

**Bella's POV**

_Ele se aproximou novamente, me beijando. Mais ciente de meus atos, percebi que ele estava tirando a bermuda. Ofeguei e os braços dele me puxaram pra junto de seu corpo e o cheiro e o calor me deixaram sem norte. Minhas mãos seguravam sua nuca e passeavam pelo seu tórax enquanto ele tirava minha calça e me jogava na cama, mas o beijo que ele me deu depois de engatinhar pra cima de mim foi cheio de carinho._

_"Eu amo você, Bella." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido._

_"Eu amo você, Jacob." Eu também sussurrei e ele deu uma mordidinha na minha orelha._

Os lábios de Jake correram o caminho do meu maxilar da têmpora ao queixo e encontraram meus lábios. Ele pressionava seu corpo no meu tomando cuidado para não soltar seu peso, eu conseguia sentir sua excitação no meu sexo por cima da calcinha. Ofeguei largando seus lábios e cravando minhas unhas nos seus braços – provavelmente eu não deixaria nenhuma marca.

Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo o caminho para baixo. Eu estava em êxtase. Tentava inutilmente trazer seu rosto para mais perto de do meu corpo enquanto ele beijava e passava os dentes de levem em meus seios.

Senti as mãos dele apoiando minhas costas e ele me pôs sentada de frente pra ele com minhas pernas envolta de seu corpo e, enquanto ele me enchia de beijos, suas mãos correram pro meu soutien tentando abri-lo. Ele soltou o ar bravo e rosnou. Eu tive que rir com essa. Dei-lhe um beijo.

"O fecho é na frente." Eu mesma tirei o soutien, jogando-o em qualquer lugar e Jacob me puxou com força pela cintura, voltando a beijar meu corpo.

Mais que nunca, senti a excitação de Jacob contra mim, pela posição que estávamos. Eu estava a cada segundo mais ofegante e os gemidos estavam prestes a sair. Com a empolgação de Jacob, ele iria rasgar minha calcinha a qualquer momento. Seus dedos massageavam meu clitóris por cima do pano e eu me sentia cada vez mais molhada. Soltei-me de seus braços e tratei de tirar a calcinha. Eu tinha tentado evitar olhar para o... mini-mim? de Jacob, mas agora estávamos os dois nus e quando ele me jogou de costas na cama, simplesmente não dava pra não olhar.

"U-O-U" meu queixo caiu e ele parou.

"Ta tudo bem?"

Um calor foi subindo pela minha coluna. Eu devia estar com o rosto vermelho, mas isso não me impediu de sorrir maliciosa e responder ao conseguir voltar a olhar pro seu rosto.

"É claro que sim. Como não estaria?" apontei para baixo e ele sorriu presunçoso. Ele baixou seu rosto até o meu, uma de suas mãos correndo pelo meu quadril e o levantando um pouco. Minha perna enganchou em sua cintura.

"Há um motivo muito plausível pra eu não ser zuado naquela matilha."

O hálito quente de Jacob bateu no meu rosto e eu fiquei entorpecida. Ele estava brincando comigo, seu pênis só encostando no meu sexo, provocativo. Por Deus! Ele é homem, não _pode_ estar mais controlado que eu. Arqueei o corpo na tentativa de me aproximar e fechei os olhos gemendo.

"Jake, por favor..."

Senti uma mão quente na minha testa afastando minha franja. Eu estava suando.

"Bella, abra os olhos." Obedeci. Ele olhava para mim. "Fique comigo."

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, com uma das mãos eu segurava o braço que ele apoiava na cama e a outra estava enroscada em seus cabelos, nossos rostos próximos, os olhos sem desviar um do outro.

Com uma dor aguda – mas completamente suportável – senti Jacob entrando em mim devagar. Abri a boca num gemido de prazer e cravei as unhas em sua pele. Ele estava sorrindo e eu sabia porquê. Pelo mesmo motivo que _eu_ sorria. Ele estava _completo_.

Mas aquilo estava só começando. Jacob soltou meu quadril me fazendo ficar deitada e investiu em mim, no inicio devagar e, depois, aumentando o ritmo.

Ele me repreendia toda vez que eu ameaçava fechar os olhos. Seus lábios passeavam pelo meus rosto, suas mãos tateando meu corpo... um trabalho que parecia delicado demais para suas mãos grandes, mas eu tinha certeza que ele também não deixaria marcas – pelos seus lábios, talvez, mas não pela sua força.

Tentei me ocupar beijando-lhe os ombros, a têmpora... mas só o que eu conseguia fazer era gemer e chamar seu nome cada vez mais alto a cada investida. Ele também não estava atrás, sua respiração alta em meu ouvido, seus gemidos de prazer...

Era eu ali, dando prazer para Jacob. Eu, a branquela sem graça de Phoenix. Nós somos _tão_ completos, como eu não vi isso antes? – não responda, eu sei a resposta.

Tive um espasmo de prazer que subiu pela minha coluna. Eu os estava tendo esporadicamente, mas esse era mais forte, meu corpo formigava todo e meu sexo latejava. Gemi mais alto, sem força e sem sensibilidade nos dedos. Jake também gemeu. Ele começou a investir mais rápido e com mais força.

"AAAAH... AAHHH... JAKE... AAHHH..." eu arqueava o corpo me contorcendo de prazer. Aquilo era loucura, parecia que eu ia explodir.

Jacob segurou meus pulsos contra a cama entrando e saindo de mim com mais velocidade. Senti algo prestes a ser expulso do meu corpo e me contorci mais, tendo mais espasmos.

"Bella..." ele disse rouco, eu estava perdendo a razão. "Bella, olha pra mim."

Tentei olhá-lo, mas eu estava fora de mim.

"Não pare." Falei com a voz fraca.

"Não vou parar. Olhe pra mim." forcei-me a olhá-lo.

Eu estava chorando, mas era de puro prazer, meu corpo estava fora de controle, as investidas eram, no mínimo, violentas.

"Jake." Tentei falar. "Está vindo."

"Comigo, Bell."

Ele soltou meus pulsos e eu agarrei o lençol com toda a força, me concentrando em continuar olhando para Jacob.

Ele investiu uma, duas, três vezes e nossos corpos relaxaram ao mesmo tempo. Bem, não totalmente, eu ainda tinha alguns espasmos. Ele deitou sobre mim, nós ainda como um só, a respiração começando a voltar ao normal.

Percebi que a cama estava molhada. Percebi que meu rosto estava molhado e não era suor. Me lembrei que eu estava chorando. Agora o prazer fora substituído por felicidade. Jacob me beijou cheio de carinho. Retribui. Seus lábios desgrudaram dos meus e seguiram o caminho até minha orelha.

"Isabella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. A primeira vez em anos que eu não me incomodava m ter meu nome pronunciado.

Lentamente Jacob saiu de mim, eu estava mais calma. Ele deitou do meu lado e eu me virei de frente pra ele e sorri.

"Bom?" ele perguntou.

"Está brincando? Eu estou nas nuvens."

"Eu amo você."

"Eu não poderia estar em outro lugar."

**Jacob's POV**

Eu ri quando ela teve outro espasmo. E tem gente que ainda não acredita no orgasmo múltiplo.

"Eu acho..." ela começou meio rouca. "Que estou vivendo um conto erótico." Franzi a testa.

"Por quê?" ela sorriu pra mim.

"Porque me juraram que orgasmo feminino é a coisa mais difícil do mundo de acontecer e bem, também falaram que só se encontra um desses em filme pornô." Ela apontou pro meu pênis e eu ri.

"Você está em Forks."

"Mas duvido que qualquer outro garoto aqui tenha um desses."

De fato, era algo mais pra eu me orgulhar – além de todo o resto.

"Você se assustou." Afirmei. Ela fez uma cara pensativa.

"Bem... sim e não. Não achei que seria _tão_ grande, mas não estou reclamando. Somente em filmes pornô, lembra?"

"Vou ficar com o ego inflado."

"Está podendo." Ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo. "Por que achou que tinha me assustado?"

"Ah... é só que... a cara que você fez foi tipo... umas três vezes mais espantada que a da Leah quando eu me destransformei na frente dela pela primeira vez."

"Como que é?" ela ficou curiosa. Suspirei.

"Nada de mais. Sam me mandou ir atrás dela pra conversar, mas ela se destransformou pra me evitar e eu tive que me destransformar também. Eu me aproximei e ela '_Estou bem feliz de ficar sem roupas na sua frente, Jacob_' naquele tom de sempre e eu '_Leah, é só pra gente conversar._' Ela virou pra mim, provavelmente pra falar algo bem malcriado, mas a única palavra que ela conseguiu soltar foi '_UOU_' que nem você."

"Oh..." ela disse. Eu não queria falar disso, mas...

"A diferença é que você fez uma cara _bem_ mais engraçada, porque eu estava excitado." Ela riu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro, se aproximando e me beijando.

"Você está realmente metido." Bella falou com os lábios encostados nos meus. "Mas sabe de uma coisa? To começando a achar que um orgasmo é fichinha. Duvido que algum homem consiga fazer uma mulher ter dois orgasmos seguidos."

"Ah, é?"

O desafio me deixou excitado. Ta, não só o desafio, mas serviu de estimulo. Bella começou a me dar selinhos e beijar meu queixo, pescoço, arranhar minha barriga. Meio receosa, ela tocou em meu pênis, começando a massageá-lo.

"Duvido." Ela murmurou. Foi a deixa.

Joguei-a de costas na cama e afastei suas pernas enquanto ela ria. Eu estava prestes a sentir de novo a melhor sensação do mundo, a de completar uma mulher.

Entrei em Bella de uma vez e ela gritou de prazer. Gemi também. Aquilo era sem igual. Eu poderia quebrar a cama a qualquer momento com a força que eu fazia encima de Bella. Ela gemia mais e mais e eu a acompanhava. Eu estava indo rápido de mais. Desse jeito perderia a "aposta". Então diminuí o ritmo e saí de dentro dela.

"Jacob!" Bella protestou. Eu a puxei pelo braço fazendo-a sentar comigo.

A cama estava molhada. Bella havia sangrado um pouco e... orgasmos feminino é uma coisa bizarra, mas tudo bem. Ela entendeu o recado, sentou em mim e começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo, tentando aumentar o prazer com movimentos circulares do quadril – o caminho ainda era apertado.

Eu me ocupava em seus seios, beijando-os e dando-lhe alguns chupões. Bella tinha um corpo bonito, apesar de não acreditar nisso. O numero do soutien era quarenta. Eu soube quando fui com ela a Port Angeles pra ela comprar algumas roupas. O quadril num tamanho bom, melhor que muitas norte-americanas.

Nem preciso dizer que estava satisfeito em tê-la pra mim. Ela me dava prazer, eu lhe dava prazer. E agora ela estava fazendo todo o trabalho.

Percebi, com os lábios em seus seios, que ela estava aumentando o ritmo e gemendo mais, tentando, ao me puxar meu cabelo, me aproximar mais de seu corpo. Os espasmos voltaram e eu também estava em ponto de bala.

"JAAACOOOOB..." ela gemeu e eu tomei as rédeas da situação.

Sentei em minhas pernas ajoelhado, o quadril de Bella apoiado em minhas coxas, ela deitada. Fiz movimentos curtos contra meu estado de prazer. Eu a estava torturando um pouco.

Mas quando um calor subiu pela minha espinha, eu não agüentei mais. Fui obrigado a deitar sobre Bella e investir nela com toda a força e velocidade que eu podia – sem machucá-la. As pernas dela estavam enroscadas em meu quadril e ela arqueava o corpo, gemendo. Eu não precisava mais pedir pra ela olhar pra mim, ela já tinha aprendido.

Senti a ejaculação vindo e percebi que Bella viria comigo outra vez. Sincronismo total. Desliguei o ritmo e investi com certeza uma única vez. Orgasmo.

Eu estava cansado. Muito cansado. Embaixo de mim, Bella se recuperava do orgasmo. Eu afastei seus cabelos molhados de suor. Ela não chorou dessa vez. Percebi que eu pingava de suor quase como a chuva constante que molhava Forks agora.

"Oks, você venceu." Bella disse com ar de riso. "Dois orgasmos. E acho que eu quebrei a coluna, porque não sinto minhas pernas." Congelei. "É brincadeira, Jake." Respirei aliviado. "Mas duvido que eu vá conseguir sair dessa cama _sem_ cair a cada passo tão cedo." Bella deu um beijo no meu ombro.

Eu ri e saí de dentro dela devagar. Cara, eu estava realmente cansado. Deixei meu rosto na altura do dela e a beijei com todo meu amor. Percebi que ela também estava cansada. Mudei de posição sem desgrudar nossos lábios, deixando-a encima de mim. Bella encerrou o beijo.

"Eu amo você, Jacob Black."

"Eu amo você, Isabella Swan... Black?" ela riu e deitou em meu peito depois de dar um beijo na altura do meu coração.

Senti as pálpebras pesando. Nós ainda tínhamos tempo... poderíamos dormir um pouco...

Apertei um pouco mais Bella em meus braços e percebi que ela já estava dormindo. Pela primeira vez, Bella dormiu antes de mim. fechei os olhos e adormeci quase que imediatamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, vocês tão merecendo DEMAIS essa NC *_*  
Obrigada por tantos coments! Obrigada **Carol**, **Anna Black** (Seu email não apareceu direito, frescura do FF ¬¬ Vou habilitar o meu email no profile e você dá uma olhada, oks?), **Ginny Potter**, **Babu Weasley**, **Josy Potter**, **Rayssa**, **Bianca**, **Vanessa Cullen**, **Sra. Black**, **Rebecca Lestrange**, **Sarah**, **Claudia Leah**, **Vivian Malfoy**, **Pam** (Oraculozitcha e *-*), **bells**, **BabyLizzie**, **Liefhebben** e **Marcela Black**.  
Quero 20 coments pro proximo, oks? Nesse mesmo esquema (:

Obrigada de verdade, galere *_*  
Espero que tenham gostado da NC ^^

bgsmimliag(k)  
**BL**


	10. Capítulo Sete

Gente, adorei os comentários da NC, rs. To rimdh até agora. Leiam a N/A do final (:

* * *

**7. Fofocas**

"Nossa, Bella, quase não dá pra acreditar que você está _mesmo_ me levando pra reserva!" Jessica tagarelava do meu lado.

"Eu disse que levaria, não?" respondi rindo.

"Não achei que seria tão logo. O que deu em você?"

"Jacob quer que eu fique com o carro dele, aproveitei a oportunidade. Charlie queria que eu ficasse em casa descansando, mas eu acabei de acordar! Não _posso_ estar cansada."

"Mas você passou muito mal ontem."

"Já estou melhor, Jess. La Push é completamente perto e eu vou estar com pessoas que podem cuidar de mim, de qualquer forma."

"Por que Jacob quer trocar de carro?"

"Um motivo obscuro. Ele odeia a minha Chevy, mas prefere ficar com ela por enquanto. Diz que o Rabbit é mais leve pra dirigir e blábláblá, mas suspeito que ele queria dar um fim no meu carro.

"E vai deixar do mesmo jeito?" dei de ombros.

"Ele sabe o que faz."

Ela franziu a testa e olhou pela janela. Já estávamos na reserva, podíamos ver as primeiras casas. Jacob não iria desmontar minha Chevy. Ele só queria que eu não me esforçasse nem pra dirigir. Que bobeira.

"Você vai me apresentar alguém, Bella?"

"Todo mundo, na verdade." Jessica me olhou confusa. Entrei na rua da casa de Jake. "Não dá pra conhecer um deles sem conhecer todos eles. Eles iriam saber que você é de qualquer forma."

"Oh..."

Estacionei na frente da casinha dos Black, Billy estava sentado em sua cadeira do lado de fora. Ele sorriu pra mim quando eu desci do carro.

"Bella!" tive a impressão que ele só tinha me visto. "Bella! Que bom te ver! Venha aqui." Me aproximei devagar. Onde estava Jessica? "Bell, você não sabe como eu estou feliz! Netos!" estanquei. "Nem Rachel, nem Rebecca. Jacob. E você..." ele parou de falar quando viu Jessica. Eu, com certeza, estava vermelha – misto de preocupação e raiva. Jessica fazia alguma coisa com o celular.

"Billy." Falei vacilante. "Essa é Jessica Stanley, ela é do meu ano na escola. Jess, esse é Billy, pai do Jake."

Ela tirou os olhos do celular e o encarou sorrindo.

"Seu sogro? Prazer em conhecê-lo, Billy." Ela se aproximou e apertou-lhe a mão enquanto Billy trocava um olhar comigo.

"Jacob está?" perguntei.

"Não." Ele ficou estranhamente serio quando viu Jessica.

"Vou pra casa da Emily então. Daqui a pouco eu volto. Jess."

Ele assentiu e Jess me seguiu pela rua, rumo a casa de Emily. Quando estávamos próximo ao mercadinho, uma figura alta apareceu. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da minha blusa. Estava anormalmente frio. _Eu_ estava com frio.

"Bella!"

"Oi Embry." Respondi animadamente.

"Que novidades são essas, garota?..."

"Embry, essa é Jessica." Cortei. Jessica era a maior fofoqueira, independente se tinha voltado a ser minha amiga. Me arrependi quase instantaneamente de levá-la à reserva um dia depois da noticia. Obviamente todos queriam falar sobre isso. "Ela estuda comigo."

"Oh..." ele pareceu confuso e olhou para Jess. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando de entusiasmo. Eles correram para o peito à mostra de Embry cheios de malicia, a boca entreaberta, por pouco ela não babaria. Se ela fosse um deles, eu chamaria isso de _Imprint_. "Sou Embry Call." Ele estendeu a mão.

Observei a reação de Jessica. Ela usou da surpresa como adoração, crispou um pouco os olhos forçando-os a olhar nos de Embry, sorriu o melhor, mais largo, exuberante e cheio de significado sorriso que tinha, jogou o cabelo pra trás com a mão que segurava o celular – a esquerda – e apertou a mão de Embry.

"Sou Jessica Stanley."

Embry olhou pra ela e depois olhou pra mim sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza do que significava aquele sorriso. Significava "fácil". Fiquei com uma pontada de inveja da facilidade de Jessica em demonstrar interesse, mas logo me lembrei que não precisei desse show todo e conquistei um vampiro e o lobo mais desejado de todas as tribos próximas juntas. Meu coração apertou um pouco ao lembrar de Edward. Como será que ele estava? Alice não estava me dando muitas informações...

"Está indo na Emi?" Embry perguntou. Percebi que voltamos a caminhar, a mão de Jessica segurando o braço de Embry.

"Sim. O Jake vai demorar?" perguntei. Parecia que eu estava implorando. Embry percebeu.

"Não. Mais uma hora eu acho. Mas se quiser, posso trocar com ele."

"Não. Não precisa. Posso esperar." Se Embry saísse, quem ia distrair a Jessica? "Vai ter que ir depois?"

"Não. Minha ronda já foi."

"Vocês fazem a segurança da tribo?" Jessica perguntou com uma voz muito mais aveludada que a dela normalmente.

"Mais ou menos." Ele respondeu.

Resolvi caminhar na frente. Os bebês estavam se mexendo como se estivessem tão ansiosos quanto eu. Tive a impressão de que minha barriga crescera de ontem pra hoje, bebezinhos anormais. Anormais que eu já amava de forma absurda e indescritível.

Sorri com o pensamento. Só percebi que já estava na casa de Emily quando vi Kim saindo pela porta.

"Olha só quem está aqui!" ela disse abrindo os braços. "Emily, é a Bella!" Kim se aproximou sorrindo. Passou a mão nos meus cabelos e pegou minha mão. Ela me olhava com carinho. "Estou _tão_ feliz, Bell. Acredito que você também esteja."

Sorri sincera.

"Você não tem ideia quanto!"

Os olhos dela perderam um pouco o brilho quando ela falou mais baixo.

"Emi está um pouco chateada. Você consegue entender?" balancei a cabeça de leve. "Não é por você. É por ela. Você sabe, eles estão tentando faz tempo. Mas ela está feliz por vocês de qualquer forma."

Não falei nada. Kim me puxou pra dentro da casa. Emily me recebeu sorrindo.

"Chegou a grávida!" ela me abraçou. "Bella, parabéns."

"Shiiiii!" repreendi. "Jessica está aí."

"Jessica? Aquela da escola?" Kim perguntou confusa. "Por quê?"

"Resumindo: está procurando um grande amor."

"Grande amor?" Emily perguntou incrédula.

"Grande amor ou grande _homem_?" Kim falou e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Os dois, receio."

"E..."

"Está com Embry, andando mais devagar que o normal."

"Oh..." elas exclamaram rindo.

"Acho que ela teve um _imprint_."

"Isso é um problema!" Kim exclamou rindo.

Olhei para Emily. Ela sorria, mas estava mais séria que o normal.

"Barriga, cadê?" ela falou, abrindo o zíper da minha blusa. Dei um passo pra trás.

"Vocês sabem que a Jess vai entrar a qualquer momento!" elas fizeram uma careta.

"É só mostrar a barriga..." Kim quase implorou.

"Não está grande." As duas pararam de tentar se aproximar e colocaram as mãos na cintura igualmente. Bufei e afastei a blusa de frio esticando a batinha que eu usava por baixo no contorno da barriga. Os olhos de Kim faiscaram, mas elas mudaram de posição imediatamente após um barulho na porta. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da blusa no momento que Embry entrou com Jess na casa.

"Jess, essas são Emily, noiva de Sam, e Kim, namorada do Jared." Jess olhou para mim enquanto Embry falava e eu sorri. "Bem... essa é Jessica, amiga da Bell."

Emily sorriu.

"Bem vinda, Jessica. Pode ficar à vontade. Está com fome?"

"Não, ainda não."

"Vou fazer comida de qualquer forma. Jacob e Sam estão dobrando turno e chegam daqui a pouco." Emily olhou pra mim. "Me ajuda, B? Nada de ovo dessa vez."

"Pelas suas plantas, não."

Embry e Jessica sentaram no sofá e Kim e eu fomos ajudar Emily com a comida. Ela ia fazer carne com batatas. Eu estava picando os temperos e Kim cortava as batatas enquanto observávamos Jessica com Embry. Ela passava a mão nele em todas as oportunidades que tinha, sorria o tempo todo, olhava pra ele com adoração e, com certeza, sem nenhum pudor. Eu não tinha duvidas que ele entendera no instante que a vira quais eram suas intenções, mas quis fazer um drama.

"Como ela faz isso?" Kim perguntou baixinho. "Isso de dar em cima? Eu tenho medo de gente assim, sabia?" eu ri pras cebolinhas. "E não gostei do jeito que ela me olhou."

"Não ligue pra Jessica. Ela sabe onde pisa e vai conseguir o que quer na primeira tentativa."

"Não tenho duvidas." Emily falou enquanto pegava os temperos já picados e misturava numa quantidade assustadoramente grande de carne picada.

Olhei para Jessica e ela mordia o lábio, Embry se aproximava dela. Ela sorriu, passou o dedo no queixo dele e pousou a mão em seu peito.

"Eu não a-cre-di-to que o Embry vai cair na dela." Kim sussurrou.

"Ele é homem, esqueceu?" Emily disse no mesmo sussurro de Kim no momento em que os lábios deles se encontraram. Jessica olhou divertida pra mim antes de se envolver no beijo.

"Bella, você está mancomunada com ela!" Kim me acusou. "São igualmente mau caráter."

"Não me compare." Dei com a língua pra ela. Emily interviu.

"Deixem. Mas você também, Isabella..." ela balançou a cabeça como quem discorda. Eu ri e voltei pros temperos.

Quinze minutos depois, o cheiro de carne começava a impregnar na casinha de Emily. Nós também fizemos salada e uma farofa, lavamos a louça e demos uma geral na sala. Por fim, sentamos à mesa.

"Billy e o velho Quil estão atrás de informações. Qualquer coisa na história Quileute que explique sua gravidez." Kim falou. Nós ainda falávamos baixo porque Jessica ainda estava lá.

"Eita... não é a mesma explicação de sempre? Um espermatozóide consegue entrar no ovulo quando liberado na relação sexual, blábláblá?" perguntei. Emily bufou incomodada.

"Acontece, Bell, que houve um _congelamento reprodutivo_ na tribo." Franzi a testa pra explicação pouco detalhada de Emily. "Ninguém engravida há quase dois anos. Não eu, ou Kim. Ninguém, na tribo toda. Se não me engano, a Claire foi a ultima a nascer e ela é Makah. Repare que lá também está devagar. Todos acharam que foi o alerta de guerra dos lobos que causou o congelamento e nós achamos isso por um bom tempo, mas agora..."

"Agora você está grávida." Kim completou. "Estão todos loucos querendo saber se isso já aconteceu antes. As únicas explicações possíveis são 1) o Jacob quebrou o congelamento e todo mundo pode ter filhos agora ou..."

Kim parou de falar olhando para Emily. Emily não retribuiu o olhar nem olhou para mim. Ela estava concentrada num ponto oposto a Kim. Raciocinei um pouco. Quando a ficha caiu, me levantei num salto.

"AH NÃO! NÃO ESTÃO ACHANDO ISSO DE MIM!" Gritei. Emily e Kim se levantaram. Escutei um pigarro.

"Vou... levar a Jess pra conhecer a reserva." Embry falou. Olhei para ele com olhos lívidos de raiva. "A gente volta daqui a pouco."

Eu estava tão possuída que nem reparei que eles estavam de mãos dadas e no olhar malicioso que Jess me lançou. Eu só voltei a encarar as meninas quando eles saíram pela porta. Não era _possível_ que pensassem isso de mim.

"Bella..."

"QUEM TEVE ESSA IDEIA RIDICULA?"

Emily lançou um olhar mal humorado para Kim. Senti as lagrimas vindo, os bebês se mexiam incomodados.

"QUEM, EMILY?"

"Bella, se acalme..."

"QUE TIPO DE PESSOA ACREDITARIA NISSO?"

"Só levantaram a hipótese, Bell, ning..."

"ACHAM MESMO ISSO? QUE EU TRAÍ O JACOB?"

As lagrimas vazaram. Emily tentou se aproximar mas eu me esquivei.

"Você acha isso, Emi?"

"Não." Ela respondeu com convicção. Olhei para Kim e ela não fez nada.

"Kimberly? Acha que eu trairia o Jacob? Acha que eu o faria passar por isso? Acha que _não_ são filhos dele?" Kim suspirou.

"Não acho, Bell. Eu sei que você ama o Jake e nunca faria nada que o machucasse."

Sentei na cadeira, as lagrimas lavando meu rosto.

"Que absurdo... o Jacob é o único homem da minha vida! Se essas crianças não tivessem o gene de lobo, estariam desse tamanho? Que droga, todo mundo aqui viu como eu estava sem o Jake! Como podem achar que exista outro alguém alem dele?"

"Eles só querem entender o congelamento, Bella." Kim falou.

"Quem acredita nessa ideia ridícula?"

"Só sei que Billy e Sam são completamente descrentes disso. Eles defendem você com unhas e dentes." Emily disse passando as mãos nos meus cabelos pra me acalmar. "Não fique assim, Bell. Eles vão achar a resposta."

"Eles vão ver só." Murmurei mais pra mim. "Vão ver quando essas crianças nascerem, vão ver quando elas tomarem a organização dessa tribo."

"Bell!" Kim exclamou.

Não liguei. Eu estava possuída pelo ódio. O ar ficou estranhamente quente quando cinco corpos altos entraram na casa. Olhei-os, meus olhos cheios de lagrimas. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil e Jacob.

"Kim, o que você fez?" Jacob acusou.

"Ei, cara, calma aí..." Jared começou, mas eu me levantei e abracei Jake aos prantos. Ele passou os braços envolta de mim, me abraçando e eu fiquei instantaneamente quente, não o suficiente pra me acalmar.

"Eles estão duvidando dos nossos bebês, Jake..." falei com a voz embargada.

"Shiii... não fica assim..." ele queria transmitir calma, mas eu sentia seu corpo tremer de leve, o que significava: raiva suficiente pra fazê-lo perder o controle.

Afastei um pouco o abraço, meu cabelo grudando no meu rosto molhado, e olhei-o nos olhos.

"Jake, é um absurdo, eles são _nossos_. São _seus_!"

"Eu sei, B." ele falou cheio de sinceridade antes de lançar um olhar mal humorado para alguém atrás de mim, provavelmente Kim.

"Você sabe, J. Eu amo você..."

Jacob passou a mão nos meus cabelos, depois me pegou no colo, sentando comigo no sofá. Enterrei o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e fiquei chorando.

"A gente tava conversando. Não achei que ela fosse reagir assim." Kim se explicou. Percebi um rosnado se formando no peito de Jacob, ele ainda estava tremendo (**N/A**: Jacob modo vibracal, prontoparei :B). Apertei meus braços envolta dele.

"Jake, se acalme." Quil pediu.

"Enquanto acreditarem nessa ideia no sense, não." Ele respondeu azedo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, fui me acalmando. Eu estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Jacob, de costas pra todos, traçando com os dedos os caminhos das veias e artérias dos braços dele, estava respirando mais devagar e as lagrimas pararam. Era a passagem da raiva pro sono, meu corpo estava amolecendo.

Inalei o perfume rústico que saía da pele de Jacob. Não havia nada no mundo que me acalmasse mais que aquele cheiro. Ergui a cabeça e beijei a mandíbula dele. Ele sorriu pra mim, afastou a franja do meu olho e me beijou docemente.

"Vamos pra casa?" ele sussurrou. Balancei a cabeça concordando. Meus olhos querendo se fechar. Ele me colocou em pé, levantando logo em seguida. Enlacei meus dedos nos dele.

"Vocês já vão?" Emily perguntou. Ela estava arrumando a mesa do jantar.

"Sim, é melhor." Jacob respondeu.

"Mas..." ela veio até nós. "Bell, eu fiz carne pra você!" respirei fundo, o cheiro da boa comida de Emily invadindo meu pulmão.

"Desculpa, Emi. Fica pra próxima." Ela me olhou com olhos tristes. "Outro dia."

"Desculpa." Emily murmurou.

Baixei os olhos e saí com Jacob ao meu lado em silencio. Era incompreensível pra mim que chegassem a cogitar aquela ideia. Jacob me salvou. Ele tornou meu mundo possível quando todas as expectativas se foram, me tirou da escuridão como um sol brilhando exclusivamente para mim, _por_ mim.

Ele não estava inclinado a me abandonar. Ele fica comigo independente de todas as circunstancias. E agora, com esses bebês e com a descoberta do tamanho do amor que eu sinto por ele, estou muito mais ciente de que não seria capaz de deixá-lo. Nós dois éramos – e somos – perfeitos um para o outro.

Jacob me abraçou e cheirou meu cabelo enquanto entravamos em sua casa. Billy assistia TV.

"Eita, vocês não iam jantar na Emi?"

"Mudança de planos." Jacob respondeu. Eu sentei no sofá ao lado da cadeira de Billy e sorri cansada. "Vou fazer alguma coisa pra Bell comer."

"Jake, não precisa. Jess vai aparecer a qualquer momento e eu não estou com fome." Um ronco no meu estomago acusou minha mentira assim que fechei a boca.

"Ta." Jake disse rindo e indo pra cozinha.

Olhei para Billy e ele me encarava com olhos doces. Suspirei encostando no sofá. Inconscientemente coloquei a mão no ventre.

"Sabe Bella..." a voz de Billy me despertou quase me assustando. "Foi a melhor noticia que já recebi desde que Rebecca se casou. Os netos – eu digo. Quase não dá pra acreditar, de tão feliz que estou." Sorri.

"Então você não acredita mesmo na hipótese? Você acredita em mim e no Jake." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Acreditei em vocês _o tempo todo_. E vou defendê-los até que essas crianças nasçam e provem por si só." Suspirei aliviada. Senti cheiro de carne refogada. Sorte a minha ter Jacob. Alem de _tudo_ ele sabia cozinhar. "Por que vocês não estão na Emi?" baixei os olhos.

"Meio que... briguei com a Kim. Só estou chateada, vai passar."

"Claro que vai."

Sorri para Billy. Havia algo diferente no jeito que ele me olhava... uma... adoração?

"Eles estão crescendo rápido demais." Murmurei, voltando os olhos pro voluminho do meu ventre. Eu era magra o suficiente pra que aquela barriga parecesse exclusivamente com uma gravidez e não com excesso de comida.

"Deve ser porque o gene de lobo está ativado no Jake." Billy explicou. "Estava ativado quando vocês, bem... fizeram eles." Billy apontou pra minha barriga. Até que estava sendo engraçado toda essa empolgação de avô. "Se o Jake controlasse a transformação..."

"Eu controlo, pai." A voz de Jake veio monótona da cozinha, me fazendo rir.

"Se o Jake controlasse a transformação ao ponto de controlar o gene, voltar a envelhecer, essas coisas, você com certeza teria uma gestação normal."

"Oh..."

"Bell, vem comer." Jake chamou. "Pai?"

Sentei à mesa. Jake me deu um beijo na testa, me pediu a chave da caminhonete e saiu.

"Peixe?" perguntei confusa. Jurava ter sentido cheiro de carne vermelha.

"Sue mandou no almoço. Sobrou bastante porque Jacob não estava em casa." Billy explicou.

Meu estomago deu uma implorava. Tudo tinha um cheiro muito bom.

No momento que enchi meu prato de carne refogada, peixe e salada, alguém bateu na porta.

"Coma, Bella. Deixa que eu atendo."

Billy saiu do meu lado para abrir a porta. Ouvi vozes conhecidas que fingi não conhecer. Eles não demoraram muito. Quando Billy voltou, Jacob estava com ele.

"Emily mandou um pouco de carne a farofa pra você, Bell." Billy colocou a vasinha na mesa. "Ela pede desculpas."

"Vou ter que mandar uma carta oficial pra ela dizendo que ela não tem que se desculpar. Eu devo mais pelas plantas."

Jacob riu, sentando-se ao meu lado, colocou a chave do Rabbit do lado do meu prato e abriu a vasilha de Emily, enchendo meu prato de carne e batatas.

"Eu já falei que não precisamos trocar de carro. Você não gosta da Chevy e eu posso dirigi-la tranquilamente."

Mas ele já balançava a cabeça negativamente antes que eu terminasse de falar.

"Vou dar um jeito nela. Coma."

Bufei, mas me distraí com o cheiro da comida, voltando a me concentrar no jantar.

"Cadê sua amiga?" Jake perguntou de boca cheia. Engoli antes de responder.

"Está com Embry. Não me pergunte onde, não me pergunte fazendo o que. Prefiro não saber."

"Oh..." ele falou olhando pro prato. "Você teve problemas com o Charlie?"

"Até que não. Ele está tentando se acostumar com a ideia. Só não está gostando muito do termo '_avô_'. Diz que é novo demais pra isso."

"Charlie é chato demais." Billy interrompeu. "Cabeça dura demais pra admitir que adorou a ideia. Imagina! A coisa mais linda, netos correndo pela casa."

Jacob olhou pra mim divertido. Billy estava aceitando aquilo melhor que ninguém.

**xxxx**

"Oks Bell, me conte porque você foi parar no hospital ontem." Sentei na cama emburrada. Puxei Jake pela camisa na intenção de tirá-la.

"Tem que ser agora?" falei manhosa. Ele afastou minhas mãos.

"Sim." Bufei.

"Victoria."

"O que tem ela?"

"Estava lá. Em Port Angeles."

Jake me olhou devagar, me analisando.

"Conte tudo."

"Tudo?"

"Exatamente."

Ele olhava fixo nos meus olhos. Ele sabia. Sabia que eu escondia informações.

"Alice já tinha visto e me contou." Admiti.

"Desde..."

"Desde muito tempo."

"Desde..." suspirei.

"Que voltaram as aulas."

"Oh." Ele falou simplesmente. Não gostei de sua expressão. Era a expressão de Sam. "Prossiga."

"Alice falou que viu o que ia acontecer, mas não sabia precisar quando, porque não conseguia me ver direito. Jake, eu acho que os bebês têm uma... _sensibilidade_ a vampiros." Tentativa de mudar de assunto.

A expressão dele mudou, foi passando pra curiosa. Deu certo.

"Como?"

"É! Acredito eu que seja por causa do gene, mas pensa comigo: eu estou mais quente, meus reflexos melhoraram, os sentidos estão mais apurados – até aí nada que interfira nos bebês – mas ontem, quando a Victoria estava por perto, os bebês não paravam quietos e eu passei realmente mal, como se eles tentassem expulsar qualquer resquício de _atividade vampírica_. Eles são sensíveis à vampiros."

Enquanto eu falava, Jacob foi abrindo um sorriso a cada palavra maior. Confesso que senti um grande orgulho de mim. Jacob é verdadeiramente bonito.

"Faz muito sentido"

"Claro que faz."

"Mas eu não chamaria de sensibilidade." Olhei nos olhos dele. Estavam divertidos. "Chamaria de repulsa."

"Ah..." revirei os olhos e ele me puxou pela cintura. "Estou liberada do interrogatório?" falei dando-lhe um beijo do lado do queixo quando ele juntou nossos corpos.

"Por enquanto sim. Talvez depois continue..." Jake disse encostando seus lábios nos meus. "Antes de irmos atrás dela."

Parei e afastei meu rosto.

"Não, Jake. Você não vai atrás da Victória. Não mesmo." Jacob riu.

"Bella, que bobeira. Relaxe oks? Eu sou o mais forte, com mais tática de luta. Ela não conseguir me machucar."

Cruzei os braços. Desde quando ele confiava tanto na força dele? E ele não conhecia Victoria, não sabia o quanto ela era boa.

"Não vai ser agora, B, nós estamos rastreando os vampiros da região. Vai demorar um pouco. Relaxe..."

Enquanto ele falava seus dedos passeavam por meu cabelo, minhas bochechas, lábios... fui perdendo a guarda. Eu estava sentindo _falta_ dele, uma dependência bizarríssima, nós estávamos juntos de madrugada. Mas eu _precisava_ dele. Não ia demorar pra barriga crescer e teríamos que tirar umas férias. Definitivamente sem tempo a perder.

**xxxx**

Eu estava mais dormindo que qualquer outra coisa quando tomei consciência das batidas na porta.

"Bella?" meu subconsciente captou a voz de Billy. "Bella, a Jessica veio aí com Embry. Eles vão voltar em meia hora, oks?"

"Aham..." murmurei. Acho que ele não acreditou nem um pouco. Me aconcheguei melhor no peito de Jacob, que roncava tranqüilo.

"Bella é serio. Meia hora. Já são quase 21h."

"Ta bom, Billy. Meia hora."

Escutei o clique da porta fechando e fui me entregando ao sono novamente. Nem reparei que os roncos tinham cessado. Algo me puxou pra cabeceira da cama ajeitando o edredom que me cobria.

"Bell..."

"J, me deixa dormir..."

"Você tem que ir." A voz de Jacob era quase tão sonolenta quanto a minha.

"Está me expulsando?"

"Não. Claro que não. Mas você tem que levar a Jessica embora."

Minha mente começou a funcionar devagar. Era domingo, eu estava na reserva... eu tinha levado Jessica pra reserva.

"Jessica!"

Sentei rápido demais e senti uma tontura. Deitei de novo mais pelo sono que pelo mal estar. Cobri a cabeça com o edredom.

"Não quero sair."

"Você tem que sair."

"Jessica sabe o caminho. A casa dela é na saída de Forks."

"Ela está sem carro. Você a trouxe."

"Mande o Embry levá-la. Use seus poderes de beta, se preciso."

"Não seria sensato, concorda?" Não mesmo, pensei.

"Que droga, Jake! Estou grávida, tenho o direito de dormir mais!"

Ele riu enquanto passava uma mão pela minha cintura e a outra removia o edredom. Jake me colocou sentada na cama de costas pra ele, ajeitou meu cabelo e começou a massagear meus ombros. Fique com mais sono. Ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Quer que eu fale com o Embry? Amanhã de manhã posso te levar pra escola." Suspirei.

"Não. Não quero imaginar o que a Sra. Stanley diria se Jess aparecesse com um índio grandalhão todo bonitão ao invés de mim. Acho que ela já me detesta o suficiente e seria demais pra ela que eu '_pervertesse Jessica pro mundo de La Push_' apesar de tudo não ser ideia minha."

Jake me abraçou do jeito que estávamos e me puxou para si, apoiando a cabeça na minha e colocando uma mão na minha barriga.

"A gente ta merecendo uma casinha só nossa." Ele suspirou. Sorri e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. "Assim que essa maluquice acabar é isso que eu vou fazer." Virei minha cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro de Jake e ele me deu um beijo. "Eu amo você, Bell. A gente vai criar nossos filhos melhor que ninguém."

Juro que meus olhos encheram de lagrimas. Me soltei de seus braços pra ajoelhar de frente pra Jake. Passei a mão no rosto dele, as sobrancelhas, o nariz, o queixo. Enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Eu amo você de um jeito que não tem como explicar, Jake." Senti duas lagrimas grossas escorrerem quando pisquei e sorri. "É com você que eu quero estar, sem duvidas."

Ele respirou fundo e me beijou, me fazendo rir. Aproximou nossos corpos enquanto nos beijávamos. Uma batida na porta nos assustou.

"Espero que vocês estejam lembrando que a Jessica chega em dez minutos."

Eu ri apoiando a testa no peito de Jacob.

**xxxx**

"O que aconteceu com a picape?" Angela, que sentou ao meu lado na aula de calculo, perguntou baixinho.

"Está com o Jake. Não quero nem saber o que ele vai inventar com ela."

"Oh..."

"E o Ben?"

"Foi resolver algumas coisas em Nova York. Ele decidiu que vai pra Ivy League. Quer conseguir uma bolsa."

Olhei para Angela contente.

"Nossa, Cornell. Isso é muito bom!"

"É sim." Ela sorriu, mas parecia meio triste, como se algo a incomodasse.

Olhei pro professor na intenção de prestar atenção na aula e senti uma tontura. Meio de relance, escutei algumas vocês falando baixo.

_...a Bella. É verdade._

_...do cara de La Push, tem noção?_

_...contando ninguém acredita, mas ela estava lá..._

Olhei em volta. Não era a primeira vez no dia que as pessoas ao meu redor estavam aos sussurros. Algumas me olharam de volta. Por causa da tontura não consegui decifrar suas expressões. Voltei-me para Angela.

"Ang... está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

Ângela levantou a cabeça devagar pra olhar pra mim. Suspirou antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Desculpe, Bell. Todos já sabiam quando cheguei. Na verdade minha mãe já sabia quando cheguei em casa _sábado à noite_."

"Sabia o quê?" perguntei confusa. Forcei meus olhos a focalizar o rosto de Ang.

"A Sra. Stanley estava no hospital quando a enfermeira falou para Charlie que você está grávida. Ela já estava lá, por isso levou Jess e Lauren embora. Todo mundo na cidade já sabe."

Percebi que meus olhos estavam transbordando de raiva e lagrimas conforme Angela falava. Abri a boca pra responder, mas o acido parou na minha garganta, o café da manhã que Charlie teve o cuidado de aprender só pra sua filha sensível a ovo querendo sair do meu estomago. Virei-me pro corredor.

"Professor?" Angela pediu desesperada. "Professor, a Bella precisa ir ao banheiro."

O Sr. Varner se virou lentamente de propósito e olhou para Angela. _De propósito_ ele me ignorou completamente.

"Então por que a própria Srta. Swan não pede, Srta. Weber?"

"Porque ela vai v..."

A explicação de Angela foi interrompida por um longo "AAAHH..." de nojo de toda a turma quando eu vomitei no corredor. Como eu estava mal desde manhã, por precaução prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Todos foram se levantando de seus lugares com suas coisas enquanto eu estava de cabeça baixa só assimilando a informação.

Toda Forks já sabia da minha gravidez. Depois que eu combinei tudo direitinho com Charlie. Sem duvidas ele devia estar mais bravo que eu.

Ao fundo o Sr. Varner falava algo que eu não fazia questão de ouvir. Ângela pôs as mãos nos meus ombros me amparando. Ela disse algo sobre ir à enfermaria, mas eu estava ocupada demais tentando me manter em pé.

Por que, se eu tinha o gene de lobo por tempo limitado? Oh, sim, porque eu estava _FRITANDO DE ÓDIO_. Aquela gente intrometida de cidade pequena! Não sabiam cuidar da própria vida?

Olhei pra frente, pra pessoa das mãos que me chacoalhavam e focalizei o rosto do professor Verner. Vomitei de novo – em sua roupa. Idiota. **TODOS** nessa cidade são uns I-DI-O-TAS.

"TIRE-A DAQUI, WEBER!"

"Que pessoa perturbada." Ângela falou ao sair da sala. "Ele que estava me impedindo de sair!" algo me dizia que todos da minha turma estavam no corredor, mas minha visão estava escurecida. Quase não captei os chamados de Angela. "Bella! Bella, pelo amor de Deus!"

**xxxx**

"Para a salvadora do ano."

Era o que dizia o cartão no ramalhete de margaridas colhidas no jardim da escola. Suspirei cansada antes de abri-lo.

"Hey, Bell! Parabéns pela gravidez. Nós seremos eternamente gratos por ter vomitado no Sr. Varner. Melhoras. Turma do 3º ano."

Olhei para as flores novamente. Com certeza fora ideia de Eric. Pelo menos mandaram comida.

"Bella!" Charlie entrou na enfermaria da escola todo desesperado, já passando a mão na minha testa para – supostamente – medir minha temperatura. Besteira. Ele sabia que eu estava eternamente quente.

"Chefe Swan, ela não quis que a levassem pro hospital e ela está com 40ºC de febre!" a enfermeira imediatamente falou para Charlie na tentativa de fazê-lo me convencer.

"Não precisa." Ele respondeu sem olhá-la. Meu salvador. "Quer ir pra casa, Bell?"

Não respondi porque estava com a boca cheia de lanche natural.

"Chefe Swan... essa temperatura é muito alta, pode prejudicar o bebê."

Charlie continuou a ignorá-la.

"Nós podemos passar num restaurante."

"Pai eu estou bem. _Nada_ vai prejudicar os bebês." Enfatizei. "E sou completamente capaz de assistir as ultimas aulas. É só o professor me deixar sair quando eu precisar sair."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso tirar as horas dessa tarde e ficar com você."

"Pai..." olhei nos olhos de Charlie e segurei em suas mãos. "Obrigada. Mas não precisa. Sério. Eu to bem. Alias, estou bem faz um tempão." Lancei um olhar zangado pra enfermeira.

"Nós podemos ir pra La Push, que tal?" Proposta tentadora.

"O Jake também tem aula, pai. Vamos fazer assim: eu vou ligar pro Billy e perguntar se eles querem jantar conosco, o que você acha? Provavelmente Billy está cansado de mim em sua casa e você pode voltar ao trabalho hoje."

Ele me encarou por um tempo considerando a ideia. Dei outra mordida no lanche natural.

"Tudo bem. Mas você vai cozinhar? Quer que eu compre algo?"

"Eu sempre cozinho, pai. Pode deixar comigo." Charlie sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa, levantando-se.

"Tem certeza, filha?" eu sorri com a tentativa dele de me bajular.

"Tenho pai. Fica tranqüilo. Já estou indo pra aula."

"Você vai tomar um antitérmico." A enfermeira exigiu.

"Eu já tomo um antitérmico que a obstetra indicou, se quer saber." Respondi mal humorada.

"Pare de encher minha menina com essa ladainha." Charlie interviu. "Vou voltar pra delegacia então. Boa aula, B." ele me abraçou e sussurrou. "Se eu pudesse, com certeza dava um mandado de prisão à língua grande da Sra. Stanley, você sabe." Eu ri.

"Claro que sei, pai."

"Qualquer coisa, me ligue."

"Imediatamente, Chefe Swan." Brinquei e Charlie saiu pela porta rindo.

Desci da maca sob os protestos da enfermeira, peguei meu material – que Angela havia recolhido pra mim – as flores e as comidas que me deram e saí pra aula seguinte.

_Antitérmico_... enquanto minha temperatura estiver elevada, os bebês estão seguros e saudáveis.

* * *

**N/A**: Um dos meus caps preferidos *_*

Galere, de boa, ri MUITO³ com os comentários da NC. Eu costumo falar que a NC da Paris é tão casta, mas tão casta, que até parece _Iracema_, qiso '-'  
É uma piadinha pseudo-cult que eu atóron, é *-* rsrsrs Quem entendeu sabe que é boa, diz aí q

Quero agradecer especialmente à **Luana**, **Anna Black** (recebi seu email! ^^), **Carol**, **Pam** (e seus comentários eternamente revoltados, rs), **Renatinha**, **Vivian Malfoy**, **Josy Potter**, **Sarah**, **Bianca**, **Kika Malfoy**, **Rayssa**, **Babu Weasley**, **Rebecca Lestrange**, **Vanessa Cullen**, **BabyLizzie**, **Ginny Potter**, **Sra. Black** (Quer uma NC por capítulo? Lê a _Rehab_, dica (h)), **Claudia Leah**, **bells** e **Marcella Black** que comentaram no capitulo anterior *-*  
Mais 25 comentário produtivos e de pessoas diferentes de preferencia logados pro proximo, pode ser? ^^

Valeu galere, de verdade.

Fico aguardando os coments de vocês ^^  
Sem mais,  
**BL**


	11. Capítulo Oito

**8. Saudades**

_"Bell, eu sei que você tem muito pra me falar. Me mande um vídeo contando TUDO. Quero ver você. Ali."_

Li as palavras de Alice no email que havia imprimido. Eu estava no Rabbit, na frente da casa da Angela. A formatura seria em uma semana e Ang me convocara pra me arrumar em sua casa. A mãe de Jessica – que eu ainda não havia perdoado – entrou em contato com os formandos da escola da reserva – que já estava de férias, então vira e mexe Jacob fazia o jantar pra mim quando não estava de ronda – e haveria uma festa na praia.

Respirei fundo e saí pra chuva, correndo pra porta de Ang e tocando a campainha. Não demorou muito e um dos gêmeos atendeu.

"Oi Bella! AAAAAANG! A BELLA ESTÁ AQUI!" ele gritou sorridente.

"ENTRA AÍ BELL!" Angela gritou da cozinha. "Pode vir aqui."

Fui pra cozinha e Angela batia uma mousse. Ela separou em potinhos e e ofereceu um pra mim.

"Não me oferece que eu aceito." Ela riu.

"Você pode. Kevin! Nathan! O mousse ta pronto! Vamos subir."

Peguei minha mousse e fui atrás de Angela pela escada. Nós entramos no quarto e ela fechou a porta, sentei na cadeira do computador.

"Obrigada por me deixar gravar o vídeo na sua casa, Ang."

"Magina! É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de você quase adquirir uma tendinite de tanto escrever endereços." Ela falou enquanto pegava a câmera e a ligava. Eu ri. "Me conta como estão os bebês. Já sabe o que é?"

"Ah, então! Não." Ela fez uma cara decepcionada. "A médica quer fazer um exame de sangue, mas Jacob e eu não deixamos." Tirei o casaco e coloquei no encosto da cadeira.

"Bella e seu calor anormal característico."

"Estamos no verão!" ela revirou os olhos.

"Por que vocês não quiseram o exame de sangue?"

"Se não der pra ver por ultra-som, preferimos o efeito surpresa." Mentira. Não sabemos que anormalidade tem no sangue das crianças/Jacob.

"E o que mais?" Ang perguntou enquanto conectava a câmera no computador.

"Ah, a doutora está meio assustada... eles estão crescendo tão rápido..." passei a mão na minha barriga e os bebês se mexeram tranquilamente. "Ela quer muito um exame de sangue, mas eu não vou fazer. Diz que no meu sangue a taxa de leucócitos tem dado alta, mas não há nenhuma contaminação no meu corpo. Estão com medo de um aborto, mas eu não vou perder meus bebês. Eles estão completamente bem." Tagarelei, a voz diminuindo gradativamente, como se eu falasse só pra mim.

Olhei para Angela e ela sorria sincera. Ela suspirou e seu olhar ficou meio triste.

"Você ama tanto essas crianças..." ela se sentou de frente pra mim.

"Eles são a prova, Ang." Falei baixo. "A prova que Jacob e eu somos feitos um pro outro, de que é com ele que eu devo ficar."

Eu não estava olhando para Angela, então a mão dela na minha barriga me surpreendeu. Os bebês se mexeram calmos, como se aprovasse o toque de Angela. Ela respirou fundo.

"E eles vão fazer você ficar em Forks." Ela disse no baixo fôlego. Olhei-a nos olhos e ela me encarou. De repente eu entendi aquele mês de silencio maior que o normal.

"Oh, Ang, desculpe... Não estava nos meus planos engravidar e... ah, aconteceu e eu não vou poder ir pra Washington..."

"Bella... tudo bem..." mas ela não me convenceu.

"Ainda mais agora que o Ben vai pra Cornell. Mas a gente não vai perder contato, né? E existe o natal, a páscoa, as férias! A gente vai se ver."

Fiz Angela rir. Ela sempre se divertia quando eu ficava tagarela e eu me divertia quando ela estava tagarela. Como se fosse ensaiado, nós nos abraçamos.

"Ta bom, Bella, eu perdôo você. Ainda quero ser madrinha de um deles viu?" ela falou no abraço.

"Sem duvidas!"

"Valeu a pena ter vindo pra Forks."

"Cada segundo aqui. Sim, valeu muito." Eu ri. "Mas ainda temos até outubro! Nada de clima de despedida!"

Nós nos desgrudamos do abraço e Angela enxugou uma lagrima.

"É, você tem razão. Vamos gravar o vídeo? Pra quem é, posso saber?"

"É pra Alice. Ela pediu pra eu contar as novidades."

"Oh, e como ela está?"

"Bem..."

"Eles ainda estão na Florida?"

"Alguns deles. Alice e Jasper foram pro Alaska."

"Legal. Já sabe o que vai falar?" ela perguntou mudando a cadeira de posição e sentando-se de frente pro encosto, pra apoiar a câmera.

"Já."

"Então assim que quiser, podemos começar." Respirei fundo.

"Estou pronta."

"Está?"

"Sim."

"Então vamos começar." Sorri. "Vai."

"Oi Ali, tudo bom? Como estão as coisas em Denali? Manda um beijo pro Jazz, oks?

É tão _chato_ ter que falar com você por email! Vocês vão vir pra cá algum dia? Não esqueça de avisar, sabe como as coisas funcionam.

Ali, aconteceu tanta coisa! Acredito que você saiba boa parte, mas vou contar do mesmo jeito.

Seattle. Você tem informações pra me dar? Os rapazes estão enlouquecendo, Jacob tem dormido tão mal... e a Victória está dando uma canseira em muita _gente_, se é que você me entende. Eles dizem encontrar um rastro novo E diferente a cada dia e está tudo piorando. Alguém tem que dar uma luz porque eles não sabem do que cuidar. Victoria e outra dezena deles causando uma catástrofe, arre.

Falando em dar a luz..." eu sorri e passei a mão na minha barriga. "Descobri, Ali. Descobri porque você não me vê mais." Voltei a olhar para a câmera. "Estou grávida. Grávida do Jake, acredita? São gêmeos. E por mais que esse tamanho de barriga diga o contrario, estou de menos de três meses. Queria que o Carlisle estivesse aqui pra me examinar e não aquela obstetra desconfiada do hospital de Forks. Ele sim poderia tratar dessas crianças, você sabe. E, bem... eu estou muito feliz. Eu amo o Jacob. Edward estava certo, eu tinha uma vida pra viver e agora eu vejo que posso vivê-la. Eu _posso_ ter os meus filhos, o meu Jacob. Sabe que ele quer construir uma casa pra gente? Assim que essa palhaçada com a Victória acabar, nós vamos ter o nosso cantinho. Estou com dó do Charlie. Desde que Jake tocou nesse assunto ele anda meio abatido, mas eu falei pra ele que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde e que também não vai ser agora. Nós temos que juntar dinheiro.

Continuo trabalhando nos Newton. Por incrível que pareça, a pessoa mais empolgada na cidade com a minha gravidez é a Sra. Newton. Todo dia ela chega com uma coisa nova pra mim. Parece você.

E já que é pra fofocar do povo daqui, eu conto. Sabe _quem_ resolveu se enfiar no mundo de La Push? Jessica Stanley. Sério! ela ta '_pegando_' o Embry Call, amigo do Jake, é tão engraçado! Quem não está gostando disso é a mãe dela, né, mas eu estou dando o maior apoio. Não é um _imprint_ mesmo.

Eu peguei a Sra. Stanley falando pra Jess – sem saber que ela estava no viva-voz – quando ela avisou que ia pra La Push junto com o Embry algo tipo 'Isso, Jessica! Se enfie em La Push e volte grávida que nem a filha do Chefe Swan! Blablabla'. Coitada da Jess, me pediu mil desculpas, ainda está tentando se redimir _daquela_ vez e a mãe dela dá uma dessas..." balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Alice as provas acabaram! Terminei o colegial, aleluia! Ta todo mundo em clima de adeus, credo. Até parece que a gente não vai se cruzar nesse lugar minúsculo até outubro. Você viu o vestido que eu comprei? Viu a conta no cartão?" eu ri sem graça. "Tive que usar, Ali. Não sei se devo me desculpar, mas... meu, eu aqui, constituindo família e me dando ao luxo de pagar setecentos dólares em **um** vestido e **um** par de sapatos. Isso é algo que você faria, não eu. Mas enfim, eu fiz.

Seria ótimo se vocês estivessem aqui... mas sei lá, é difícil, né?

Me mande noticias. Quero saber como todos estão. Diz pro Emmett que minha coordenação está 100% e que ele não vai saber de tombos meus por tempo indeterminado. Diz pro Carlisle vir cuidar de mim. Diz pra Esme que eu sinto saudades. Diz pra Rosalie que eu ainda não encontrei ninguém no mundo mais bonita que ela. Diz pro Jazz que eu preciso ter minhas emoções controladas. Diz pra você mesma que você é a melhor pessoa do **mundo**." Suspirei e sorri.

"Diz pro Edward que, apesar de tudo, eu o amo muito e que ele é muito importante pra mim. Diz que obrigado e que ele também consiga ser feliz. Amo todos vocês." Mandei um beijo pra câmera e Angela sorriu, encerrando o vídeo.

* * *

**N/A**: NÃO ME MATEM D;  
Eu sei que esse cap é curtinho, mas é um capítulo de transição, vocês entendem, né? .-.  
De verdade que o próximo é ENOOOOOOOORME, fatasso. Acho que o maior capítulo, se pá.  
Eu ia esperar as milhares de reviews que eu pedi, mas o site tava fora do ar, então eu não tava contando com elas mais :(  
Então quero agradecer à **Vanessa N.**, **Claudia Leah**, **Rayssa**, **Kika Malfoy**, **Renatinha**, **Nessie Wolf**, **Marcella Black**, **Carol**, **Anna**, **Vivian Alves**, **Pam** e **Cathy S Black** por terem comentado.  
25 coments é muito? Então eu quero os 2O de sempre, oks?  
Pensem no cap GIGANTE que vocês vão ganhar se comentarem :D

Valeu galere :D  
Até o próximo  
**BL**


	12. Capítulo Nove

Oi, você que leu **_A Menina Que Roubava Livros_**! Eu estou com uma nova fic sobre ela *-*  
O nome é **Limões** e se você puder dar uma lida e comentada, eu ficaria muito feliz.  
Ah, claro, ela está no meu profile ^^

* * *

**9. Pedido**

"_Best believe she got that good thing  
She my little hood thing, ask around they know us  
You'll know that's mine bust it babe"  
Plies ft. Ne-yo_

Eu estava completamente aconchegada nos braços de Jacob, dormindo tranqüila sob o ressoar dos seus roncos no meu quarto na casa de Charlie – sim, ele se conformara – quando a porta se abriu num estrondo. O susto foi tamanho que Jake caiu da cama levando o lençol e batendo a cabeça no criado-mudo.

"Mas que p..."

Eu sentei na cama e olhei pra ele. Ele estava com a mão na testa, um pouco de sangue escorrendo. Me preocupei em respirar pela boca.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou, já vai melhorar." Ele estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado da cama, olhou pra porta e ficou em pé puxando o lençol pra se cobrir. _Valeu, Jake_...

"ISABELLA!" a ficha caiu. Me dei conta de quem estava ali parada, completamente pasma. Olhei pra ela devagar, me ocupando em cruzar as pernas e tampar os seios com um braço.

"Oi mãe." Olhei-a nos olhos, o que eu estava evitando. Ela estava com muita raiva.

"O que é isso?" ela apontou pro Jacob, tentando não olhar pra ele.

"_Isso_ é o meu namorado que eu já falei por email e telefone pra você varias vezes, mãe."

"Não me falou que ele não usava _roupas_!"

"Ahn... oi Renée." Jacob arriscou. "Na verdade eu uso roupas sim."

Respirei fundo tentando conter o riso. Renée estava ficando muito vermelha.

"ENTÃO TRATE DE POR UMA!" Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso.

"Oks." Passou por ela enrolado no lençol e abriu meu guarda-roupas.

"ELE TEM ROUPAS NO **SEU** ARMÁRIO, ISABELLA?"

"Mãe..."

Ela parou de respirar. Olhei pra ela preocupada, mas eu sabia o que ela tinha visto. O pior estava por vir.

"O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA BARRIGA? ISABELLA!..."

Desviei o olhar. Eu estava pega.

"Parabéns vovó."

Ela começou a tremer, achei que fosse ter uma sincope.

"G-grávida? Você está _grávida_?" acenei positivamente. "Desse aí?" franzi a testa.

"O nome dele é Jacob, mãe. E sim. E são gêmeos. **E** o Charlie já se conformou com a idéia, então conforme-se também." Fique mal humorada com o pouco caso que ela fez de Jacob.

Ele sentou do meu lado na cama devidamente vestido e me entregou uma camisola, que eu vesti imediatamente. Limpei um pouco de sangue que estava na testa dele – o ferimento já havia fechado – e dei-lhe um selinho.

"Quer conversar com ela sozinha?" ele perguntou baixo. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Vou preparar seu café."

Jacob me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de sair fechando a porta. Olhei devagar para Renée e ela sentou na beira da cama.

"Quantos meses? Quatro?"

"Dois e meio." Ela me analisou.

"Não parece."

"Estão crescendo rápido."

"Por que não me contou."

"Porque você viria da Florida no mesmo instante me tirar daqui. Me tirar de Forks, de Charlie e do pai dos meus filhos." Ela abriu a boca sem resposta. "Eu não quero isso, mãe. Eu quero ficar aqui e criar meus filhos com o Jake. Você tentaria me convencer do contrario."

"É verdade." Ela assumiu. "Mas pense comigo, Isabella. Você morou comigo a vida toda, não deu trabalho, não arranjou namorados... aí vem morar com seu pai, arranjou o Edward, deu toda aquela confusão em Phoenix, voltou, largou do namorado, entrou em depressão, arranjou outro namorado e agora está grávida! Com as malas prontas pra ir pra Washington e grávida! O que eu devo fazer?"

"Deve me deixar fazer minhas escolhas." Respondi olhando-a nos olhos. "Eu _ia_ pra Washington, mas a gravidez aconteceu e eu estou optando pela família. Agora eu tenho uma, mãe. Eu amo o Jacob. Ele me ajudou demais e eu o ajudo. Nós somos um do outro... e nós vamos ser felizes, mãe. Porque eu estou disposta a faze-lo feliz e ele está disposto a me fazer feliz. Mãe... eu não poderia estar em outro lugar."

Renée suspirou desviando o olhar. Pensou por uns segundos depois voltou a me olhar.

"Mas vai mesmo me fazer avó tão nova?"

**xxxx**

"Mas o que vocês vão fazer?" Renée perguntou pela milésima vez enquanto tomávamos café. "Casamento? Onde vão morar? Querem ir comigo pra Florida?"

"Mãe!" interferi após engolir um pedaço de waffle. "Pelo amor de Deus, para! Não sabemos o que vamos fazer, ninguém pensou em casamento, não temos onde morar e não podemos sair daqui. _Não_ se preocupe, pra tudo há um jeito, ainda faltam sete meses e tudo vai dar certo."

Ela suspirou decepcionada e sem ter o que falar. Percebi o clima do meu lado – vulgo Jacob – ficar tenso. Olhei pra ele e ele estava com o nariz franzido.

"Que droga!" ele exclamou levantando e indo olhar pela janela da cozinha, um rosnado se formando em seu peito.

"Ele é sempre assim?" Renée me perguntou e eu fiz uma careta, indo atrás dele. Uma de suas mãos me barrou e os bebês ficaram inquietos.

"Sanguessuga." Ele sussurrou.

Como é? Tinha um vampiro entrando pela porta da frente? Me desviei de seus braços pra tentar ver quem era, mas ele estava me impedindo.

"Jacob!" protestei raciocinando. Se fosse alguém verdadeiramente perigoso Jacob já tinha dado um jeito de me tirar de lá, então quem poderia ser?

Me pendurei em suas costas e ele perdeu a guarda.

"Isabella!" Jake exclamou bravo, mas eu nem liguei.

Não dava pra acreditar na figura que se aproximava da porta da frente, não dava pra acreditar que ele realmente fizera isso.

Corri pra porta da frente incrivelmente não tropeçando em nada – viva o gene de lobo – e abri a porta antes que ele pudesse tocar a campainha.

"Carlisle!" exclamei e senti meu ventre contrair com o cheiro doce que sua pele emanava. Afastei um passo e sentei na escada. "Não se mexa. Já vai passar." Respirei fundo e passei a mão no ventre. "Calma, ta tudo bem..." Carlisle tombou a cabeça curioso.

"Eles obedecem?"

"Sim. Mas é mais eficiente quando Jacob colabora." Olhei furiosa para Jake que estava encostado no batente da cozinha e ele deu de ombros.

"Você da conta." Ele disse e eu abri a boca exasperada.

"Isso é interessante." Carlisle falou. "Sinal de sistema nervoso desenvolvido."

"É lógico." Jacob disse displicente e sentou ao meu lado colocando a mão na minha barriga. "Está aqui por quê?" dei-lhe um cutucão.

"Posso entrar?" Carlisle pediu, sempre cordial.

"Claro." Respondi. Ele deu um passo para dentro e fechou a porta abrindo um sorriso. Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto os vampiros são lindos.

"Porque Bella pediu." Ele respondeu à pergunta de Jake, que olhou pra mim indignado.

"É verdade." Afirmei meio culpada. "Mas não achei que viria logo. Jake, não me olhe assim!" quase implorei por causa da cara que ele fez. "Eu quero saber sobre eles e só o Carlisle pode fazer isso. Ninguém sabe o que pode dar nos exames que a Dra. Madson quer fazer e, ah, não custa nada, J..."

Jacob e eu nos olhamos por um longo tempo – eu com olhos suplicantes e ele como se me desse uma bronca. Aos poucos os bebês foram parando e a expressão dele suavizou.

"Que tal conversarmos na cozinha?" Jake disse levantando e me levando junto. Carlisle acenou concordando.

Quando entramos pela porta da cozinha, houveram diversas reações: Renée ficou de queixo caído, uma expressão abobalhada que me fez rir, Phil ficou incomodado com a reação dela e Charlie levantou num pulo, surpreso pela visita.

"Carlisle! Lembra-se dele Renée?" ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Charlie foi apertar a mão dele e estremeceu com seu toque gelado. "A que devo a honra? Como estão as coisas na Florida? E seus filhos?"

Carlisle riu diante de tantas perguntas.

"Primeiro, vim fazer uma consulta rápida na Bella. Ela me pediu que fizesse seu pré-natal. As demais coisas, creio que teremos tempo pra conversar."

Charlie acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Fez-se silencio por alguns instantes até ele entender que precisaríamos da cozinha.

"Oh! Vamos pra sala, então?" ele disse pra Phil e Renée, que concordaram e saíram logo em seguida.

Jacob sentou em uma cadeira e me puxou pro seu colo, Carlisle sentou em outra.

"Ninguém duvida que essas crianças tem o gene de lobo também, né?

Abri a boca pra responder, mas não consegui emitir som algum, porque me lembrei das acusações de Kim.

"Sim e não." Jake respondeu. "Há uns dois anos, houve um congelamento reprodutivo na tribo e agora, ao que tudo indica, isso foi quebrado, mas há os que dizem que Bella está blefando." As mãos dele estavam em punhos. "Não sei de onde tiraram essa ideia, de quem mais Bella engravidaria? Mike Newton?"

"Arre!" exclamei. "Não mesmo."

"Mas isso não é algo que precisemos provar pra você." Jacob emendou.

"Bem... vou querer fazer um ultra-som. Para isso, você vai ter que ir lá pra casa, Bell." Os bebês se mexeram inquietos e eu sabia que era por causa de Jacob. "Como eu queria que Edward estivesse aqui pra ler essas pequenas mentes!" Carlisle exclamou e eu pus a mão no ventre por instinto.

"Isso é sério? De eles já terem inteligência?"

"Pelo visto sim, mas preciso dos exames. Amanhã, que tal? E Jacob tem que ir também. E Sam, se possível. A gente tem que conversar com vocês." Olhei curiosa para Carlisle.

"A gente quem?"

Ele e Jacob se encaravam, Carlisle deu um sorriso.

"Sem problema." Jacob respondeu.

"A gente quem?" perguntei de novo.

"A gente." Carlisle respondeu e eu cruzei os braços frustrada. "Tenho muita coisa pra conversar com seu pai e acredito que você tenha que se arrumar pra formatura."

"Verdade." Jacob emendou. "Vá terminar de se arrumar que eu te levo."

Sem opções. Era como eu estava. Estão subi pro meu quarto pra trocar de roupa. Optei por um vestidinho jardineira jeans por cima de uma babylook azul e uma sandália de couro claro com tiras até a panturrilha – coisa da Alice.

Desci as escadas e parei no ultimo degrau, escutando a conversa que rolava na sala.

"...às vezes eu não sei o que acontece com você, Charlie. Parece que tudo que eu ensinei à Bella desapareceu quando ela veio pra cá."

"Você está com a impressão errada então, Renée. Bella valoriza muito tudo que você fez por ela."

"É! E cada vez que eu venho tenho uma surpresa diferente. Depressão e agora esse namorado e uma gravidez de gêmeos!"

"Você não esteve aqui, Renée. Não esteve nos quatro meses mais difíceis da vida dela pra saber o bem que Jacob faz a ela. Não tem ideia de como ela estava. Jacob a salvou, Renée. E mesmo que ele a tenha engravidado, eu não tenho como agradecer tudo que ele fez antes. Sem ele, nossa filha estaria perdida."

"Verdade, amor." Phil disse. "Pense por esse lado."

Renée suspirou e eu decidi que era hora de ir. Entrei na sala.

"Já vou. Cadê o Jake?"

"Esperando no carro." Carlisle respondeu sorrindo. Sorri de volta.

"Pai, que horas você vai me buscar?"

"Que horas quer que eu busque?"

"Bem... a formatura é às 19h e temos que estar lá uma meia hora antes, então... que tal umas 18h15min?"

"Estarei lá." Dei um beijo na bochecha de Charlie e fui me despedir de Renée e Phil.

"Até daqui a pouco." Também dei-lhes beijos na bochecha.

"Bell, não está com frio?" Renée perguntou e eu olhei para a roupa que eu usava.

"Não. Estou bem. Viu Carlisle, a sandália que a Alice me deu." Ele riu uma melodia de sinos.

"Ela com certeza deve estar radiante em te ver com as roupas que ela deu."

"Não tenho escolhas, não é mesmo?"

"Verdade."

"A gente se vê." Me despedi e saí de casa.

Estava chuviscando, mas nada que prejudicasse o decorrer do dia. Jacob me esperava no carro ouvindo musica. Assim que sentei no banco do passageiro ele ameaçou desligar o radio.

"Não. Não precisa." Ele olhou pra mim sorrindo.

"Musica superada?"

"Completamente."

"Mais um item pra lista então." Ele deu partida no carro.

"Que lista?" quis saber.

"A lista que eu fiz de suas superações."

"Ah, é? E quais são elas?"

"Hum... Primeiro você superou o vazio. Maus no sentido de lidar com ele. Com isso, você superou o medo – o que te levou a superar o bom senso também." Sorri e mostrei a língua pra ele. "Aí você superou o amor, se permitindo; por tabela, superando a dor. Agora você superou as lembranças. Pelo menos, até onde eu sei, começou a superá-las."

Olhei pela janela. Era verdade. Jacob e seu talento em saber sobre mim, incrível. A musica no radio mudou. Algum lugar no meu subconsciente conhecia aquela voz.

"De quem é essa musica?"

"Paramore." Ele respondeu. Eu _sabia_. "Franklin, já ouviu?" acenei com a cabeça positivamente. Em algum momento do meu passado remoto eu gostei de Paramore. As canções me lembravam minhas amigas de Phoenix. "É bonitinha, a musica."

Era mesmo. Cavoquei em minha memória e lembrei de ter recebido o álbum _Riot!_ de presente antes de vir pra Forks. Anotei mentalmente que deveria procurar nas minhas malas não-desfeitas.

No caminho, contei para Jacob o pedaço da conversa que ouvi e ele fez alguns comentários, disse que nós daríamos um jeito, que estava guardando dinheiro, que não era necessário _pré-ocupar-se_. Também disse que Renée seria conquistada aos poucos e que _seria_ conquistada, sem duvidas.

Ele parou o Rabbit na frente da casa de Angela. A musica que tocava era Umbrella, da Rihanna.

"É incrível como essa musica não sai de moda!" ele exclamou.

"É bonitinha, essa musica." Eu disse e ele riu. "Fala sobre companheirismo e promessas, fala sobre eternidade."

"_Eternidade_?"

"_Told you I'll be here __forever__, Said I'll __always__ be your friend, took a note I'm stick it out __till the end_." Cantei junto com a musica.

"Oks, me convenceu."

"…_know that we still have each other, you can stay under my umbrella, you can stay under my umbrella_." Continuei cantando. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. "_ella ella eh eh eh, under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh, under_…"

Cantoria cortada por um beijo. Eu ri enquanto ele me beijava e me joguei em seus braços. Eu estava tão feliz. Quase não dava pra acreditar que estávamos no meio de uma perseguição. Ele afastou nossos lábios.

"Principalmente em Forks, não?" sorri.

"Nem me diga." Dei-lhe um selinho. "Umbrella indispensável." Ele riu.

"Suas coisas já estão aí?"

"Eu trouxe semana passada."

"Então vai." Ele me afastou, me colocando sentada no banco.

"Vá se arrumar também pra eu ficar me exibindo com você."

"Ha! Eu que me exibo. Quero ver seu vestido, você fez tanto mistério..."

"Você vai gostar. É algo pra deixar até a Alice orgulhosa. Se bem que ela me mandaria um... Victoria's Secret ou Prada, mas ta bom."

Saí do carro e mandei-lhe um beijo, fechando a porta. Ele só saiu quando Ang me atendeu com os cabelos cheios de bobs.

"Bella! Até que enfim! Menina, cada vez que te vejo sua barriga está maior. Vamos? Jess está lá em cima."

**xxxx**

"Que orgulho da minha menina!"

"Pai!" exclamei na entrada da casa de Angela. A única exigência de Charlie foi me levar pra formatura, então eu chegaria de 'escolta policial'. Ele me abraçou quando eu me aproximei e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Você ficou tão madura!" fiz uma careta com a definição que ele usou. Ele abriu a porta pra mim e eu entrei. A família de Angela também já estava indo, jess saíra quinze minutos antes.

"Isso é tão importante, Bell, se formar no colegial. É uma vez na vida, só." Discurso Edward, pude registrar. Ele deu partida o carro e seguiu falando um discurso emocionado que eu não podia deixar de concordar.

"Eu acredito que vir morar com você foi a melhor escolha que eu fiz, pai. Eu vim pra cá no momento certo." Falei quando ele parou o carro no estacionamento. "Amo você, pai." O abracei. Era algo que eu estava acostumando a fazer desde que Harry Clearwater morrera e se intensificou depois que ele descobriu dos gêmeos.

Essa cumplicidade pai-filha formou um laço entre Charlie e eu que cheguei à conclusão de nunca ser possível se eu me resumisse à Phoenix – obvio, mas importante. Porque se eu estivesse com Edward, eu seria transformada em vampira e teria que me afastar de todos.

"Vai lá." Charlie disse no abraço. "Você tem que terminar de se arrumar."

Sorri pra ele antes de abrir a porta do carro e descer. Jacob estava há alguns metros. Caminhei até ele maravilhada. Ele tinha cortado o cabelo, não escovinha como da outra vez, mas um curto bom, uns quatro dedos no Maximo de comprimento. Estava de calça xadrez e camiseta preta que caíram perfeitamente em seu corpo enorme, nem largas, nem apertadas. Ele assoviou aprovando quando me aproximei, com um sorriso; pegou minha mão e me girou. O sol estava se pondo, o céu ficando mais limpo, o crepúsculo adquirindo um tom alaranjado.

"Tinha razão. Eu adorei." Ele falou me puxando pra um beijo. "Você está linda. Mais linda." Sorri.

"Combinado com você. Eu é que estou satisfeita. Quem fez isso com você?" ele passou a mão no cabelo, agora curto, bagunçando-o.

"Foi a Emily."

"Gostei." Falei com um sorriso. Charlie passou por nós depois de enrolar o suficiente com o carro.

"Esse _negocio_ no seu cabelo também ficou bonito."

"Coisa da Angela!"

Ela tinha arrumado meu cabelo com uns cachos. Fiquei bem umas três horas, pelo menos, só de bobs pros cachos fixarem. Ang fez uma tiara com meu próprio cabelo, deixando a franja solta e usou um spray com purpurina prata pra deixar os cachos no lugar. Na minha boca, passaram um batom vermelho que eu nunca passaria em situações normais – ideia da Jessica – por isso, optou-se por não destacar muito meus olhos, só com rimel, nada muito forte. Toda aquela purpurina, segundo Ang, era pra combinar com a corrente do pingente e a sandália.

Elas também passaram um esmalte vermelhão nas minhas unhas da mão e um branquinho nas dos pés, todo o vermelho contrastando assustadoramente com a cor da minha pele. Segurei no pingente e sorri pra Jacob.

"Quando vi esse vestido, não tive duvidas que era perfeito."

"Acertou em cheio." O sorriso dele faiscava. "Vamos?" ele me ofereceu o braço e seu segui com ele para trás do ginásio pra colocar a beca de formatura. Amarela. Que cor zuada.

"SWAN!" O diretor Greene me chamou balançando uma beca. "Venha pegar sua beca e ir pro seu lugar na fila." Jacob riu pra dentro.

"Que bonito..." ele desdenhou. "Ouvi dizer que a da reserva é verde." Fiz uma careta.

"Ninguém consegue ficar bem numa roupa de tubo de neon como essa."

Soltei a mão de Jacob e ele me deu um selinho ainda rindo por causa da roupa. Dei uns passos incertos, Jessica acenava freneticamente para mim, e voltei a olhar para Jake. Ele estava estranhamente sério e mandou com um gesto que eu continuasse.

Obedeci e peguei a beca da mão do diretor, encaminhando-me para meu lugar atrás de Jess. Quando voltei a olhar o ponto que deixara Jacob, ele não estava mais lá.

"Vou ficar parecendo um semi-farol." Reclamei para Jess enquanto ela me ajudava a amarrar a beca.

"Lauren falou a mesma coisa com aquele vestido verde."

"Merece uma foto com as variações." Afirmei rindo.

"Fotos são coisas que não irão faltar." Jess garantiu.

"Ai. Meu. Deus. Jess, não exagere."

"Não se preocupe. Tudo está completamente calculado."

"_Isso_ dá medo."

"Ora, Bella, apenas se divirta." Congelei desacreditada.

A voz que falara aquilo não era a de Jessica. Uma voz de sinos como aquela não podia ser a de Jess. Eu conhecia aquela voz muito bem.

Virei-me devagar, com medo de que não fosse real, que fosse mais uma de minhas alucinações e deparei com três figuras pouco mais de dois metros longe de mim: uma era grandalhona e ogra, uma era muito parecida com um astro de cinema e a outra era minúscula. As três completamente mais bonitas que todas as pessoas do mundo. Sorri e saí correndo.

"ALICE!" Abracei-a ignorando a inquietação no meu ventre. O perfume doce também me irritou um pouco, mas não dei importância.

"Fala piolha."

"EMMETT!" Abracei-o também. De relance vi a expressão das pessoas. Eu, com certeza, era a única humana no _mundo_ que tinha coragem de me aproximar da figura enorme e assustadora que Emmett era.

"Que história é essa que você não cai mais?" ele perguntou inconformado.

"Gene de lobo temporário." Afirmei apontando o voluminho – que já não era tão _inho_ – da minha barriga.

"Verdade, você até que está meio que fedendo." Jasper afirmou de nariz franzido.

Encarei-o pela primeira vez. Ele sorria convidativo e confesso que o sorriso de Jasper _sim_ dava medo – talvez porque ele já quase me matara. Estendeu a mão pra mim e num impulso eu também o abracei.

"Senti sua falta, Jazz. Nosso calmante particular. Senti falta de todos vocês."

"SWAN!"

"Vai lá, Bell. Depois a gente conversa." Alice disse, dando uma piscadela pra mim.

Dei um passo pra trás sorrindo. Era inacreditável e eu não cabia em mim. Alice estava lá. E Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. No final das contas, eles vieram pra formatura.

"Você também fede, Jazz." Brinquei e voltei pro meu lugar na fila. A formatura iria começar.

**xxxx**

"Adorei, Bell! Com certeza o convívio com _minhas_ roupas está aguçando o seu bom senso." Fechei a cara.

"Não tenho mau gosto."

"Claro que não." Alice fez uma cara fingida e eu não acredite nela.

"Ali, cadê os outros?" perguntei chateada. Passei um tempão pensando em Esme, Edward e Rosalie.

"Eles queriam muito vir, mas Esme quer reviver nossa casa o mais rápido possível, então Ed e Rose estão ajudando. Você vai vê-los."

Suspirei. Estávamos num restaurante depois da colação de grau, em duas horas a festa começaria. Charlie, Renée e Phil estavam pra lá e pra cá conversando com todas as pessoas possíveis. Descobri que Alice falara com Jake antes de falar comigo e ele acalmou os ânimos do bando. Agora ele conversava com Sam e Jared. Paul, Brandy e Quil estavam correndo; Embry, Seth e Collin estavam na formatura da escola da reserva e Leah estava se formando. Jake estava meio chatinho porque ele não é lá amigo de vampiros, mas estava tudo bem.

"Amanhã você vai pra casa, piolha!" Emmett me sacudiu pelos ombros de leve. "Pode contar que você sente saudades."

"Pior que sinto, Emm."

"Como assim, _pior_? Jasper vai contar uma historinha." Jazz fez uma careta e eu ri. "E a gente vai dar uma ilhada nesses pulguentinhos!" Os olhos de Emmett brilharam e eu recuei.

"Meus bebês não são pulguentos." Revidei.

"Ah, são sim." Ele acenava com a cabeça positivamente de olhos fechados.

"Tadinhos, Emmett!"

"É! Não fale assim dos pulguentos!" Alice respondeu séria e eu fechei a cara pra ela.

"Bell, vamos pra festa?" Angela chegou perguntando. Ela estava com Ben e Jessica logo atrás.

"Hey Ben!" Emmett cumprimentou. "Entrou pra Ivy League, parabéns!"

"Obrigado." Ben falou vacilante. A reação que Emmett causava era muito engraçada.

"Podemos ir." Respondi.

"Vocês vão também?" Jessica perguntou inocente.

"Receio que não." Jacob respondeu atrás de mim. nem tinha percebido ele chegar.

"É, dessa vez não." Jasper concordou. "Mas Alice pode preparar uma festa antes de embarcarem pras Universidades."

Alice literalmente deu pulinhos.

"Ótima ideia, Jazz!"

"Isso significa que vocês estão voltando pra Forks?" Angela perguntou e eu os encarei curiosa.

"Talvez." Jazz respondeu. Resposta cheia de significado, reparei.

Fez-se silencio. Os olhos de Alice brilhando de expectativa.

"Vai ser a melhor festa da história de Forks!" Ela cantou. Fique com medo. Alice levava isso a sério.

Jacob suspirou.

"Querem uma carona?" Ele perguntou para Jess, Ang e Ben.

"Seria uma boa." Jess falou animada. "Vou chamar o Mike."

Emmett apontou pra ela divertido.

"Ainda com aquele engomadinho?" Todos rimos.

"Vou buscar o carro." Jake avisou e se retirou.

Olhei para Alice e a abracei.

"Obrigada, Ali."

"Não seja boba." Ela falou e me soltou.

Jasper olhou pra mim sorrindo e deu passo pra frente como se fosse me atacar. Pulei pra trás e ele e Emmett começaram a rir.

"Relaxa." Jasper disse e percebi que ele usava suas habilidades pra me acalmar. "Você realmente está fedendo."

Emmett me deu um abraço e um beijo gelado na testa.

"Até amanhã, baixinha."

Virei-me e dei de cara com Angela, Ben e Jess.

"Mike disse que não quer ir apertado. Vai no carro da Lauren. Vamos?"

"Opa."

"Embry está lá?" Jessica perguntou para Jacob quando já estávamos quase na First Beach.

Jacob não respondeu. Fingiu estar concentrado em procurar uma vaga no estacionamento, mas percebi que ele a estava evitando. Olhei para ele analisando-o. Ele sorriu pra mim e colocou a mão na minha barriga. Minha expressão não mudou nenhum segundo.

"Jacob?" Jessica perguntou novamente. Pelo visto ela também não se deixou enganar.

"Sim?" Jacob respondeu desentendido.

"O Embry vai estar lá?" ela disse num tom desconfiado.

Jacob parou o carro numa vaga no final do estacionamento, quase na estrada pros penhascos. Dava pra ouvir o som de musicas e pessoas.

"Vai." Respondeu finalmente.

Desci do carro, seguida dos outros e fechei a porta encarando Jacob. Seguimos pra praia e diminui o passo intencionalmente, para Jake e eu ficarmos para trás. Ele segurou minha mão sorrindo aquele sorriso maravilhoso, provavelmente pra me distrair. Sorri de volta, mas chacoalhei a cabeça segundos depois, me obrigando a voltar o foco.

"O que significou aquilo?"

"Aquilo o quê?" ele rebateu rápido demais, se entregando.

"Eu não sou idiota. E quer saber? Jessica também não. O que aconteceu com o Embry?"

"Nada."

Estanquei. Ângela, Ben e Jessica já estavam bem na frente. Coloquei as mãos na cintura e comecei a bater o pé no chão impaciente, exigindo uma explicação."

"Ele e a Leah estão se pegando."

Meu queixo caiu, soltei os braços e parei de bater o pé.

"Está brincando!"

"Não."

"Ai meu Deus. Todo o sonho do homem perfeito da Jessica!" voltei a andar um tanto mais rápido na intenção de alcançá-la.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Vou..." pensei por uns segundos. "Mandar ela voltar pra casa!"

"Bella... é a mãe dela quem organizou isso aqui." Jacob falou me alcançando sem dificuldade e segurando em meu ombro.

"Então vou deixá-la longe do Embry!"

"Ela vai procurá-lo de qualquer forma."

Parei de andar e me virei para Jacob suspirando.

"Isso é tão injusto, coitada." Jacob me puxou pra um abraço e eu apoiei a cabeça em seu peito musculoso. "Que sorte a minha em ter você." Ele riu e me deu um beijo na testa. "Queria poder fazer alguma coisa."

Um farol alto cegou nossos olhos e um Toyota parou duas vagas pra frente de onde estávamos. De lá saíram Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Eric e Lee rindo e empurrando uns aos outros. Imediatamente tive uma ideia surtada, me soltei de Jacob, puxando-o pela mão e alcancei-os.

"Oi gente! Todo mundo bem? Eric, adorei seu discurso." Eric riu. "A Jessica chorou o tempo todo! E ela não tirava a mão da minha barriga. Alias, ninguém tira a mão da minha barriga. Nem quero imaginar como vai ser quando estiver verdadeiramente grande."

"Minha mãe que o diga." Mike falou meio sem emoção.

"Verdade. E eu tenho que falar com ela, sobre aumentar um dia de trabalho, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento."

Eu estava completamente tagarela e Jacob morria de rir por isso. Passamos a caminhar na faixa de areia cheia de pedrinhas que com certeza me fariam cair se eu estivesse em situações normais que não carregando dois filhotes de lobo. Passei a andar no mesmo ritmo que Mike – um ritmo que demonstrava intencional de querer deixar os outros passar. Sorri pra ele. Jacob colocou uma mão na minha cintura.

"E você, Mike? Tudo ótimo?"

Ele não olhou pra mim. apenas fez uma careta estranha antes de responder.

"Mais ou menos."

"Por quê?"

"Estou meio aborrecido."

"Oh, não vá me dizer que quer voltar pra escola e nem quer saber dessa vida de Universidade da Califórnia?" Sim, ele ia pra mesmo faculdade que a Jess.

"Não por isso." Ele respondeu sem emoção e olhou pra mim de um jeito frustrado. "Bella, o que tem de errado comigo?"

Assustada com a reação dele, me aproximei mais do corpo de Jacob.

"Por quê?" perguntei confusa.

"Parece que eu tenho um péssimo problema com relacionamentos. Juro que não sei o que aconteceu, mas a Jessica tem me evitado. Estou realmente afim dela, mas ela está com outro cara, segundo a Lauren." Ele me olhou nos olhos. "Daqui de La Push."

"Oh..." engoli seco. Aquela declaração aleatória facilitava muito as coisas.

"Sempre La Push." Ele murmurou voltando a encarar o chão. Jacob olhou para o lado oposto tentando esconder o riso. Coloque uma mão no ombro de Mike.

"Não fique assim, Mike. Não vai demorar pra Jess voltar pra você."

"Você conhece o cara, né Bella?" Acenei positivamente e ele suspirou.

"Você devia ir atrás dela." Jacob falou pela primeira vez. "Sabe, falar tudo que falou pra gente agora."

"Ah, sei lá..."

"Ta vendo?" Jacob disparou. "Deve ser _por isso_ que ela está lá correndo atrás do Embry agora. Porque você é uma bicha."

Mike encarou Jacob com uma expressão muito brava, mas recuou lembrando de quem se tratava.

"Vai continuar aqui?" Jake perguntou já exasperado. "Vá atrás dela, mano!"

Confuso, Mike andou mais rápido se misturando à multidão que estava à uns três metros de nós. Dei risada da situação.

"Bicha é uma ótima definição."

"Claro que é." Ele se inclinou e me beijou. Os bebês fizeram um _looping_ na minha barriga e eu ri me desgrudando de Jacob.

Vi Jessica encostada no capô de um carro bebendo alguma coisa direto da garrafa e olhando num ponto fixo. Tentei seguir seu olhar e encontrei, ao subir num tronco acompanhada de Jacob, no meio da galera, Embry e Leah se beijando e bebendo. Meu queixo caiu desacreditado com a veracidade da situação.

Leah usava um curto branco e prata na altura da coxa e frente única cavado nas costas inteira – eu já citei que ela tem um corpo maravilhoso? – não dava pra saber como era o decote, porque ela estava enroscada em Embry. Embry estava com uma bermuda jeans, tênis de basquete e camiseta branca, em uma das mãos uma garrafa de bebida.

"Desde quando?" perguntei.

"Alguns dias. Inicio da semana, eu acho."

"Que loucura. A Jess ta arrasada. Vou falar com ela."

Subi pelos troncos como atalho pro estacionamento. Eu iria sentir falta de toda essa coordenação quando essas crianças nascerem. Fui até Jessica e encostei ao lado dela.

"Eu ofereceria se você não estivesse grávida." Jess disse sem me olhar.

"E eu negaria."

"Seu namorado não nega." Ela falou apontando qualquer coisa. _Qualquer coisa_, constatei, era Jacob aceitando uma lata de cerveja de Jared.

"Deixa ele." Falei dando de ombros.

"Bell, o que eu tenho de errado?"

"Nada." Falei devagar. Jessica tomou um longo gole da bebida – vodka, pude reparar.

"_Por que_" ela falou apontando para Embry/Leah "eu simplesmente não encontro o homem da minha vida como você encontrou?"

"Receio... que você tenha encontrado. Só... não se permitiu a isso. Nenhum dos dois, aliás."

Jessica olhou pra mim girando a cabeça rápido. Abriu a boca numa expressão que misturava muitas coisas. Vi Mike Newton se aproximar.

"Você ta sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei?" ela perguntou desconfiada. Sorri e abri os braços como quem mostra que está desarmado.

"Jess?" Mike chamou.

Jessica olhou de Mike pra mim duas vezes, aquela expressão confusa e curiosa estampada em seu rosto.

"Vou deixar vocês a sós." Falei me retirando e seguindo na direção de Jacob.

Ao me aproximar, percebi que Jacob, Jared, Sam, Kim, Embry e Leah travavam uma discussão discreta.

"Não vou, Sam." Leah falou claramente alterada. "Não vou estragar esse vestido, nem que me paguem pra isso."

"Você não precisa estragar, Leah. Você pode tirar o vestido, se transformar, fazer o que tem pra fazer, destransformar e colocar o vestido." Jared disse num tom de obvio.

"Não vou. Não adianta. É a minha formatura, estão sabendo?" ela se apoiou em Embry e deu-lhe um selinho.

"Oks, então a Leah e o Embry ficam e o Jared e o Jake vão comigo." Sam falu vencido.

"Ah não!" Kim falou.

"Vão pra onde?" perguntei ao mesmo tempo.

"Substituir os caras na ronda." Jacob respondeu.

"Não mesmo." Kim protestou. "Jared, faz quanto tempo que nós não conseguimos ficar a noite _inteira_ juntos? Nem pensar, Sam."

"Alguém tem que substituí-los. Não vou levar dois novatos."

"Seth já está grandinho." Kim acrescentou.

"Não enfie meu irmão nessa encrenca."

"Não dá pra continuar os que estão?" perguntei.

"É. O Paul é chato, faça-o dobrar o turno." Jacob emendou e Sam lançou um olhar bravo pra ele. Reparei que Jake não se intimidou. "É verdade."

"Vão ter que trocar mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Prefiro mais tarde." Jared rebateu erguendo os braços. Kim olhou pra ele exasperada. "Vou ter que ir, amor." Brava ela cruzou os braços evitando o abraço do namorado. Sam encarou Jacob esperando uma resposta.

"Ei!" quase gritei. "Também estou me formando **E** estou grávida. Leve o Collin e deixe o pai dos meus filhos aqui."

Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta. Era o que minha mente gritava e o significado do olhar de Sam. Mas, ah! Qual é? Eu estava mentindo?

"Preciso lembrar que é a _sua_ segurança, principalmente, que estamos fazendo?" ele disparou. Golpe baixo.

"Ué..." comecei. "E o Collin não é capaz disso? A tribo não é mais prioridade? Em que outro lugar Jacob me defenderia melhor se não ao meu lado?"

Eu estava inclinada para Sam e ele pra mim, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Estava claro que ele procurava um contra-argumento.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte." Jacob interviu. "O Sam e o Jared vão mais tarde e deixam o Paul dobrando o turno. Lá pras 4h eu entro no lugar dele e um pouco depois o Seth e o Collin substituem vocês. Não tenho problema com os novatos. Leah, você pode correr à tarde?"

"Sim, senhor." Ela respondeu como se fosse uma ordem oficial.

"Então a Leah me substitui na hora do almoço e a gente – Sam e eu – vamos com a Bella nos Cullen. Na hora da janta a gente reorganiza os horários, que tal?"

Sam suspirou completamente vencido.

"Por mim tudo bem." Embry, Jared e Leah resmungaram juntos.

"Ta, fazer o quê?" Sam respondeu. "Jared, mais duas horas pra você. Vou avisar os outros." Ele se afastou, se misturando – relativamente, por causa da altura em excesso – na galera.

"Que confusão." Jacob disse balançando a cabeça. "Vou pegar outra cerveja."

"Eu também vou!" Embry falou nos seguindo com Leah.

"Não fica assim, Kim..." ouvi Jared falar.

"Aquela barriga a faz sempre conseguir o que quer!" ela protestou.

"Nem vem, que não é desse jeito não..."

Avistei Angela e Ben sentados num tronco e sorri.

"Jake, vou me sentar ali." Apontei o lugar ele me deu um selinho.

"Oks, já vou lá."

Me aproximei e sentei no tronco ao lado do que estavam Ang e Ben. Olhei as pessoas dançando, conversando, bebendo... era diferente da lembrança que eu tinha de uma festa de formatura.

Suspirei. Obviamente estava abalada com o retorno dos Cullen. A expectativa de encontrar Edward depois de tanto tempo, de tanta coisa ter mudado... Eu tinha um discurso decorado para fazer quando o visse, mas já não sabia se seria capaz de dizê-lo. Minha única certeza era que eu nunca seria capaz de guardar a imagem de tanta perfeição em minha mente. Isso ficou bem claro quando eu vi Emmett no inicio da noite, infinitamente mais forte, pálido e lindo do que eu conseguia me lembrar, ou Carlisle, à tarde. Eu não queria nem imaginar a minha reação quando visse Edward.

Um braço forte envolveu minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto de seu corpo e despertando dos meus pensamentos. Sorri passando a mão em seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo. A boca de Jake estava com gosto de cerveja, mas não reclamei. Ele ali comigo estava de bom tamanho.

**xxxx**

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que eu vi foram os olhos negros de Jake sorrindo, como seus lábios, me observando. Pisquei algumas vezes para despertar melhor e sorri de volta. Ele passou os dedos na minha bochecha e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

"Boa tarde, meu amor." Ele falou com a voz rouca. Tarde? Quanto tempo eu dormi?

"Boa tarde." Respondi.

Ficamos em silencia apenas nos olhando. Passei meus dedos nos traços do rosto dele, as sobrancelhas, as maçãs do rosto, o queixo, os lábios. Aproximei meu rosto, dei-lhe um selinho e voltei a me afastar.

"Eu quero acordar com você assim todos os dias." Jacob falou baixinho. "Eu amo você."

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standin in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Mudei o caminho dos meus dedos para os braços de Jacob. Eu pensei muito em Edward naquela noite, pensei em tudo que eu poderia fazer, todas as possibilidades e cheguei à única conclusão que poderia chegar. Edward escolhera nossa separação por nós dois, ele queria que eu vivesse minha vida humana e fosse feliz e, francamente, eu estava muito feliz. Eu tinha um namorado perfeito – uma perfeição diferente, quase oposta, da dos vampiros – tinha um emprego, tinha dois filhos dentro de mim... eu até tinha sido aceita em ótimas universidades! Eu não _poderia_ estar em outro lugar.

"Eu amo você." Falei, olhando-o nos olhos.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surround by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Prey it won't fade away_

Jake me puxou pra mais perto do seu corpo e me beijou cheio de carinho. Estremeci e ele me aconchegou melhor em seus braços, afagando meu cabelo.

"Sabe quem ligou?" ele perguntou.

"Não faço ideia." Respondi fazendo bico.

"Rachel. Disse que está fazendo uma disciplina de verão, a ultima que precisa pra terminar a graduação, aquela nerd, e vai voltar pra casa. Faz um tempão que ela não vem. Diz que chega no fim de agosto."

"Legal. Eu quase não lembro delas. Vai ser bom encontrá-la. Você que falou com ela?"

"Aham. Ela quer muito ver você e olha que nem sabe da gravidez. Quero estar aqui quando ela vir você."

"Vocês não vão contar?"

"Não, vai ser surpresa." Meu queixo caiu.

"Se eu fosse ela, ficaria completamente brava." Jacob riu gostosamente.

"Ela vai ficar, acredite."

"Fiquei com vontade de vê-la, agora."

"Rach vai causar um reboliço. Sabe que elas eram consideradas as mais bonitas da tribo? A Rach e a Becca."

"Sério?"

"Sério. A Leah que era muito amiga delas, era a... terceira mais bonita? Chegava a ser engraçado."

"Uou." Aproximei meu rosto do dele. "E quem é o segundo mais bonito da tribo? Porque eu sei que o primeiro é você, fonte segura. Também sei que sou a primeira mais sortuda." Jake riu mais ainda.

"Sério? Algumas meninas da minha turma achavam o Quil bonito, mas ele era muito de dar cantadas em todo mundo, então elas desencanavam dele. De verdade, nunca prestei atenção nisso."

"Mas que eu sou a mais sortuda, eu sou."

Enrosquei meus dedos nos seus cabelos e o beijei. Conforme o beijo foi aprofundando, Jake rolou pra cima de mim, deslizando os dedos no meu soutien (é horrível dormir com eles, mas eu queria evitar a fadiga). Inesperadamente, ele largou meus lábios.

"Você precisa comer."

"Que horas são?"

"Deve ser 13h"

"Você deve estar cansado."

"Estou bem." Ele falou com sinceridade. "Vamos fazer assim: você vai tomar banho, tentar tirar todo esse brilho do cabelo." Passei a mão no cabelo instintivamente. Aquilo ia dar trabalho. "Enquanto eu faço o almoço. A gente almoça e vai pros Cullen, tudo bem?" sorri.

"Ta gostando de mandar, heim?" ele crispou os olhos como quem pergunta _'Ta querendo insinuar o quê?'_. Eu ri. "Você vai cozinhar? Está me acostumando a ficar longe da cozinha."

"Não tem problema. Cozinhar é o tipo de coisa que não se esquece como fazer." Ele me beijou de novo entre risos, levantou da cama e saiu pela porta. Reparei que ele usava uma dessas bermudas de basquete – sinal de que já tinha chegado há tempo suficiente pra tomar banho e descansar um pouco.

Levantei meio preguiçosa e peguei minhas coisas no guarda-roupas. Sim, gradativamente haviam mais coisas minhas na casa de Jake, como haviam coisas dele na minha casa. Peguei uma toalha e fui pro banheiro.

Deu realmente trabalho pra tirar toda a purpurina prata do meu cabelo. Voltei pro quarto, coloquei a calcinha, o soutien, minha jeans _Levi's_ que eu ganhara de Alice. Jacob entrou, fechou a porta e encostou nela, fui até a cômoda pegar a corrente que Jacob me dera e percebi que ela estava mais pesada que o normal. Junto ao pingente de lobo – reparei surpresa – havia um anel prata com um diamante. Olhei para Jacob confusa e ele sorria.

"Quando eu disse que queria acordar com você todos os dia" ele disse, vindo na minha direção, pegando a corrente da minha mão e tirando o anel dela. "eu estava falando sério."

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't evem feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

Me concentrei em continuar respirando. Não era possível. Ele estava mesmo fazendo aquilo? Ele colocou a corrente no meu pescoço e segurou minha mão esquerda.

"Bella, quer casar comigo?"

Olhei pra mão dele na minha e na aliança pronta pra ser posta em meu dedo, depois olhei para Jacob emocionada. Balancei a cabeça positivamente mordendo o lábio e duas lagrimas escaparam.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_Can see your halo, halo, halo_

_Can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_Can see your halo, halo, halo_

"Quero." Falei sorrindo. Jacob sorriu também e colocou o anel no meu dedo, depois pôs as mãos no meu rosto, me beijando. "Eu te amo."

O braço dele envolveu minha cintura, me puxando pra si e antes do esperado os lábios dele separaram dos meus.

"A comida está pronta." Jake me colocou no chão e deu um passo em direção na direção da porta. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade, minha mão esquerda mais pesada que o normal.

Virei-me para a cômoda, pra pegar minha blusa, mas as mãos de Jacob me puxaram pela cintura enquanto seus lábios beijavam meu ombro e pescoço. Voltei-me pra ele rindo e seus lábios capturaram os meus com urgência. Caímos na cama nos beijando, as mãos de Jacob abrindo minha calça.

"Rapidinho?" perguntei rindo. Jacob terminou de tirar minha calça.

"Rapidinho." Ele respondeu, voltando a me beijar.

**xxxx**

"Cadê o Sam?" perguntei quando Jacob virou na estradinha pra casa dos Cullen.

"Está vindo correndo."

Jake estava com aquela mascara calma característica de Sam. Logicamente, ele estava bem incomodado em ir à casa de vampiros, conversar amigavelmente, ver o ultra-som dos seus filhos. Mas estava disposto a fazer aquilo, por mim. E ele se controlava muito bem – melhor que Sam, segundo a Leah – e tiraria de letra. Alem do mais, eu não tinha duvidas que toda aquela ladainha de que Sam e Jake deviam estar lá comigo com certeza significava mais que medo que eu fugisse com Edward ou algo do tipo. Eles tinham um plano.

Jake parou o carro na frente da porta de entrada. Abri a porta do Rabbit e saí, meio incerta, um misto de emoções que não dava pra explicar. Quase instantaneamente, Jacob estava ao meu lado segurando minha mão; vi Sam saindo das arvores, ele acenou com a cabeça pra mim e eu tentei sorrir, sem sucesso.

Jake deu um passo estimulante. Não era hora pra receio e não havia problema em lugar algum. Eram só os Cullen.

Subimos os degraus devagar. Incrivelmente os bebês estavam quietos – não parados, apenas tranquilos – e dava pra ouvir o som de musica vindo de dentro da casa. Sam bateu na porta três vezes e antes de abaixar a mão Esme sorria pra nós. Inesperadamente ela me abraçou.

"Bella!" ela exclamou, me dando dois beijos gelados nas bochechas. "Como senti sua falta, menina!"

"Tudo bom, Esme?" perguntei sorrindo e ela me puxou pra dentro de casa.

"Entrem, entrem. Carlisle está terminando de preparar a sala. Podem ficar à vontade. Estão com fome?" ela disparou olhando para Jacob, Sam e eu.

"Não, não. Obrigado." Sam respondeu com sua mascara fria. Juro que essa mascara me incomoda muito. Eles não podiam simplesmente ser naturais?

Passei os olhos pela sala. Rosalie estava no colo de Emmett, teoricamente assistindo tv, ambos acenaram pra mim. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados na escada. Recuei um passo quando Jazz sorriu pra mim, por instinto, mas sorri de volta.

"Você está ansiosa, Bell. Relaxe." Ele disse, descarregando seu poder sobre mim.

"Acho que o Ed devia continuar tocando." Alice disse despreocupada, brincando com os dedos de Jasper.

Só depois que ela falou, percebi que a musica tinha parado. Olhei para o piano e Edward não estava lá. Confusa, voltei a olhar para Alice, mas alguém bloqueou a visão. A cambalhota que os bebês deram acusou que quem estava na minha frente era Edward Cullen.

Lentamente, meus olhos focalizaram sua figura. Os mesmo cabelos cobre bagunçados, a mesma pele pálida, as mesmas manchas roxas nos olhos, o mesmo sorriso torto de balançar qualquer uma, os mesmos olhos de ouro liquido. Me senti meio mal e logo me dei conta que deveria respirar para continuar em pé. Nem em mil tentativas seria possível lembrar de tanta beleza. Edward era excessivamente lindo, de um jeito que não existem palavras pra descrever.

"Olá Bella." Ed falou com aquela voz de sinos.

Olhei para Jacob e ele sorriu pra mim me estimulando e soltando minha mão. Voltei a olhar para Edward, desacreditando no que via. Eu precisava tocá-lo. Percebi uma imensidão de lagrimas se acumulando e sem pensar duas vezes, encerrei a distancia de dois passos que nos separavam e o envolvi com meus braços, deixando que as lagrimas rolassem. Inalei o perfume doce que saía de sua pele gelada e milhares de lembranças passaram diante dos meus olhos. Percebi que ele dera um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e que suas mãos passeavam carinhosamente, uma nas minhas costas, outra numa madeixa do meu cabelo.

"Edward." Apertei mais o abraço e ele riu.

"Hey Bell, você está forte."

"Desculpa." Falei com a voz embargada, soltando-o e enxugando as lagrimas que insistiam em lavar o meu rosto.

"Nem preciso perguntar se você está bem." Ele disse, apontando pra mim de cima a baixo. Jake e eu rimos ao mesmo tempo e eu coloquei a mão no ventre inconscientemente. Edward olhou para Jacob por alguns segundos e depois voltou a me encarar. "Jacob fez um bom trabalho."

"Claro que fiz." Jake rebateu e eu dei um passo pro lado dele instintivamente.

"Eu sei." Edward disse calmamente. Olhei para Jacob e a mascara calma não tinha sido removida. Ele passou o braço no meu ombro e me puxou pra mais perto do seu corpo, me deixando instantaneamente quente. Tive a impressão de estar à vontade, a impressão de que o morno era muito confortável.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothings broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I love you once needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo I'll always have you_

Ficamos assim em silencio por um tempo. Sam foi até a parede da sala e ficou olhando pelo vidro, sem encarar os Cullen. Edward voltou pro piano e começou a tocar a musica de Esme. Rosalie foi até ele e ambos fizeram um duo. Eu nunca tinha visto Rosalie tocando, apesar da fama de segunda melhor pianista da família Cullen. Jacob e eu sentamos no sofá ao lado de Emmett, esperando Carlisle. Estava passando um jogo da NBA na tv.

"Vocês estão _noivos_?" Emmett perguntou de repente.

Olhei para minha mão anormalmente pesada onde o diamante cintilava. Olhei pelo vidro e alguns raios de sol entravam pela sala, batendo na pele dos vampiros e os fazendo brilhar levemente.

"Vocês não estavam noivos _ontem_." Emm acusou.

"Acabei de ser pedida em casamento, Emm." Respondi voltando a assistir o jogo. Esme colocou uma porção de frango frito e limonada suíça na mesinha de centro. "Esme eu acabei de almoçar..."

"Coma mais, oras." Ela falou colocando a vasilha na minha mão. "Coma, Jacob. Sam?"

"Não, obrigado."

Coloquei um empanadinho de peito de frango na boca e enfiei outro na boca de Jacob. Ele meio que protestou, mas não resiste a comida, então se conformou em comer comigo. Ele encheu dois copos com limonada e entregou um pra mim, dando um beijo na minha têmpora.

"Eu posso fazer a festa do seu casamento, Bell!" Alice disparou animada. "Pode ser aqui em casa e..."

"Alice..." cortei. "Na verdade eu não pensei em nada grande. Pensei que você poderia prever o tempo e a gente faria o casamento na praia e talz..."

"Então vamos pra Califórnia! É perto e não há tanto trabalho em escolher um dia sem chuvas."

"Claro. E vocês ficam como?"

Jacob riu uma risada irônica. Edward riu logo em seguida.

"_Ela_ nos convidaria." Edward falou sem parar de tocar. Entendi tudo e olhei mal humorada para Jacob.

"Convidaria mesmo!"

"Case no crepúsculo." Alice falou como se não fosse interrompida num tom de '_óbvio_'. E eu gostei da ideia. Ia falar isso quando Emmett levantou num pulo.

"Vamos ver os pulguentos!"

"Achei que a vidente fosse a baixinha ali e o leitor de mentes fosse ele." Jacob falou apontando para Alice e Edward respectivamente e ouvi um rosnado se formando na sala.

"Mas todos temos boa audição." Emmett rebateu sem se abalar. "Vamos piolha?"

Todos – quando eu digo todos, são todos _mesmo_ – subiram até a sala de Carlisle que me esperava sorridente. Sua sala fora transformada num consultório cheio de equipamentos de ultima geração. Ele apontou para a maca no centro e entendi que era pra eu deitar. Meio incerta, deitei na maca.

"Tudo bem, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Respondi.

Ele levantou minha blusa, mostrando minha barriguinha de grávida e houve um suspiro coletivo por parte da ala feminina.

"Pode abrir a calça?"

"Claro."

Abri o botão e o zíper da calça e quando a pele gelada de Carlisle entrou em contato com a minha pele anormalmente quente para passar o gel, os bebês deram uma cambalhota protestante. Edward riu.

"Que barato!" ele exclamou.

"Dá pra ouvi-los?" perguntei interessada.

"Incrivelmente sim. Que bizarro, eles são pequenos e com sistema nervoso totalmente desenvolvido."

"Espero que não esteja insinuando nada, Cullen." Jacob falou numa nota só, vindo ficar ao meu lado.

"O que eles pensaram?" perguntei cheia de curiosidade. Edward riu mais ainda. Nem reparei que Carlisle já tinha começado o ultra-som. Reparei que todos observavam Edward curiosos.

"_Sanguessugas_." Ele falou e foi a vez de Jacob rir.

"Claro, claro."

Ri também e resolvi me concentrar nas imagens que eram passadas no monitor. Os bebês estavam realmente inquietos, mas Carlisle parecia se divertir com isso.

"Dá pra saber o que são?"

"Não, eles não estão deixando. Ed, alguma dica?" Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Silenciaram."

"É, acho que não é uma gestação normal." Carlisle falou. "Vou ter que te acompanhar de perto, Bell. Do jeito que estão – tanto os bebês quanto você – não vai demorar nove meses pra ficarem prontos. Eu sugiro que façamos a cesárea quando eles atingirem entre 40 e 45 centímetros."

"O que levaria..."

"Ainda não sei quanto tempo, mas saberei quando começar a acompanhar a gestação. Conversem com eles pra eles me deixarem trabalhar, oks?" Jake e eu balançamos a cabeça concordando. "Eu pegaria uma amostra de sangue, mas você precisa estar em jejum. Passo amanha nos Newton, pode ser?"

"Pode... sangue pra quê?"

"Quero fazer algumas analises. Prometo divulgar tudo pra vocês." Carlisle me entregou umas folhas de papel absorvente para limpar o gel. "Quer uma imagem dos seus bebês?"

**xxxx**

Eu prestei muita atenção na historia de Jasper, a historia de como ele foi transformado e como chegou aos Cullen. A historia sobre os vampiros recém-criados que Alice me falara por email, vampiros recém-transformados, com uma força assustadora que eram treinados para batalhar por território de caça. Jasper os treinou por um tempo, lá no Texas, antes de conhecer Alice.

Como o passado de Jasper e o meu presente se encontravam? Bem, ele acredita que essa onda de mortes em Seattle é obra de um exercito de recém-criados. O que eles precisam saber é 1) quem os criou e 2) com que propósito. E sabe do que mais? Os lobos – aqui deve-se ler Jacob e Sam – concordam com a teoria. Eles confirmam encontrar diversos rastros nos arredores de Seattle e temem pela preservação da tribo – e de todos, claro.

Por isso, agora eram discutidas táticas de luta. Jazz sabe como lutar contra eles e sugeriu que os lobos treinassem com os Cullen. Alice se concentraria em descobrir/entender o que está se passando e definir uma data.

Juro que ouvi quase tudo. Mas em algum momento eu resolvi olhar a imagem que Carlisle me dera dos meus bebês e não consegui mais tirar os olhos dela. Eles estavam um de frente pro outro, ambos pareciam inquietos, como se mexessem os bracinhos nervosamente. Acho que têm o nariz de Jake...

"Eles gostam de naco estar sob ameaça." Edward falou de onde estava, a poltrona mais próxima da TV. "Estão pensando nisso." Sorri e passei os dedos na imagem.

"Eles nunca vão estar sob ameaça."

"Com a sua sorte?" Emmett perguntou rindo. Dei com a língua pra ele.

"O pai deles nunca permitiria." Disparei.

"Não mesmo." Jake falou sem olhar para Ed e Emm, ainda conversando com Jasper.

"Não mesmo." Edward concordou em voz baixa, mas todos, inclusive eu, puderam ouvir.

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me in you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do_

_

* * *

_

**N/A**: Um capítulo ENORME, como prometido. O site já voltou ao normal, espero os vinte comentarios de sempre, oks?

Ah, claro! Tenho que agradecer à **Sarah**, **Sra. Black**, **Nessie Wolf**,** Livia C.**, **Regina**, **Carol**, **giovanne cullen**, **Vanessa Cullen**, **Nessie Cullen**, **Rebecca Lestrange**, **Babu Weasley**, **BBlack**, **Pam**, **vivian alves**, **Kika Malfoy**, **Renatinha**, **Rayssa**, **Josy Potter**, **Claudia Leah**, **Marcella Black** e **Anna** que comentaram no cap anterior *-*

Acho que por hora é só.  
E pra quem queria saber do congelamento reprodutivo, bem... Ele será explicado no próximo capítulo (h)

See you;*  
**BL**


	13. Capítulo Dez

Esse é o meu cap preferido. Preparem-se (h)

* * *

**1O. Rachel**

Eu estava na casa de Jacob. Era um dia de folga pra ele e pra mim e nós estávamos sentados no sofá – eu mais deitada em Jake do que qualquer outra coisa – assistindo _Two and a Half Man_ e morrendo de rir. Nem reparamos o movimento do lado de fora da casa.

Jake mantinha uma mão acariciando minha barriga já razoavelmente enorme – parecia ser, pelo menos, sete meses, sendo que eram só quatro – quando a porta abriu e eu virei a cabeça pra ver quem era.

Uma garota morena, provavelmente mais alta que eu, com longos cabelos pretos, olhos escuros extremamente brilhantes e com um largo sorriso particular entrou andando de costas, com uma malinha de mão e as bochechas levemente coradas.

"Obrigada Paul, obrigada mesmo."

"Não é incomodo algum pra mim, Rachel." Paul falou, entrando também e trazendo consigo duas malas grandes. Rachel sorriu ainda mais e Paul suspirou. "Você é ainda mais linda do que minha mente consegue captar."

Eu ri, obvio. Mas percebi um rosnado se formando na sala.

"Olha só o que temos aqui..." murmurei me sentando direito no sofá.

"Não temos _nada_ aqui." Jacob disse entre dentes, enfatizando cada palavra.

"Como eu consegui viver esse tempo todo sem te ver?"

"Oh, Paul..." Rachel disse sem graça, baixando os olhos. À essa altura eu já estava gargalhando.

"Alguém imprintou!" falei rindo. Só então Rachel pareceu perceber nossa presença.

"Oi!" ela disse virando o rosto pra nós. "O-oi, Bella!" ela deu um passo na nossa direção e eu me levantei com um pouco de dificuldade, o que a fez parar na hora. "Ai. Meu. Deus."

"Oi Rach." Respondi sorrindo e apoiando uma mão na barriga.

"Ai. Meu. Deus." Repetiu, alterando olhares de mim para Jacob. "Não acredito. Jake!" mas Jacob estava mais ocupado em lançar olhares ameaçadores para Paul. "Bella! Caramba, isso é sério?"

"Eu é que sei." Respondi.

"Gente..." ela disse com um sorriso bobo. "Por que ninguém me avisou que eu ia ser tia? Podia ter trazido coisas de Washington! Mas... ah, que linda que você está!" Rach me deu um abraço rápido. "Posso?" perguntou, apontando pra minha barriga.

"Não." Falei séria. "Claro que sim, garota!"

Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso e colocou as mãos na minha barriga. Os bebês estavam bem, se mexiam divertidos, porque eu estava descontraída.

"De quantos meses você já ta? Oito?"

"Não! São gêmeos. E na verdade, quatro meses. Mas você vai entender tudo logo."

"Vou?" Rache perguntou, ainda com as mãos na minha barriga. "E gêmeos... tipo eu e a Becca..." os olhos dela brilharam.

"Sim!" falei empolgada e Jacob pigarreou. Nem tinha percebido ele em pé ao meu lado.

"JAKE!" ela disse dando um pulo. "Como você está enorme." Disse colocando as mãos na cintura e juntando as sobrancelhas. "E _lindo_!"

"Sempre fui lindo." Ele respondeu revirando os olhos. Rachel riu e o abraçou.

"Que saudades..."

"Você que é a sem coração e não vem visitar."

"Ah, pode parar com isso!" Rachel brigou num tom brincalhão, se afastando um pouco de Jake.

Reparei que Paul ainda estava lá, observando Rachel bobamente. Jacob soltou a irmã e encarou Paul com as sobrancelhas juntas e as mãos na cintura.

"Ta fazendo o que aqui ainda, seu imbecil?"

"Jake, não precisa falar assim..."

"Claro que precisa." Ele respondeu sem olhar para Rachel. "To esperando a resposta." Falou, fazendo movimentos impacientes com uma mão.

"Esperando." Paul disse simplesmente.

"Prossiga." O mesmo tom impaciente de antes.

"Talvez a Rachel precise de mim."

"Bem..." Rachel começou. "Na verdade posso me virar a partir de agora. Pode ir Paul. Obrigada."

Jacob fez uma cara de "Viu só?" e apontou de Rachel para Paul.

"Satisfeito? Saída da minha casa agora." Falou num tom só.

"Ainda acho que é melhor esperar."

Jacob deu um passo ameaçador na direção de Paul e eu segurei no braço de Rachel, que olhava a cena confusa, puxando-a para trás comigo. O Paul ainda era um chato, mas fazia um tempão que eu não via o Jake brigando com ele. Alias, fazia um tempão que eu não via o Jake bravo daquele jeito.

"O que você prefere, Paul? Nariz quebrado, braço quebrado em duas partes ou perna quebrada em três partes? _Cada osso_."

"Tem uma quarta opção?"

"Sair da minha casa agora e não aparecer na minha frente pro resto da vida."

"Sua frente inclui sua irmã?"

Jacob rosnou alto e dessa vez foi Rachel quem me puxou um passo pra trás.

"Acho que vou optar pelas três primeiras." Jacob deu mais um passo na direção de Paul, que se encolheu, percebendo que o assunto era sério.

"Oks, oks, Jake. Mas não tem uma opção mais possível, tipo sair da sua casa, mas aparecer na sua frente pro resto da sua vida?"

Outro rosnado e o pulso de Jacob foi parar no rosto de Paul numa velocidade sobre-humana e com o barulho de algo quebrado. Paul soltou um palavrão e levou as mãos ao nariz.

"Jake!" Rachel protestou.

"Não, não. Não fala nada não." Aconselhei.

"Ta bom, ta bom cara. To indo. Que droga, Jake! Não precisava fazer isso!"

"Ah, precisava sim."

Paul se endireitou, limpando o sangue que escorria de seu nariz com as costas da mão e foi pra porta olhando para Rachel.

"Eu vou voltar." Falou dando uma piscadela pra ela, que riu tímida. Paul saiu correndo antes que Jacob o alcançasse e _realmente_ quebrasse todos os ossos de seu corpo como havia falado.

"Ele que tente." Jacob disse fechando a porta com mais força que o necessário. Juro que senti a casa tremer.

"Acho que Billy vai querer encontrar a casa em pé quando chegar, bebê. Manera aí."

Ele suspirou olhando pra mim e depois sorriu. Veio até Rachel – ainda em estado de choque – e eu e me deu um selinho, depois chacoalhou Rach de leve.

"Oks, pode voltar ao normal agora." Rachel chacoalhou a cabeça.

"O que foi aquilo? Toda essa cena e essa força?"

Jacob respirou fundo.

"Na real? Você vai saber logo, admito." Eu ri baixinho. "Mas vou deixar ele contar. Porque agora é hora do almoço e a gente nem tem almoço ainda."

"Verdade! Mas eu nem estou com fome." Rachel falou, recuperada do susto. "Posso fazer o almoço."

"Não! Rachel, você acabou de chegar, deve estar casada, ainda mais com o Paul na sua cola... Aliás, como você encontrou o Paul?"

Sentei no braço do sofá. Aquilo ainda estava engraçado.

"Parece que o papai pediu pro Sam ir me buscar, mas ele não pode, então mandou o Paul. Algo assim."

"Oh..." Jacob fez uma cara pensativa. "Ótimo. Já tenho muitas pessoas pra culpar agora."

Rachel ficou em silencio, refletindo.

"Jake... não estou entendendo."

Suspirei.

"Enquanto vocês conversam, vou fazendo o almoço. Sabe, não vai demorar pra meus filhos e eu ficarmos com fome."

"Oh, não Bell. Fique com a Rachel que..."

"Quieto, Jacob. Você tem me acostumado mal. Deixa que eu faço. E não quero discussão." Completei quando ambos abriram a boca pra protestar. Eu tinha que voltar pra cozinha de vez em quando só pra variar.

Eles se conformaram e sentaram no sofá, conversando e me encaminhei pra cozinha que, francamente, nem é tão longe, quando bateram na porta. Atendi e dei de cara com Leah carregando um pacote nas mãos e chorando de rir.

"Hey Bella!" ela falou rindo. "Por que o Paul está xingando o Jacob até a quinta geração? O que inclui essas coisinhas aí." Completou apontando pra minha barriga.

"Oh... o Jake bateu nele."

"Isso eu vi. Aliás, o Paul ta sempre apanhando. Mas por quê?"

"Porque o Paul imprintou com a Rachel." O queixo de Leah caiu e ela ficou sem respirar por um tempo.

"Sério?" perguntou ao se recuperar. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela voltou a rir, as lagrimas escapando dos seus olhos. "Que azar o da Rachel!" falou enxugando as lagrimas com uma mão. "Aliás." Me entregou o pacote. "Minha mãe fez peixe assado. Bastante. Pra levar pro seu pai, sabe? Aí sobrou um monte de estoque pro Seth e ela me falou pra trazer pra vocês também, pra evitar que você se esforçasse e talz..."

"Oh..." peguei o pacote – que tinha um cheiro bom, constatei – das mãos de Leah e ela olhou pra dentro da casa.

"Já almoçou?" perguntei e ela olhou pra mim.

"Não, ainda não." Respondeu voltando a olhar pra dentro.

"Então almoce com a gente." Dei passagem. "Pode entrar. Nem tem nada pronto, mas é rapidinho..."

"LEAH!"

Antes que eu terminasse de falar, Leah entrou e Rachel levantou num pulo, correndo e abraçando a amiga.

"CARAMBA RACHEL! SUA COMPLETA E ABSOLUTA SEM CORAÇÃO! A vida é cruel com as pessoas cruéis, ta sabendo? Por isso que você vai ter que agüentar o Paul pro resto da vida." Jacob veio até mim, fechou a porta e passou um braço no meu ombro.

"Gente, que história é essa do Paul, não to entendendo nada."

"Como assim, ninguém te falou?"

"Não." Jacob respondeu. "Isso é trabalho pro Paul."

"Fatão. Também não vou contar nada."

"AAAAH... Leah..."

"Nem vem, não conto. Me conte _você _tudo o que tem pra contar..."

Jacob me empurrou de leve e eu olhei pra ele sorrindo.

"Alguma ideia de acompanhamento?" ele perguntou.

Optamos por só fazer um arroz branco – não tem nada melhor que arroz branco pra se comer com peixe – e conversamos um pouco com Leah e Rach enquanto ficava pronto. Era quase 14h quando sentamos à mesa pra almoçar.

"To falando sério, Bella." Rachel disse apontando o garfo pra mim. "Você está linda e essa roupa é um absurdo de perfeita."

Nem era tanto assim. Um vestidinho de seda da _Déreon_, cinza escuro de manguinhas, até a coxa, meio retrô. Ta, era sim.

"Alice me faz ser a grávida mais chique de toda Olimpic."

"Quem é Alice?"

"É a Cullen." Leah bufou.

"Cullen? Já ouvi falar…"

"Claro que já." Jacob falou desgostoso. "E vai ouvir mais, se quer saber."

"Hum..." Rachel ainda parecia confusa. "De qualquer forma, acho que quero conhecer essa Alice."

"Oh, ela é ótima. Meio absurda às vezes, mas ótima." Defendi, só de pirraça. Oks, porque eu realmente achava isso dela também, mas foi mais por pirraça.

"Legal. E vocês já têm uma casa e talz?"

Olhei para Jacob sorrindo.

"Não. Nem data de casamento marcado. Minha mãe me pergunta todos os dias sobre isso, chega a ser engraçado. A resposta é a de sempre: nós não temos dinheiro. Estamos guardando, mas é pra se virar, ficar com as crianças aqui ou na casa do Charlie, tanto faz. Aos poucos vamos fazendo o que tem de ser feito. Aos poucos, depois de dar de comer e vestir pras crianças."

"Entendi..." Rachel murmurou pensativa. "Aliás, depois quero falar com você."

"Mas conta aí, Rach." Leah cortou. "Conheceu algum bonitão na faculdade que substitua p Paul sem dor no coração?"

"Qualquer um é capaz de substituir o Paul sem causar dores." Jacob rebateu antes que Rachel falasse. "E pare com isso, ela nem optou por ele ainda."

"Gente, dá pra parar de falar sobre isso enquanto eu não souber do que se trata?" Rachel protestou e eu engasguei com a comida por começar a rir e tive que tomar um pouco de suco.

Seria muito mais engraçado se eu também não fizesse parte da família na qual Paul estava sendo inserido automaticamente. De repente entendi porque Leah ria tanto. Porque, graças a Deus, não era com ela.

**xxxx**

"Bella que loucura..." Rachel falou na salinha de Emily. Os lobos estavam lá até pouco tempo, mas foram saindo aos poucos, até sobrar Jacob e Sam. "Quer dizer, outro dia a gente era pequena e você vinha no verão. A gente mal se falava! E agora você é minha cunhada. E essa coisa toda com o Paul? Caramba, eu nem lembrava dele, ele era o maior moleque. Não sei o que fazer, Bella, não sei mesmo. Sem falar dos lobos! Eu to pensando em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo... EI! Pare de rir!"

"Desculpa Rach, mas você tem que entender o meu ponto de vista." Falei enxugando as lágrimas.

"Que é o mesmo da Leah, né?" disparou. Pensei por alguns segundos.

"Sabe que é? Meu, isso é muito engraçado. O Jacob ta puto."

"Bella! Eu to aqui sem saber o que fazer e você rindo da desgraça alheia!" parei de rir olhando para Rachel.

"Olha, ótima definição." Ela abriu a boca numa expressão surpresa.

"Por que ninguém gosta dele? Quer dizer, nem meu pai pareceu contente quando soube da impressão..."

"Convenhamos Rach, Paul é um chato."

"Mas ele é bonito, diz aí." Eu ri.

"Prefiro o Jacob, minha opinião." Rachel riu.

"HA! Sua e de metade da tribo." Torci um bico.

"Verdade. Mas olha, quer uma dica de amiga?" ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Conheça-o por si só, sem relevar muito as opiniões alheias, sabe? Porque você _pode_ escolher não ficar com ele, mas tem que decidir sem interferências externas. É algo que vai ser pra _sua_ vida. Não a minha ou a do Jake. Quer dizer, a do Jake talvez, porque o Paul adora provocá-lo, você viu? Mas enfim."

Rachel sorriu aliviada.

"Farei isso. Sabe o que eu estava querendo? Fazer compras! Que tal a gente ir à Port Angeles amanhã?"

"Amanhã de manhã eu trabalho. A não ser que você passe nos Newton na hora do almoço."

"Sem problemas."

"Eu deixo o Rabbit com o Jacob então."

"Combinado." Ela sorriu e piscou pra mim. Ela era muito Alice.

**xxxx**

Saí da loja dos Newton cheia de caixas e sacolas – Mike estava me ajudando. Rachel estava esperando encostada no carro e abriu o porta-malas quando me viu.

"Caramba, Bella, era pra fazer compras _depois_ que eu viesse!"

Terminei de por as coisas no porta-malas e suspirei.

"Desculpe, Bell, ela está super empolgada. Ninguém consegue segurá-la." Mike falou com uma mão na cintura e outra nos cabelos. Sorri pra ele dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

"Relaxa. Eu to adorando isso, ta me poupando um trabalhão." Leia-se: dinheirão, fato.

Mike deve ter entendido o que eu quis dizer e sorriu.

"Bom, vou trabalhar. Até amanhã."

"Até." Me virei para Rachel. "Vamos?" ela assentiu com um sorriso e entramos no carro.

"Esse monte de coisa, o que significa?"

"Ah, a Sra. Newton adora a minha gravidez, Rach. Ela me entope de presentes desde que a Sra. Stanley contou pra cidade toda que eu estava grávida. Ela até me deu aumento por nada! E não sou eu quem vai discutir." Rachel riu.

"Ela dá assim, sem motivo especial?" dei de ombros.

"Parece que sim."

"Povo doido." Ela falou e eu ri. _Bem doido_.

Nós comemos no _La Bella Italia_, porque ambas adoramos comida italiana e compramos varias roupas pra Rachel. Até achei que ela iria querer comprar coisas pros bebês, porque ela ficou super animada com essa coisa de tia, mas ela nem falou nada e nem eu iria falar. Quando era quase 17h, a gente foi pra uma pracinha que tinha no centro de Port Angeles tomar sorvete.

"Eu fiz uma matéria de inverno esse ano muito interessante que não tem nada a ver com economia. Foi por causa dela que meu pai insistiu mais pra que eu viesse e acho que entendi o porquê agora que essa coisa de lobo foi explicada." A expressão de Rachel mudou de distraída pra concentrada nessa parte. "Billy me disse pra conversar com você primeiro, sabe?" franzi a testa.

"Comigo? Por quê? Que matéria foi essa?"

A expressão dela não mudou um milímetro.

"Era uma matéria sobre lendas indígenas. Fascinante, devo dizer. Aproveitei pra pesquisar uma lenda muito antiga dos Quileute. Todo mundo gostou do meu trabalho de conclusão." Aqui ela ficou mais empolgada.

"O que você estudou?" eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. Rachel voltou à mascara concentrada.

"Quando Yaka Uta morreu, por causa da terceira esposa e Taha Aki, a tribo ficou sem líder, sabe? Porque todos os guerreiros foram mortos pela Fria. Não havia nenhum jovem ou adulto que tivesse o sangue logo correndo em suas veias. O mais velho, Masi Ata, filho de Taha Aki, tinha nove anos. Por esses tempos, houve um congelamento na tribo. Nenhuma mulher indígena ficava grávida em toda Olimpic e ninguém conseguia entender por que. Os anos foram passando e o pequeno Masi Ata foi crescendo. Quando ele tinha a idade de 17 anos, se apaixonou por uma garota Makah de nome Makena. Eles se relacionaram e, incrivelmente, Makena engravidou.

Acontece que logo que Makena engravidou, outras mulheres conseguiram engravidar também, ficando a tribo livre do congelamento. Os sábios das tribos de Olimpic se reuniram e, após conversar muito, chegaram à conclusão de que as tribos não podem crescer enquanto não tiverem seus verdadeiros lideres e, como estão interligadas, se um líder estiver em falta, todas param. Masi Ata tinha o sangue de Yaka Uta nas veias, o grande líder, ele era filho de Taha Aki, filho da terceira esposa. Ele trouxe o herdeiro quileute, que Makena carregava no ventre, herdeiro que salvaria as tribos. Ele era o verdadeiro líder Quileute."

Ofeguei, até me esqueci do meu sorvete. Se tudo aquilo que Rachel estava falando era real, então queria dizer que os meus bebês, as minhas criancinhas, meus filhotinhos...

"Quando o menino nasceu, lhe foi dado o nome Atreyu, que significa '_filho de todos_', pois ele se tornara filho de todas as tribos."

Olhei para baixo e coloquei a mão no ventre, respirando devagar.

"Rachel..." falei baixo e lentamente sem encará-la. "O que você quer dizer?"

Me surpreendi com uma mão a mais na minha barriga e olhei para Rachel assustada. Ela sorriu pra mim.

"Não é óbvio?" respondeu e desviou os olhos pra minha barriga. "Vocês são importantes, bebês. Vocês trouxeram vida à todas as tribos da Olimpic."

Eu estava em choque. Se a história inteira era verdadeira, então...

"E o Jacob?" perguntei e Rachel voltou a olhar pra mim.

"Jacob vai ser pressionado a aceitar a liderança da tribo."

"Ele não quer..."

"Eu sei. E estou triste por ajudar a forçá-lo à isso. Mas sabe... aqui as pessoas estão inclinadas a fazer o que foram destinadas a fazer. E por mais que ele não aceite agora, em algum momento ele vai ter que aceitar."

Eu achei o jeito que ela falou meio sombrio e cheio de significado. Fiquei arrepiada com um vento gelado que bateu nas minhas costas. Tinha feito calor o dia todo – sem sol, mas abafado – e o vento frio me pegou de surpresa.

O mais estranho foi que, com o vento, veio um cheiro doce, de vampiro... mas um cheiro que eu não conhecia... Só que eu olhei pra trás e não vi nada... Fiquei meio preocupada e os bebês inquietos.

"Acho melhor irmos embora." Falei.

"Também acho, se não fica muito tarde." Rach concordou e fomos pro carro.

**xxxx**

"O que você quer ganhar?" Jacob me perguntou sorrindo, sentado de frente pra mim na minha cama, enquanto eu respondia um email da minha mãe. Olhei pra ele confusa.

"Como assim?"

"Ué, seu aniversario está chegando! O que você quer ganhar?" revirei os olhos.

"Não preciso de nada não, você sabe."

"Ah, Bella, eu _quero_ te dar alguma coisa, meu amor."

Cliquei em "enviar" e olhei pra ele sorridente, coloquei o note do lado da cama com a tela abaixada e passei a mão no rosto dele. Ele estava cansado. Tinha corrido desde madrugada e só chegara agora – e aproveitado pra jantar comigo e Charlie.

"Você já me dá. Todos os dias. Sua presença, seu carinho, seu amor... Tudo que eu preciso." Ele torceu um bico balançando a cabeça.

"Pare de ser altruísta. Você é quem me dá essas coisas." Eu ri e ele aproximou o rosto do meu. "Eu amo você, Bella." Falou olhando nos meus olhos e me beijou com delicadeza.

Fui me entregando no beijo e enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo bagunçado. Jacob me encostou na cabeceira da cama, antes de se afastar pra respirar.

"Tem alguma coisa entre nós." Falou num tom brincalhão, apontando minha barriga. Eu ri. Os olhos dele sorriam.

Ele colocou as duas mãos nas laterais da minha barriga e encostou o ouvido nela. Parecia que as nossas respirações estavam no mesmo ritmo.

"Eu adoro esse som." Jacob disse meio rouco. "Os coraçõeszinhos batendo. Os torna tão reais, tão vivos... eu não quero deixar de ouvir esses sons _nunca_." Ele deu dois beijos na minha barriga e afastou a cabeça, depois colocou sua mão direita na altura do meu coração. "Nem esse."

Olhei para a mão dele no meu peito e depois olhei-o nos olhos. Ele tirou a mão e deitou a cabeça no meu colo, se aconchegando e acariciando a minha barriga. Enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo, massageando-o.

"Eu amo você, Jacob."

* * *

**N/A**: Olás, menines :D  
Vocês sabem porque o cap demorou pra sair, né? Por causa da ausencia dos 2O comentários de praxe que eu peço, né? ;(  
Mas vocês voltaram a pedir desesperadamente por postagem e aqui estou eu ^^

Bom, estou sem tempo pra agradecer individualmente, mas obrigada a cada um que comentou, oks? Do fundo do heart (L)  
Continuem comentando pelo próximo, a fic está caminhando pro fim D;  
Conto com vocês (:

Sem mais,  
**BL**


	14. Capítulo Onze

**11. Surpresa**

"É seu aniversario, né?" O cliente me perguntou e eu sorri pra ele. Todo mundo nessa cidade sabia de tudo, mas dessa vez devia ter a ver com a faixa que os Newton colocaram atrás do balcão de caixa.

"Sim."

"Parabéns. Quantos anos?" Entreguei as sacolas dele.

"Dezenove." Isso devia causar um efeito assustador em mim. Dezenove anos. É, causava. Edward preso nos dezessete, Jacob nos dezesseis... Eu merecia ser presa.

"Tão nova." Ele devia ser louco. Eu estava _velha_. E surtada, só podia. "Aproveite a vida, viu?"

Sorri. Eu _estava_ aproveitando. Com um barrigão de oito meses, mas aproveitando. Tinha uma vampira sádica me perseguindo, o pai dos meus filhos se transforma em lobo... tudo normal e divertido, certo? Oks, eu estou mesmo surtando.

O cliente saiu contente com a compra e eu comecei a fechar o caixa. Trabalhar no dia do aniversário, ossos do oficio, mas a Sra. Newton – que começou a insistir que eu a chamasse pelo primeiro nome, Melody – fez tudo pra tornar agradável. É sério, ela estava começando a me irritar. Eu estava considerando pedir as contas, mas os bebês iam nascer a qualquer momento – eles já estavam com mais de trinta centímetros – e era bem estranho alguém gerar em cinco meses duas crianças enormes e saudáveis, eu tinha que sair de Forks. Mas eu também precisava criar esses filhotes. E filhos custam caro. Jacob teria que cobrar concertos como o Dowling se eu saísse do emprego, e isso estava fora de cogitação.

"Pode ir Bella. Deixa que eu fecho." Mike falou, pegando os comprovantes da minha mão. "Aproveite o sábado de aniversario com a família."

Olhei pra ele escolhendo o que eu iria falar.

"Oks. Até mais então." Optei. Eu poderia falar muitas coisas, mas estava preferindo ficar com as pernas pra cima, então tirei meu uniforme e fui pro carro.

Eu não tinha visto ninguém hoje. Nem Charlie. Só um bilhete dele avisando que ia trabalhar sem hora pra chegar. Nenhum parabéns nem nada. Não que eu estivesse implorando pra que todos me falassem comigo, mas era estranho, geralmente todos iam contra a minha vontade. Devia ser porque, esse ano, eu não falei qual era a minha vontade.

Na real? A minha vontade era que eles nascessem. Não só porque eu estava cansada de parecer um planeta, mas porque eu quero _muito_ conhece-los e pegá-los nos meus braços...

Divaguei tanto sobre meus bebês que nem percebi o caminho que eu fazia e, antes do esperado, já estava na casa de Charlie. Sem o carro da policia.

Entrei em casa, fui pro meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa mais confortável, desci e fui pra cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra comer. Toda a casa parecia menor com essa barriga.

Fiz um lanche de pão integral com peito de peru e mussarela de bufala, leite e salada de frutas. Peguei a salada depois de comer o lanche e fui pra sala. Um vicio que Jacob e eu adquirimos quando conseguíamos juntar Charlie e Billy na mesma tv: séries. Liguei a tv e estava _Friends_. Bom pra rir. Fiquei assistindo.

Nem sei quanto tempo depois de comer a salada de frutas eu comecei a dormir, mas quando eu acordei eram quase 18h. Ninguém em casa. Se Victoria quisesse me matar _agora_, ela conseguiria. Desliguei a tv e fui tomar banho.

Saí do banho, fui pro meu quarto e meu celular tocava freneticamente. Era Rachel. Atendi.

"_Bell, onde você ta?_"

"Em casa, por quê?"

"_Preciso de você, pode ir pra minha casa? Estou indo pra lá também._"

"Precisando pra quê?" Aquilo era suspeito.

"_Conselhos de amiga. Foi um dia cheio, preciso conversar._"

"Oks. Vou me trocar e ir." Falei desconfiada. Aí tinha coisa. Não gosto de não saber.

Coloquei um vestidinho de algodão – Alice me enchera de vestidos – e uma papete e fui pro banheiro arrumar meu cabelo. Eu não estava lá com pressa – seja lá o que estivessem aprontando, podiam esperar – então enrolei pra deixar meu cabelo o liso de sempre e passar um batom clarinho. Olhei pro espelho e suspirei.

"Feliz aniversario, Isabella." Murmurei pro espelho e desci as escadas, saindo de casa.

Resolvi não pensar muito no que Rachel estava aprontando. Eu podia imaginar muitas coisas, mas também podia só ser problemas, sei lá, com o Paul. Eles haviam se aproximado desde que ela chegou, vai ver ele tinha tentado alguma coisa que ela não queria. Enfim.

Desci do carro em frente à casa de Jacob e percebi algo diferente. O _cheiro_ da reserva estava diferente. Meio doce... De qualquer forma, fui até a casa, bati uma vez na porta e a abri – já sou da família.

"SURPRESAAAA!"

Dei um pulo pra trás. A primeira coisa que pensei foi _como_ coube tanta gente na casinha dos Black. A segunda foi _como_ os meninos não estavam sob a forma de lobos descontrolados, sendo que os Cullen estavam ali. A terceira foi _como_ os Cullen estavam ali. Depois não pensei em mais nada, porque tinha gente demais me cumprimentando e abraçando. Jacob abriu passagem entre as pessoas, veio até mim e me deu um selinho.

"Parabéns meu amor."

"De quem foi essa idéia?" perguntei pra ele, mas ele só sorriu e Sue me capturou num abraço. "Gente... eu..."

"Olha Bella, eu nem ia contar." Alice falou de um ponto na sala. "Mas foi tudo idéia da Rachel." Rachel, não muito longe, abriu a boca num '_O_' engraçadíssimo. "Porque você sabe que eu sei que você não gosta de festas de aniversario e tudo mais. Nem meti o bedelho."

Eu estava me dobrando em cumprimentar as pessoas, receber alguns presentes e escutar Alice, mas tive que parar e olhar em volta pra confirmar. Não era possível não ter o dedo da Alice ali. Estava tudo espalhafatoso demais, com rosa e babado demais.

"Mentira dela!" Rachel falou.

Continuei analisando a decoração. Era um espalhafatoso diferente, eu não sei explicar. Com certeza tinha o dedo de Alice, mas alguém devia ter dado uma segunda opinião. Assustei quando vi Alice e Rachel ao meu lado sorrindo pra mim.

"Cara, quem foi que apresentou vocês duas uma pra outra?"

"Você!" disseram juntas.

"Eu mereço o inferno." Falei para mim mesma.

"Ei!" Alice protestou. "Você nem viu nada ainda. Vem, vamos cantar parabéns, tem um bando de lobos esfomeados querendo que liberem a comida logo."

Meus olhos arregalaram. Meu, que loucura. Alice e Rachel me puxaram, uma em cada braço, para a mesa da cozinha, onde havia um enorme bolo com cobertura de chocolate. Salivei. Fazia um tempão que eu não comia doce gordo assim. Ultimamente tinha sido só frutas e derivados.

Empolgadas, as pessoas começaram a cantar parabéns. Tinha muita gente. O bando todo, naturalmente enorme em todos os sentidos, os Cullen, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Rachel, Emily, Kim, Jéssica, Mike, Ângela e Ben. Observei um amontoado de presentes na parede próxima da tv antes de apagar as duas velas – um "1" e um "9" cor-de-rosa – sob os gritos de "Bella" e "gêmeos".

Cortei o primeiro pedaço – Ângela tirando fotos de tudo – e ofereci para Charlie, que ficou vermelho de vergonha quando eu acrescentei um "para o chefe de policia mais sexy de Washington", depois eu se encarregou de cortar milhares de pedaços pros convidados.

Fui forçada a sentar no sofá e, com um certo publico, abrir os presentes _sem_ me cortar. Por via das duvidas, Jacob estava do meu lado. Um sorriso cheio de dentes de Jasper ainda tinha um efeito ameaçador sobre mim, por mais que ele só quisesse me dar parabéns.

Me dei conta de que um ano se passara. Pareceu tanto mais... Engraçado eu não me sentir desconfortável.

Jacob deu um beijo na minha têmpora e Alice me entregou uma caixinha do tamanho da palma da minha mão.

"Esse é meu e do Jazz." Ela disse.

Abri. Um cartão de banco.

"Alice!"

"Qual é? Um presente."

"_Outro_?"

"Na verdade esse é uma poupança. Qual o problema? Estou ajudando vocês." Ela me lançou um olhar ameaçador e eu guardei na caixinha de novo. Alice me entregou outro embrulho bem maior e mais pesado.

"Billy e Sue." Alice anunciou.

Olhei para eles e eles acenaram sorrindo. Sorri de volta e abri o embrulho. Meus olhos brilharam e eu tive que olhar para o Jake, pra saber sua reação. Era, entalhado em madeira, perfeitamente pintado, uma menina branquinha de cabelos escuros sentada no chão com um lobo vermelho ao lado. Tinha uns vinte centímetros de altura e uns cinqüenta de comprimento.

"Caramba Billy, é lindo." Falei com os olhos brilhando. "Brigadão."

"Por nada."

Alice tirou a escultura da minha mão e colocou outro embrulho, assim sucessivamente, revelando uma câmera Sony, presente de Ângela e Ben, com dois Diários do Bebê em cores neutras, um cd gravado por Edward, pra substituir o outro que ele havia dado fim há um ano, entre outras coisas menores, em sua maioria, presentes pros bebês.

Eu quase não consegui comer. A musica tocava relativamente alta e todas as pessoas falavam comigo. Me distraí um pouco com o diário do bebê. Era tão bonitinho... Passei a mão na barriga desejando ter logo a primeira foto em família que seria posta na primeira pagina. Jacob passou a um braço nos meus ombros, me aproximando mais dele. Olhei pra ele e ele me deu um selinho carinhoso.

"Não vai demorar e a gente vai ter esses álbuns cheios." Falou.

"Você já tem ideias de nomes?" Jessica perguntou.

"Se tiver uma menina, vai ser Juno." Jake respondeu imediatamente.

"E se forem duas meninas?" Rachel disparou.

"Não pensei em mais de um nome. Bella?"

"Ah... pensei em procurar na mitologia também. Gostei de Sofia."

"Sofia é ótimo." Rachel falou. "A deusa da sabedoria."

"Mas tem um menino." Edward cortou. "Certeza que tem um menino."

"Como você sabe?" Jacob perguntou para Edward, que riu.

"Ele é bem vulnerável. Que nem você."

Escutei um rosnado e coloquei a mão na perna de Jacob na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Também lancei um olhar mal humorado pro Edward.

"É verdade!"

Um silencio confuso estava se instalando na sala e alguém teria que mudar de assunto.

"Nomes de menino não foi algo que eu pensei, tava priorizando ter uma menina. Aceito sugestões."

"Eu até pensei, mas não considerei nenhum." Falei meio decepcionada. Estava contando que ele tivesse alguma opção.

"Que tal seguir a linha da mitologia?" Sam perguntou. "Pra mim, Ares é um bom nome. Um bom nome pro filho de um guerreiro."

Olhei para Jake sorrindo. Ele também estava considerando a ideia. Gostei do argumento de Sam. Nenhum de nos tomou alguma decisão, mas eu estava considerando _muito_ essa hipótese.

**xxxx**

"Deu trabalho esconder tantos carros." Rachel falou. Era finzinho de festa, quase todos já tinham ido embora, exceto alguns lobos e os Cullen. Até Charlie já tinha ido, deixando Jacob incumbido em me levar pra casa. Só agora eu estava conseguindo comer decentemente e eu estava me acabando nos lanches de metro.

"Eu não ganhei presente do Emmett." Falei de repente, quando me dei conta. "Nem do Carlisle, nem da Esme e nem seu, Rach." Rachel sorriu um sorriso cheio de significado. Eu gosto do sorriso dela. Lembra o Jake.

"A gente vai entregar, planetinha." Fiz uma careta pro novo apelido que Emmett me dera. "Alias, pode ser agora né?" ele olhou para Alice e Rachel, as duas se entreolharam, olharam pra mim e Jake e suspiraram igualmente.

"É, pode ser." Alice disse por fim. "Dá pra caminhar um pouquinho?"

"Dá. Mas vocês esconderam seus presentes?"

Esme sorriu pra mim de um jeito que significava calma. Tudo bem, se tinha o dedo de Esme e Carlisle, eu não precisava ficar com medo, né?

Fomos saindo de casa e caminhando pela reserva devagar conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Rachel disse que não era longe, mas eu não sabia se dava pra confiar exatamente na noção de espaço dela.

Caminhamos uns dez minutos no Maximo, as ruinhas iluminadas pelas luzes das casas. Eles pararam em frente à uma construção, talvez a maior casa da reserva. Tinha dois andares e uma fachada bem desenhada, a frente da casa era larga e a porta de entrada alta, janelas incompletas num estilo clássico. Era majestoso. Me perguntei quem iria morar ali.

"Bem..." Esme começou. "Esse é o nosso presente." Encarei Esme sem entender o que ela estava falando. "Meio que em conjunto. Meu, de Carlisle e de Rachel. Pra vocês quatro."

"Os meninos até estão ajudando a construir." Rosalie falou.

"E Alice e Esme vão decorar a casa." Carlisle disse sorrindo.

"Tão falando _de que_ exatamente?" Jacob perguntou tão confuso quanto eu.

"Da casa, oras!" Rachel quase gritou e nós dois demos uma segunda olhada na casa. Jacob soltou um palavrão. "Eu sei que vocês estavam tendo problemas pra juntar dinheiro suficiente, os bebês estão meio apressados, então resolvi falar com quem poderia ajudar. Até Charlie deu uma mão."

"Meu Deus..." murmurei sem palavras.

"Vem, dá uma olhada, ta quase pronta."

Alice abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. Realmente, faltava pouca coisa – como as janelas. Erguer uma casa dessas em quinze dias era algo que os Cullen seriam capazes de fazer. Estava tudo com uma mão de tinta branca, além de larga, a casa era comprida. À direita tinha um espaço que seria a sala de estar e depois dela a sala de TV; à esquerda, sala de jantar e cozinha. O corredor ao lado de escada – uma escada que se curvava em meio arco subindo – levava à uma porta que dava acesso à lavanderia e outra que levava ao quintal dos fundos, que tinha dois balanços pouco antes de chegar nas arvores da floresta. Tinha um lavabo embaixo da escada, bem grande. No andar de cima tinha um segundo hall, quatro quartos, sendo que um era suíte, e mais dois banheiros. Também tinha um outro cômodo, bem amplo.

Alice discorria sobre quais cores usar em que, que precisava esperar as crianças nascerem pra pintar os quartos deles, que queria sugestões para cortinas e moveis entre outros. Esme falou que já tinha pensado em tudo pra tudo – e eu confio mais no senso de exagero de Esme que no de Alice – e que poderia fazer daquele ultimo cômodo um escritório ou biblioteca.

Eu só concordava bobamente. Me perguntava quando iria acordar. É claro que tudo isso era um sonho, só podia. Jacob, ao meu lado, estava quase tão incrédulo quanto eu. Nós voltamos pro andar de baixo apagando todas as luzes que tínhamos acendido no caminho e quando estávamos no hall de entrada novamente, Emmett me entregou um envelope grande, desses de documentos.

"Nosso presente, Bell. Meu e da Rose."

Desconfiada, abri o envelope e tirei de lá de dentro uma foto de um carro. Mas não só _um carro_. Era uma Hillux preta. Ta, mas e daí? Olhei pra eles impaciente.

"A foto de uma caminhonete?"

Emmett e Rosalie sorriram maligna e igualmente. Fiquei com medo.

"Por enquanto sim." Emmett falou com aquele sorriso estampado. Então Rosalie começou a girar uma chave no dedo. "A Rose resolveu dar uma turbinada no motor."

"Eu poderia fazer isso." Jacob disparou mais mal humorado do que eu achei que falaria.

"Que graça ia ter?" Rose disse sorrindo. Eu estava desacostumada a vê-la contente quando estava perto de mim. Gostei dessa nova Rosalie. Queria saber o motivo da mudança... "Quando ficar pronta a gente traz. Ou a quebra do trato só dura até hoje?"

"Claro que não, né?" Jacob respondeu impaciente e os vampiros sorriram. "Só não podem caçar."

Olhei pra ele surpresa.

"Isso é bem legal." Exclamei, mas de repente senti o cansaço. Atenção voltada pra mim não é algo que eu aprendi a conviver.

Jacob percebeu isso e me puxou pra junto dele, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Vamos, vou te levar pra casa. Gente, obrigado _de verdade_ por tudo isso, viu? Eu nem sei como agradecer!"

Rachel o abraçou do outro lado e ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Faça uma festa pra estrear a casa." Ela disse, arrancando risos de todos.

"Claro, claro." Jacob respondeu, me empurrando pra fora.

Seguimos em silencio – na verdade os outros conversavam baixinho, mas Jake e eu estávamos quietos – até a casinha dos Black, nos despedimos e Jacob pegou o Rabbit pra me levar pra casa. Conversamos pouco durante o trajeto, eu estava concentrada no meu barrigão. Segundo Carlisle, eu estava ganhando quase dois centímetros por dia e nesse pique a cesárea seria feita em uma semana. Cada dia eu desejava mais tê-los em meus braços.

Jacob parou o carro na frente de casa e eu olhei pra ele sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, colocou uma mão na minha barriga e me beijou carinhosamente. Me senti tão bem, como se o meu sentimento por Jacob crescesse exponencialmente a cada dia.

"Vá descansar." Ele disse largando os meus lábios. "Tudo bem você ficar sem carro? Não quero correr."

"Tudo bem. Pode levar." De fato, ele tinha dado fim na minha Chevy. Desmontou e vendeu as peças – dava mais dinheiro. Bem sacana da parte dele, mas agora que a gente tinha ganhado uma Hillux eu nem estava sofrendo mais.

Dei um ultimo beijo em Jacob e saí do carro, entrando em casa. Eu não queria que ele fosse, mas também não dava pra ele ficar toda vez comigo. Ele _também_ precisava descansar.

* * *

**N/A**: Cara, que medo, vocês comentaram MUITO a jato, qiso! =O  
Mas eu não to reclamando não, q

E eu juro que to tentando postar desde ontem, mas o site deu ziguizira ¬¬

Enfim, aí está *-*  
E como eu quero poupar tempo, porque tenho muitas coisas pra fazer (D;), vou, novamente, agradecer os comentários no coletivo, oks? ._.  
Obrigada de coração a cada um que comentou. Chegamos nas mais de 2OO reviews *_* Vocês são todos limdhs, falei (L)

Vou nessa e aguardo os proximos 2O comentários produtivos para o próximo ;D  
**BL**


	15. Bônus Planos

**Bônus: Planos**

RILEY

"Espero que tenha boas notícias, Riley." Ela disse com aquela voz monótona. Às vezes eu nem sei se devo mesmo ficar me ocupando com ela.

"Claro que tenho. Melhor do que você imagina."

Vic suspirou e desviou os olhos da janela. Ela é absolutamente linda. Eu ainda não me acostumei exatamente com o fato de ser vampiro. Toda essa coisa de ser lindo e atraente. Claro que é muito bom, mas a Victoria tem uma coisa... que eu não sei explicar. Ela sabe usar isso. E eu vou aprendendo, com certeza. Afinal, tenho pouco mais de um ano.

Ela veio caminhando até mim, os cachos vermelhos balançando conforme dava os passos. Mantinha um sorrisinho nos lábios e seus olhos brilhavam assustadoramente. Ela se aproximou e falou comigo em voz baixa, sedutoramente.

"Sério? Me surpreenda, então."

Fechei a boca. Se ainda fosse humano, eu estaria salivando. Balancei a cabeça me concentrando e respondi.

"Eu estava em Port Angeles, só de passagem, e a garota estava lá." De repente, Vic pareceu bem interessada no que eu tinha pra falar. "Com uma outra moça de cheiro estranho. Aliás, a própria garota mudou um pouco de cheiro."

"Como pode ter mudado de cheiro?"

"Não sei. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que eu descobri é bem mais interessante." Passei a mão no rosto dela e tentei puxa-la pra um beijo, mas ela me impediu. Respirei fundo. "Lembra dos lobos que estavam perseguindo a gente?" Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Caia pra trás com essa: ela está grávida do líder deles."

Como imaginado, o queixo de Vic caiu e ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Grávida do _líder_? O líder daqueles cachorros pulguentos?"

"Pelo que eu entendi, o pai da criança não é o líder exatamente, mas está destinado a ser e o bebê é importante pra manter o crescimento reprodutivo das tribos de Washington, algo assim."

Ela deu uns passos pra trás com uma expressão pensativa. Um brilho divertido brincando em seus olhos vermelhos. Virou-se e voltou a olhar pela janela do velho prédio onde nos escondíamos.

"Isso é genial." Sussurrou por fim. "A gente pode dar um jeito em tudo de uma vez e ficar com o sangue de Olimpic." Ela voltou a olhar pra mim. "Você sabe de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Mas me pareceu que essa criança é realmente importante, que sem ela as tribos nunca mais voltam a reproduzir..."

"E esse povo de lendas vai à extinção?" Fiquei realmente com medo pelo jeito que ela olhou pra mim.

"Aparentemente sim."

"Ótimo! Já sei o que fazer. Riley, separe metade dos recém-criados. Nós vamos acabar com esses lobos." A empolgação dela era quase palpável.

"Como assim? Tipo agora?"

"Escolha-os. Em breve iremos atacar."

"Vamos junto?" Ela fez uma pausa, considerando.

"Vou pensar sobre isso." Disse por fim. "Mas escolha-os." Ela ia saindo pela porta quando peguei em seu braço, fazendo-a olhar pra mim.

"Ei, eu fui bem útil agora. Não mereço uma recompensa?"

Ela abriu um sorriso e soltou seu braço, se aproximando de mim e me beijando. Puxei-a com força pra mim, arrancando-lhe o casaco de peles. Ela tinha todo aquele ar, era mais velha... mas às vezes, era eu quem comandava.

* * *

**N/A**: Man, eu realmente estou em choque, revelei.  
E hoje eu tomei vergonha na cara e vou pegar o nominho de cada uma de vocês que comentaram e colocar aqui.

Então obrigada **Bella Giacon**, **Carol**, **Nina**, **Ana Alice**, **Sarah**, **Josy Potter**, **Sra. Black**, **Nessie Wolf**, **Livia C.**, **Regina**, **Vanessa Cullen**, **Raissa**, **Kika Malfoy**, **Claudia Leah**, **Renatinha**, **Bianca**, **Babu Weasley**, **Carol**, **Nessie Cullen**, **Vivian Malfoy**, **Marcella Black**, **Roh Matheus**, **Nessa Wolf**, **Prys-nhan**, **Vanessa N.**, **Vivian Alves**.

Continuem comentando, oks?

Até o próximo e leiam as minhas outras fics ;)  
**BL**


	16. Capítulo Doze

**12. Sacrifício**

Alice não foi muito especifica ao telefone. Eu me lembraria de queixar sobre isso quando a encontrasse. _Se_ a encontrasse. Tudo bem, se eu morresse, era por um bem maior, sabe? Toda a tribo estava ameaçada e eles iam alcançar a Bella. A Bella e os meus filhos. E _ninguém_ ameaça chegar em meus filhos. Eu morro por eles.

"Não seja idiota, você não vai morrer." Leah ralhou comigo. "Todos vamos voltar."

Ironicamente, ela levou um soco muito forte. Eu não devia ter Leah como parceira, mas Sam gostava de insistir nisso. De qualquer forma, ela foi parar em uma das arvores com um sangramento em baixo do focinho.

Eram vinte e quatro recém-criados para Leah, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared e eu. Deveria ser fácil, o militar nos deu varias dicas naquelas aulas noturnas que atrapalham meu desempenho escolar, mas sei lá, a gente foi pego de surpresa, a vidente não tem sido muito eficiente.

Por isso eu estava despedaçando oito vampiros ao mesmo tempo – os meus e os de Leah.

"To chegando, Jake." Ela falou levantando, mas um lobo preto a empurrou pra longe.

Faltavam três vampiros – bom trabalho pra mim – afora os dos outros. Uma chama de cheiro particular ardia no meio da clareira. Eu quero muito que essa clareira desapareça. Aconteceu coisas ruins demais aqui. Sam me empurrou.

"Vá ajudar os outros."

"Duvido que eles estejam com muitos problemas."

"Vai Jake, eu cuido aqui."

Meio relutante eu fui para onde estavam os outros. Aqueles três vampiros que deixei com Sam estavam vivos demais pro meu gosto, mas os outros estavam pior. Paul estava com o fêmur quebrado e se recuperava no meio das arvores e Leah estava com um pouco de vertigem por causa da perda de sangue, nada que a impedisse de lutar.

"Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo." Sam falou calmo. Parte de mim se recusou a acreditar.

**xxxx**

Acordei assustada, fazendo a cadeira de balanço gemer – faz um mês que eu só tenho conseguido dormir meio sentada. Minha primeira reação foi passar a as mãos na barriga numa tentativa de acalmar os bebês que estavam ali guardadinhos. Inútil. Eu estava tão nervosa quanto eles.

Me curvei, mais nervosa que antes, só conseguindo lembrar do sonho que tive, passando a mão na barriga. Senti duas lagrimas grossas escorrendo em meu rosto, dando passagem a tantas outras lagrimas. Eles estavam tão inquietos, não podia ser só do meu sonho. Solucei sem ar.

"Shiiiii... tudo vai ficar bem. Shii..." tentei acalmá-los. Não ia adiantar se eu não estivesse calma.

Olhei no relógio da cabeceira da cama. Era _muito_ cedo. Ponderei se eu devia ou não falar com Charlie. Eu _precisava_ ter certeza que Jacob estava bem. 5h3Omin. Levantei com um pouco de dificuldade, sequei o rosto e abri a porta, indo pro quarto de Charlie.

Eles estava dormindo, claro. Mas despertou meio sonolento quando ouviu meu pigarro – tinha voltado a ter o sono leve depois que meus pesadelos voltaram – e sentou na cama esfregando os olhos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? A bolsa estourou?"

"Não." Murmurei. "Pai... me leva pra reserva?"

"Você ta sem carro?" balancei a cabeça positivamente.

"O Jacob levou ontem." Murmurei.

"Que horas são?"

"5h3O."

"Não é cedo demais?"

"Preciso ir, pai. Preciso ver o Jake."

Charlie suspirou cansado, ponderando o que iria fazer, passou a mão no rosto algumas vezes e depois balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Vá se trocar."

"Vou fazer um café."

Voltei pro meu quarto e me troquei em silencio, coloquei uma calça de algodão, uma camiseta do Jake, um casaco e uma papete, desci e passei um café. Charlie desceu em seguida e tomou o café em silencio, me observando tomar suco de laranja. Quase não fiquei sentada, de tanto que eu estava nervosa.

"Bella, está tendo contrações?" Charlie perguntou, quando me viu passar a mão na barriga e suspirar nervosa pela enésima vez.

"Não, não. Só estou nervosa, preciso do Jake."

"Tem certeza? Não é melhor te levar pro Carlisle e..."

"NÃO! Pai, não é nada... só me leve pra reserva, oks?" Charlie balançou a cabeça concordando, mesmo não estando convencido.

Seguimos em silencio para La Push. Charlie me ajudou a sair da viatura e foi comigo até a porta da casinha dos Black. A luz da cozinha estava acesa e Billy abriu a porta pouco depois de batermos, com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

"Bella está preocupada, o Jake ta aí?" O suspiro preocupado de Billy foi a resposta que eu esperava ouvir.

Pedi licença e passei por Billy, indo direto para o quarto de Jacob confirmar o que eu já sabia. Ele não _estava_ lá. Não estava. Solucei passando a mão na barriga e duas lagrimas escorreram.

"Bell?" Rachel apareceu atrás de mim com uma cara de quem acabou de acordar. "Bella, o que aconteceu?" Sentei na cama.

"Eu é que pergunto, Rach... Cadê o Jake?"

"Alice ligou de madrugada, teve uma visão. Alguns deles foram dar conta." Suspirei em desespero. "Ei, calma... vai ficar tudo bem!" Ela sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço nos meus ombros.

"Eu não sei..." murmurei. "Tive um sonho, Rach, nada bom..."

"Não pense nisso. Relaxe, oks?" Balancei a cabeça tentando concordar e ela levantou. "Vou fazer um café. Não se preocupe tanto, vai estressar os bebês."

"Oks." Sussurrei antes que ela saísse, fechando a porta. Esse era um ponto positivo de Rachel em relação á Alice, ela era bem sensitiva.

Deitei de lado na cama e fiquei ali só pensando. Pensando no que eu sonhei, no que podia ter acontecido, no que poderia estar acontecendo.

**xxxx**

"Bell?" Emily bateu na porta e entrou, sentando ao meu lado na cama. Ela viu que eu estava chorando e suspirou sorrindo. "Não fique assim... Por que você ta desse jeito?"

Sentei na cama e balancei a cabeça sem resposta. Todo mundo estava otimista demais pro meu gosto.

"E se eles não voltarem, Emi?"

"Hey Bell. Eles já não voltaram alguma vez?" Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar."

"Mas Emi..."

"Eles sempre voltam, Bell. Sempre voltam."

"Pra tudo há uma primeira vez." murmurei.

"Não seja pessimista." Ela disparou, em sua voz uma pitada de humor. "Vem comer, Charlie disse que você mal tomou café.

Eu até fui lá e comi um pouco, afinal, não era só eu que dependia da minha fome, mas reparei que Emily comeu bem pouco.

"Ta de regime?" Rachel perguntou para Emi. Não fui só eu que reparei.

"Não... Só não tenho passado muito bem." Ela fez gestos com a mão apontando em círculos para o próprio estômago e fazendo careta.

"Você está grávida!..." Rachel disse com os olhos brilhando.

"É, a gente acha que sim, mas sei lá..."

"Que sei lá! A magia foi quebrada, não? Então você ta grávida." Rach concluiu como quem encerra o assunto.

Respirei fundo remexendo minha comida e olhei no relógio. 11h45. Na minha opinião, já era pra eles terem voltado. Charlie e Billy foram pra casa de Sue e nada dos meninos. Segundo Seth, só os lobos foram dar conta do que chamavam de "problema".

Levantei, lavei meu prato e fui pra fora. Fiquei andando pra lá e pra cá na frente da casa dos Black, impaciente. Rach e Emily vieram trazendo cadeiras logo em seguida e sentando. Kim chegou meia hora depois, também meio preocupada.

"Gente, já não era pra eles terem chegado?"

"Oi pra você também, Kimberly. Sabia que a Emily tá grávida?"

"Oi... QUÊ? SÉRIO?" Rachel balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Que lindo! Mas isso não muda nada, cadê os meninos?"

"Ihh... Você está quase mais desesperada que a Bell, ela tá aqui desde as 6h, vai abrir um buraco no chão a qualquer momento."

"Emily..." bronqueei. "Não é por nada não, mas eu não to confiando que vá dar tudo certo dessa vez." Kim olhou de mim para Rach e Emi.

"Ela teve um sonho." Rachel disse, como se não fosse importante. Ela não _sabia _como eram os meus sonhos pra fazer o pouco caso que estava fazendo.

"Sério?" Kim perguntou olhando pra mim com interesse. "Sobre...?"

"Sobre isso." Respondi num tom de óbvio. "Sobre lobos lutando com recém-criados e não voltando."

"Bella... Você está assim porque o pai dos seus filhos está lá..."

"Lógico, Emily!" exclamei erguendo os braços. "Você também deveria se preocupar.

"Bella, me escute... Eles são treinados, eles sabem lutar. Até aquele sanguessuga amigo seu ensinou alguns truques! Não _há_ porque se preocupar."

Bufei com o pouco caso de Emily. Eu tinha _certeza_ que algo estava errado, certeza absoluta. Eles já deviam ter voltado, isso é _tão_ torturante!

**xxxx**

13h10min.

Esfreguei os olhos ao olhar no relógio. Eu estava esperando há mais de _seis _horas, ¹/4 de dia. Charlie voltou pra casa pra dormir mais, eu não o repreendia por isso, eu que o acordei demasiadamente cedo. Se os bebês não pararem de se mexer eu vou começar a acreditar que estou mesmo tendo contrações.

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus, sente-se." Sue pediu. "Se for pra você ficar assim toda vez que eles saírem, você vai desenvolver uma úlcera."

Abri a boca pra responder Sue, mas não sairia som algum de minha garganta. Um trovão cortou o céu de La Push anunciando uma tempestade próxima. Desde quando o céu estava tão cinza? Seth se levantou, meio que farejando o ar, olhando para o pedaço de floresta à frente. Billy avançou um pouco em sua cadeira.

"Eles estão chegando." Seth disse, um tom estranho em sua voz.

"Ta vendo, Bell?" Emily disse vindo até mim. "Nada com que se preocupar."

Olhei lentamente para as arvores, o ar batalhando pra entrar e sair de meus pulmões. O primeiro a sair das árvores foi Paul, o segundo, Jared. Ambos com expressões indefinidas. Um pouco mais longe deles, Embry apareceu. Aquela expressão vazia não devia significar algo bom. Coloquei a mão no peito ao ver Leah. _Ela _não iria me enganar, ela tinha sensibilidade suficiente pra converter a expressão vazia dos outros em pura tristeza.

Leah não saiu totalmente das arvores. Usava um vestido sujo e seu cabelo curto molhado grudava na testa. Seus olhos fora de foco por causa das lágrimas olharam em minha direção cheios de dor, me fazendo ofegar. O que aconteceu?

Ouvi um barulho entre os quatro no momento em que Leah soltou um soluço e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto já manchado por outras lágrimas, provavelmente.

Não foquei imediatamente em quem andava um pouco mais à frente dos outros. Foquei no corpo em seus braços e entendi, quando o corpo fora colocado no chão, que o olhar de Leah em minha direção não era pra mim.

"O que é isso?" Emily perguntou, dando um passo pra frente. De repente, todos estavam em pé.

Ergui os olhos e encontrei o rosto de Jacob irreconhecível pela tristeza, nenhum traço do meu menino lobo. Vasculhei até onde conseguia enxergar algum ferimento, mas ele estava aparentemente bem. O estrago tinha sido bem amior por dentro.

"O que aconteceu?" Emily perguntou, a voz falhando.

Jacob levantou os olhos para Emi e duas lagrimas escorreram. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Ele... Emi, ele pediu pra... te falar..." Jacob fechou os olhos respirando devagar antes de continuar. "Pediu pra dizer que te ama."

O soluço que ouvi veio de Leah. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada na arvore e o rosto lavado de lagrimas. Tirei a mão do peito e coloquei na barriga.

"Disse..." Jacob continuou. "Pra você cuidar bem do... seu moleque e... ser feliz."

"Por quê?" Emily perguntou desentendida e eu quase consegui ver a razão abandonando seu corpo. "Por que você está falando isso?"

"Emily..."

"Ele mesmo vai me dizer." Ela deu uns passos até o corpo de Sam.

"Emily." Dessa vez foi Sue quem tentou chamá-la.

"Ele vai acordar." Falou cheia de convicção, se ajoelhando e passando a mão na testa de Sam. "Sam? Sam, acorda..."

"Emi..."

"SAM!" Sue tentou puxar Emily pelos ombros, mas ela se desvincilhou. "NÃO! Sam, acorda, meu amor... acorda, não me deixa..."

Saí do choque e olhei para todos ali. A máscara vazia fora removida e todos estavam chorando. Leah, abraçada com Embry, estava quase tão inconsolável quanto Emily. Rachel tinha ido até Paul e Jared se aproximou de Kim. Jacob olhou pra mim e eu não pude evitar respirar aliviada.

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Leah se soltou de Embry e disparou pela floresta - Embry ameaçou ir atrás, mas Jake disse pra ele ficar - e Emily levantou às cegas tentando correr pra qualquer lugar e Jacob a segurou.

"NÃO! Me solta! Eu não preciso viver, não preciso, me solta! Jacob..."

Ela foi amolecendo nos braços de Jake até ficar de joelhos. Jake abaixou também, pra falar com ela, mas Sue tocou em seu ombro.

"Pode deixar" Ela falou em voz baixa, acenando com a cabeça pra mim.

"Cuide dela." Ele disse antes de levantar e vir até mim.

"Eu não posso viver, tia..." Escutei Emily soluçar antes de me concentrar em Jake.

"Você está bem? Se machucou?" Ele me deu um selinho antes de responder.

"Estou bem. Relativamente."

"Graças a Deus." Abracei-o meio de lado e ele pôs a mão na minha barriga. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração. "Eu não saberia como viver sem esse som." Murmurei, parafraseando o que ele me falara.

Jacob me soltou e deu outro selinho.

"Eu preciso ir."

"O quê?"

"Tenho que ajudar, sabe? Com o enterro..."

Olhei ao redor. Sue tinha conseguido fazer Emily levantar. Parecia que todo mundo tinha conseguido voltar a respirar.

"_O quê_? Não. Não mesmo."

"Bells.."

"Nem pensar, Jacob Black. Eu estou esperando desde manhã, você não vai a lugar nenhum! Seu lugar é **aqui**. Com sua mulher e seus filhos.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Não era insensibilidade da minha parte. Era só bom senso. Ele não _podia_ fazer qualquer coisa _agora_, não estava bem.

"Ela ta certa, Jake. Você tem que descansar." Embry falou com um ar cansado.

"Deixa que a gente resolve." Seth completou.

Jacob passou a mão nos cabelos ponderando e concordou com a cabeça.

**xxxx**

Entrei no quarto de Jacob fechando a porta. Ele estava sentado na beira da cama de cabeça baixa. Peguei os travisseiros e os amontoei na cabeceira da cama, tirei a papete e sentei na cama, encostando nos travesseiros e esticando as pernas. Lá fora, a tempestade balançava as arvores.

"Encontraram a Leah, ela não estava longe." Recebi um aceno de cabeça como resposta. "Fiz sopa, se quiser comer..."

"To sem fome." Ele me cortou, sua voz mais rouca que o normal. Respirei fundo. Eu não tinha porquê ficar brava, não iria ficar.

"Como ele morreu?" Silêncio. Passei a mão na barriga esperando o tempo dele.

"Foi mordido. O veneno é fatal."

"Oh..." Olhei para a cicatriz na minha mão. Eu não tinha boas lembranças do veneno de vampiro correndo em minhas veias.

Os bebês se mexeram e seu senti um desconforto, que escapou pela minha garganta. Eles estavam grandes. Jacob olhou pra mim preocupado.

"Acho que vou pedir as contas nos Newton." Ele olhou pro meu barrigão meio triste e suspirou, deixando algumas lágrimas escapar. "Ei, Jake... vem cá." Ele me olhou nos olhos e engatinhou até mim, enterrando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. "Ta tudo bem..."

"Desculpa..."

"Shiii... tá tudo bem..."

"Eles iam matar vocês, a Alice viu. Eu não podia deixar. Não era pra ninguém ser morto..."

Dei um beijo nos cabelos de Jacob, absurdamente cheirosos e macios, bagunçados como sempre, mesmo depois do banho.

"Você está aqui, isso é o que importa. Não que eu não me importa com Emily, mas você voltou. Fiquei tão preocupada..."

"Tem muito mais coisa envolvida, Bells." Ele disse em voz baixa, acariciando minha barriga. "Muito pior que o sacrifício de Sam. Estou cansado dessas lendas."

* * *

**N/A**: Não me matem D;

Obrigada **Ana Oliveira**, **Prys-chan**, **Bella Giacon**,** Ana Alice Matos**, **paloma gomes**, **Carol**, **Vanessa N.**, **Rayssa**, **Kika Malfoy**, **Carol**, **Nessie Wolf**, **Marcella Black**, **Roh Matheus**, **Babu Weasley**, **Claudia Leah**, **Livia C.**, **'Ellen C.**, **Gistar** e **BeBeSantos** que comentaram no bônus.  
O próximo é outro bônus.  
A fic ta acabando D;

Comentem, oks? Mais 2O pelo próximo ;)

**BL**


	17. Bônus Sacrifício

Leiam a N/A do final. IMPORTANTE!

* * *

**Bônus Paris - Sacrificio**

LEAH CLEARWATER

Acho que só Jake e eu chegamos nessa clareira com a sensação de algo errado prestes a acontecer. Ele porque tinha mais do que a própria vida em jogo. Eu porque não gosto mesmo da idéia de lutar contra sanguessugas insanos.

De qualquer forma, lá estávamos nós. Seis lobos, vinte e quatro recém-criados. Quatro pra cada um, certo? Fácil, certo? Errado. Logo de primeira, vi Paul quase perder uma perna. Paul, é claro. Apressadinho.

"Você tem pra quem voltar, esqueceu?" ironizei.

"Cale a boca." Ele disparou, mancando pra dentro das árvores.

"Concentre-se, Lee." Jake me repreendeu. É, ele é o meu parceiro. Sam faz isso só porque eu passei vergonha com o Jake. "Passou mesmo!" Ele pensou rindo.

"Concentre-se, Jacob!" cortei. Estava passando vergonha de novo. A culpa não é minha se o Jake é lindo de morte. Bella tem sorte, prontofalei.

"O Embry também está escutando, Lee." Jacob disse, debochado.

"Não falei nenhuma mentira!" rebati. Não mesmo.

"Concentrem-se **todos**." Sam bronqueou. Oks, a gente realmente perdeu o foco. Não deviam ter trazido a menininha pra batalha. "Você é importante aqui, Lee." Oks, oks! Parei!

Até porque os sanguessugas malucos resolveram vir pra cima de nós. Então nós os cercamos de forma a separá-los em três grupos. Comecei a despedaçar o primeiro sanguessuga que veio pra cima de mim e me desliguei do resto. Uma batalha exigia concentração exclusiva na minha dupla e no inimigo.

Aliás, minha dupla estava tendo pensamentos muito insanos, se quer saber. Ele não estava nem um pouco otimista. Independente disso, estávamos indo bem com os frios. Mas os pensamentos de Jacob estavam me irritando amargamente.

"Não seja idiota, você não vai morrer. Todos vamos voltar." Falei cheia de falsa convicção. E, ironicamente, ganhei um soco que abriu uma ferida em baixo do focinho, tipo no queixo. Super adorei a ideia de ter uma nova cicatriz.

Tudo bem, não ia demorar pro sangue estancar e eu ia voltar logo, logo. Enquanto isso, Jake dava conta dos meus vampiros, junto com os dele.

"To chegando, Jake." Falei me levantando. Meu pêlo cinza manchado de sangue. Não queria nem ver minha situação quando me destransformasse. Quando dei um passo na direção de Jake, Sam me empurrou. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Vá ajudar os outros, eu fico aqui com o Jake."

"Mas e os seus?"

"Vá com os outros!"

"Oks, oks, senhor alfa." Ironizei. O Sam estava estranho, dica.

Mas no fim das contas, os meninos estavam mesmo com problemas. O Paul ainda não tinha se recuperado e, com a louca que deu em Sam, eles estavam com alguns sanguessugas a mais. Senti uma vertigem ao ver um deles vindo pra cima de mim e me concentrei nas aulas do militar. Atacar pelos flancos. Oks, fácil. Arranquei o braço de um com facilidade, jogando na chama e arrancando a cabeça de outro no mesmo movimento. Às vezes eu sou bem sanguinária, mesmo.

"Isso é verdade." Jake falou já ao meu lado novamente.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O Sam me obrigou." Olhei pra ele numa expressão de 'ele ta estranho, não?', mas Jake pulou por cima de mim, arrancando a cabeça de um dos sanguessugas.

"Tá, entendi. Me concentrar na batalha."

Depois dessa, desliguei todo o resto e me concentrei de verdade em despedaçar e queimar sanguessugas bizarros e assassinos. Eles atrapalham a minha vida, oks? Tenho todo o direito de odiá-los pra sempre. Os pensamentos dos outros se tornaram um zumbido na minha cabeça. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu queria era terminar logo com isso e ir pra casa. Minha casa, meu irmão, minha mãe... A segurança de La Push. Essa clareira era um inferno.

Definitivamente não sei quanto tempo fazia que já tinha amanhecido, mas quando terminamos, pareceu que era bem tarde. Todo mundo tava bem cansado, em silêncio. Meio zonza, olhei em volta conferindo se todos estavam lá. É algo que eu costumo fazer, sabe? De primeira, achei que fosse por causa do aumento da minha vertigem, mas dei falta de Jake e Sam. Balancei a cabeça e contei de novo. Ainda faltava Jake e Sam. Então olhei em volta, procurando-os.

Meu estômago deu um looping absurdo quando os vi.

Na verdade eu só vi o corpo estirado, agonizando. _Depois_ eu vi Jacob, ainda sem roupas. Corri até eles, me destransformando no meio do caminho, já meio não vendo mais nada. Aquilo era uma péssima brincadeira, eu falaria pra Sam que não se faz isso com as pessoas. Ignorei a ausência de roupas e ajoelhei ao lado de Jake, olhando pra Sam. Ele estava acordado, mas estava sofrendo... Meu coração apertou muito contra o peito. Um filete de sangue escorria no canto de sua boca.

"Leah..." Passei os dedos em seu cabelo tentando assimilar informações não tidas. "Lee..." Ele tossiu, com uma dor muito visível, quase palpável.

"O que aconteceu?" sussurrei e olhei para Jacob esperando resposta.

"Ele foi mordido."

Levei uma mão à boca em espanto. Veneno de vampiro, a pior morte...

"Lee..."

"A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Tentar sugar o veneno! Jake!..."

"Não dá... o veneno já espalhou muito..." Jacob respondeu. Mas eu não ia desistir assim. Tinha que haver uma solução!

"Leah..." Sam murmurou. Havia desistência em sua voz.

"A gente vai dar um jeito."

"Leah, não tem jeito. Nada pode dar certo..."

"Mas alguma coisa pode ser feita! A gente... Jacob..."

"Lee..." Com certa dificuldade ele ergueu o braço pra passar a mão no meu rosto. "Eu vou ficar bem, oks? Não se preocupe..."

Acho que foi mais ou menos nesse ponto que as lágrimas começaram. Ele sorriu pra mim cansado e eu segurei em sua mão, dando-lhe um beijo em sua palma.

"Me perdoa?"

"Sam..."

"Shii." Ele repreendeu. "Não foi do jeito que a gente planejou. Eu não quis que fosse assim, mas você me entende?" Balancei a cabeça positivamente, ainda com a sua mão entre as minhas. Não podia ser verdade... "Eu amo você, mas é diferente..." Ele tossiu de novo e eu solucei sem reação. Só havia as lágrimas pra mim.

"Sam..."

"Você merece ser muito feliz, Leah. Faça isso, oks? Seja feliz..." Ele deu uma inspirada e eu ouvi seu coração falhar.

"Não.."

"Jake..." Ele falou, engolindo e respirando com dificuldade. "Fala pra Emi... Que eu a amo, oks?" Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sam, mesmo quase não o enxergando devido as lagrimas. Os soluços escapavam sem aviso do meu peito. "Diz pra ela cuidar bem do nosso moleque, pra ela ser feliz..."

É mesmo... Ela estava grávida...

Meu coração apertou mais ainda. Ele estar morrendo era muito injusto. Ouvi o coração dele perdendo velocidade. O veneno é a pior morte. Ele tossiu mais uma vez.

"Sam..." murmurei. "Não..."

"Você me perdoa, né?" Solucei, balançando a cabeça positivamente. "Obrigado."

Demorei um pouco pra tomar consciência do silêncio. No meu um segundo de torpor, a mão de Sam escorregou das minhas, selando o meu medo daquela manhã. Seu coração parara. Não havia mais Sam. Não havia mais Sam.

Respirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões cansados de respirar. O ar saiu dolorido e inconsciente, levando consigo uma enxurrada de lágrimas. E meu murmúrio inconsolado. Não havia mais Sam.

"Sam..." Repeti inconscientemente, as lágrimas lavando meu rosto. Jacob passou a mão no meu braço, me empurrando de leve, tentando me tirar do meu torpor, provavelmente. Olhei pra ele perturbada. Ele também estava chorando, também sentia. Todos sentiam. "Jake... É tão injusto..."

"Eu sei..." Ele falou baixo, passando a mão na minha testa e afastando meu cabelo. Escondi o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ele me abraçou, me permitindo ficar ali por um tempo, não sei exatamente quanto, soluçando inconsolável.

Depois desse tempo indeterminado, Jacob me soltou, me forçando a levantar com ele. Eu não via nada. Eu não queria ver nada. Ele passou a mão na minha testa novamente, soltou os meus braços presos em meu peito, se abaixou e pegou meu vestido preso em meu tornozelo, passando-o pela minha cabeça. Passei os braços pelas mangas ainda sem tomar consciência dos meus movimentos. Também demorei pra perceber que as mãos que me seguravam não eram mais as de Jake e, sim, as de Embry. Abracei-o sem ter mais o que fazer. Só havia as lágrimas pra mim.

Era o pior silêncio que eu poderia conviver.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi crianças ^^ Tenho algumas coisas pra dizer.  
1) Como em breve vocês vão ficar órfãos da _Paris_, eu fiz uma one-shot Jake/Bella/Edward =D E ela vai ser hospedada exclusivamente aqui no FF. O nome dela é _Sinal de Fogo_, vejam a sinopse e comentem: http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/s /5411920 /1/ Sinal_de_Fogo (Tirem os espaços). Vou hospedá-la segunda ;D  
2) Eu estou participando de uma "premiação" (?) das melhores fanfics e talz... Mas preciso dos votos de vocês, pode ser? ._.  
As votações são no blog http:/ /tfaproject. blogspot. com / (Tirem os espaços) e vão até dia 12. A _Paris_ está concorrendo como melhor Jake/Bella, mas têm outras fics minhas concorrendo e, se vocês puderem votar nelas, são a "_Rehab_", "_I Tried_" e "_Sell me Candy_" – concorrendo em Melhor JakeNess e Melhor Trilha Sonora, Melhor Drama e Melhor Romance e Melhor Cena NC respectivamente -, eu ficaria absolutamente grata *-*  
3) É claro, agradecer os comentários no ultimo capitulo, né? Vocês sumiram, qiso ;( Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada **Srt. Black**, **Ana Alice Matos**, **Nina Oliveira**, **NoFearOfChic**, **Bella Giacon**, **Prys-chan**, **Carol, Bella Santos**, **Vanessa N.**, **Oráculo**, **Nessa Clearwater**, **BeBeSantos**, **Roh Matheus**, **Acdy-chan** e **fanaticaporcrepusculo**.

Acho que é só. Aguardo comentários de vocês ;D

Sem mais,  
**BL**


	18. Capítulo Treze

**13. Líder**

Quando Charlie chegou do serviço, foi diretamente pro meu quarto, provavelmente porque viu o Rabbit na porta e não ouviu sinal de mim no andar de baixo. Ele ficou bem uns cinco minutos parado à porta esperando alguma explicação da minha parte quanto ao que eu estava fazendo. Como eu não disse uma palavra – eu estava esperando as perguntas – ele resolveu falar.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"As malas."

"Por quê?" Perguntou rápido demais. O receio em sua voz era quase palpável.

"Estou me mudando. Pra reserva. Definitivamente."

"Mas filha..." Ele falou entrando no quarto. "Sua casa nem está pronta, você não acha melhor esperar e..."

"Não, pai. Tenho que ir agora. O Jake precisa de mim."

"Você não precisa mudar definitivamente _agora_. Não tem dado certo como está?"

"Pai, você não entende?" Falei, parando de colocar roupas na minha mala. "Eu preciso ficar com ele agora. O Jake _precisa_ de mim. Eu tenho que ficar com ele." Senti as lagrimas querendo escapar dos meus olhos e sentei na cama.

"Bells, o que ta acontecendo naquela reserva?" Não respondi, respirando fundo e passando a mão na barriga. "É sério que o Sam foi envenenado?" Balancei a cabeça confirmando. "Isso é muito estranho. Eu estou com medo, Bells. Por você e por todos os outros. É melhor você ficar aqui."

Levantei os olhos para olhá-lo e dei de ombros.

"Por isso mesmo que tenho que ir. Pode acreditar que lá com ele é mais seguro pra mim." Murmurei e Charlie sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando. "E a reserva fica a quinze minutos de distancia, Chefe Swan. Não é muito. E eu demoraria duas semanas corridas pra mudar todas as minhas coisas. Alice se excede na maioria das vezes." Charlie riu. "Eu vou estar por perto." Sorri e ele passou a mão na minha barriga.

"É bem difícil pra mim, você sabe, né?"

"Sei."

"Me mantenha informado."

"Sempre." Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Obrigada, pai."

"Avise quando terminar de arrumar as malas pra eu te ajudar."

**xxxx**

"Valeu, Paul." Agradeci, entrando na casinha dos Black. Rachel estava com Billy na sala assistindo TV e ambos olharam pra mim quando entrei. "Olás." Cumprimentei.

"Sente-se, Bella." Billy me disse com um sorriso. "Ta passando _Two and a Half Man_, que eu sei que você gosta. Começou agora."

Sorri e sentei no sofá de três lugares. Paul, na cozinha, procurava alguma coisa pra comer. Ele sentou ao lado de Rach, no sofá de dois lugares, com um pacote de chips na mão e deu um beijo na têmpora dela. Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas parecei que Billy torceu um bico em reprova.

"Isso é do Jake, Paul." Rachel avisou. "Vai testando a paciência dele pra ver o que acontece."

Eu ri com essa e com o que aconteceu com o moleque do seriado. Ele era _tão_ estúpido! E Jake realmente não tem paciência com Paul.

Fiquei lá assistindo. Eu sabia que o Jake não estava em casa, tinha aula, mas ele ia chegar a qualquer momento, certo? Errado. Deu pra assistir dois episódios inteiros e nada do Jacob chegar. Cansada de televisão, me levantei para ir pro quarto. Reparei em Rachel e Paul conversando baixinho e bem próximos. Tenho a impressão de que ela vai ceder logo, logo. Olhei pra Billy e sorri. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e mudou de canal, provavelmente certo que ninguém mais alem dele estava assistindo.

Fui pro quarto de Jake, onde Paul deixara minha mala, e comecei a organizar o guarda-roupas numa tentativa de passar o tempo. Foi na primeira gaveta que encontrei uma caixinha ainda com parte do embrulho pra presente. Curiosa, abri pra ver o que era, mas a única coisa dentro da caixa era um papel dobrado. Antes que pudesse me refrear – afinal, era do Jake, eu não tinha que me meter – o papel já estava aberto e eu já tinha lido as primeiras palavras.

Hey maninho! Eu não resisti, oks? Sei que faz um tempão que voce não toca, mas quando eu vi, lembrei de voce na hora. Eu não iria ser uma pessoa feliz se não te desse esse presente. Volta a tocar? Voce é bom, é como andar de bicicleta! =D Amo voce, viu? Rach.

Sorri. A Rachel é o carinho em pessoa, mas... tocar o quê? Não tinha nada ali e Jake nunca me falara que tocava algum instrumento.

Um barulho na porta me despertou e eu olhei pra saber quem era. Leah sorriu de canto pra mim.

"Posso entrar, falar com você um pouco?" Minha expressão desfez o surpreso e assenti com a cabeça. Leah entrou fechando a porta e olhou a caixa em minhas mãos. "Oh, não é que a louca deu mesmo?" Franzi a testa.

"Você sabe o que tinha aqui?"

"Claro que sei, Rach me disse. Uma gaita. Que ela comprou pro Jake antes de voltar pra cá. Ele toca, você não sabia?" Balancei a cabeça negando. "É, faz tempo que eu não o vejo tocar, mas ele sabe. Parece que a gaita antiga dele desafinou pra sempre, algo assim. Enfim, ele é bom. Faça-o tocar pra você. Você não vai se arrepender."

Sorri com a tagarelice de Leah. Ela parecia bem melhor que ontem. Coloquei a caixa na gaveta e sentei na cama, esperando que ela falasse, mas ela não disse nada. Era o dia das perguntas.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei e ela me olhou nos olhos. Havia uma sinceridade ali que eu nunca tinha reparado antes.

"Sabe que sim? Parece que isso já vinha sendo trabalhado dentro de mim. Acho que foi mais o choque do momento. É difícil, mas de certa forma... Eu to em paz. Dá pra entender?"

"Acho que sim."

"Quer dizer, a morte do meu pai me ensinou a lidar com muita coisa, manja? A entender que vai ficar tudo bem." Minha boca entreabriu um pouco. Aquela Leah eu não conhecia. "Mas e você? Os bebês? Estão bem?"

"Bem." Falei, saindo do choque. "Eles têm me dado um certo trabalho, mas vou sobreviver." Leah riu, se aproximando de mim e colocando a mão na minha barriga.

"Eu fico zuando o Jake, falando que ele é milagreiro. Acredita que eu até voltei a menstruar? Uma preocupação a mais para o Embry, cinco dias a menos de ronda pra mim. Nunca achei que ia gostar tanto de ficar menstruada." Oks, eu tive que rir com essa também. "É sério, Bells, o Jake faz as coisas acontecerem." Ela respirou fundo e olhou nos meus olhos. "Você tem sorte, viu? Escolheu bem. Metade das garotas dessa reserva estaria se estapeando por um cara como o Jake. Na verdade, elas estão. Mas esse não é o ponto." Sorri. Ela era mais sensitiva que a prima, Kelly. "Jake ama você de verdade, viu? E na real eu vim aqui pedir pra você dar suporte pra ele. Nenhum de nós queria nada disso, ele menos que os outros e agora a bomba explode nas mãos dele... Ser líder não é fácil. Ele está tentando lidar com isso, mas ainda está abalado, por isso você tem que estar junto. De alguma formar você e esses bebês dão uma estabilidade pro Jake... Deve ser por isso que ele não explodiu ainda."

Os bebês estavam bem calmos. Respirei fundo, passando a mão na barriga, e eles se mexeram tranquilos.

"Você entende isso?" Ela perguntou. "Ele precisa de apoio dentro da matilha e em casa. As lendas dos Quileute são irremediáveis, acontecem e ponto. Ele sabe que não vai dar pra fugir dessa posição _alfa_ pra sempre." Abri a boca pra protestar os termos que ela usou, mas Leah continuou antes que eu emitisse algum som." Eu julguei você muito mal no começo, Bells. Provavelmente do mesmo jeito que as pessoas me julgam. Quer dizer, a maioria acha que eu sou uma chata, amarga. Como eu achava que você era traidora e instável. Mas sabe... Nós duas temos provado que não é bem assim. E você ganhou o meu respeito. Mas isso não vai me fazer parar de fazer piada com você. E sabe do que mais? Eu acredito que o Jake não vai amar outra pessoa que não você. Então continue assim, oks? Nós, do bando, precisamos dessa força externa. Você está conosco?" Ela tirou a mão da minha barriga e estendeu pra eu apertar. Sorri.

"Sou a garota do lobo, não?" Falei, apertando-lhe a mão e ela sorriu.

"Valeu, Bell."

"Magina." Ela levantou da cama. "Você também me surpreende, Lee." Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Sou o inesperado em pessoa." Disse já à porta.

"Lee?" Chamei antes dela sair. "Embry teve que aprender sua tabela ou você também quer um bebê?" Ela fez uma careta.

"Oh, não. Agora que eu com certeza posso tê-los, prefiro me prevenir."

"Inteligente da sua parte."

"Claro que é!"

"Lee?" Ela parou de novo. "Viu o Jake hoje?"

"Seth disse que Jake queria conversar com ele depois da aula, lá na praia. Estava _eufórico_. Sabe como ele _adora_ o Jacob... Enfim, vou lá atrapalhar o Paul um pouco, tem coisa mais legal? A nossa ronda bate hoje, vou infernizar ele pra sempre."

Eu ri e ela saiu do quarto com um tchauzinho. Ela é legal. Parecia que já não tinha tanta implicância com ela no bando.

Olhei para as roupas que tinham que ser organizadas e broxei. Quer saber? Eu estava muito afim de ver Jacob, então eu ia procurá-lo.

**Parte 2**

Não era difícil imaginar onde Jacob estaria na praia. Quanto mais próximo eu estava da nossa arvore, mais alto o som da gaita ficava. Blues. Triste, melancólico. Bonito. Jacob estava sentado, olhando pro mar e tocando sozinho, o céu estava num tom alaranjado de fim de tarde, o ar úmido do mar estava gelado e tranqüilo. E Jake continuava tocando.

"Por que você nunca me contou?" Perguntei, interrompendo-o e fazendo com que ele olhasse pra mim.

"Achei que nunca mais fosse voltar a tocar." Jacob respondeu, se levantando e me ajudando a chegar até ele.

"Continue." Pedi, me sentando, e sorri como estímulo. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu de volta.

"Oks."

Ele voltou a tocar, mas uma musica diferente, mais feliz... Jazz. Em gaita. Adorei. Nem sei quanto tempo ele ficou tocando, só me embalei na melodia. Até que os bebês se mexeram de forma estranha, me fazendo soltar um gemido de dor e Jacob parou de tocar, preocupado.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, chegando mais próximo e passando a mão no meu cabelo.

"To bem." Respondi tentando me ajeitar e só conseguindo mais dor.

"Bella!"

"Não, calma! Eles estão tentando ficar confortáveis... Ai."

Jacob colocou as mãos na minha barriga, provavelmente pra tentar acalmá-los e eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. Eu ficava muito melhor quando ele estava assim pertinho.

"Você acha que falta muito?" Ele perguntou.

"Não faço idéia, mas eles já não têm espaço, estão incomodados."

"Todos vocês, né?" Jacob disse e eu ri, levantando a cabeça e dando-lhe um beijo que ele retribuiu cheio de carinho.

"A Leah veio falar amigavelmente comigo. Acho que entendi porque a Rachel gosta tanto dela." Jacob sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Ela costumava ser agradável e feliz antes de toda aquela confusão com o Sam. Mas o Embry tem recomposto a Leah muito bem. Isso é engraçado, ele sempre teve uma queda por ela e agora ela cedeu e eles estão dando certo. E ela também veio falar comigo ontem."

"Hum... Isso ela não me disse."

"Não era nada de mais, só agradecer o cuidado que eu tive e tudo mais. Parece que alguém está engolindo o orgulho."

"E o Seth? O que você queria falar com ele, porsso saber?"

Jacob riu divertido.

"O Seth é um barato. Eu dei algumas incumbências pra ele, ele está eufórico. Vamos ver como ele se sai." Suspirei.

"Você é tão maduro e cheio de responsabilidades pra sua idade..."

"Eu sei. Mas não dá pra se desvencilhar disso sendo um Quileute. E, no fim das contas, eu gosto."

Eu ri, me afastando um pouco pra olha-lo melhor.

"Percebo, Sr. Alfa."

Foi a vez dele rir e eu encontrei novamente o meu sorriso que eu tanto amava e já não via há algum tempo. Senti alívio. Ele era o líder, mas nunca deixaria de ser o meu Jacob.

"Vamos pra casa." Ele falou baixo, me dando um beijo na testa.

"Vamos."

**xxxx**

"Oi filha."

Sorri para Charlie. Estava estampado no rosto dele a preocupação comigo. Ele sentou ao meu lado e me empurrou de leve.

"Oi pai."

"Cadê o Jacob?" Ele perguntou com uma ruga na testa.

Passei os dedos na testa dele até que ele suavizasse sua expressão, num ato divertido.

"Você é novo demais, Chefe Swan, pra ficar com rugas."

Charlie fez uma careta que me fez rir.

"Já tenho netos, rugas são o próximo passo. E não mude de assunto, mocinha. Você veio morar pra cá pra ser cuidada por ele. Bells, você está _enorme_, acho que nem devia ter vindo. Jacob não devia ter deixado."

"Ele não deixou." Respondi balançando a cabeça. "Mas eu vim, o Sam merece essa despedida. E o Jacob está ajudando, fazendo tudo sair certo. Ele tem se exigido demais." Completei mais baixo, suspirando.

"Esse menino tem picos e mais picos de humor, Isabella."

"É absolutamente responsável e eu o amo. Ele é perfeito pra mim." Charlie fez um bico. "E eu sei que você também acha isso."

Depois dessa, o Charlie teve que rir. Não alto, afinal estávamos num enterro, mas ele riu. Não demorou muito, logo ele já estava reparando em Emily, com um ar preocupado. De alguma forma eu sabia que ele temia por mim.

Todo mundo da reserva parecia estar lá, exceto os lobos, que iam prestar a ultima homenagem, como com Harry Clearwater. Emily estava ao lado da mãe de Sam, próximas do tumulo. Já estavam cobrindo o caixão. Ela estava tão silenciosa... Ao contrario da mãe de Sam, não tinha lágrimas... Como se tivesse morrido junto. Mas eu sabia que ela ia se recuperar. Sabia, porque Sam estava vivo dentro dela e ela ia cumprir o desejo dele, de criar o filho que tanto quiseram.

Inconscientemente, passei a mão na barriga. A vida era muito injusta com todo mundo, a morte de Sam foi completamente desnecessária. Mas – segundo Rachel – tudo isso era porque algo muito maior iria acontecer. Porque todos passamos por profundos vales antes de alcançar uma boa e recompensante subida.

E eu entendia o que ela queria dizer.

Quando as pessoas começaram a colocar flores no tumulo e debandar, o coro de uivos ecoou. Charlie, ao meu lado, ficou tenso e preocupado, mas eu coloquei a mão sobre a dele numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

"Esses lobos são muito sensitivos." Ele murmurou e olhou pra mim. "E parecem estar perigosamente perto."

"Os lobos são amigos, pai. Eles não vão fazer nada." Sorri pra ele. Certeza que ele não acreditou, mas ficou mais relaxados quando os uivos cessaram.

Cinco minutos depois, todos os lobos estavam lá, vestidos, de luto. Mas eu conseguia enxergar uma aura diferente sobre eles. Eles estavam... leves. Abatidos, chateados. Ms leves. Cada um deles foi até o tumulo fazer alguma coisa, mas todos foram. Inclusive Jacob. Inclusive Leah.

Ela se abaixou, tinha um cravo na mão, passou os dedos no nome de Sam gravado na pedra, deixou sua flor no meio das outras flores, se levantou, abraçou Emily demoradamente, abraçou a mãe de Sam – que eu descobri que se chamava Ana – e o abraço seguinte foi de Embry, que lhe deu um selinho.

Eles saíram do meu campo de visão quando Jacob parou na minha frente pra cumprimentar Charlie.

"Escuta aqui, Jacob. Eu estou dando a minha filha de bom grado pra você." Mentira. "Então trate de não deixar a cadeira ao lado dela vazia, está entendendo?"

Jacob sorriu e olhou pra mim. Revirei os olhos.

"Foi proposital, Charlie. Pra você ficar pertinho dela por mais tempo." Charlie fez uma careta engraçada de quem não acreditou em uma palavra.

"Te conheço desde antes de você nascer, moleque. Você não me engana!"

"Ora, seu chefe de Policia mal humorado! O garoto está fazendo um bom trabalho!"

Esse era Billy, anormalmente sorridente em comparação com os últimos dois dias. Ele vinha em sua cadeira, com Sue o empurrando. Interceptei uma troca de olhares de Charlie para Sue e vice-versa que eu _não entendi_ e reparei que Leah, se aproximando com Seth e Embry, também viu e também não entendeu. Nós olhamos uma para a outra numa incompreensão mútua.

"Hey! Chegaram quilos e quilos de flores dos Cullen." Seth anunciou ao se aproximar.

"Não exagera, Seth. É só uma coroa."

"Uma coroa enorme, mas palavras da Stefanie."

"Se a idéia veio da Alice, eu não duvido não." Falei, fazendo um certo esforço pra me levantar.

"Ihh, garota... Daqui a pouco é _você_ quem vai estar na cadeira de rodas." Leah falou com a sobrancelha levantada. "Oh, não. Espero que eles não me façam passar por isso, eu já não tenho roupas, é mais que o suficiente." Sue riu.

"Vá se acostumando. Ter filhos é assim mesmo."

"Aim, mãe..." Leah e Seth murmuraram juntos e indignados. Sue passou a mão no meu braço, me reconfortando.

"Eles são as melhores coisas da nossa vida."

Suspirei aliviada, me encostando em Jake. Já bastava a Renée testemunhando a minha vida o quanto ter filhos dá trabalho. Em La Push eu tinha bons exemplos à seguir.

**xxxx**

Naquela mesma noite houve uma reunião na fogueira. Os anciãos Quileute estavam lá, assim como as impressões, Emily e eu. O clima era descontraído e musical, com gaita, violão e percussão. Todos comiam e sorriam, brincando uns com os outros. Emily estava ao lado de Sue, parecia calma. Com o tempo a cor voltaria às suas bochechas. Já dava pra notar uma barriguinha começando a crescer.

Num certo ponto, a musica cessou e o velho Quil começou a discorrer sobre os guerreiros espíritos e como o vento mudara por La Push. Ele pediu pro Jake se aproximar e falou algumas coisas na língua nativa deles. Depois Billy tirou o cordão com as cinzas da fria de seu pescoço, também falando na língua deles, e colocou no pescoço de Jake.

É claro que Jacob resmungou um pouco antes de deixar o cordão ser posto em seu pescoço, mas não demorou pra ceder. A musica voltou a tocar imediatamente após Jacob se levantar e fazer uma reverencia exagerada pra todos, nos fazendo rir. Ele foi até Emily e deu um beijo na mão dela. Ela sorriu antes dele se afastar e voltar pro meu lado. Ele escondeu o saquinho embaixo da camiseta e me deu um selinho.

"Temos um Alfa oficialmente, agora?" perguntei rindo e Jacob fez uma careta.

"Eu me pergunto... Se eu tivesse aceito essa coisa toda antes, o Sam poderia estar vivo..."

"Jake..." Passei a mão em seu rosto. "Não pense assim, oks? Você não _estava_ pronto. Algumas coisas simplesmente têm que acontecer."

Ele suspirou e deu um beijo na palma da minha mão.

"Ele também teve um cerimônia. Quando era só ele, o Paul e o Jared. E ele não ficou com as cinzas."

"Provavelmente porque Billy ainda está aqui e achou válido que você tivesse. Pare de pensar, oks? Só relaxe."

Jacob mostrou a língua pra mim e eu ri. Ele também estava rindo, mas fechou a cara com algo _atrás_ de mim. Olhei pra saber o que era e vi Rachel e Paul sentados no chão **muito** próximos. Eu sabia o que vinha depois.

Paul passou os dedos na bochecha da Rach e colocou a mão no rosto dela. Dava pra _ver_ que ela estava meio assustada, mas estava deixando... Sorri. Até que eles demoraram. Jacob, ao meu lado, estava rosnando, mas não ia sair do lugar. Ele _sabe_ que isso vai acontecer de qualquer forma. Paul tentou puxar Rachel pra perto, mas ela afastou o rosto sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, uma, duas vezes. Na terceira, ela finalmente cedeu.

Eu fiquei naquela "_Oin... que bonitinho *_*_", mas o Jacob tava rosnando muito, me distraiu. E não era um rosnado do tipo quando ele ia pular no Paul e lhe quebrar todos os ossos. Era frustração.

"Tomara que ele beije mal e a Rachel desencane." Ele disparou. Gargalhei, sério.

"A impressão tem tantos outros prós! Garanto que ela não verá problemas em ensinar." Rebati e ele fez uma careta.

"OH MY GOD! NÃO! Rachel, você não está fazendo isso!" Leah exclamou rindo. Obviamente, todo mundo olhou para Rachel e Paul e eles se desgrudaram, Rach levemente corada.

"HA! Adoro a Leah. Ela sempre fala o que quer." Jacob falou só pra mim. Os conceitos dele mudaram bastante sobre a fêmea da matilha.

"Ah, cara! Ela deu corda pro Paul!" Jared também zuou. "Agüenta essa agora, Billy."

Olhei pro Billy. Ele tinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"Qualquer coisa," falou "o Jacob dá conta."

Todos riram, Rachel morta de vergonha, Paul meio sem graça também.

"Ta avisado, né cara?" Embry falou, jogando uns amendoins em Paul.

"Ah, gente... Mas eles _formam_ um casal bonitinho." Quil entrou na brincadeira.

"Formam, né? Coitada da minha amiga. Mas olha! Beija de novo! Só pra gente zuar mais um pouquinho."

"Leah, eu te mato." Rachel murmurou.

"Oh, que isso... Quanto ódio no coração... Você tem o Paul do seu lado, devia estar feliz!" Ela fez uma cara pensativa. "Não, devia estar com esse humor mesmo. Mas olha, pra acalmar esse coração, dá mais um beijinho."

"É Paul, aproveita." Embry deu uma piscadela. "Mais um e a gente para."

"Vocês não existem mesmo, né?" Paul reclamou.

Eu estava rindo do coro de "_Beija! Beija!_" quando Jacob levantou do meu lado e se embrenhou na mata atrás de nós. Não entendi nada, mas ninguém nem reparou nisso. Rachel e Paul se beijaram novamente sob a zuação de todo mundo.

Eles realmente estavam parando de zuar depois que os dois se beijaram uma segunda vez, mas o silencio absoluto só veio quando Jacob voltou da mata com mais duas pessoas.

Pessoas não. Vampiros. Edward e Alice. Anormalmente calados e preocupados. Alice parecia ter tido uma visão. Troquei um olhar com Edward antes que alguém começasse a falar. Ele acenou pra mim com a cabeça, ainda sério.

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Collin perguntou com a testa enrugada.

"Nos dar um aviso." Jacob anunciou.

"Alice teve uma visão." Edward disse com sua voz de sinos.

Ouvi um resmungo coletivo. Visões da Alice não traziam boas lembranças para aqueles lobos.

"Eles estão a caminho, os recém-criados." Ele continuou, como se não houvesse murmúrio. "Finalmente prontos, decididos. Victoria os está trazendo. Nós já temos um plano." O silencio era absolutamente incomodo.

"E quanto tempo nós temos?" Leah perguntou séria, diferente de pouco tempo atrás. Alice deu um passo pra frente, ainda em sua expressão de choque.

"Tempestade, sol, neve. Temos três dias."

* * *

**N/A**: Uuuh! (?) q  
Gente, qcaconteceu? Meus leitores do FF sumiram, qiso '-'

Mas obrigada pra quem comentou no cap anterior.  
Eu queria pedir pra cada um que lê essa fic também ler a minha one-shot Jake/Bella Sinal de Fogo **http :/ / www. fanfiction. net/ s/5411920 /1/ Sinal_de_Fogo** (tire os espaços) e comentar, pode ser? Conto com vocês.

E pra também comentar nesse capítulo, né? A fic ta acabando, galere D; Não custa continuar firme nesse finzinho de jornada (?)

Conto com vocês,  
**BL**


	19. Bônus Sorriso

**Bônus - Sorriso**

EMBRY CALL

Desci da moto e tirei o capacete, focalizando o bar à frente. Grande coisa o estacionamento ser coberto. O pedaço sem teto que se deve atravessar era suficiente pra molhar com a chuva quem tinha deixado seus respectivos automóveis no seco. Eu só queria ficar um pouco _menos_ molhado, não depender da roupa de couro. Não adiantou nada. Até parece que esse povo não conhece Forks!

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta pesada de couro, respirei fundo e encarei a chuva até entrar pela porta do bar. Eu era grande o suficiente pra precisar de só umas seis passadas pra estar dentro. Um pub na saída de Forks. Um achado, na verdade. Nós, lobos, sempre estávamos por lá. Sempre que possível, eu digo. Era aconchegante. E quente, como nós.

Fui direto pro balcão. Dava pra passar sossegado por maior de idade, com esse corpo imenso. Pedi uma breja e sentei na banqueta, esperando pra pegar a bebida. Passei a mão nos cabelos, numa tentativa de tirar o excesso de água e peguei a minha breja, sentando direito na banqueta. Quando a vi.

Leah estava em uma das mesinhas - dessas que é um banco só, todo espumado, confortável – sozinha. Ela estava distraída com um copo de bebida que eu não decifrei o que era. Considerei por alguns instantes o que eu poderia fazer e não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma. Fiquei tomando a minha breja e olhando pra ela.

A Leah é um absurdo de linda. Eu juro que fantasio com ela desde que me lembro. Mas ela namorava o Sam, é três anos mais velha que eu... Aqueles empecilhos de sempre, sabe como é. E, na verdade, acho que ela nunca reparou em mim. Quer dizer, antes ela tinha o Sam e agora ela _não tem_ o Sam, pra ficar se preocupando, sakas? Ela está presa à ele. O que é um desperdício, devo acrescentar. Ela toda linda e fechada em sua amargura pra novos relacionamentos.

Se bem que já fazia um tempo considerável que ela estava se controlando quanto a ele. Sabe, não nos fazendo sentir toda aquela amargura e toda aquela dor que ela sempre transparecia.

Coloquei a garrafa vazia no balcão e olhei para Leah novamente. De qualquer forma, não ia adiantar se eu quisesse tentar qualquer coisa com ela. Sem falar que eu tinha a Jéssica, amiga da Bells. Aliás... A Jéssica era de um bom tamanho. O único contra era ter que lembrar o tempo todo que ela era humana e poderia quebrar no meio. _Calma Embry, calma_. Toda hora me lembrando. Se eu estivesse com a Leah, eu não precisaria ter tanta cautela.

Suspirei, pronto pra pedir outra breja, quando _ela_ me viu. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao erguer os olhos e olhar pra mim. Não sei o que aquele sorriso significou, mas ela acenou contente e me convidou a sentar ao seu lado. Sorri com o convite e fui até ela. Não tinha percebido antes, mas vários caras meio que bufaram em protesto. Parecia que não era só eu quem estava secando a Leah naquele bar. E eu senti uma vontade muito grande de dar com a língua pra eles na pirraça mesmo, no melhor estilo "_Chupa essa manga, agora, bandigay_".

"Oi Embry!" Ela falou sorrindo enquanto eu me sentava. Meus olhos ficaram presos naquele sorriso uns bons segundos. Presos naqueles lábios. "Nem sabia que você vinha pra cá, por que não falou?"

Precisei balançar a cabeça de leve pra voltar o foco.

"Planos de ultima hora. E eu não sabia que você estaria aqui também."

"É mesmo..." Ela falou, mexendo no guarda-chuvinha de seu drink distraidamente. "A gente nem se viu hoje..."

Era verdade. As nossas patrulhas não bateram o horário e nem o Sam tinha convocado uma reunião aleatória como ele sempre inventava de fazer. E na escola, a turma dos formandos era a única que estava indo, só pra resolver as confusões da formatura. Então a gente realmente não tinha se cruzado por La Push.

Tirei a jaqueta, colocando-a ao meu lado, no banco, pedi outra breja e ela pediu uma porção de fritas com bacon. Depois ela ficou me olhando com uma cara de quem tem muitas perguntas e um sorrisinho enviesado.

"E se pedissem o seu documento, heim Embry Call?" Ela falou numa voz cantada.

"Eles não vão pedir. Olhe pra mim!"

Era uma retórica, mas ela olhou do mesmo jeito. Olhou de _um jeito_... Que me fez pensar em coisas demais ao mesmo tempo. Leah passou os olhos pelos meus braços e tórax, um sorriso cheio de significado aumentando em seu rosto, depois voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

"É, eles não vão pedir." Disse finalmente, virando-se pro garçom e agradecendo por ele ter entregue as porções e a bebida na mesa.

Aproveitei esse momento de distração pra dar uma olhada por ela toda. Leah usava um decote maldoso, uma bata azul de cortininha que era aberta nas costas, a tatuagem de estrelas na nuca visível por causa do cabelo curto, jeans - uma jeans que parecia ter sido feita exatamente pra ela - e saltos que provavelmente a deixavam quase da minha altura. Estávamos sentados, não ia fazer diferença. Me demorei um pouco demais reolhando seus seios e ela me pegou. Com um pigarro discreto, Leah me fez despertar.

"Quer comer, Embry?" Disse apontando a porção de fritas com uma batatinha que ela tinha pego, antes de coloca-la na boca.

Engoli seco, ignorando toda as outras intenções que inundavam aquela pergunta e balancei a cabeça numa não-resposta, tomei um gole de breja, depois comi uma batata, como ela havia sugerido. Definitivamente, roupas como aquelas não eram saudáveis de se usar. Não a Leah.

Ficamos em silencio um tempo. Eu não sabia o que falar pra ela, as palavras sempre me sumiam e isso era bem injusto, porque com todas as outras garotas era a maior facilidade pra jogar uma lábia convincente, mas com a Leah... Nada. Super adoro quando isso acontece.

"Como vai aquela sua namoradinha, Embry?" Perguntou como quem não quer nada. Virei-me devagar pra olhá-la. Ela não estava olhando pra mim, apenas focada em qualquer coisa à frente.

"Está bem. Faz um tempo que eu não vejo ela."

"Um tempo tipo umas duas horas?" Aquele tom debochado de novo na voz dela. A Leah é sacana, cara.

"Um tempo tipo uns três dias." Respondi como se o tom dela não tivesse me afetado. "Por quê?" Ela deu de ombros.

"Por nada. Só pra saber. Sabe como é, esse povo sem _imprint_ gosta de abusar da sorte... Queria _saber_ como é." Aqui ela olhou pra mim.

Pera aí! Essa história não colou. Como assim ela queria saber como era pra quem não tava imprintado pegar geral? **ELA** não tava imprintada. Ela queria saber o meu grau de relacionamento com a Jéssica, isso sim. Ia ter que usar outro argumento pra me provar do contrário.

"Você _É_ uma sem imprint, Leah. Só não pega geral porque não quer."

"É mesmo." Ela deu de ombros de novo. "Prezo pelo meu pudor ainda."

Deixei uma risada escapar pelo nariz. Ah, ta. Acreditei muito.

"EI!" Ela me empurrou de leve. "Acho que alguém aqui está perdendo o respeito!"

"Que respeito, Leah?" Brinquei e ela deu com a língua pra mim.

"Eu não sei se quero essa vida, Embry, de verdade." Ela me encarou e eu devia estar com uma cara de muito '_Não entendi nada_', porque ela continuou falando. "Essa vida de pegar geral, eu não sou assim. Eu ainda gosto, sabe... De carinho, de assistir filme em casa embaixo do cobertor comendo pipoca... Eu gosto." Os olhos dela estavam meio tristes. "Eu sei que metade desses caras está disposto a isso. Mas também sei que praticamente todos eles vão miar de primeira. Quero alguém que me entenda, Embry. Alguém que goste de mim."

"Eu gosto de você." Soltei antes que pudesse me dar conta do que estava falando.

Leah me olhou surpresa, seus olhos buscando alguma coisa em mim. E eu fiz uma cara de quem não devia ter aberto a boca. _Embry idiota_.

"Como que é?"

"Nada. Esquece."

"Não, Embry! Como assim?"

Suspirei. Ela não ia me deixar quieto e ia ficar tentando ler isso na minha cabeça enquanto a gente estivesse em fase. E ela ia conseguir ler, porque eu sou meio otário e não consigo esconder muita coisa.

"Ah, Leah... Eu gosto de você, sabe? Você costumava ser agradável e tudo mais... E tem voltado a ser como antes. Eu não acho que você mereça tanto sofrimento. Pra mim você tem que tentar ser feliz. Todas essas coisas aí que você diz que preza, colocar em prática, sei lá." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse avaliando o que eu disse.

"E parou de gostar depois que eu virei a amargurada Leah, né?"

Precisei raciocinar pra entender que parte da minha fala ela se referia.

"Não!" Quase gritei. "Claro que não, Leah!" Falei mais baixo, dessa vez. "De certa forma eu sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia se recuperar. Só torcia pra que não demorasse tanto tempo."

Era verdade. A Leah era tão fantasticamente feliz, com aquele sorriso lindo que ela tinha. O Sam estragou toda a vida dela, isso é fato. Mas eu entendo. Entendo os dois lados, se querem saber. Só acho inválido ela se desgastar tanto por algo que já passou.

"Ta falando sério?" Ela perguntou com uma ruga na testa. Sorri, passando os dedos na testa dela pra que ela amenizasse a expressão.

"Super sério. Você nunca tinha percebido?"

Ela balançou a cabeça devagar negando e processando o que eu havia dito. Então, como se a ficha tivesse caído, os olhos dela brilharam e os lábios se abriram num sorriso maravilhoso. O _meu_ sorriso que eu tanto adorava.

"O que você pode fazer por mim, Embry?"

Ela estava me testando. Sorri de canto, essa resposta eu tinha na ponta da língua há muito tempo. Passei os dedos na bochecha dela e pousei a mão em seu rosto.

"Posso tentar fazer você feliz. Eu quero isso. Você quer?"

O sorriso dela dobrou de tamanho e ela se aproximou de mim.

"Só se você também quiser que eu te faça feliz."

Dessa vez eu ri abertamente.

"Tem outro jeito de ser feliz, que não com um mulherão desses?"

Leah fez uma careta e mostrou a língua pra mim, depois encostou a testa na minha.

"Acho que não." Sussurrou e piscou divertida.

Não resisti, tive que beijá-la. Acho que ela meio que foi pega de surpresa, mas entrou na brincadeira. Foi o melhor beijo de todos. O primeiro dos melhores que viriam. Depois de um tempo incontado, ela se afastou de mim.

"Definitivamente não." Falei, meio rouco e ela sorriu novamente.

Nada no mundo pode pagar por isso.

* * *

**N/A**: Um capítulo menos tenso, pra todo mundo respirar aliviado antes da batalha (?) q

Oi galere ^^ Td bls?  
Primeiro de tudo, eu queria agradecer quem leu E comentou na minha one shot "_Sinal de Fogo_". Pra quem não foi lá ainda: você não sabe o que está perdendo, porque ela é LIMDH *O*. E outra, eu to com outra one Jake/Bella no nyah. O nome é "_Natural_", vou linkar meu perfil do nyah no meu profile aqui.  
E _outra_! Fiquem de olho no meu profile, que eu sempre solto alguns... "extras" por lá, como as capas e trailers das minhas fanfics.  
Mais uma coisa. Obrigada por terem votado em mim no TFA *-* Eu não ganhei de melhor da temporada (adiantando o resultado pra vocês, rs), mas a _Paris_ ganhou de melhor Jake/Bella *-----* Obrigada de verdade *-*  
E obrigada à **kiky will** (não se preocupe, dude, a fic ta pronta. tudo vai dar certo), **Dani Cullen**, **My Odd World'**, **Carol**, **SophiaCullenBlack**, **Veronica D. M.**, **Ana Alice Matos** (você não é a única ^^ // leitora rotativa de sites, q), **Nessa Clearwater**, **Prys-chan** (o povo ta devagar pra comentar, né? D;), **Vanessa N.**, **Acdy-chan**, **Cathy S Black**, **Carol Alves**, **Pam** (e seu ódio eterno pela Bella, q), **Bella Giacon** (akosaokspok eu rashei com seu coments, sério. e está aí uma boa explicação pro bom humor da Leah (H) oi) e **BeBeSantos** que comentaram no cap anterior.  
Posso querer mais 15 coments pra postar o próximo? ;( Conto com vocês *-*

Acho que por hora é só.  
Aguardo comentários ;)  
xoxo;*  
**BL**


	20. Capítulo Quatorze

**14. Quebrado**

_"It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late."_  
James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado

EDWARD CULLEN

A ideia de Jasper era prática e Alice já vira que daria certo. Bella marcou uma trilha falsa até a clareira de beisebol. O cheiro dos lobos anulava completamente o cheiro dos humanos, então Jacob a levaria até um outro ponto, oposto à trilha falsa, onde montariam acampamento. Eu iria ficar com eles também, pra ajudar com a Bella, já que ela andava reclamando com freqüência de incomodo e os bebês estavam pensando demais sobre a hora de sair. Talvez minhas habilidades como médico fossem necessárias antes do previsto, já que Ali não conseguia vê-los enquanto Jacob estivesse por perto – e ele não _ia_ sair de perto.

Assisti de longe por dois dias a minha Bella seguindo as ordens de Jasper com Jacob em seu encalço. Mas é bobeira eu chamá-la de minha. Eu havia feito escolhas, certo? E tinha funcionado. Eu devia estar feliz por ela.

Logicamente eu não tinha imaginado que quem concertaria o que eu havia quebrado seria justamente o Jacob, um Quileute, um lobo. Bella está realmente inclinada ao mundo dos mitos. Definitivamente, agora.

De certo modo, eu estava me esquivando da inevitável conversa que devia ter com Bella. Talvez nós tivéssemos muitas coisas pra falar. Talvez não. Mas cedo ou tarde teríamos que trocar palavras um com o outro, dar explicações, tanto eu quanto ela.

Na tarde do acampamento, Alice me parou inúmeras vezes, mandando eu me acalmar, e pude sentir os efeitos do poder de Jasper mais vezes que o normal – não que ele sempre tivesse que controlar minhas emoções, mas ultimamente ele aliviava meu torpor.

"Não dá pra ficar assim, Edward." Alice me falou, antes de eu sair pro acampamento. "Termine esse drama de uma vez! Ninguém agüenta mais, inclusive você, que eu _sei_."

Tentando evitar pensar, fui correndo pela trilha mais longa para o ponto combinado. A sensação do vento assobiando e o borrão verde que a floresta era transformada enquanto eu passava por ela numa velocidade absurda era indescritivelmente relaxante. Anotei mentalmente que voltaria a correr com freqüência. Fazia bem.

Cheguei antes, claro, e já aproveitei pra montar a barraca e arrumar as coisas que havíamos deixado lá no dia anterior. Uma nuvem roxa se aproximava lentamente, anunciando a tempestade de neve que anteciparia o inverno. Era bem propicio mesmo, fazia sentido...

Eu vi a cena na cabeça da Alice. Uma batalha ganha na clareira, uma possível nova Cullen... Parecia que uma recém-criada ia parar de lutar, uma que já estava incerta quanto a essa batalha, uma que já queria fugir. Carlisle ia oferecer a possibilidade a ela, só faltava a garota pra saber a resposta. E torcer pra que os Volturi não aparecessem, porque eles estão demorando demais pra dar um jeito nesses recém-criados.

Eu estava filosofando sozinho sobre a visão da Ali, os Volturi e uma possível nova Cullen quando Jacob chegou com a Bell nos braços. Ela estava cada dia mais enorme. Crescia mais rápido, agora que estava no final.

"Oi Edward." Jacob cumprimentou. Eu sempre me surpreendo com a cordialidade dele comigo.

"Ed." Bella sorriu pra mim com os olhos brilhando. Reparei bem, não era o mesmo brilho de antes. Era... amizade. Forcei um sorriso de volta.

"Oi Bells." Jacob a colocou no chão e ela veio até mim me abraçar.

_Ruim, ruim, ruim_. Escutei os bebês reclamarem. Na verdade oscilava em ter uma voz e duas, um deles parecia ter a mente fechada, como Bella. De qualquer forma, tive que rir com a reação do projeto de lobinho.

"Emmett tem razão." Falei. "Você está parecendo um planetinha."

Bella me deu um tapa no ombro mais forte que o comum, mas mais fraco do que quando a revi. A gravidez já estava começando a consumi-la.

Mesmo com o cheiro alterado por causa do gene lupino, Bella ainda tinha um efeito sobre mim. Eu havia me conformado com o fato dela não ser mais minha, mas era bem difícil olhar a confirmação da minha promessa assim tão real. Eu só conseguia pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Já a cabeça de Jacob estava estranhamente vazia.

"Obrigado por armar a barraca, Edward." De novo aquela super educação pra me dar um soco na cara. Ele percebeu estar me surpreendendo e deixou escapar algumas coisas em sua mente que me fizeram entender tudo, um sorrisinho zombeteiro brincando em seus lábios. Cachorro esperto.

"É o mínimo que eu posso fazer no momento." Respondi e o sorriso dele se alargou. Bella estava olhando pelas arvores envolta da pequena clareira na base do rochedo onde estávamos, completamente alheia ao que acontecia.

"Exatamente."

Aquele sorriso estava me matando. Sorriso e pensamentos de quem ganha. Ele sabia que a Bella não gostava quando havia a troca de elogios entre a gente. Geralmente era a Rose quem discorria seu vocabulário extenso pra falar do Jacob, mas a Bells não gostava que partisse de nenhum lado. Ele também sabia que ela estranhava toda essa cordialidade, mas preferia assim.

Cachorro esperto. Cachorro muito esperto. E inteligente, da pra acreditar?

Ta, a Bells também detesta quando a gente subjulga a inteligência dos caras. O Carlisle é o único que não faz isso naturalmente. E a Esme. Todos os outros duvidam da intelectualidade dos lobos. A Rosalie mais que todo mundo, apesar dela ser a menos apta pra julgar qualquer coisa que não carros e sexo.

De qualquer forma, depois que entrei na cabeça complexa da matilha, me dei conta de que eles têm muito mais com que lidar e fazem tudo muito bem. Eu os admirava, de certa forma.

Olhei para o céu, na intenção de desviar o olhar de Jacob e vi os flocos de neve começando a cair, o vento gelado bagunçando os cabelos. Acompanhei um dos flocos em sua trajetória, desde a nuvem, ondulando no vento, até pousar calmamente e ficar numa folha da arvore mais próxima.

"Bell?" Jacob a chamou e ela olhou pra nós, suas bochechas rosadas pelo frio. Jacob tirou o casaco que usava, foi até ela e colocou-o em seus ombros. "É melhor irmos pra barraca, a tempestade está nos alcançando."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e entrou com ele na barraca. Fiquei do lado de fora ponderando o que devia fazer, vendo pelos pensamentos de Jacob como eles estavam se ajeitando pra dormir pelo menos um pouco cada um.

"Jake..." Escutei Bella sussurrar pra ele e o riso descontraído de Jacob logo em seguida.

"Vai ficar aí fora feito estátua de gelo?" Ele perguntou. "Entra, sanguessuga."

"Jacob!" Bella ralhou. Eu ri, ele deixou escapar.

"Estou falando a verdade, oras."

"Sanguessugas são bichinhos, Jacob. Anelídeos." Bella falava enquanto eu entrava na barraca, como se fosse uma professora de ensino fundamental. "Vampiros _não são_ anelídeos. Eles são..." Ela olhou pra mim sentado no canto mais distante possível pra evitar que ela sentisse frio. "Outra espécie?"

"Outra espécie." Respondi e os olhos dela brilharam.

"Que legal..." Murmurou. Ela gostava mesmo de biologia.

"Que bizarro." Jacob rebateu, fazendo careta.

"Hey! Vocês também são outra espécie!" Dessa vez, eu rebati.

"Muito mais legal, se quer saber." Ele deu de ombros. "Mais _viva_."

Franzi a testa com a ênfase que ele deu. Garoto abusadinho, esse Jacob. Mas era verdade, eles estão _vivos_. Nós temos uma _sobrevida_, sendo vampiros. Li essas mesmas coisas, praticamente nos mesmos termos, na mente de Jacob e me incomodei. Principalmente porque ele sabia mais sobre anelídeos do que a Bella comentara.

Me incomodei porque, a cada instante, ele me provava que estava à altura.

Claro que Jacob não podia com um século de experiência, mas deu pra entender.

O estomago de Bella roncou alto e ela riu, quebrando o clima e passou as mãos na barriga. Ela estava sentada nas pernas de Jacob, que não parecia desconfortável com isso. Li na mente dele que ela não conseguia mais dormir direito, estava dormindo na cadeira de balanço, porque os bebês estavam apertando todos os órgãos. Bem comum, mas ela não teve o tempo normal pra se acostumar com isso.

Jacob abriu a mochila e tirou dois lanches naturais enormes, um pra ele e outro pra ela, pensando um "Está servido?" bem debochado. O encarei, franzindo o nariz e balancei a cabeça, negando. Bella começou a comer rapidamente.

"Sabe..." Disse engolindo um pedaço do lanche. "Eu queria carne."

"Carne ia estragar, Bells."

"Eu sei, mas... Ah!" Ela fez um bico, como criança quando faz birra.

"Amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, a gente vai estar fazendo um churrasco de comemoração, Isabella. Comporte-se." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Sim senhor, Sr. Alfa Supremo e Soberano." Disse num tom de tédio. Eu tive que rir. Jacob deu de ombros e continuou comendo, Bella também. Eles tinham um estoque de comida naquela mochila.

Quase não conversamos enquanto os dois estavam acordados. O vento do lado de fora castigava a barraca, eu tinha certeza que uma camada nem espessa de neve estava se formando no chão sobre a grama. Me concentrando na neve e em não respirar por tanto tempo, nem me dei conta que Bella dormira. Só fui perceber quando a ouvi ressoar baixinho.

Levantei os olhos pra ver Jacob mexendo nos cabelos dela com uma delicadeza que não combinava com seu tamanho enorme. Ela dormia com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, as mãos segurando-lhe um dos braços como se fosse uma pelúcia e, contradizendo o frio lá fora, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela sua testa, molhando-lhe os cabelos.

"Você está fazendo a Bella transpirar um bocado." Falei baixo, pra que só ele escutasse e o sono dela não fosse interrompido.

"Antes suar que congelar." Respondeu imediatamente, as mesmas palavras que estavam em sua mente.

Tentei ficar quieto e evitar mais assuntos. Jacob passava a mão tranquilamente na barrigona de Bella, pensando diversas coisas carinhosas sobre os bebês. Vê-lo assim encheu a minha boca de perguntas que começaram a sair antes que eu as refreasse.

"Como foi? Quando ela foi até você?"

Ele levantou os olhos pra mim, lembrando da imagem de Bella quando foi levar as motos pra ele. Pera aí! Motos?

"Motos?" Jacob deu de ombros.

"É, ela arranjou duas motos, me pediu pra concertar. Foi assim que começou."

Vi mais coisas, tardes na garagem, nas quais eles conversaram amenidades e concertavam as motos.

"Por que ela inventou de ter moto?"

"Eu não sei. Mas ela me pediu pra ensiná-la e eu e ensinei. Nós nos divertimos bastante, apesar dela se arrebentar um bocado no inicio. Mas Bella é esperta, aprende rápido."

"Eu sei."

"Sei que sabe."

Ele tinha a língua afiada. Tentei reorganizar os pensamentos pra ver o que mais tinha pra perguntar.

"Demorou muito pra vocês... ficarem juntos?"

"Sim e não. Ela precisava ser concertada antes, você a quebrou demais. Depois disso eu sabia que só haveria descobertas e logo ela entenderia o que estava passando entre nós. E foi assim que aconteceu."

Assenti, vendo mais cenas na cabeça, eles pulando de um penhasco...

"Deixou ela pular de um penhasco?" Repreendi e ele franziu a testa pra mim, esvaziando a mente.

"É o tipo de coisa que você não deixaria, né?"

"Porque é insano e _perigoso_."

"Aff, você e essa sua super noção de perigo. Por isso que ela está aqui comigo hoje, né? Porque você sabe _muito bem_ o que faz mal pra ela." Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu devia agradecer, sanguessuga. Sua estupidez deu o premio pra mim."

Pronto, outro soco na cara. Bem feito, Edward, muito bem feito, você merece de verdade. Abri a boca numa intenção inútil de rebater, mas eu não tinha argumentos.

"É como cuidar de crianças, Edward." Jacob continuou. "Não muda muito. Algumas coisas nós simplesmente temos que deixar que ela faça, pra aprender sozinha. Por mais que tenhamos dezesseis anos – ou dezenove, no caso dela – é assim que as coisas funcionam. Ela não ia sossegar enquanto não pulasse, não sossegaria enquanto não aprendesse a andar de moto, não sossegaria enquanto não encontrasse aquela clareira maldita." Aqui, sua mente se encheu com as lembranças das batalhas que ocorreram naquela clareira. "A Bella gosta de agir por conta própria, gosta de traçar os próprios planos – apesar de não saber como, às vezes. E você estava o tempo todo limitando tudo nela. Eu sei!" Completou antes que eu tentasse falar alguma coisa. "Sei que prezava pela integridade dos dois. Mais a sua que a dela, porque você bem sabe que ela _sabe_ o que faz. E é exatamente por saber como é o lado dela que você devia ter se permitido mais vezes. Sabe o que mais a deixou a vontade?"

Balancei a cabeça negando e rezando pra que ele pensasse e não precisasse verbalizar, mas não ia adiantar. Jacob era a versão canina do Emmett, tudo que ele pensava, ele iria falar. Pelo menos ali, naquela hora.

"Saber que não precisava parar. Não um beijo ou coisas do tipo. Nós tivemos aquele tempo que as pessoas normais têm pra ser amigos e entender o outro. Ela sabia o quão diferente, quase contrario, eu sou de você e o quanto mais à vontade ela poderia ficar comigo. Era natural. Eu não iria querer drenar-lhe o sangue o tempo todo."

Revirei os olhos com essa ultima, mas eu não estava disposto a arrumar confusão com ele, não hoje. Até porque eu entendi a explicação que não a parte do insulto. O meu racional gritava pra eu ficar quieto a partir de agora, mas eu tinha que fazer mais uma pergunta, só mais uma, pra sentir, mesmo que pelos olhos de outro, a sensação que era ter a Bella bem e segura.

"E quando ela estava com você, quando você descobriu dos bebês... Qual a sensação?"

"Você sabe o que é ter quem você mais ama só pra si. Eu me sinto completo. E os bebês só são confirmação disso, eles são prova. Você acertou, Edward. Bella tinha uma vida brilhante pra viver e, graças a você, ela está vivendo. E nós somos perfeitos um pro outro, se é que você não percebeu. Nós só podíamos estar juntos, não vejo a minha vida com outra, apesar de saber que ela via a vida dela com você. Você não permitiu que isso acontecesse, abriu pra concorrência. Agora estamos assim."

Ele apontou o barrigão da Bella, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e passou a mão grande na barriga, acariciando os bebês – que, por sinal, estavam dormindo; dois coraçõeszinhos batendo calmamente.

Bella se mexeu, despertando. Devagar, abriu os olhos. Estava escuro, mas talvez o cromossomo temporário lhe permitisse enxergar um pouco mais. Ela passou a mão na testa, enxugando-a, e ajeitou o cabelo, desencostando a cabeça do peito de Jacob.

"Descanse mais, B." Ele falou meio preocupado e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Descanse você, você vai ter que ficar na forma de lobo daqui a pouco, pra coordenar a matilha, precisa estar descansado."

"Mas amor..."

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou conseguir mesmo dormir mais."

Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, depois um selinho.

"Deita." Bella murmurou, apontando o saco de dormir intocado no canto da barraca e Jacob assim fez, se enfiando no saco de dormir.

Bella abriu a mochila e pegou outro lanche, tirou o casaco de Jacob – já estava com várias blusas, pude perceber – e a dobrou, para que Jacob usasse como travesseiro, encostou as costas nele assim que ele se ajeitou e começou a ressoar – muito medo desse sono instantâneo – e passou a comer seu lanche. Distraidamente, Bella olhou pra mim, um sorriso carinhoso brincando em seus lábios.

"Está servido?" Ofereceu com um riso brincalhão.

"Não, obrigado." Sorri de volta. Eles estavam mesmo em sintonia.

"Como se sente, Ed?" Perguntou sem me olhar.

"Deslocado." Falei, a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Bella balançou a cabeça discordando.

"Que bobeira, você é da família." Disse após engolir um pedaço do lanche, depois olhou em meus olhos. "Apesar de feder."

Soltei o ar e revirei os olhos. Ela não me achava fedido antes e... Ta, a culpa é minha. Bella riu da minha expressão e eu a encarei sério. Ela continuou rindo por um tempo.

"Vai me contar o que aconteceu?" Disse finalmente. Pronto, eu tava na roça.

"Por onde quer que eu comece?"

"Pelo momento seguinte ao ataque de Jasper."

Respirei fundo. Péssima ideia, a barraca fedia a cachorro molhado. Balancei a cabeça tentando me concentrar na resposta pra Bella.

"Bem..." Comecei. "A minha única preocupação sempre foi mantê-la em segurança, o que nunca deu certo de verdade. Quando Jasper a atacou, foi a gota d'água pra mim, Bells. Eu não iria suportar ver coisas ruins acontecerem com você dentro da minha casa. Então conversamos, todos nós, e chegamos à conclusão de que sim, era melhor ir embora."

Bella mastigou o ultimo pedaço do lanche devagar, olhando pra mim com uma expressão indecifrável. Quando falou, sua voz estava limpa e tranqüila.

"Prossiga."

"É claro que alguns discordaram do início ao fim. Emmett e Alice, pra ser mais exato, os dois que mantiveram contato com você." Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Jasper disse que poderia simplesmente ficar fora por um tempo, pra que nós ficássemos em Forks; Carlisle achou desnecessário, mas me apoiaria em minhas decisões, assim como Esme. A única que me apoiou, por motivos óbvios, foi a Rosalie. Independente disso, fomos embora, um a um, até sobrar só eu pra me despedir. Eu estava convicto, Bells, de que você poderia viver sem mim e eu acertei." Apontei pra barriga dela. "Não importa o quanto isso doesse pra mim."

"Você consegue entender..." Bella começou, no mesmo tom tranqüilo de antes. "Que esse seu masoquismo foi completamente desnecessário? Quer dizer, conseguiu pensar em _como_ eu ficaria?"

"Não." Admiti. "Mas eu sabia que você era completamente capaz de se recompor."

"Não era não, Edward."

"Era sim, olhe pra você! Você encontrou uma nova razão pra viver, eu sabia que encontraria e conseguiria se reerguer."

"Não, Edward!" Escutei o coração dela disparar e ela gemeu com o movimento que os bebês fizeram ao acordar. "Eu não fiz nada, estava disposta a permanecer no vazio do torpor. Quem fez tudo foi ele." Aqui sua voz voltou a ficar calma e até aveludada, quando ela virou o rosto para ele. "Lógico que eu fui até o Jake na intenção de me aproximar de você, porque eu descobri que me metendo em confusão, de alguma forma, a sua voz ressoava na minha cabeça."

"As motos..."

"Sim." Confirmou. "Insano e perigoso, certo? Eu não estava nem aí. Eu queria poder me lembrar. Mas aos poucos eu fui percebendo que só a lembrança estava bastando. Não era mais aquela necessidade desesperada. Era confortável, saudade boa, apesar do fim trágico."

"Era esse o ponto, Bells."

"Mas o fim não precisava ser trágico. E você, como ficou? Está recuperado?" Ela perguntou num tom reprovador.

"É um pouco mais difícil, Bella. Mas tem se tornado saudade boa. Eu não tenho _um Jacob_, se é que me entende."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

"Você não permitiu, isso sim." Rebateu. "Do mesmo jeito que eu me permiti, Ed, você tem que estar aberto. Não vai se arrepender, com certeza." A cara que eu fiz deve ter sido bem incrédula. "Eu não me arrependo nem um pouco." Completou, ainda com aquela sobrancelha erguida em provocação.

Muita gente já tinha me dito aquilo, mas ouvir de Bella foi diferente. Eu não sabia se seria capaz de encontrar outra _cantante_. Talvez eu tivesse que esperar mais um século, sei lá. Mas se nós, Bella e eu, éramos parceiros e ela conseguiu reconstruir a vida dela... Bem, talvez eu pudesse também.

Olhei pra ela e ela me encarava com aqueles olhos chocolate que eu tanto amava cheios de carinho. Sorri e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Ed. Que você não precise sofrer."

"Eu entendo. Vou acatar seu conselho."

Bella soltou o ar pelo nariz, reprimindo o riso.

"Duvido. Você é um cabeça dura."

Fiquei ofendido. E ela, era o quê?

"Que difamação!"

"Ah é? Quero só ver, Edward. Quero ver a prova."

Crispei os olhos. A convivência com o cachorro a estava deixando abusadinha também. Ela ia ver só.

Foi nesse momento que me dei conta de que, independente de qualquer coisa, a partir de então a única coisa que eu queria de verdade era ser novamente feliz. E eu não precisaria ficar me martirizando por causa da Bella, porque ela estava como eu queria que estivesse. Eu só tinha que fazer a minha parte, agora.

Passamos o resto da noite conversando. Lá pras 4h, Jacob acordou, Bella dormiu mais um pouco e, quando deu 6h, uma hora antes do que Alice previra, Jacob saiu da barraca pra se transformar e manter contato com a matilha. Parecia que a Leah tinha virado a beta dele, contrariando as expectativas de todos os outros, e era ela quem ia dar os comandos na floresta.

Enquanto isso, eu ficava na barraca com a Bella e o filho pensador dela. Às vezes eu ouvia mais uma voz. Talvez o outro bebê pudesse escolher quando queria ter seus pensamentos revelados. No momento, eles ficaram bem quietos, prevendo algo de ruim. Eles que não estivessem certos, credo.

Há certa altura da manhã, Bella gemeu incomodada. Eu estava distraído com a batalha que passava pela mente de Jacob, mas tive que olhá-la.

"Ai... Cansei dessa brincadeira de incubar bebês." Ela falou num tom divertido. "Quero que eles nasçam." Ela se mexeu inquieta. "E eu cansei dessa barraca."

"Agüenta aí, Bells. Daqui a pouco você vai pra sua casa."

Com uma dificuldade considerável, Bella se levantou, colocou um casaco e saiu da barraca. O uivo que ouvi a seguir me paralisou por um segundo inteiro e me fez sair atrás dela.

Me posicionei na frente de Bella por instinto, rosnando o mais alto que pude. Jacob também estava ao meu lado, um enorme lobo avermelhado que parecia bem mais ameaçador que as minhas roupas pré-selecioandas pela minha irmã especialista em moda, mas éramos igualmente fatais, isso eu tinha certeza.

À nossa frente, em posição de ataque, Victória ronronava sorridente. Pouco atrás dela, um rapaz novinho, talvez da minha idade quando fui transformado. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo confuso com o quadro e certo do que faria. Li todo o plano em sua mente.

"C-como chegou aqui?" Bella perguntou surpresa. Victoria sorriu, ainda ronronando.

"Não faz ideia _mesmo_?" Ela olhou pra mim, como um louco desvairado.

"Você estaria onde eu estivesse..." Murmurei, lendo a mente dela.

Bella e Jacob me escutaram do mesmo jeito, mas ele se negava a desgrudar os olhos dela. Bella, por sua vez, me encarou.

"Lógico..." Sussurrou antes de quase dobrar os joelhos num gemido de dor. Os bebês estavam protestando.

"E de quebra eu acabo com todos os problemas de uma vez só." Victoria continuou. "A humana, _você_... Esse lobo estúpido e os descendentes responsáveis pela continuação dessa tribo."

Jacob rosnou alto e os pêlos de sua coluna se eriçaram. Ela estava brincando com fogo. Vi o rapaz que a acompanhava dar um passo pra nós e li suas intenções.

"Pode ficar com ele Riley." Ela cantarolou, apontando pra mim, sem se importar com o companheiro realmente. "Eu destruo esse cachorro e a humana rapidinho. E lembre-se de não acreditar nem prestar atenção no que ele fala."

Riley balançou a cabeça concordando e sorriu pra mim. ele não tinha noção nenhuma sobre o que estava lidando, Victoria o enganara direitinho.

_Deixe Bella próxima das pedras, eu vou protegê-la. Pode se preocupar só com o moleque._ Ouvi os pensamentos de Jacob. Não tinha tom de alfa ali, era só um pedido.

Antes que Bella processasse o que havia acontecido, levei-a até o paredão de pedras no encosto da montanha e me concentrei em Riley. Victoria tinha avançado para Jacob e ele desviou, lançando-a longe com habilidade. Riley vinha na seca pra atacar. Na primeira tentativa, eu o arremessei contra as arvores. Ele voltou rapidamente, na ânsia de mais um ataque. Pobre tolo.

Olhei de relance para Bells quando Jacob caiu estatelado na frente dela e ela levou um susto. Assim que Riley investiu pra cima de mim, arranquei-lhe um braço. Eu ia terminar logo com isso e ajudar Jacob. Furioso, Riley avançou e perdeu parte do outro braço. Bella deu um passo na direção de Jacob, mas parou sob o rosnado dele. Ela parecia tentar decidir algo.

Riley avançou novamente e eu o segurei pelo pescoço. O garoto era persistente. Prensei-o na rocha. Eu tinha aprendido certos modos que podiam ser utilizados. Jacob começara a levantar, Victoria estava disposta a mordê-lo.

"Ela está te enganando, Riley. Ela só está aqui pelo parceiro dela." Falei calmamente, os olhos vermelhos dele cheios de duvida e ódio. "Ela só está usando você e não liga pra sua morte."

"Mentira. Vocês só falam mentira." Ele rebatei. Ouvi um tinido metálico, Jacob arrancara parte dela. Ouvi um gemido de dor, Bella estava sofrendo.

"Você pode pensar assim, Riley." Adiantei meu discurso. "E morrer efetivamente. Ou pode se juntar a nós e viver."

Ele cuspiu na minha roupa.

"Eu prefiro lutar." Revirei os olhos. Claro que ele conseguiria nas condições que estava.

"Tudo bem." Falei, dando de ombros.

Levei quinze segundos pra despedaçá-lo por inteiro e acender uma fogueira. Rapidamente eu recolhia os pedaços de Riley e da Victoria que estavam por aí. Jacob ainda não tinha acabado com ela, mas estava quase. Ele era habilidoso.

O som de um jato de água e um grito agonizante me distraiu. Precisei de dois segundos pra ligar os pontos e corri pra Bella, antes que os joelhos dela baqueassem no chão. Ela tinha o rosto lavado de lagrimas numa expressão de pura dor, a neve abaixo de si estava derretida numa poça de liquido amniótico. Estava na hora.

"Firme Bella." Falei pra ela, numa tentativa de acalmá-la e ela soltou um grito de dor. Não _dava_ pra acalmar, era a resposta.

Ouvi o ultimo rasgo metálico da cabeça de Victoria sendo arrancada. Meio minuto depois, Jacob estava à nossa frente, segurando o rosto de Bella com as duas mãos.

"Bella, amor..."

"Jacob, os bebês... AAAH!"

"A bolsa estourou." Falei, ia ser mais rápido. "Leve-a daqui o mais rápido que puder. Deixe que eu termino de queimá-los. Vou contatar Carlisle, mas se tiver uma parteira na reserva, chame-a. Vou encontrá-los o mais rápido que puder. Lá na clareira ficou todo mundo bem?"

Jacob balançou a cabeça assimilando o que eu disse.

"Sim, sim. Todos bem. Mandei Embry vir pra cá, diga a ele que é pra te ajudar."

"Oks, leve-a"

Imediatamente, Jacob levantou e tomou Bella nos braços, correndo o mais rápido que podia até onde seu carro estava estacionado – a Hillux que Emmett e Rosalie deram pra Bella.

Eles iam ter os bebês, Victoria estava finalmente destruída...

Ouvi patas pesadas se aproximando correndo e poucos segundos depois o lobo cinza e preto entrou na clareira procurando por Jacob.

"Embry?" Chamei e só então ele me encarou. "A Bella entrou em trabalho de parto, Jacob levou-a embora. Ele me pediu pra dizer pra você me ajudar com os restos desses aqui. Tudo bem?"

Embry pensou rapidamente e depois balançou a cabeça concordando e já farejando por pedaços de vampiros para serem lançados na fogueira.

Era um trabalho simples e silencioso. A busca estava definitivamente acabada, agora.

* * *

N/A: Aeeew \o/ Capitulo narrado pelo Sr. Segurança Garantida (?), o que acharam?

Gente, desculpa a demora D= Vou atualizar tudo que está atrasado AGORA, se não eu não faço isso nunca mais. -oq  
E quero agradecer a **Dani Cullen**,** Vah e Chi**, **Ingrid F.**, **Vanessa M.**, **Victoria Keat**, **Carol Alves**, **Kiki Will**, **Bella Giacon** (que já foi ler o resto no TwiBR, rs), **Pam** e **SophiaCullenBlac**k que comentaram no cap anterior ^^  
E obrigada pra quem favoritou/alertou (?) também *-* Apesar de vocês não comentarem - o que eu acho meio inválido ;( - ainda assim são leitores.

Vou correr pra postar o resto ^^  
Aguardo comentários, a fic está acabando.  
xoxo;*  
**BL**


	21. Capítulo Quinze

**15. Herdeiros**

"Bella. Bella!" Rachel me chamava. Eu _estava_ ouvindo, eu só não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não gritar de dor. "Você sabe onde está? Está consciente?" Balancei a cabeça que sim e ela suspirou aliviada. "Pelo menos isso." Sussurrou para Emily.

"Hey!" Jacob abriu a porta a tempo de eu voltar a gritar com outra contração. Ele fez uma careta. "Como estão aí?"

"Jacob!" Rachel bronqueou. "PRA FORA!"

"Oh, desculpe por querer saber como a minha mulher e filhos estão." Reclamou saindo e fechando a porta.

E eu ainda gritando de dor.

Nós estávamos na casinha dos Black, mais especificamente no quarto do Billy, que era o maior. La Push não tinha parteira, tinham a Dra. Madson, que vinha de Forks tratá-los a domicilio. Obviamente ninguém ali iria chamá-la. Então Emily, Rachel, Sue e eu tinha certeza de que Leah se juntaria a elas estavam lá, estavam lá inventando esse diploma profissional.

O Edward também tinha chegado, mas, assim que ele entrou pra tentar me examinar, tive uma reação, diga-se...anti-vampiros, e ele achou melhor ficar de fora. Ninguém discordou. Carlisle não viria, problemas a resolver, fui informada. Fazendo companhia para Jacob e Edward na sala estavam Billy, Charlie – arrancando os cabelos -, Seth e Quil.

E eu ainda gritando do dor.

Quando chegamos, imediatamente me carregaram pro quarto. Sue e Emily colocaram Jacob pra fora, tiraram minha roupa, colocaram zilhões de travesseiros pra apoiar as minhas costas, me cobriram com um lençol novo. Estavam equipadas com tesouras "esterilizadas" e toalhas quentes e me mandavam fazer força o tempo todo.

Leah entrou no quarto sorrindo pra mim. Sorrir não estava fazendo sentido.

"Os alfinhas estão nascendo?" Perguntou empolgada. Minha resposta foi em forma de gritos.

"Lavou as mãos, Lee?" Sue perguntou.

"Milhares de vezes no ultimo minuto."

"Ótimo, ajude-nos aqui."

Ela foi para o lado da mãe e deu um olhada. O queixo dela caiu.

"Caramba! Tem uma cabeça ali!" Exclamou. Isso chamou minha atenção. Sue sorriu pra mim.

"Está quase, Bella. O primeiro está vindo, continue fazendo força.

Rachel, ao meu lado, segurou minha mão sorrindo. Assenti com a cabeça, faltava só um pouco, e voltei a fazer força.

Aquilo era difícil – parir um bebê – e eu estava desesperada. Desesperada pra que eles saíssem logo, desesperada para pra tê-los em meus braços... Mas, acima de tudo, eu estava com medo. E foi exatamente aí que o medo me acertou em cheio.

Eu sentia muita dor e muito medo. Eu travei. Sue, Emily e Leah me olharam confusas.

"Ai..." Foi a palavra concreta que saiu da minha boca enquanto eu me inclinava pra frente, meio que protegendo a minha barriga. "Ai..."

"Bella?" Sue falou sem entender. "Não para."

Olhei pra ela e senti as lagrimas escorrerem. O pânico me dominava.

"Bella, você _não pode_ parar agora."

"Eu estou com medo... Dói tanto..." Sussurrei. Rachel passou um braço pelos meus ombros.

"Por isso mesmo que você tem que continuar, Bells." Ela murmurou pra mim.

Olhei pra cada uma delas sem realmente enxerga-las por causa das lagrimas e ofeguei com mais uma pontada no ventre. Balancei a cabeça e encostei nos travesseiros novamente, voltando a fazer força.

"Isso." Sue sorriu pra mim toda materna.

Eu só conseguia me concentrar nas lagrimas. Meus esforços para expelir os bebês de dentro de mim haviam perdido eficiência, parecia que ele estava voltando e ele não podia voltar, eles precisam de ar, estão sem liquido amniótico...

"Bella... Colabore..." Sue quase implorou.

Estava difícil, faltava alguma coisa e eu sabia o que era. Encolhi as pernas e me inclinei sob minha barriga novamente, soluçando de chorar. Senti varias mãos nos meus cabelos e costas.

"Calma Bella, vai dar tudo certo... É só fazer força..."

"Vamos lá, só mais um pouquinho..."

As vozes eram um zunido de tom único. Respirei fundo e me concentrei em falar a única coisa que me acalmaria e me ajudaria a ter meus bebês, antes que fosse tarde demais pra eles.

"Jacob" Sussurrei com a voz falha.

"O que tem ele?" Leah perguntou. "Quer que ele fique aqui com você?"

Balancei a cabeça que sim. Leah levantou e foi até a porta.

"Como vocês não pensaram nisso antes?" Disse, abrindo-ª "JACOB!"

Ele estava lá meio segundo depois, tentando olhar pela fresta. Senti outra contração e gritei de dor.

"Cadê? Eles já nasceram?" Perguntou desesperado. Leah abriu passagem.

"Não. Mas ela precisa de você."

Eu ainda estava sob efeito da contração quando ele se aproximou olhando nos meus olhos e sorriu. Ele também estava com medo.

"Vamos ter nossos bebês." Jacob disse suave. Balancei a cabeça e duas lagrimas escaparam dos meus olhos já transbordantes. "Quer que eu fique aqui?"

"Quero." Respondi quase sem voz.

"Eu vou ficar." Ele me deu um beijo na testa.

"Você lavou as..." Sue começou, mas foi cortada por Leah.

"MÃE! Dá um tempo!" Lee sorriu pra mim, me estimulando.

Jacob tirou os travesseiros de trás de mim e sentou onde eles estavam, me encaixando entre suas pernas. Ele segurou minhas mãos antes de sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Vamos lá? Pode apertar o quanto quiser."

Concordei com a cabeça e olhei para Sue, que me esperava.

"Falta pouco, querida. Faça força."

Quase imediatamente depois dela ter falado, uma contração me obrigou a fazer força. Se meu próprio corpo os queria fora, eu não iria contestar. Fiz toda força que pude e apertava as mãos de Jacob para ajudar. Ajudava e era relaxante. Realmente, como não tinham pensado nisso antes? Ele não reclamou em nenhum momento. Continuou lá, me apoiando, esperando.

Então, mais rápido que o esperado, o bebê saiu. Seu chorinho esganiçado de quem tem oxigênio invadindo-lhe os pulmões pela primeira vez inundou o ambiente e anulou as contrações que indicavam a vida do outro bebê. Sue nos olhou com ele nas mãos e sorriu, antes de entrega-lo para Emily.

"Uma menina." Sussurrou. Senti o sorriso se formar nos meus lábios e as lagrimas se transformarem em de emoção, mas, antes que eu pudesse implora-la pra mim, Sue me lembrou. "O outro, agora. Já está com o caminho livre." Ela piscou.

Mas eu já havia me lembrado da dor. Foi menos escandaloso dessa vez, eu já sabia como ia ser. Me concentrei em força-lo a sair – sempre apertando Jacob o máximo que eu podia – pra que eu pudesse vê-lo, eu estava movida pela ansiedade e, de fato, o caminho estava mais amplo pra ele – não que eu gostasse dessa idéia.

E lá estava mais uma vez. O choro esganiçado fazendo coro com a irmã. Rechel o pegou, foi ela quem nos informou.

"Menino."

Soltei um riso abafado e olhei para Jacob. Ele estava vidrado nos dois bebês que estavam sendo limpos antes de serem entregues pra nós, mesmo que eu já os quisesse cheios de sangue, mesmo. Ele desviou os olhos pra olhar pra mim e sorriu. Duas lagrimas felizes escorreram de seus olhos escuros.

"Nossos." Foi o que ele conseguiu falar com a voz embargada antes de me dar um beijo.

Enquanto meus filhos eram limpos, precisei fazer um pouco mais de força pra sair a placenta de mim. Trocaram o lençol e eu _tentei_ dar um jeito na minha cara de "mãe-que-acabou-de-parir", mas eu sentia que ainda tinha muito pra chorar.

"Vocês podem chamar o Charlie e o Billy?" Perguntei pra ninguém em especifico. Rachel vinha até mim trazendo um deles já totalmente limpinho. Leah e Sue fizeram que sim com a cabeça e saíram. Emily entregou o outro para Jacob e também saiu com Rachel.

Olhei para baixo, pro bebê nos meus braços e sorri. As lagrimas que eu sabia que viriam estavam lá, escapando dos meus olhos. Meu bebê tinha um monte de cabelo preto, olhos igualmente escuros e a pele morena. Como no ultrassom, o nariz do Jake. Em seu pulso esquerdo, uma tira azul com os dizeres "Black 2", feito maternidade. Olhei pra menina nos braços do Jacob e ela tinha uma tira rosa no pulso, escrita "Black 1". Jacob já estava todo babando encima dela.

Eu não sabia pra qual deles olhar. Passei os dedos no rostinho da minha menina, parando na covinha do queixo, _igual_ a de Jacob. Ela também tinha um monte de cabelo preto e os olhos chocolate como os meus e os de Charlie. Estavam, os dois, quietinhos, prestando atenção em tudo, mesmo que nós não estivéssemos falando. Ela segurou os meus dedos com uma das mãozinhas e, com o dedão, rodei a "pulseira" rosa dela.

"Rachel pensou em tudo, ela não perde um detalhe." Jacob falou baixinho. Imediatamente os dois grudaram os olhos nele. "Oi moleque..." Ele disse sorrindo para o menininho em meus braços.

Então ele fez. Meu bebê riu tão gostoso... Sem dentes e com covinhas nas bochechas, lá estava ele, rindo pra nós. E a menina ainda vidrada no pai. Me vi prestes a chorar novamente.

Percebi um puxão no meu cabelo e virei o rosto para ver a menininha moreninha com uma madeixa do meu cabelo firme em suas mãos. Os olhos dela brilharam pra mim e eu sorri.

"Eles são tão lindos..." Sussurrei e olhei para Jacob. Ele também não sabia pra quem olhar, optou por mim. "Jake... Acabou?" Ele sabia do que eu estava falando e sorriu.

"Acabou." Respondeu, me dando um beijo na testa.

Levantei o rosto e nos beijamos um beijo diferente, cheio de alivio. Ficamos inertes do resto do mundo, só nos curtindo e aos nossos bebês, até baterem na porta. Sorri para Charlie e Billy enquanto tentava tirar meus cabelos das mãozinhas da neném.

"Entrem." Falei com a voz meio falha, sorrindo convidativa.

"Claro que entro, o quarto é meu." Billy respondeu cheio de humor, sem esperar que Charlie empurrasse sua cadeira. Eu ri.

"Acho que a gente fez uma bagunça aqui." Falei, enquanto eles se aproximavam. Billy parou ao lado da cama.

"Não tem problema." Falou suave.

Olhei de Charlie para Billy e sorri. Eles pareciam loucos pra ver os bebês.

"Um casal, né?" Charlie perguntou cheio de curiosidade. Provavelmente as "parteiras" já tinham anunciado na sala.

"Sim." Falei. "Venham ver."

Charlie se sentou na beira da cama e Billy aproximou mais a cadeira. Com cuidado, entreguei o bebê para Billy e Jacob passou a neném para Charlie. Eles ficaram babando em silencio por um bom tempo, Jake e eu só esperando alguma manifestação. Flagrei aquela adoração de Billy novamente em seus olhos e pude reparar... Seus olhos negros, repetidos em Jacob, também estavam no bebê que ele babava todo bobo em seus braços.

"Olha só pra você..." Billy murmurou. "Tão pequeno e tão importante... Você e sua irmã, rapaz, são nossos herdeiros."

Os olhos dele estavam fixos no avô, captando cada palavra, mesmo sem provavelmente entender.

"Ora, pare com isso, seu velho babão!" Charlie cortou. "Está assustando o menino."

Todos rimos depois dessa. Charlie e sua espontaneidade. Billy deu de ombros.

"Você não sabe o valor que seus netos têm." Disse simplesmente.

"Claro que sei." Charlie rebateu sorrindo pra menininha em seus braços. "Você é muito linda, garota. Apesar de ser a cara do seu pai." Aqui ele fez uma careta e olhou pra mim. Jacob riu. "Mais linda que você, devo acrescentar. E olha que você era o bebê mais adorável da maternidade, Isabella."

Sorri pra Charlie. Duvido. Opiniões de pais não são válidas. Me inclinei um pouco pra ele.

"Liguei pra sua mãe, ela está vindo no primeiro avião."

"Ai meu Deus..." Balancei a cabeça como quem discorda. "Mas você viu, pai, os olhos dela?"

"Vi..." Ele falou suave. "São os seus olhos."

"Os _seus_ olhos, pai." Corrigi e ele fez uma careta. Ela riu, foi a vez _dela_ rir. "Acho que ela gostou do seu bigode."

Charlie deu risada e fez outra careta pra ela, arrancando-lhe mais risos.

"Parece que sim." Falou. "Já escolheram os nomes?"

Troquei um olhar com Jacob. Na verdade a gente não tinha dito nada oficialmente, mas...

"Bem..." Jacob começou. "Pra ela, eu sempre quis Juno."

"Oh..." Charlie murmurou, ele gostava de mitologia.

"Na verdade eu estava pensando em nomes duplos." Completei. "Nem falei com o Jacob, mas queria que fosse Juno Carlie, sabe?"

Charlie olhou pra mim surpreso, seus olhos brilahndo como quem pergunta "Sério?". Sorri pra ele confirmando.

"Eu gostei." Jacob falou sério.

"E pra ele?" Billy perguntou.

"Eu gostei da sugestão do Sam... Ares." Respondi. "Um bom nome pro filho de um guerreiro." Completei. Charlie estava ocupado demais com Juno pra tentar entender a piada interna.

"Nome duplo, também?" Jacob perguntou. Balancei a cabeça que sim.

"Ares William Black."

Foi a vez de Billy ficar todo emocionado. Ele sussurrou um "Obrigado" pra mim e eu encostei tranqüila em Jacob.

Quase não dava pra acreditar nisso. Victoria estava morta, meus bebês tinham nascido... Eu tinha acertado as contas com o Edward e finalmente a tribo Quileute ia ter um momento de calmaria quando se trata de vampiros.

Nem sei quanto tempo Charlie e Billy ficaram lá no quarto conversando com a gente e babando nos bebês. Sei que eles só saíram quando Sue enfiou a cabeça na porta discorrendo ordens.

"Bella, hora de amamentar. Chega, vocês três. Jacob, leve um dos bebês com você. Bella, escolha quem vai amamentar primeiro. Dois segundos pra pensar.

"Hum... Quem nasceu primeiro, come primeiro." Respondi automaticamente, enquanto todo mundo – exceto Billy, lógico – ia se levantando e se movimentando."

Charlie me entregou a Juno e já foi saind, Jacob pegou o Ares com Billy e foi o ultimo a ficar à porta esperando.

A gente meio que já sabe como fazer," Sue continuou falando. "mas algumas dicas nunca são de menos, não é mesmo?" Perguntou sorrindo. Eu estava olhando para Jacob com Ares nos braços. Ele parecia bem menor do que quando estava comigo. "Jacob?"

"Pode ir." Falei, sorrindo pra ele. "Daqui a pouco você o traz de volta."

Jacob balançou a cabeça concordando e saiu do quarto. Houve um barulho de muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo e Jake recuou à porta.

"Hey, hey! Calma aí!" Falou mais alto que os outros. "Todo mundo vai ver." Silencio. "Meu... Dá uma olhada no meu moleque..."

Olhei pra Sue rindo. Ela fechou a porta, também se divertindo com a situação, e se aproximou.

"Eles são todos assim." Disse sorrindo. "Está pronta, querida?"

Sorri e concordei com a cabeça, depois olhei pra menininha em meus braços. Juno olhou pra mim e se inquietou, devia estar mesmo com fome e eu estava jorrando leite. Passei os dedos em seu cabelo preto e ela agarrou uma madeixa do meu cabelo que caía para frente novamente, sorrindo satisfeita. Sorri de volta pra ela.

Eu não poderia estar em outro lugar.

* * *

**N/A**: ALELUIA! A BELLA PARIU! q

Acabou!  
DDDDDDDDDDDD;

NÃO! Calma! q  
Eu devo dizer que antes do epilogo eu tenho uma carta na manga (h) *OOOOOOOH*  
E que essa carta é, nada mais, nada menos que um bonus limdh e *_*  
Mas vocês precisam comentar, oks?  
Aguardo o "RT" de vocês, então eu posto o bônus.

E ah, claro! Obrigada **Chris Black**, (leia sim *-* Sell me Candy é limdh *o*), **Vah e Chi** (não sei se é porque _eu_ não me importo, mas super pareceu que você não tá nem aí pro Ed ficar sozinho, rs), **Vanessa N.**, **Karolz.**, **Ingrid F.**, **Carol Alves**, **Sophia Cullen Black**, **Kikywill**, **BeBeSantos** (releitora maníaca, rs), **Mari** e **Acdy-chan** por terem comentado *-*

Sem mais, até o próximo.  
Bjomeliga;*  
**BL**


	22. Bônus Árvore de Natal

**Bônus – Árvore de Natal**

JACOB BLACK

"Bella, tem certeza que ela vem?" Perguntei pela milésima vez. A gente estava esperando na frente da loja há meia hora e a Juno já estava ficando impaciente no meu colo.

Juno era assim, gostava de atenção. E quando tudo ficava igual por muito tempo, ela dava chilique. No momento, ela começou a querer puxar a roupa do Ares, que estava com a Bells. Ela era bem forte, viu? O Ares também é forte, mas ele é mais tranqüilo. Ela sempre ficava no meu colo porque a Bella, como sabem, é um desastre. E é. Ela voltou ao normal depois que teve as crianças. O ogrão dos Cullen foi quem mais comemorou por isso.

Ah, a gente estava em Port Angeles. A amiga da Bella, Ângela, estava chegando da capital com o namorado pra ver as crianças pela primeira vez. Ela era a madrinha do Ares.

Eu queria só ver a reação da garota quando visse as crianças. Tecnicamente, era pra eles estarem com três meses – e, bem... eles estão -, mas não dá pra enganar muita gente. Eles estão no tamanho de seis apesar do Dr. Caninos diz que eles vão desacelerar bem logo, tipo lá pra quando aparentar um ano. Mas enquanto isso, a Dr. Adison e a Sra. Newton e todos os outros seres humanos normais acham que as nossas crianças têm algum problema. Enfim.

"Ela vem, Jake. Disse que vinha e a Ang..."

"Bella!" A cabeça da garota gritou pela janela aberta do carro que parou bruscamente à nossa frente. "Oi! Desculpa o atraso. Estava o maior furdunço no aeroporto." Disse, saindo do carro.

"Não tem problema." Respondeu. "Quanto tempo!" Abraçou-a.

"Ah, Bells... Nem é tanto tempo assim!"

"Mas parece, oras."

"Deixe-me, vê-lo. Oi, Jacob!"

"Ângela." Acenei com a cabeça. O namorado dela veio apertar minha mão. "Ben."

"Beleza, cara?"

"Ai meu Deus, ele é enorme! Olha, Ben."

Juno bateu as mãozinhas impaciente no meu braço.

"Ah, a Juno também quer falar oi." Bella disse rindo. Ângela virou-se pra mim.

"Oi Juno!" Cumprimentou e Juno sorriu. "Eles não são grandes demais, não?"

"Talvez." Respondi, dando de ombros. "Mas o Dr. Cullen disse que não têm nada de errado, então tudo bem." Ela fez uma cara despreocupada.

"Se _ele_ diz, quem vai duvidar?" Bella e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice que eles não perceberam. "Mas vamos! Sem mais delongas, quero comprar os presentes desses dois lindos. Ai, eu posso pegar?" Pediu pra Bells.

"Ele é pesado." Bella acrescentou, antes de passar o Ares pra Angela.

"Nossa, é mesmo. Você é sempre bonzinho assim, Ares?" Perguntou e ele sorriu pra ela, encantado com os óculos que ela usava.

"Quer um conselho?" Perguntei, enquanto entrávamos na loja. "Mantém isso longe dos dois." Apontei pros óculos e, após ponderar por alguns segundos, ela os tirou. Ele pareceu meio decepcionado, mas continuou brincando feliz com a madrinha.

"Fiquei sabendo que você foi pra NY..." Puxei assunto com o namorado dela.

"Fui, mas não vou ficar. Próximo semestre volto pra Washington, pra ficar mais perto dela."

"Oh..."

"A gente quer casar." Ben falou com os olhos brilhando. "Não agora, claro. Mas um dia." Sorri.

"Que bom. Bella e eu estamos pensando na próxima primavera."

"Não esqueça de informar a data."

"Não mesmo." Afirmei, colocando a Juno no chão emborrachado da loja de brinquedos.

Sentamos perto dela enquanto a Bells e a Ang tagarelavam pela loja colocando o assunto em dia.

"E essa vida de pai de família?"

Fiquei observando a Juno brincar com esses Fisher-Price antes de responder e sorri sincero.

"Melhor do que eu pensava, se quer saber."

"Sério? Você é tão novo... E dizem que os primeiros meses são os piores."

"De certa forma." Dei de ombros. "A gente ta com uma casa grande, confortável." Juno olhou pra mim e sorriu. Estava ameaçando querer engatinhar. "Fica aí, filha." Permaneceu sentadinha. "Eles são bonzinhos, deixam a gente dormir durante a noite, trabalhar durante o dia."

"Que bom."

"Que muito bom, eu diria." Completei. "Meu pai fala que eu era assim. Que, aliás, minhas irmãs também eram assim. Ele fala que a minha mãe e ele tinham muita sorte. E eu digo que eles têm bons genes. E que os passaram direitinho pra que eu passasse direito também." Ele riu.

"Faz sentido."

"Claro que faz."

Ang e Bella vinham em nossa direção com vários brinquedos num carrinho e o Ares no meio deles. Colocaram o Ares perto da Juno e espalharam alguns brinquedos pros dois.

"Eles têm três meses, não têm nem noção de espaço ainda!" Exclamei. Era mentira, mas tudo bem. Bella me lançou um olhar que significava estraga-prazer e Ang me ignorou.

"Olha, Juno. Vou comprar pra você, você quer?" Ela chacoalhava um sapo enorme e verde limão de pelúcia na frente da menina. Com os olhos brilhando, Juno esticou os braços e agarrou o urso, apertando-o. Era ÓBVIO que ela ia querer. "A esperteza deles me assusta, fato."

"Acredite, a mim também." Bella rebateu.

"Elas levantaram e sentaram perto da gente.

"Mas me contem! Novidades, novidades!" Angela pediu.

"A Bell já não contou tudo?"

"Em dez minutos, ficou maluco?" Soltei uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

"Isabella, cadê o seu poder de síntese?"

"Oh, desculpe grande Alfa, por não querer poupar minha amiga dos detalhes." Ela disse naquele tom sarcástico de sempre. Eu me divirto com ela, fato. "Não, mas falando sério, acho que não tem mais nada."

"Não mesmo?" Perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada. Parecia que ela sabia alguma coisa a mais.

"Não." Bells repetiu quase perguntando.

"Ta... Mas minha mãe tinha dito que o Charlie está namorando e..."

"QUÊ?" Quase caí com o grito da Bella. "_**Como**_ assim?"

"Você não sabia?"

"Namorando quem?"

"JUNO E ARES!" Exclamei pra chamar a atenção dos dois. Eles iam botar a loja abaixo desse jeito.

**xxxx**

"Bell, relaxe oks? É natal."

"Relaxar? _**Por que**_ meu pai não me falou que estava namorando? Nem você sabia que ele estava namorando, nem eu sabia que..."

"Nem **eu** sabia." Billy resmungou no banco de trás com os braços cruzados todo mal humorado. "Aquele velhote, deixa ele comigo..." Eles estavam piores a cada ano.

Devo admitir que eu estava morrendo de rir com aquilo tudo. Bella emburrada de um lado, meu pai emburrado do outro, as crianças dormindo completamente aparte de tudo.

"Com _quem_ ele pode estar namorando, me responde?" Bella bufou.

"Eu não sei, ta ok? Talvez ele tenha convidado todo mundo pra ceia justamente por isso. Hey, não é o carro da Leah ali na frente?"

"Claro que é." Billy respondeu, mesmo sem ter olhado. "Não acha mesmo que foi o Charlie quem cozinhou uma ceia de natal, né?" Bella riu.

"Verdade! Ele provavelmente pediria pizza para o caso!"

Parei o carro na frente da casa do Charlie e descemos todo mundo. Quando a Leah atendeu a porta, também emburrada, eu entendi tudo.

"Oi. Feliz natal." Cumprimentou sem emoção nenhuma.

"Oi." Bella e Billy cumprimentaram na mesma empolgação.

"Feliz natal, Leah." Falei. "Noticias da Emily?"

"Vai passar o natal parindo, o Caninos estava lá." O apelido tinha pegado. "Tem um _betinha_ nascendo, vou perder meu posto. Ah! Entrem."

Entramos todos, Bella e Billy completamente emburrados que chegava a ser engraçado demais. Quem estava se divertindo? Eu estava me divertindo. E pelo que reparei, Seth também.

"Hey, Jacob! Você nem imagina!" Ele falou se levantando, assim que me viu entrar na sala. "Consegui uma bolsa de intercambio, vou fazer o final do semestre em NY." Estanquei.

"Desde quando você sabe disso?"

"Desde hoje. Parece que a carta foi meio que extraviada, sei lá." Deu de ombros. "O importante é que eu vou." Sorriu. "Tudo bem se eu for, né?"

Balancei a cabeça, ainda meio confuso.

"Sim, acho que sim. Mas me diz uma coisa... Todo mundo conc..."

"Não." Sue respondeu atrás de mim, atravessando a sala e indo abraçar o Seth pela cintura. O menino tava ficando bem grande. "E sim."

"Mãe... Não precisa se preocupar..."

"Eu sei que não, mas você é meu bebê..."

"Mamãe..." Ele falou, revirando os olhos. "Vai ficar tudo bem e o Charlie vai cuidar de você..."

"_O QUÊ_?" Bells gritou, quase soltando a Juno no chão.

"Bella!" Repreendi. Regra número um de sobrevivência para pais: NÃO, em hipótese _alguma_, interrompa o sono sagrado do seu bebê. Bella me ignorou. "O que você falou, Seth?"

"Hm... Que eu vou pra NY?"

"Não! A outra parte!" Seth deu de ombros. Bella olhou para Leah encostada à porta da sala. "Você sabia disso?" Perguntou. Leah soltou um muxoxo indignado.

"Há pouco tempo, mas sim."

"Ora, ora, Bella." Sue falou, soltando Seth e assumindo a sua pose de mulher forte de sempre. "E Leah. Não é como se o mundo fosse acabar."

As duas bufaram mais indignadas ainda.

"Fala sério." Reclamou Bella, virando as costas pra gente. Só parou para entregar a Juno pra Leah. "CHARLIE!"

**xxxx**

"Ta ok, parece que a primeira impressão sobre isso tudo não foi lá das melhores." Charlie falou, em pé na sala ao lado de Sue, enquanto estávamos todos sentados nos sofás. Parecia que só eu e o Seth mesmo tínhamos aceitado na boa. "Mas eu... Nós queríamos que todos entendessem que nada disso foi planejado, calculado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas aconteceu." Ele olhou cheio de carinho para Sue, que retribuiu com um sorriso. _Como_ essas duas não conseguiam se conformar logo?

"Olha pra vocês duas..." Sue falou cheia de calma. Bella e Leah estavam sentadas lado a lado, ambas de braços cruzados – Charlie tinha preparado um canto quentinho e confortável pras crianças dormirem – e olhar emburrado, sem encarar os pais. "Vocês não estão felizes agora?"

Bella levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando de Charlie para Sue.

"Sim..." Murmurou. "Muito."

"Felicidade é possível pra todos, meninas." Sue sentou na mesinha de centro em frente às duas. "Chega uma hora que você não precisa mais sofrer." Encarou Leah. "Não é mesmo, filha?"

Leah desviou os olhos dos da mãe por alguns instantes. Me inclinei um pouco pra ver melhor a reação dela. Ela engoliu seco e respirou fundo. Não gostava de desafios.

"Mamãe, não é bem assim."

"É exatamente assim, Lee." Sue falou, se levantando. Leah voltou a olhá-la enquanto a mãe voltava a ficar ao lado de Charlie. "E não é pecado. Nem traição. Nem qualquer coisa do tipo. Porque até onde eu sei, o que vocês duas querem do fundo do coração é que seus pais sejam felizes. E eles não podem ser felizes juntos?"

"Claro que sim." Seth respondeu a retórica. Leah deu um soco na perna dele, fazendo-o soltar um palavrão. "Leah, isso dói!"

"É claro que sim..." Bells murmurou. Pronto, uma amoleceu. _Convence a Lee agora, B_.

"Billy, você também pode parar com a cena." Sue falou num tom de censura. Esse ia ser mais complicado. Billy estava mais emburrado que nunca, sentado em sua cadeira de braços cruzados. Não dirigiu uma palavra à nenhum dos dois desde que eles anunciaram o namoro oficialmente. "To falando sério!" Ele bufou rabugento e olhou para Sue.

"Não estão perdoados ainda." Falou cheio de mau humor, fazendo todo mundo rir.

Charlie piscou pra Bella. Depois pegou uma caixa que estava embaixo da arvore de natal e a abriu, tirando de lá e entregando pra cada um de nós um pedaço de papel e caneta.

"Parece meio brega, mas eu quero pedir isso pra vocês. Nós achamos que seria interessante." Ele e Sue trocaram outro olhar carinhoso. Era fofo. Ouvi Leah suspirar meio que derrotada. "Queremos que vocês escrevam um desejo de natal. Cada um escreve o seu desejo de natal. Sue e eu já escrevemos. Mas não um desejo qualquer." Completou ao ver nossas caras de quem não entendeu nada. "Um desejo do fundo do coração de vocês, no qual irão se dedicar pra que aconteça, pra que seja exatamente assim."

Olhei pro papel na minha mão. Um desejo do fundo do meu coração... Voltei a olhar pra eles.

"Por quê?" Seth perguntou o que todos queriam perguntar.

"Apenas escreva." Sue falou, abanando um papelzinho dobrado.

Demos de ombro e nos concentramos todos no que escrever. O que eu desejava do fundo do coração? O quê?

Ouvi um barulho no canto da sala e vi meus filhos dormindo, se mexendo um pouco e sorri. A resposta era bem simples: eu queria uma família feliz e saudável. Era no que eu me empenharia pra tornar possível. Escrevi no papel e o dobrei.

Logo todos já tinham escrito e esperavam pelo "segundo passo".

"Venham aqui." Charlie chamou, indo pra frente da lareira. Sue nos entregou diferentes bolas de enfeite de arvore de natal antes que ele continuasse. "Eu quero que vocês pensem com muita clareza sobre o que escreveram, depois joguem o papel no fogo. Depois escrevam o nome e a data no enfeite de natal e pendurem na arvore, pode ser?"

Acenamos que sim e o fizemos. Não tinha nada de excepcional nisso. Assim que todos colocaram seus respectivos enfeites na arvore, ficamos olhando os papéis queimarem na chama, sem que Charlie e Sue falassem qualquer coisa. Quando já estava quase tudo consumido, Charlie voltou a falar.

"Claro que isso é bem simbólico, mas é pra todos pensarem, oks? Somos todos uma família agora." Ele disse. "Antes éramos ligados por laços de amizade, mas agora nossa ligação é mais forte. Fazemos todos parte de uma arvore. Não um enfeite, como ficou representado. Mas os galhos que os sustentam e as folhas que fornecem o necessário pra planta ficar viva. Nós somos uma arvore, todos nós juntos. A cada ano mais densa e forte. Cada ano mais unida. E devemos estar juntos nessa. Sempre."

Abracei Bella pela cintura, ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e deu a mão para Billy. Seth puxou Leah pelo pescoço e deu um beijo na testa dela, fazendo-a rir. Era interessante pensar por esse ponto de vista. Estávamos definitivamente no mesmo barco agora, todos nós.

"Ta faltando o meu cu adorado." Seth falou, rindo. Leah deu-lhe outro soco, nas costelas dessa vez. "Ai, Leaah!"

"Não fale assim do Embry." Ralhou.

Todos rimos. Essa coisa de família era melhor do que eu pensava.

* * *

**N/A**: Atendendo a pedidos, capítulo narrado pelo Jake ;D

Tenho que agradecer os poucos comentários, né galere? Não me abandonem logo agora ._. Mas obrigada **Chris Black**, **Kika de Apus**, **Letícia**, **Janice**, **Elleen Black**, **Carol Alves**, **SophiaCullenBlack**, **Vah e Chi**, **Vanessa N.**, **Ingrid F.**, **lissa cullen**, **Acdy-chan**, **nikki culen** e **Mari** ^^

Aguardo mais comentários nesse cap, o próximo é o epílogo D;  
Isso mesmo, a fic chegou ao fim D;

Mas vamos deixar as despedidas pra despedida, né? Aguardo comentários ^^

xoxo;*  
**BL**


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo - Apenas Um Pedaço do Fim**

Abri os olhos meio incomodada. Estava anormalmente quente naquele quarto. Quando consegui focalizar alguma coisa, percebi que a porta da varanda estava aberta e o sol brilhava, entrando por ela. Apenas a cortina estava fechada, balançando brevemente com a brisa. Virei na cama e minha neném me olhava pelas grades do berço quietinha, tranquila...

"Bom dia, Sofia."

Ela mexeu os bracinhos.

Sofia estava com dez meses. Ela era mais branquinha e tinha os olhos escuros do Jake.

Quatro anos tinham se passado. Jacob e eu nos casamos na praia, na primavera seguinte ao nascimento dos gêmeos, a tribo parou de ser ameaçada por vampiros malvados e os lobos ganharam uma folga. Sendo assim, a essa altura, todo mundo tinha constituído família.

Quando eu fiquei grávida da Sofia, Jake já controlava a transformação e isso significava uma gravidez longa e normal, como tem que ser.

"Bom dia.._."_Jake falou, entrando com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e sorrindo pra mim aquele sorriso radiante. _"_Tem noção de que horas são, sua mãe desnaturada?"

Olhei no relógio e dei com a língua pra ele, enquanto ele colocava a bandeja à minha frente e sentava na cama.

_"_Oito da manhã e é sábado!_"_ Reclamei, antes de tomar um pouco de suco. Tirei a bandeja da minha frente e coloquei no espaço vazio da cama. "Fala sério, eu mereço um descanso."

Puxei Jacob pela camisa e me ajoelhei na cama, indo até ele e beijando-o. Seu toque em minha pele, ainda um pouco mais quente que o normal, me deixou arrepiada.

_"_Isso não é descanso, Bells..." Jacob murmurou em meus lábios, me jogando na cama e deitando por cima de mim. Eu já estava sem roupas, era meio caminho andando. _"_A gente tem público."

Larguei os lábios dele só para ver Sofia olhando alternadamente para nós dois. Sorri pra ela. Jake saiu de cima de mim.

"Ela deve estar com fome." Ele falou. "E, ah! Está sol, você viu?"

"Reparei."

"As crianças pediram pra ir pra praia e eu disse que sim." Dei de ombros.

"Por mim, tudo bem."

"Eles já tomaram café, vou ver se estão se arrumando direito."

"Ok, vou amamentar a Sofia."

"**E** se arrumar."

"E me arrumar_."_ Repeti, revirando os olhos.

**xxxx**

"Vem com o papai, Sofia_."_Jacob chamava enquanto eu caminhava devagarzinho, nos passos dela, até ele. É, ela já estava quase andando, mesmo não tendo nem um ano.

Soltei-a quando já estava bem perto dele e ela andou os quatro passinhos que faltavam pra ganhar os braços do pai.

_"_Aff, essas suas crianças são muito precoces_."_Paul reclamou sem olhar nem pra mim, nem pro Jake. Jacob revirou os olhos.

"Eu tenho dó da sua filha, Paul. Ainda bem que ela tem os genes da Rach pra salvar."

Todo mundo meio que segurou o riso depois dessa. Até Rachel, que passava a mão distraída na barrigona de seis meses. Só faltavam os dois pra ter filhos, mesmo. E mesmo enorme, Rachel estava linda, credo.

Sentei-me ao lado de Jacob e passei mais uma camada de protetor na Sofia. Eu que sei o que é sofrer por causa do sol.

_"_Olha lá!" Jacob quase gritou. _"_LEAH! OLHA LÁ A DESCARADA DA SUA FILHA!_"_ Dessa vez foi um grito de verdade. E a Leah estava logo ali, depois do Paul. _"_LARISSA! LARGA O ARES, LARISSA! Leah, dá um jeito nessa sua menina, faz favor?"

_"_Deixa, eles estão se divertindo..." Ela respondeu tranquilamente.

"Divertindo? A menina não desgruda do Ares, que é isso? LARISSA!"

Larissa Clearwater-Call. Isso mesmo que você entendeu.

_"_Eu já falei, Embry_."_ Jake mudou a tática. _"_O Ares é tímido. Tira a sua filha de cima dele, antes que ele morra de vergonha."

Emily riu.

"É verdade! A Lari parece uma versão feminina do Quil!"

_"_Alguém concorda comigo!_"_ Ele exclamou, erguendo os braços pro céu, mas logo voltou-se para Emi._"_Mas o seu moleque não fica muito atrás não, viu?" Ela deu de ombros. "LARI! ARES, SAI DAÍ!"

Era verdade. A Lari tinha três anos e era esperta pra caramba. Segundo o Carlisle, porque ela já tinha o gene lupino anexado por tempo integral por ser filha de dois lobos. E desde que me lembro, ela vive agarrada no Ares. Imprintou, como brincam na reserva. E o Ares, tadinho, morre de vergonha. Porque ele é menino e ainda está na fase do preferir bolo à garotas. Quer dizer, ele tem quatro anos.

_"_Quero só ver, Leah_."_ É, ele ainda estava resmungando disso. _"_Se o Ares imprintar um dia, o que vai ser da sua..."

_"_Mamãe, papai, olha o que o Samzinho me deu!" Juno interrompeu Jacob, mostrando uma tulipa branca e vermelha.

"Oh, que bonita, filha.._."_Comecei.

"Bonita mesmo e... PERA AÍ!_"_ Juno pulou de susto. _"_Quem foi que deu?_"_

_"_O Samzinho_."_ Ela respondeu, se encolhendo. Sabia o que vinha a seguir. Bufei e puxei Sofia pro meu colo, pronta pro espetáculo.

_"_SAMZINHO!_"_

_"_Sim, Sr. Black?_"_

O Samzinho – oi Lil Sam – era o mais danado. Ele também, desde que eu me lembrava, não desgruda da Juno. Mas ela tem um ponto diferente do Ares: ela _gosta_ da atenção. Não por isso, Lil Sam estava lá, com a Emi. Eu quase conseguia enxergar o próprio Sam no moleque, quando ele fazia aquela cara pro Jake. "Sim, Sr. Black". A xerox, credo. Sempre me arrepio quando penso nisso.

"O que eu já avisei sobre a Juno, Samzinho?"

"Pra ficar longe_."_ Ele respondeu todo calmo. Jacob só se emputecia.

_"E..."_

_"_Desculpe, Sr. Black, mas é impossível! Não dá pra viver sem ela_."_ Completou, pegando a mão da Juno e dando um beijo. Cara, eu me divertia com eles, fato.

_"_LARGA! LARGA A MINHA FILHA, SAMZINHO! Não dá pra viver sem ela, oras... Que disparate! E aí você imprinta e o que vai ser da minha Juno, heim? O que?"

Lil Sam franziu a testa, já havia passado pro nível dele não estar entendendo nada.

_"_Jake, pega leve, eles têm quatro anos_."_ Rachel falou rindo.

_"_Desencana, Rach_."_ Falei. _"_Eu tentei convencê-lo disso quando eles tinham dois_."_

Todos riram. Ele nunca ia desencanar.

**xxxx**

Eu estava arrumando a mesa do jantar quando bateram na porta. Jacob estava na sala com as crianças assistindo um filme. Fui atender e quase caí pra trás quando vi quem estava lá.

_"_Oi Bella_."_ Ela falou, por trás de Edward. Acho que ia demorar um pouco mais pra eu me acostuma com isso.

_"_Bree... Edward... Que surpresa! Entrem_."_ Dei passagem. _"_Nós vamos jantar agora." Olhei para a sala. "Gente, o jantar está pronto, pausem o filme!" Gritei e voltei-me pra ele.

"Ah, a gente ta de passagem." Edward falou tranqüilamente. "Viemos nos despedir."

"Despedir?" Jacob perguntou com um filho debaixo de cada braço – Sofia já estava no cadeirão.

Eu estava paralisada.

"É." Bree falou radiante. "Agora que eu terminei o colegial, nós vamos pra Alemanha, fazer faculdade."

"Oh..." Jacob murmurou, colocando as crianças no chão. "Só vocês dois? A baixinha não falou nada..."

"É, só nós dois." Ed respondeu.

Pisquei voltando à realidade. Ia ser bem estranho pensar em Forks sem alguns Cullen.

"Mas se é pra fazer faculdade, porque não vão pra Port Angeles como o Jacob?" Perguntei finalmente.

Jake estava fazendo engenharia em Port Angeles e abrira uma sociedade com a Rosalie. O mais engraçado é que eles _super_ se dão bem.

Bree riu.

"Fala sério, nós somos Cullens! E outra, todo mundo vai ter que se mudar, mesmo. Estamos indo aos poucos."

Ah, era verdade... não dava pros Cullen ficarem por muito mais tempo. Me entristeci com essa idéia.

"E vai todo mundo pra Alemanha?" Jake perguntou.

"Provavelmente." Ed respondeu. "Mas relaxem. Na primeira oportunidade, Alice vai enviar-lhes passagens pra que vocês possam ir nos visitar."

"Ah!" Todos exclamaram meio que juntos.

_Alice_.

Edward e Bree nos abraçaram.

"Não vamos ocupar mais o tempo de vocês, vocês têm bocas pra alimentar." Ela disse, bagunçando o cabelo do Ares, que deu uma risadinha.

Edward se abaixou para ficar da altura deles e tirou alguma coisa prateada do bolso da camisa, estendendo para Juno.

"Ouvi dizer que você gosta de fadas." Falou baixinho. "É seu."

Juno pegou o cordão e olhou o pingente com os olhos brilhando.

"Uma fada! Obrigada, Edward!" Abraçou-o

"Não é nada, menina, só uma lembrança." Ela o soltou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. "Ares, vem pegar o seu."

Eles foram buscar no carro e logo Ares voltou quicando com uma bola de futebol americano autografada.

"Caracas, como conseguiu o autógrafo?" Jake perguntou.

"Coisa do Jasper, ele que é o influente da família."

"Claro, claro."

"Esse é da Sofia." Ele entregou uma caixinha. "É uma flauta. Alice viu que ela vai ser uma ótima musicista, invistam nela. Temos que ir."

"Obrigada." Falei, quando eles deram um passo pra trás. "Por tudo."

Edward abriu seu sorriso torto deslumbrante. Eu _tive_ que sorrir de volta.

"Eu é que agradeço."

E foram embora.

Troquei um olhar sorridente com Jacob e ele me abraçou. Os vimos novamente algumas vezes, mas ficamos um bom tempo sem vê-los depois e o reencontro foi impagável. Só que essa história pode ficar pra um outro dia.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Meu Final**

EDWARD CULLEN – Quatro anos antes

Depois de examinar os bebês da Bella e participar da "comemoração" que os lobos deram com o nascimento das crianças, voltei pra casa, me preparando pra encontrar a tal recém-criada que Carlisle resolveu abrigar.

Eu estava meio desencanado de pensar, sabe? Coisas de mais acontecendo em tempo de menos... Meus neurônios pediam uma folga.

Até fui caminhando tranqüilamente pra casa.

Eu não sabia o que esperar. Talvez eles tivessem levado a garota pra caçar ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

De qualquer forma, eu estava calculando subir pro meu quarto e tocar alguma coisa, talvez violão. Fazia tempo que eu não tocava violão. É, ia ser uma boa.

Nem calculei o tempo que levei pra chegar em casa. Estava silencioso e tranqüilo. Quando entrei, Rosalie e Emmett assistiam qualquer coisa na TV. Passei por eles, indo direto pra escada. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos de Esme no quarto dela com Carlisle, mas nada de Alice nem Jasper.

Como pretendia, fui pro meu quarto e tirei o violão do guarda-roupa para tocá-lo. O som tomou o cômodo e encheu minha cabeça por um tempo indefinido. Quando dei por mim, já havia amanhecido e Carlisle chegava com Alice, Jasper e a recém-criada. De certa forma, quase nem senti um dia inteiro passar – a conversa com Bella me deixara entorpecido.

Deixei o violão de lado e desci as escadas devagar. Eu estava bem de boa de ficar me preocupando com o que fazer. Eu não precisava mais ser meticulosamente cuidadoso como tinha que ser com a Bella. E confesso que isso me incomodava um pouco, quando eu parava pra pensar.

Mas Emmett sempre resolvia as coisas, dando-me um soco no ombro e/ou tapa nas costas que fariam qualquer um partir no meio.

Enfim.

Desci de cabeça baixa, pensando com meus botões o quanto Emmett era bom pra aliviar a tensão e rindo sozinho quando ouvi os pensamentos de Alice. Ergui os olhos olhando pra ela e seus olhos dourados brilhavam num sorriso cheio de significado. Crispei os olhos numa tentativa de fazê-la parar com isso, mas ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio que apontando pro lado.

Respirei fundo, já esperando o ar de expectativa por parte da minha família, antes de olhar para o lado – para a recém-criada – e revirei os olhos mentalmente.

E quando eu bati os olhos nela, foi como seu algo completamente novo tomasse posse de mim. Diferente do que eu senti com a Bella, diferente do que o que os lobos sentem pelos seus imprints. Algo que eu não sabia explicar como era.

E ela também olhava pra mim de forma diferente.

Balancei a cabeça de leve e sorri. Ela era baixinha, tinha os cabelos pretos na altura do ombro e os olhos vermelhos brilhantes, simpáticos. Carlisle já devia tê-la amolecido quando a nossa família. Sorriu pra mim de volta, uma linha de dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados.

"Bree, esse é o Edward." Alice falou calmamente. Ela deu um passo até mim e estendeu a mão.

"Olá Edward. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

**xxxx**

"..._You never gonna be alone! From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,__  
__I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. I'm gonna be there all of the way, I won't be missing a one more day, I'm gonna be there all of the way,__  
__I won't be missing a one more day_..."

Dedilhei a ultima nota no violão encarando Bree. Foi uma coisa que a gente acostumou a fazer junto – cantar. Aos poucos ela se lembrou que gostava de cantar e também tocava violão, então a gente foi vendo nossos pontos em comum e nos divertindo com isso.

Ia fazer um ano que ela estava conosco. Ela era toda interessante, uma mistura perigosa de Emmett e Alice. E ela também tinha um poder, meio parecido com o do Jasper, que estava aprendendo a manipular. E seus olhos já estavam quase completamente dourados.

Estávamos construindo uma relação saudável ali e nenhum dos dois queria estragar isso, mas cada dia ficava mais difícil não querer tocá-la ou não querer estar por perto. Como agora, olhando nos olhos dela.

Era... bizarro, eu não sabia o que era. Também era diferente do "ser parceiro", como Alice e Jasper e Carlisle e Esme – Jasper me explicara como eram os sentimentos.

Bree e eu éramos... Naturais. Como amor normal, de conhecer alguém e ficar amigos e tudo mais. Da coisa ir crescendo e não sabermos como reagir.

Nada intenso, nada desesperador. Apenas algo novo a cada dia.

Desviei os olhos e apoiei o violão na parede, com medo de voltar a olhá-la. Silenciosa como uma gata, Bree se aproximou _demais_, de modo que, quando voltei-me pra ela, nossos narizes se tocaram, fazendo minha respiração falhar.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos só nos encarando, mas o ar era pesado, como se pedisse uma reação. E como se _ela_ tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ela falou.

"Ed, o que é isso?" Sua voz soou melódica, afinada, firme. Sorri de canto e dei de ombros.

"Eu não sei, mas..."

"Mas?" Adiantou-se. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que é passível de continuação."

Bree riu uma gargalhada gostosa, se afastando um pouco.

"_Passível de continuação_, Edward!" Disse entre o riso, com uma mão na barriga. Se pudesse, com certeza estaria chorando. Aos poucos ela foi parando e respirando irregularmente, sentou direito no sofá do meu quarto e voltou a se aproximar. "Só você mesmo pra dizer uma coisa dessas."

Revirei os olhos, mas no meio do movimento ela encostou seus lábios nos meus, causando uma descarga elétrica no meu corpo. Incrivelmente, a primeira reação que tive foi trazê-la pra perto, aninhando-a em meus braços. E eu queria mais perto, sempre perto, sempre.

Tudo era bem novo pra mim e eu estava adorando. Porque com Bree era assim: sem limites. E não seria difícil conviver com isso.

* * *

**N/A**: Sem palavras. Comentem e depois vão ler a Nota Final, tem tudo lá.  
E obrigada **KSoares**, **_Annabel_**, **Kika de Apus**, **SophiaCullenBlack**, **Chris Black**, **Carol Alves**, **Vanessa N.**, **Kiky Will**, **Ellen Black**, **Ingrid F.**, **Letícia** (leia a resposta da sua review na nota final ;D), **BeBeSantos** e **Acdy-chan** que comentaram no ultimo capítulo :D

Ah! A música que a Bree e Edward estão cantando, pra quem não sacou, é _Never Gonna Be Alone_ do Nickelback.

**BL**

**N/B-por-um-capítulo**: Nunca imaginei que a Paris um dia fosse ter um fim, de verdade.

É realmente difícil betar um capítulo que você não queria ter que ler um dia, mas por outro lado, foi bom, porque agora a By começa mais e mais fics pra gente *-*

Eu não acompanhei aa Paris desde o começo, eu demorei a ler até, mas não me arrependo, eu ganhei uma super amiga e li uma das melhores fics desse site.

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto como eu.

By, amoooor, brigada por me deixar betar esse epílogo, ficou liindo, sem mais.

**Juuh Lautner**


	24. Nota Final

**Paris – Mas e se Romeu não tivesse voltado?**

**Nota Final**

Olás pessoas. Olhem só pra nós, novamente numa despedida.

A _Paris_ foi a primeira fanfic de _Twilight_ que eu escrevi. Se eu não a escrevesse, com certeza teria tido uma sincope nervosa. A ideia surgiu enquanto eu lia _NM_ lá no inicio do ano, bem em seguida de _Twilight_, que foi logo após eu ter assistido o filme. Aguardei um pouco pra saber qual o rumo que o original tomaria, mas não me agüentei até a terceira parte de _BD_ e acabei escrevendo antes de saber do imprint do Jacob com a Nessie.

Como podem perceber nas minhas outras fanfics, essa ideia do imprint me agradou, mas eu definitivamente não seria uma pessoa feliz se não escrevesse a _Paris_. E, como todos que lêem essa fanfic sabem, Jake e Bella mereciam um final como esse.

A _Paris_ começou a ser escrita no papel em 16 de janeiro desse ano e foi publicada pela primeira vez – no twifics – em 20 de janeiro, com uma aceitação de seis pessoas – algumas delas fieis até hoje.

Como qualquer longfic, leitores vieram, foram e/ou permaneceram. Sendo assim, quase 12 meses, mais de 27000 views e 1520 comentários depois, a única coisa que eu posso dizer a cada um de vocês é "Obrigada".

Obrigada por terem acreditado em mim, na minha escrita. Obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, votarem. Obrigada pela força, pelo apoio. Obrigada por não desistirem de mim. Vocês, cada um de vocês, são absolutamente importantes nessa minha fase que se conclui. Vocês fizeram o sucesso da Paris e vocês merecem cada uma das palavras que eu usei nessa fanfic.

Obrigada.

Seria impossível colocar todos os nomes de importância máxima durante a trajetória da Paris, mas também seria impossível não destacar meia dúzia de pessoas essenciais para mim – como pessoa.

**Ane**, minha amiga de taaanto tempo. Desde Harry. Desde antes de Harry. Desde a igreja e as cantatas de natal. Desde o humor negro. Desde os aniversários no shopping D. Pedro em plena virada de ano – com um reprise de algum Harry no cinema e/ou batata recheada no _Rosted Potato_ e, lógico, uma passada na _FNAC_ pra rir a lot. Desde aprendizado de tiopês por osmose e conversas no MSN. Desde cobranças por uma piscina limpa pras amigas serem felizes – rs – e piadinhas do _So Marco_ /internas. Ane. Que me estimulou lá no inicio - 2005, pra ser mais precisa – a começar a escrever pra publicar (eu lembro. Era um dia de revelação de amigo secreto na Padaria Alemã, como a gente sempre fazia ^^). Sem esse empurrão inicial, acreditem, eu não estaria aqui.

**Juuh**, que betou o epilogo, e fez tantas capinhas, consequentemente lendo capítulos de primeira mão ;D. Obrigada, Juuh. Também fico feliz por ter ganho uma nova amiga.

As fãs! rs***Dan**,**Tamy**,**Eve**, **Sully**, **Lu**,**Camis**,**Tét**, **Mione03**,**Pam** (sempre xingando a Bella, rs),**Anninha**,**Lari** e _TANTAS_ outras que leram, me cobraram e tudo mais. Eu não consigo por todo mundo aqui. E me desculpe, porque eu vou esquecer algum nome. Mas todos são importantes, de verdade.

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, quero dizer que vocês não estão órfãs de Jake/Bella.

É! Isso mesmo que você entendeu!

Eu escrevi uma one-shot e ela é "_passível de continuação_" q se, somente se, houverem comentários.

O nome é **Sinal de Fogo**, betada pela Anee ela está hospedada aqui no FF. Outra que eu também postarei aqui em breve é a Natural, uma UA sem Cullens betada pela Lu Não-Cullen. Ela não vai ser longa que nem a Paris, mas também não vai ser short. Fiquem de olho no meu profile porque a one inicial vai ser postada tipo... JÁ, pra ver a aceitação da galere :D

Sem falar que o FF é público e todo mundo pode comentar livremente, ser feliz e tudo mais.

Então aguardo vocês lá, lendo, comentando e sendo felizes ;D

Sem mais, novamente obrigada por tudo.

Vocês são incríveis.

xx;*

**BL**


End file.
